Accidentally Going: A Brenna Jones Story
by Irishlass18
Summary: So after a "slight" shock I've been brought to a place that should not exist.Have I gone mad?Perhaps.But if this is madness then I never want to be sane;I'm onboard the Enterprise and warning, my story is full of amusing misunderstandings,violent take-overs,body switching,overbearing aliens,time travel,romance,chaos,and yes a wee bit of pon farr.Read at own peril but I'm no hero...
1. Mental breakdown?

_I do not own Star Trek, only original character who will be glaringly obvious. Thank you for taking the time to read, hope you enjoy. Without further adieu..._

_

* * *

_

Just so you know mental breakdowns have their merits. Of course they are embarrassing no matter what, and for weeks, perhaps months, after they happen people walk on eggshells around you--which can be annoying once you're finally ready to be treated like a fully functioning adult once more. But the whole getting sent home for a certain period of time with strict instructions to chill...yes those are the merits I'm talking about. The excuse to kick back with a carton of ice cream--pick your poison of flavor--and watch re-runs of your favorite T.V. show...yes those are the merits.

Of course after the tenth episode and an empty half-gallon, I began to remember the events of the previous day. Have you ever been so embarrassed or shamed that when you remember the moment you physically wince at the memory? Well let's just say I'm near twitching I'm wincing so painfully.

_"Brenna."_

_I looked up to find HIM, the embodiment of all my girlish fantasies and the once love of my life. It takes great will power to not drool at the sight of him in my doorway dressed impeccably in his dark gray suit and blue oxford. I narrowed my eyes for a moment then mentally sighed. I bought him that tie clip. I suppose SHE either hadn't noticed, didn't know, or perhaps he was holding onto it for sentimental reasons. I refrained from sighing though I desperately wanted to as I waved him forward._

_"Yes James?"_

_He shifted uncomfortably and I couldn't blame him. It had only been two months since the break/horrid betrayal. _

_"Patricia wanted me to give you this." He quickly dropped a cream colored envelop on my desk. "She would have brought herself but she-"_

_I nodded, "You don't need to give excuses for her James." I eyed the envelop then looked up at him. "What's in the envelop?"_

_"Um," He tugged at his coat sleeves, a habit I'd once lectured him on, "its an invitation."_

_"To what?"_

_"Our engagement party." HER voice rang through the room like a death bell and I felt the overwhelming need to hurl._

_"Your what?" I don't know how I managed to choke out my words without puking but somehow I managed._

_She sashayed in, her short black pencil skirt somehow showing more than it covered and her plunging neckline blouse hugging her basically perfect body. She was everything I wasn't. Tall, slim, quite well-rounded in just the perfect spots, lightly tanned, perfectly straight teeth, perfectly straight brown hair, perfectly shaped heart face. She was every young man's wet dream. I understood, in an odd defeated way, why James would have fallen for her. I, however, still couldn't understand, if she'd befriended me in the beginning because she had designs on James all along or because she felt pity for me._

_She smiled as she came up beside James, sliding her arm through his. He looked quite uncomfortable though I noticed that he didn't try to move away. She was showing her possession over him, I knew that, she knew that, and even a dim-wit in the female wiles department like James knew it. _

_"James and I are engaged Brenna." She held up her hand and I saw THE ring._

_My eyes flew to his and even though I didn't want them to fall I felt tears brim in my eyes. He'd offered that same ring to me once. It had been his grandmother's. His mother had given to him to give to me. Then she'd become my friend, his friend as well. Then he'd asked for the ring back to refit it. Then he'd gone on long weekend meetings. Then she warned me that he was seeing another woman, all the while gloating over my distress as she placed malicious clues throughout my life. Was she the devil? Perhaps. I now didn't know for sure but it certainly appeared that way._

_"I just wanted to invite you as a gesture of 'no hard feelings.'" She smiled as she squeezed his arm and I watched as an uneasy smile spread across his lips._

_I tasted bile in my mouth._

_"So," she spoke in a voice too high for the occasion, "that's that. James we should go now. I'm sure Brenna has lots of important things to do." She should know, I had her old job and she had the promotion I should have gotten._

_I sat still for maybe two minutes after they left. Then I finally opened the envelop and slid out the thick card. It had a picture of the smiling couple. The evil friend and the ex-lover. My vision blurred._

I remember, somewhat, tearing up the envelop. However, I didn't stop there. Before I knew it I was throwing stuff off my desk, across the room, tears pouring from my eyes. According to some of my co-workers I was screaming, but I don't know if I did or not. I ended up hyperventilating then passing out in my office. I was given all the juicy details via my brother at the hospital a few hours later. My boss, bless him, figured I needed to spend my stocked up sick leave and issued me about two week's worth of down time. He of course suggested I see someone about stuff.

However, instead of "seeing someone" I'd opted for some ice cream and _Star Trek_ re-runs. However, I now finished one marathon and it required movement to plug-in another DVD and my ice cream carton was empty. Damn.

"You are absolutely pathetic Brenna." I looked up to see my brother hovering at the doorway. "How long have you been sitting there watching Star Trek reruns?"

I smiled, chocolate ice cream at the edges of my mouth, "All afternoon. I'm not planning on stopping until my mind is a mass of goo and the pain is gone just like this half gallon of chocolate ice cream." I lifted up the carton and waved it around. "I of course added some chocolate chips, browning mix, raspberries, and chocolate syrup."

My brother lunged forward and picked it up, looking at its empty remains in astonishment. "Did you eat the whole thing in one go?" He asked, his eyebrows disappearing beneath his somewhat shaggy hair.

I nodded, "I think I had a good enough reason to put my body in sugar shock."

He shook his head and dropped the carton back onto the coffee table. He plopped down on the couch beside me and quietly watched the DVD icon bounce around on the idle screen.

"You know I'd be totally happy to just insert myself into the story lines from time to time just to mess with them. It'd beat my mind-gratingly fun job and the other issues in my life that I have to deal with.

"What would you do?" I noticed that he skipped my last comment.

I stretched my arms over my head as I spoke, "Oh I'd probably ruffle Spock's hair, molest Kirk so he knew what the girls' felt like, and share a drink with Bones."

"That's just because Spock is OCD, like you, Kirk is a chauvinist, and Bones reminds you of our Uncle Tommy." He chuckled. "You know maybe you should write some sort of fan fiction or something just to live out your fantasies."

I tipped my head to the side, "Not a bad idea. But knowing my luck I'd end up writing something everyone hated and bitched about because of my 'Mary-sue' or some crap like that. Nah, I'm happy just keeping it in my head."

He shifted and I looked over to see him frown. "You going to her party?"

"That would be a fuck no." He winced at my words as I scrunched up my face in an offended scowl. "I know I'm being irrational about this but I think I earned the right to sulk in ice cream and Star Trek when my supposed friend steals my fiancé." I stand, stretching fully. "No, I'll just buy another carton of ice cream and vegetate while I watch the next session of Star Trek episodes."

"And after that?"

I shrugged, "I'll figure it out when it comes."

My brother shook his head with a frown, "How about a compromise?"

"What sort of compromise?"

"Get a pint of ice cream."

I laughed, the first time that day, and he smiled. He always knew how to cheer me up, even when I was wallowing in my comfort foods: ice cream and Star Trek. He stood and gave me one of his bear hugs before moving off towards the computer room. He wasn't normally very affectionate so I appreciated the bear hugs whenever I sporadically got them. I stood and went to the DVD player to switch out the discs.

I snorted when I noticed how many DVD's I'd already gone through. More than half the episodes I couldn't remember watching though I already knew them by heart. I wasn't obsessed with Star Trek, or ice cream for that matter, but it did make me feel all warm and fuzzy when I needed to feel that way. Things were so simple in Star Trek. Well, complicatedly simple. There were good guys, bad guys, and good guys had to beat bad guys and protect mankind while at the same time going boldly where no man had gone before. Sounded like the perfect world for me, at least right now. As I pulled out one disc and replaced another I growled at the memories of my previous day.

Despite the most recent events overall I led a simple, uncomplicated life. I had one brother, no parents—anymore at least—and a steady job. I had no social life, too busy, and spent my free time reading and hanging with what friends I did have. I was a typical early college graduate, striving to find a purpose and place but getting caught in the stagnation of everyday work life.

"Bet Kirk never felt stagnant." I grumbled to myself as I plugged in the next disc.

The lights suddenly flickered then went out. My brother yelled something about a circuit breaker and went to investigate. I just stood there waiting, not wanting to move around in the dark. The lights flickered again and I sighed in relief. I reached forward and punched the power button to the TV. Nothing happened. I growled as I went around to the back of the TV and poked around with some of the wires, hoping to find something obviously wrong. The lights flickered again and suddenly a spark erupted from one of the wires and I jumped back, electricity shooting through my body. I leaned forward and ripped at the wire—not the smartest thing I know—then falling back again when a bright flash of white enveloped me.

I felt the horrible sensation of falling through nothing and I grasped at the air, trying to find something, anything, to hold on to. I couldn't breathe and I couldn't see through the blinding white. I wanted to scream, to thrash, but I could do nothing but fall. Then, just as suddenly as it began, it ended and I was on solid ground again.

I couldn't see or hear anything at first but then odd sounds came to me. Chirps and beeps, whirs and clicks, followed by voices. Voices? Who was in my house besides my brother and me? Then my eyes started working, slowly. I saw grey and white modules, flashing lights, colorful dials. Then my body could move again. I winced at the stiffness I felt. I struggled to roll over and stand. The world spun for the first few moments as I stood but then as everything started to clear I almost fell over again, this time in shock.

"Red alert! Battle stations! Prepare for impact!"

I froze at the words and at the sight before me. I must've gotten a really good shock because there was no way I was standing on the bridge of the Enterprise with everyone rushing to battle stations while the alarm and red lights whirred in the background. Or perhaps I really had a mental breakdown and now had lost touch with reality. I smirked at the thought. Of all the fantasies for me to lose myself in…why couldn't I have at least chosen a fantasy that was peaceful?

"Captain."

I turned to find Spock at my side, eyeing me curiously. Kirk turned around and immediately raised his eyebrows. But before anyone could say anything the ship lurched and I fell against Spock. For a fantasy reality he was surprisingly solid. And sheesh was he hot; I mean physically. I never really thought about how Vulcans really did have a higher body temperature. However, with his hands gripping my shoulders and forcing me back away from him, it was quite apparent to me that not only was he hot—again temperature wise—but also this was a surprisingly real fantasy. When the ship finally stopped moving I managed to untangle myself from the man who shouldn't exist and stepped back. Kirk stood with his scowling gaze on me.

"Damage report Mr. Chekov."

"Forward shields are at 80% and holding Keptain."

Kirk nodded then stepped closer, eyeing me in curiosity. "How did you get on my ship?" He turned his head and asked over his shoulder, "Are the internal sensors working?"

I watched Chekov poke a few buttons before nodding, "Aye Keptain."

Kirk studied me and I winced. Even if this was a starkly real feeling fantasy it really did suck that I looked like I did. You'd think for a fantasy my mind would've altered my appearance, but it hadn't. I still had chocolate ice cream around my mouth and probably on my chin and nose—I wear my food more than I eat it sometimes. I wore baggy flannel pajama pants—two sizes too big—and an oversized t-shirt that fell off one shoulder to reveal one strap of my sports bra. My mousy brown hair probably resembled Medusa's snakes as the medium cropped mass poked every which way about my head.

I'm not ugly, but I'm not stunningly beautiful. I'm average female height, of average weight—I walk for exercise when I have the free time—pale blue eyes, a pixie nose that was the bane of my existence, full lips that I hated, above a slightly pointed chin with a "devil's cleft" in it. When I actually put on make-up and got all gussied up I could look pretty, but right now I looked like dog chow. No wonder James left me for HER.

"Who are you and how did you get on my ship?" Kirk was very close now and I winced at the gruffness of his voice.

"Captain!" Kirk turned to face Sulu. "They're firing again!"

"Evasive maneuvers." He ground out. "Get us out of here Mr. Sulu."

"Aye, aye captain."

"Brace for impact!" Chekov squawked.

This time instead of falling into Spock I rammed into the back of Kirk, and he was not nearly as solid as Spock had been. He ended up falling over his own chair while I tumbled onto the floor beside the chair. The world continued to spin and shake for a few seconds until I felt strong arms hoisting me to my feet.

"Again, who are you?" Kirk kept hold of me, his grip firm but not quite painful, yet. "Are you apart of those people?"

He pointed to the rather odd looking ship facing us through the view screen. I could only blink in response. Was there even a point in replying to a non-existent person?

"Perhaps we should conduct this inquiry in a better environment." Spock was suddenly at Kirk's side. "And at a better time."

I sighed in relief when Kirk nodded. He ordered me to the brig. Spock of course asked if maybe McCoy should examine me first. Kirk reluctantly agreed and I was quickly escorted into the turbolift. The ship shook again while we were in the turbolift and for a moment I was afraid I'd be stuck with two redshirts—I really didn't want to be around them, these were the guys that always got killed after all. Thankfully we didn't get stuck.

As we walked through the corridor towards the medical bay I was again struck at how real this fantasy felt.

"Is that her?" McCoy asked once we arrived.

"Yes sir. She hasn't said anything nor has she tried to get away." One of the redshirts said as he handed me over to McCoy. "She's been quietly compliant so far."

McCoy nodded, "Yes, they usually save their dangerous antics for me." He led me to one of the beds and had me lie down, my vitals immediately being picked up by the monitors. He in turn picked up a scanner and went to work scanning me. "Don't suppose you have a name?"

I answered despite my earlier ponderings, "Its Brenna, Brenna Jones."

McCoy's gaze narrowed, "Why didn't you speak up on the bridge?"

"I was in shock actually."

That seemed to pique McCoy's interest and he looked directly at me, "Shock from what?"

"You'd be in shock if you were at home minding your own business then suddenly you're electrocuted and transported onto a spaceship that isn't supposed to exist." I opted for the truth since again this was just a fantasy and it didn't matter.

"What do you mean by 'not exist'?"

For a fantasy created character he seemed awfully dead-on in his questioning and reactions. I eyed him slowly then reached out and poked him. He merely watched my movements before he ventured forward a bit.

"What did you mean?"

For the first time I felt a little uneasy about my earlier confession. "Maybe we should wait until Kirk and Spock aren't trying to save the ship from destruction before I go into that."

McCoy again looked surprised, "How do you know the captain's name? And Spock's too?"

I gulped and said the first thing to come to mind, "Someone mentioned it?"

McCoy didn't look convinced and I didn't blame him; I'd always been a horrible liar.

"We'll wait for the captain." McCoy finished his scans moments later and looked to the redshirts. "She's healthy enough for the brig."

I sighed and hopped off the bed. I didn't realize you had to be healthy to be in a brig. What great humor the doctor had. On the way to the brig I occupied myself with curiously observing everyone and everything. It looked different in the flesh. Duh! But seriously, the 3-D perspective was quite…exhilarating. Though being shoved into a room with an invisible force field keeping me in wasn't so exhilarating. For a fleeting moment, and I mean fleeting, I couldn't help but wonder if perhaps this fantasy was in fact reality. But then common sense came back and I chuckled at my own silliness.

I sat on the bench for a few silent moments, contemplating my situation, and my sanity—which I seriously felt that I'd lost. After a while the red lights turned off and the ceased shuddering beneath me. I sighed and dropped my head. Usually in dreams and fantasy the observer had the ability to manipulate it to their liking and time had no coherent meaning. So far in this fantasy time was the same as always and nothing I did seemed to alter the fact that I was sitting in the brig in my pajamas. The longer I sat there staring at the humming force field the more I questioned my sanity. Then, I was seized with an idea. Maybe if electricity "brought" me here then maybe electricity would "take" me back. I wasn't looking forward to it but it had to be done, for the sake of curiosity. I stood and rolled my neck. One second, pause…two second, pause…three second…go!

"Bloody hell!" I yelped as I bounced off the force field and fell back on the floor in pain.

I curled in the fetal position and wished away the pain that radiated through my body. So that wasn't one of my brightest ideas. The pain also brought with it the reality of my situation. There was no way a fantasy could be so real as to induce that sort of pain, this much detailed 3-d experience, nor the interactions I'd had with the crew so far. I moaned as I closed my eyes. What the hell happened to me?

"What in the blazes happened?" perhaps McCoy was psychic because he repeated my own thought.

I saw Spock and Kirk standing near the entrance. "Well I had an idea and I followed through with it."

McCoy sighed as he helped me sit up, "What in Saint Lucia's name did you do?"

"I figured that if electricity brought me here then maybe it'd take me back," Spock raised an eyebrow and Kirk continued to frown so I looked to McCoy's more gentle and curious features. "So I ran into the force field."

"The force field is not made of electricity." Leave it to Spock to state something like that now, with me still writhing in pain.

I frowned, "Well it's a shame you weren't here earlier to point that out to me."

Kirk raised his hands, "What's this take about electricity bringing and taking you anywhere?" He moved forward and pointedly studied me. "Who are you and where did you come from?"

"I could make a very obvious statement but now is not the time for the obvious is it?" I allowed McCoy to help me sit back on the bench as he again scanned me.

"Well?"

I sighed and sat down on the bench, suddenly needing the support, "Not only are you not going to believe me but you're going to want to drop me off at the nearest psychiatric facility. I don't think I'd try to stop you actually because for me this should not be happening."

"What are you implying?" Spock has his hands clasped behind his back, a sure sign that he was perplexed about something.

I took a deep breath and slowly let it out, "Okay here it goes. I'm Brenna Jones, born August 23, 1982, daughter to Shelly and Mark Jones, both deceased, younger sister to Jonathon Jones, born January 8, 1980. I live, or lived, with my brother in Georgetown, Virginia in the United States of America, where I work, or worked, as a public relations manager for a humane educational agency. I was watching television in the year 2008 when the power went out and I got electrocuted. When I came to I was on the bridge of this ship with no knowledge of how I got here."

The trio stared at me in varying degrees of confusion and silence. Only Spock seemed unperturbed by my announcement, and that was only because he had better control at masking his emotions.

"So you're trying to tell me that you are from the 21st century and have no knowledge of how you ended up on my ship?" Kirk looked skeptical and I couldn't blame him, it did sound pretty far out, and it was.

I nodded, "I actually have more but I think the information will either seal my fate as an inmate of a psychiatric facility or it might make the three of you seriously contemplate your own existence." I had been pondering whether or not I should tell them about their "fictional" status and finally figured what the hell—I wasn't really here anyway!

"What information might that be?" Spock stoically asked, though again I could see his curiosity.

I took a deep breath. This was going to be fun.

"In my time, or maybe in my plane of existence, all of you are fictional characters in a long running science fiction series created by a man of the name Gene Roddenberry." McCoy snorted and I turned to him. "That's how I know that you're Doctor Leonard McCoy from Georgia with an ex-wife Jocyln and daughter named Joanna. You have great compassion for your patients however you are always haunted by an incident with your father, that I will not elaborate on." He winced, as did I. "You are Commander Spock, half human half Vulcan with an ambassador father Sarek and human mother named Amanda. You also have a half-brother whom you have lost contact with over the years. You always struggle with maintaining your Vulcan side in the face of all these humans." He raised his eyebrows but said nothing so I moved on. "You are Captain James Tiberius Kirk of the starship Enterprise. Your father inspired you to join Starfleet and though you have a rather maverick way of doing things you have always performed admirably. However you have romanced many, many women but have never married because you are married to your career and nothing can come between you and the love you hold for your ship." I sighed, "I could go on all day about the Klingons, Andorians, Denobulans, Romulans, Bajorans, Cardassians, sheesh the list of races goes on and on. I could give you information on any one of your bridge crew and at least one engineer." A smile formed on my lips. "Other than being an omnipotent being with an impish streak, or perhaps a very, very good stalker, there is little other explanation for my having all that information."

They were silent. McCoy looked horrified and intrigued at the same time, Kirk looked furious, and Spock was Spock. I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose.

"I could give you the destruct sequence code for this ship, I could give you descriptive details of past missions you have been on, and if I found out the date and current mission I could tell you how it ends up." I leaned forward and rested my elbows on my knees. "Use your computer. Research me and my history and research Gene Roddenberry. See if at least that much is true. Though I don't know if it'll even show up on your computers since they're just 'made up' anyway."

Spock nodded after a pause, "That is a logical plan, captain."

"Yes," Kirk uncrossed his arms, "Get on it Spock. In the mean time, Bones, would you mind escorting Miss Jones to the guest quarters where she can get more comfortable?"

I didn't move, "Why are you suddenly letting me out of here? Not that I'm going to complain about the change of scenery, or comfort, but why are you moving me to a place where if I was lying I could potentially harm the ship or crew?"

Kirk smiled and took my elbow to help me stand, "Exactly. If you are a threat you will reveal your true colors in time, if not then my hospitality will not have been wasted."

I chuckled and allowed him and McCoy to lead me from the brig. Sneaky bastard, Kirk was always such a sneaky bastard.

"We'll meet for dinner in my quarters tonight," Kirk let go of me once we were in the corridor, "Until then Miss Jones." He nodded to me then turned and walked off.

"Sneaky little bastard isn't he?" I looked over to McCoy with a half smile. "Leaving me with you."

McCoy looked confused, "Whatever do you mean?"

"You're the crash, blunt, passionate, emotional one that has the ability to bond with others and has good intuition about traps." He looked a little perturbed by my observation and I knew it was because he knew I was right. "I could make some money with this situation. Say I'm a fortune teller or something." I laughed a little hysterically and I saw McCoy look a little worried for a moment. "Don't worry, if my story checks out, then I'm not insane. Though just the fact that I'm here makes me think that perhaps maybe I am." Oh now my head hurt.

"Well finding out I'm just a fictional character in some cracker jack's mind isn't exactly settling to my nerves either."

I grimaced, "I'm sorry."

McCoy was silent for a few moments as we walked, obviously contemplating my words. He still hadn't spoken when we reached one of the quest quarters. Once we entered and the door closed he turned to me.

"Can you tell me how it all ends?" He looked very concerned and again I didn't blame him.

"It doesn't. This story turns into another and then another and it keeps going just like real life. People are born and die; they grow old and make mistakes. People fall in love, have their hearts broken; battles are fought and won. It's just like life. That's how it ends, like life ends."

That seemed to placate him enough for his shoulders to relax and for him to smile slightly, "I bet you know how my story ends." I blanched and he smiled. "I don't want to know. Some things should be left unsaid." I nodded; boy did I understand that the hard way. "Now you'll find some things to wear in those drawers there and the bathroom is through that door." He frowned. "Do you know how to work a sonic shower?"

I laughed, "Honey the only thing sonic in my century was a fast food joint and the sonic boom."

McCoy shared a smile and quickly went about showing me how to work the various gadgets and gizmos. He chuckled at my clumsy attempts but didn't out rightly laugh, bless him.

"I'll stop by to escort you to dinner tonight. Until then I suppose you can amuse yourself with the computer and catching up on any history you haven't memorized or been privy to." He went to the door. "Just don't leave. Jim's posted guards out here and I'm sure he'd appreciate it if you didn't try to wander about the ship."

I nodded, "I'll be too busy exploring history."

He smiled then was gone, leaving me to myself and my weakening sanity. Too help soothe myself I headed for the shower, letting it work its magic on my body.

"This has got to be the most insanely real hallucinations I've ever experienced." I spoke to myself as I lay on the bed some time later and stared around me at the contents of the room.

Everything looked real, in the sense of Star Trek universe real, and legitimate. There was no way my brother could've gotten together with his friends and hired actors to play a joke on me—and he certainly didn't have the money to ever try something like that. No, I was either really here or I was really unconscious and dreaming up a storm.

However, no matter what was going on, I knew that I had to keep my sanity together. I'd always been known for being tenacious and adaptable. My father often described me as a cat; I always landed on my feet no matter what height I fell from. I didn't always agree, and even now I don't sometimes, but I do have a knack for accepting changes easily and working with them, making them work for me as well. Well, most changes. Having my fiancé stolen from me…that was a bit more difficult to accept.

Hell, if I was really on the Enterprise, and this was really real for me now, then I'd live it up. Do everything I'd always wanted to do when watching the movies and episodes. I'd finally be able to debate with Spock, maybe sneak a hair ruffle or two. I'd be able to smack Kirk any time he was a butt, or even purr in his ear any time he was sweet. I'd be able to debate and joke with McCoy, drink with Scotty, giggle with Chekov and his accent, and flirt with Sulu—I'd always had a thing for that sexy Asian!

Just thinking about the list of things was starting to cheer me up—helping me get the courage I needed to get on that dang blasted computer and find out what happened to what was left of my life back in the 21st century and my family and friends. Perhaps this was just what I needed to help get over James and Patricia. Perhaps my insanity had a purpose after all.


	2. Questions and dinner

_I'm glad you're still reading. Again: don't know Star Trek just my own characters._

* * *

My brother had never married nor had children. Patricia and James never married; though she went on to marry three older men, all of whom died unexplained deaths, leaving her filthy rich. James married but his wife left him for a younger man and he ended up alone. While the news about my brother and James hurt I couldn't stop the sense of "saw that coming" at the information about Patricia. Perhaps James had been spared an unexplained death in not marrying her. Who knew? Now that I was here, I definitely didn't. I couldn't help but wonder what would have been different had I stayed.

When I looked myself up I grimaced. Nothing remarkable had been written about me. My brother had launched an investigation to my disappearance; both Patricia and James were suspects for a short time. Then after two months everything died down. After a year I was declared dead. My obituary was pathetic; I'm not even going to recall it here. In all seeing what was written on this computer made me hate my old life, though at the same time I equally craved to go back to it so I could change it. No one liked realizing their life was mediocre and that they had no impact on anything.

With that depressing deed dealt with, I decided to explore the room. After awhile I whistled through my teeth. There are many "not right" things about this silly room. Random buttons on walls that activate things on the OTHER side of the room, horrific color schemes, bad furniture taste, and uncomfortable chairs and bed were just some of the "not right" things. Nothing about it was aesthetically pleasing, just functional and efficient. How could the Vulcans or any other race think humans were distracted by beauty with THIS as an example!

Other "not right" things included stiff clothing for women that were not only sexist but ridiculous. There is no way in hell I was going to appear anywhere outside of this room wearing one of those skimpy little flaps of clothing they liked to call female uniforms. Of course I had seen a few episodes where a woman ensign had a pair of pants as well, however there were none here. Sadly this room only supplied uniforms for females, normal style, and males. I opted for the male uniform, given I was not about to sashay around the Enterprise showing off what I'd been blessed/cursed with.

I was brought out of my mental tangent by a chirp at the door. I sighed. I'd only managed to figure out part of the uniform and was still struggling trying to get it to stay together. Boy did these guys like to walk around with wedgies! Everything about this century was redundant, un-aesthetically pleasing, uncomfortable, and exceedingly complicated. Let's hear it for the "good ol' days!" Romantic nostalgia here I come!

"Come in." I know I sounded odd, but you would too if you were currently turning in circles trying to grab hold of a silly flap of the uniform to snap it into place.

"What on earth are you doing?" McCoy sounded both surprised and amused when he stepped through the door.

I growled, "It's a 21st century before-dinner-dance ritual." I glared up at him, "I'm trying to get dressed and this silly thing is overly complicated and not at all comfortable." I finally gave up and looked at him for pity. "Help?"

"Why are you wearing a man's uniform?" He stepped forward to help despite his question.

I laughed, "Because this century is filled with sexist, perverted male clothing designers who only think about one thing when they created the female uniform." McCoy raised an eyebrow in question and I sighed, "Sex of course."

He laughed. "Not all the female uniforms are what you would call 'sexist.'"

"I know." I smoothed my hand down my top and sighed. "I look like a card board box."

"Um, not quite but there could be a few similarities."

I stuck my tongue out at him and he shook his head with a smile that held something in it. I raised my eyebrows at this and he chuckled.

"I suppose asking if everyone was like you back then would be like you asking if everyone is the same now?" I nodded and he smiled. "You mentioned earlier that you have a brother. Is he at all like you?"

"When we were younger he terrorized me beyond belief; and actually I'm surprised he and I are as close as we are despite that. But our parents died when I was finishing high school and he was still in college so he took on the responsibility of being my 'care taker,' poor sweet dear that he is, so I think that helped 'tame' him a bit while the lack of parental presence allowed me to grow more 'wild.'"

McCoy nodded, "That does make sense."

"Well one of my minors in college was abnormal psychology so believe me I'm quite aware of all my MANY quirks and where they come from." I poked him in the shoulder. "I could tell you where your quirks more than likely come from as well."

McCoy held up his hands, "I admit defeat before the attack. We should get going; Jim will want to get dinner under way ASAP."

"You mean the interrogation over food." I grinned at his guilty look. "Remember I've observed you all for a number of years so none of your reactions or behaviors will surprise me." I tipped my head to the side and giggled. "Unless Spock suddenly gives into some random urge to dance a jig, you decide to move to Vulcan, and Kirk gets married, and stays married."

McCoy shook his head as we went out into the hall. I could see a smile tugging at his lips and I was satisfied. When I looked forward again I nearly walked into a crew member. McCoy clicked his tongue as he carefully pulled me out of the way. I got a few odd looks from some of the crew but I ignored them for the most part. It was easier to deal with this fantasy/reality when I focused only on the people I recognized and for the most part could predict.

"What do you want me to call you?"

McCoy gave me an odd look, "Where did that come from?"

"Don't know. I was just going through the list of personnel that I actually knew by name and I realized that though I knew them by name I still didn't KNOW them and perhaps I should ask them what they wanted me to call them first before I used the nicknames I'd already come up with on my own."

"Do I want to know what you named me?" His eyebrows rose but I could tell he was already amused.

I patted his arm, "It's nothing scary, I can assure you. I just called you Mac or Bones."

"Both are perfectly fine by me." He gave me a smile. "Perhaps, if you're here for a while, I'll even let you call my Leonard."

"Oh wow. I'm honored." I held a hand over my heart and watched as his eyes glimmered with mirth. "You, obviously, can call me Brenna or Jones, I answer to variations of both."

He got an odd look in his eyes, "I've the feeling that you've been called a number of other things as well."

We arrived at Kirk's quarters then. I still swatted at McCoy's sleeve though, despite the fact that the doors had swished open and I was now looking at a confused Kirk and stoic Spock. McCoy just kept smiling while I blushed a little before going in.

"Good evening gentlemen, sorry if I kept you waiting." I went to the seat Kirk indicated and sat down.

"Not at all, we actually just got settled." Kirk stated as he sat, the other two sitting after him. "I hope your accommodations are to your liking."

I chuckled, "They are VERY different from what I'm accustomed too and I'll confess that McCoy had to show me how to work all the little gadgets and gizmos. I'll also confess that I much prefer a water based shower and different clothing. Poor Mac here had to help dress me." Wait that didn't sound right, and from the look Kirk was giving McCoy, the others had noticed as well. Whoops.

"How did that work out?" Kirk was looking at McCoy and there was an edge to his voice that betrayed his amusement.

McCoy shot me a look that told me I was in for it later, "She was a bit tangled up and I helped her get untangled."

"I don't think that explanation helped any." I reached over and patted his hand then sighed when Spock raised an eyebrow at my gesture. "In any case let's just say McCoy has been helping this poor 21st century girl get settled in comfortably."

Kirk frowned but said nothing, turning his attention back to the food. I noticed that Spock had a bowl of some type of soup while the rest of us had a plate full of odd looking foods but they at least resembled meat and vegetables. I eagerly began to pick at it, barely keeping myself from wolfing it all down.

"I researched both her history and the rest of her story," Spock spoke up after a few moments of silence, "And what she told us is true. There are records of her parents, brother, and Ms. Jones, though it appears your record suddenly goes silent after 2008." I stabbed harder at a piece of food but said nothing so Spock continued. "As for Gene Roddenberry, he was in fact an author of science fiction and he did create a story line titled 'Star Trek' which featured characters of similar nature in a very similar world doing very similar feats."

I gave Spock an amused look, "Similar? That's an odd thing for you to say."

"How so?"

"It's more than similar and you know it." I stared at my fork then looked up to him. "It's exactly the same but I think you're just a bit uncomfortable with that fact."

Spock raised an eyebrow, "Too feel discomfort over something such as this would be-"

"Human." McCoy and I chirped together and I flashed him a smile.

"Back to the research," Kirk turned the conversation back around and I shrugged again, "So what you're telling me is that her story is plausible?"

"In a way captain," Spock tipped his head to the side, "All her history is correct, as is the history of the author and his creation. However we still have not ascertained how exactly she came to be here. The mechanics of her transportation through time and space is still unknown so in fact her presence here is still questionable."

I raised my eyebrows at him, "Questionable how?" I interrupted Spock before he could reply. "I mean it's obvious that I'm sitting here with you."

"We still do not know if you are a risk to the Enterprise and its crew or not." Leave it to Spock to be blunt.

I sighed, that's what he meant, "I suppose confessing that the Star Trek series was one of my favorites and I always routed for the Federation and the Enterprise won't help you make a decision in that matter eh?"

Spock looked back down to his soup, McCoy chuckled, and Kirk shook his head.

"Is there anything I can do to help prove myself to be harmless?"

Kirk leaned back, swirling the contents in his glass, "By staying out of the way of the crew, not hindering its missions, and not trying to do anything to the ship or crew are a few things I can immediately think of."

"Well for one thing I wouldn't know the first thing about actually working this ship. I've only ever watched you all do that. If I actually sat down at one of those consoles my eyes would cross in confusion I'm sure." McCoy chuckled. "For another, I'm not here by choice so as to hurting your crew or your ship, no way! This is a safe and controlled environment; it would be illogical and stupid to do anything to endanger it because that would in turn endanger me. I have nowhere to go in this century and wouldn't have the first inkling of how to survive in it without some sort of help."

"All the basic human functions are the same." Spock interrupted.

I sighed, "I meant in reference to all the machines and computers and such. I'm a quick learner and was always good at computers and such in my century so learning isn't a problem but as of right now I'm basically as useful as a baby." I smiled then, "Though I talk more, eat more, and have many more opinions ready to be voiced."

McCoy laughed, Kirk took a drink to hide a smile, and Spock raised an eyebrow.

When no one readily said anything I leaned forward, "So my question now is what you are going to do with me? I don't know if we're close to any space ports or planets and as much as you would like to get rid of me I'd actually prefer to stay here. Since I appeared here it would make sense that the way back to my time, IF there is a way—heaven forbid there isn't—would still be on this ship. As I stated before I can learn quickly so even if its galley duty I'd be willing to do it in order to be more than just a leech to your vessel and its supplies."

Silence reigned in the room after my proposal and I suddenly wanted a stiff drink. I drank the contents of my glass, finding it to be some sort of nectar/fruit juice but it wasn't nearly what I truly wanted. I couldn't remember if they had whiskey here or not. I knew Scotty had true alcohol while Kirk had the tendency to collect "exotic" alcohols. Nothing like the good stuff from Earth in my opinion—though I had yet to try the other stuff.

"She does have a logical point there captain." Spock suddenly spoke up and I stared at him with hope in my eyes.

"What do you mean Spock?"

"Since she appeared here it would be a logical conclusion that her way back would be here on the Enterprise. Leaving her at any of the nearby space stations or planets would not work since we are in deep space and nowhere near a big enough Federation facility that could aid her, or help her in any productive way."

Kirk nodded with a serious frown on his face, "I'll have to relay all this to Starfleet and we'll see what they think of that." Kirk finally said after leaving me in suspense for a few moments—okay it was five seconds but that's a long time in a situation like this. It took every ounce of my control to NOT jump up and dance a jig around the table.

"In the mean time I leave her to your care, Bones." Kirk looked to Spock, "And I leave it up to you to brief her on all necessary protocols." Both men nodded and Kirk smiled fully for the first time, "We'll address you as Miss Jones, as you are not Starfleet personnel, and we will alter your present uniform to further distinguish you from the crew." He looked down at the mostly empty plates and glasses. "I think that covers everything. I will contact Starfleet after this and we'll stick to this plan until they say anything further."

I nodded, "Thank you so much, Captain Kirk."

"That's another thing," he sat up straight and I suddenly felt like a little kid about to be scolded, "Even though you are not in Starfleet you will obey any command I or any officers give you."

I understood why and I didn't argue. If I was not compliant I could endanger the crew. However that didn't keep me from remembering my innate dislike of being ordered to do things without questioning why or possibly altering the order to be more efficient or particle.

"Unless anyone has anything else to say I think this meeting is adjourned and dinner finished."

"Actually captain," Spock looked up from where he'd been studying his empty soup bowl, "since Miss Jones is NOT from this universe I do not know if it would be wise to make her presence known to the rest of the galaxy. If we did so that might alter our present reality from what it should be."

McCoy looked amused, "Spock I thought Vulcans didn't believe in time travel and the whole 'space-time continuum' theory."

"We find the idea of time travel to be in most cases illogical, yes doctor."

I piped up, "Most cases?"

"The fact that you are here does defy many rules of physics, Miss Jones." He spoke to me as if I were a child—at least that's how I deciphered his tone. "And if any of the theories on the effects of time travel can be trusted then it could be possible for your presence here to seriously alter the future of this plane of existence, thus upsetting the equilibrium of our universe."

Duh! Why hadn't I thought of that! I watched time travel episodes all the time, I read time travel books and stories all the time! Of course what I did and said affected the future of these people. If Kirk suddenly made a physical record of my presence then something could seriously get screwed up. I looked over at Kirk and waited for his decision, knowing that he was already thinking a mile a minute as it was.

"I'll keep that in mind, Spock, but I want you to ask a 'hypothetical' question to some of your contacts in the science department back at Star Fleet headquarters, see what they say about the situation."

Spock nodded, "Yes, captain."

I nodded and stood, the men standing with me. I hovered awkwardly for a moment, trying to remember how to get back to my quarters.

"I'll escort Miss Jones back to her quarters." Surprisingly Spock said that.

McCoy looked a little put out but shrugged and Kirk nodded. I gave both men a slight smile before I followed Spock out into the corridor. As the door closed behind me I couldn't help but feel that it was the door to my past slamming shut and the door to my new future suddenly opening. Cliché yes but hey this whole thing so far has been cliché!

As we walked down the corridor I studied study Spock and I smiled when I noticed something rather amusing. He walked like he had something stuck up his ass, but I suppose I couldn't blame him. To walk loosely would be "illogical," as it would waste energy and get in the way of others and…okay maybe I need to have McCoy examine my brain because I'm trying to figure out the logic of walking!

"May I ask you a question Miss Jones?" Spock's voice was monotone but I suppose to hope for anything other than monotone was like hoping for…water in a desert.

"You may pepper me with them if you like."

Spock tipped his head to the side, "I am unfamiliar with that terminology."

"It means you may ask as many questions of me as you like. Kind of like when you, or someone, puts salt or pepper on their food, a lot comes out of the small holes. At least that's where I'm guessing it comes from." I shrugged and smiled up at him—dang he was taller and greener in real life than in the series. "Anyway, back to your question and away from my babbling."

Spock nodded, "I was curious as to your assessment of my character earlier. Also at dinner you appeared to share what is called an 'inside joke' with Doctor McCoy. I was wondering if you would explain your assessment and 'joke.'"

I sighed, my shoulders slumping. I'd gotten a bit carried away I admit.

"Miss Jones?"

I blushed, apparently I'd been lost in thought longer than he thought normal for a human female. He probably thought all females were like Nurse Chapel, doe eyed and pining away for that which they'll never have. Not to mention full busted, curvaceous, clueless, sexually curious (I'll admit I am that), and…okay so my opinion of the women of this universe wasn't very positive.

"Sorry Mr. Spock I got lost in thought for a moment." I gave him a sheepish smile. "As to your question I'll just say that I've have been privileged to watch the internal and external struggles of most of the members of this ship. I've been privy to many private matters and because of that I've been able to understand many to a degree that would be surprising should we meet face to face. With you, well to be quite frank Mr. Spock, you've always fascinated me."

Spock was silent for a moment before he replied, "I'm curious as to what about me would be so fascinating, Miss Jones."

"Well within you I see the inner struggle of any sentient being represented. Everyone I've ever met has some 'demon' or some essence about them that they hate or can barely control. Just with you it is more obvious, well at least stronger than with most. That struggle has always drawn me to you." I blushed when I realized how possibly romantic that sounded. "In a purely scientific light of course. Not that I don't find you attractive-" I cut myself off and hung my head in embarrassment.

"You need not worry about insulting me Miss Jones, nor should you feel embarrassment for an honest observation."

I smiled, "Thank you for saying that Mr. Spock; the funny thing is that I understand all that but it's hard to understand something and actually 'live' it at the same time."

"I do not think you are the only human who finds that fact a difficulty."

I grinned, "I also find the fact that I've only ever witnessed you smile or laugh under external influences difficult.

Spock raised an eyebrow and I shrugged.

He shook his head after a moment, "I do not foresee myself smiling or laughing again in any foreseeable future moment."

"Sadly, neither do I." I smiled. "However, hope springs eternal."

He looked curious about my last comment but didn't say anything since we arrived at my quarters. He stopped at the doorway and I paused as well.

"Unless you have any further questions or concerns I'll bid you a good evening Miss Jones."

I looked a bit forlorn, "To ask you to call me Brenna would be futile I'm sure." He didn't say anything and I knew I was correct in my assumption. "However I do have some concerns. Those would be those pesky protocols Kirk er Captain Kirk wanted you to go over with me."

"Yes?"

"Well I was wondering if you wouldn't mind going over those with me now, unless you're overly tired or have something else you'd rather do or need to do. I just would like to know ASAP so I don't bungle up and cause problems for everyone."

Spock raised an eyebrow, "Bungle?"

"Mess up."

He nodded, "I am free to instruct you now."

I smiled in thanks and turned to my door. It didn't open and I frowned. Didn't these stupid things always open automatically? Spock answered my unvoiced question when he reached around me and pressed a button. Apparently they didn't just open, at least not all of them. Silly me.  
For the next two, agonizingly long, hours, Spock told me about all these silly protocols that made me want to laugh but I knew I shouldn't because they were there for a reason—kinda like how the hairspray warning label says don't use it in the shower—so I just listened and tried to keep from bouncing in my chair from boredom—I'd always been a hyperactive child. When he finished he inquired if that was all.

"Would you mind if I did something?"

Spock looked 'intrigued,' "What do you mean 'something?'"

"Well I've always wanted to do something to you but obviously I've never been able to do it and now I want to finally be able to do it but I'll only do it if you let me and promise not to put me in a Vulcan death grip or give me a Vulcan neck pinch."

He raised an eyebrow, "Is this 'something' threatening to me?"

"No, no!" I shook my head. "It isn't threatening at all. It just might make you…uncomfortable if anything."

Spock looked 'perturbed' for a moment before he nodded and I grinned. He was probably just curious as to what some freak like me would always want to do to a man/Vulcan like him. Needless to say, he probably wasn't expecting me to lean forward and ruffle his hair into a spiky mess. I sighed in satisfaction as I leaned back; looking like I'd finally reached the summit of a long climb.

Spock didn't say anything at first but then he hesitantly spoke, "You have always wanted to put my hair in disarray?"

"Yes, desperately!" I grinned. "It's always perfect it seems. Even after you fight, your hair seems to stay in place. Also, in general, all Vulcans seem to have perfect hair, walk perfectly, talk perfectly, and etcetera. So I've always wanted to ruffle your hair, maybe trip another Vulcan, and possibly hug another." He raised both eyebrows and I sighed, "I promise not to do any of those things to anyone important or to anyone you know but I can't promise that I WON'T do it at some point in time."

"I will do my upmost to not be present at such a time then." I giggled and he merely tipped his head to the side. "Are there any other questions that you have of me?" I shook my head. "Is there anything else you would like to do to me?" I couldn't help it, I had to laugh, and I ended up laughing so hard I got the hiccups. "Why do you laugh at that?"

When I could speak again, "Because your comment contained a sexual innuendo and in my century many people used those, sometimes on purpose others times accidently, you just did it without even knowing it. I'm one of those people who has an extremely odd sense of humor and when you asked if there was anything else I'd like to do to you I couldn't help but actually think of things that you'd never allow and it made me laugh." Okay, way to go Brenna! Way to make things suddenly awkward and reveal way too much information!

Spock didn't say anything, which left an uncomfortable silence in the room—of course it was only uncomfortable to me, lucky Spock. He didn't appear insulted or disgusted with my "confession," if anything he looked intrigued.

"Fascinating." I should've guessed that he would say that. "I should like to discuss these innuendos further at another time. Now, however, unless there is anything else," he wisely left it at that, "I'll be on my way."

I shook my head, "I think you've endured my company long enough. Thank you Mr. Spock. I'll probably see you around tomorrow."

"Unless Doctor McCoy instructs you to come to the bridge that is unlikely." I didn't even bother to hide my disappointment. "However, we may see each other again before the week is out. Until that time." He bowed his head slightly before standing and going to the door.

He didn't look back again before he left. I leaned back with a sigh. So I'd managed to embarrass myself quite thoroughly with him. I'd all but said I'd imagined doing something sexual with him. Good job, what do you do for an encore Brenna? The door chirped and I told the silly thing to open. McCoy stepped in with a bottle of something liquid and a tray of something.

"You didn't eat much at dinner so I thought you might enjoy a bedtime snack," he held up the bottle, "and a nightcap of bourbon."

I grinned and gestured for him to sit opposite of me, "You thought right! I've wanted a stiff belt for a while now. All this has got me jonesing for it."

"Jonesing?" McCoy set the tray of what looked like crackers, cheese, and fruit in front of me and went about pouring two glasses.

I picked up a cracker, "Craving."

"Ah." He pushed my glass to me then held his up for a toast, "To new beginnings."

I held mine up, "To retaining sanity."

He laughed and I smiled as we clinked glasses and both gulped down the alcohol in one go. He seemed surprised that I'd drink the whole thing as he'd done but he merely chuckled as he filled my class again.

"Were you too nervous to eat at dinner?"

"I was a bit distracted."

He nodded then leaned forward. "That's actually something I wanted to talk to you about. I didn't mention this to the captain because I wanted to talk to you first. You know doctor patient privileges."

"HIPPA privacy rights," he looked confused at my words so I explained, "Basically doctor/patient privacy rules and regulations of the 21st century. Anyway you've got me ancy now, what's up doc?"

He smiled at my last bit, "Your tests came back and I noticed a few oddities."

"Well you've probably already realized that I'm odd in many ways."

He continued as if I'd never spoken, "Did you know that you have aplastic anemia?"

"Uh no."

"Well you do, but not to worry, we can easily take care of that."

I scratched my head, "Uh would it have killed me in the 21st century?"

"Not unless it progressed a number of levels. You are low in folic acid and iron levels as well, so in general you're anemic." He took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"What else?"

"You appear to have an odd amount of antibodies building up."

I was confused, "Do you know why that would be happening?"

"More than likely your body is reacting to the new environment. All of us have been vaccinated for one disease or another that was never known in your time. Just breathing the same air as us has introduced new bacteria to your body that it has never encountered before. I want to inoculate you first thing in the morning with every vaccine that I have on hand."

I winced, "That's a lot of hyposprays. I never was a fan of shots."

"It'll make you feel bad, and I'll authorize and order you to stay in quarters for a day or so for the medicines to take effect. In addition, you actually are a carrier of a few diseases that haven't been around in centuries. So I'm going to have to find vaccines for those to give to Jim, Spock, and anyone else who's been in close contact with you."

"Pretty much just the four of you have really been around me. Chekov and Sulu saw me and the two guards dragged me to the brig but other than that I've been pretty isolated I think." I ate some of the fruit and was surprised at its succulent texture.

McCoy nodded, "I suppose there's no reason to worry about such things tonight and I'm sorry if I upset you but I just wanted to go over the more important things with you tonight. Tomorrow after the vaccines I wanted to start a file with you so if you wouldn't mind telling me your medical history and your family's medical history, that sort of thing."

I was quite familiar with such procedures and told him so. He smiled and nodded, sipping at his bourbon. I felt the alcohol work on my nerves, finally feeling the manic nervousness I'd been feeling ever since my first second on the ship start to ebb away. Thank goodness! Maybe now I wouldn't be so impulsive.

"I was born in Georgia actually. In Atlanta." I ate another piece of fruit.

McCoy looked excited, "Really? So you're a Southerner at heart then."

"Well Virginia is still considered part of the south and Georgetown isn't in the north of Virginia in any case." I grinned. "I even say 'ya'll' on occasion."

McCoy looked like he'd just had an orgasm he was so happy, "It's wonderful to finally have a kindred spirit here! To the South!" He raised his glass and I raised mine. "May its glory never fade!"

I laughed but nodded, happily clinking my glass with his again and gulping down the rest of my drink. McCoy of course peppered me with questions about the south of my time and I happily told him all about it. Of course as time went by we had to toast the south a few more times, share a few fond memories of the south, toast the south again, and just in general get a bit tipsy together. By the time my eyes started to droop and the conversation was starting to lull, the bottle was empty and both of us were definitely not exactly sober.

"Ssso the devil sstole your fiancé?" He looked confused.

I shook my head, "I think she'ss the devil."

"I've met the devil before. Of coursse he didn't ssteal my fiancé though. Maybe he should have, would've sppared me a lot heartache."

"But then you wouldn't have Jo-jo-jo what's her name?"

"Joannnnnnnna." He sang out a wobbly tune and I fell into a fit of giggles.

He glanced at something then whistled, "Look at the time!"

"I can't, you have it."

"I can'tt have time." He laughed.

"Whatever."

"I need to go ssomewhere."

I shrugged, "Don't askk me I'm just vissiting."

"Where is it that I need to go?"

I giggled, "The bathroom?"

He giggled, "Beenn there already."

We stared at each other a moment before we both started laughing for no reason. He looked around for a moment then frowned.  
"Where am I?"

"Here."

"Where's here?"

I shrugged, "Here is here and there is there."

"Wow that's deep."

"I know. I'm usually philo-philo—"I frowned when I couldn't remember the word then shrugged, "I'm smart when drunk."

"I'm not!" He giggled and I giggled. "Oh now I remember. I need to go home."

I frowned, "But we're in space. Do you need a designated flyer?" I laughed when McCoy stumbled a bit in standing and turning for the door.

McCoy bristled, "I can fly perfectly fine." To prove his point he walked into the wall instead of the door. "In any case itss a straight sstretch to my roommm and it'ss unlikely that I'll be flyin off any cliffsss." His accent was thicker when drunk, quite endearing.

"Just don't fly to the wrong planet; don't want to be around any Klingons." I giggled, snorted as well.

McCoy laughed, nearly falling over in the process. I reached up to help him but fell out of my chair. I sat there surprised at my clumsiness but then I just accepted the fact that fatigue mixed with alcohol spelled klutz in any universe.

"I think we both had a little too much to drink." I giggled from my position on the floor.

McCoy bent down to give me a hand and instead fell over me and landed on the bed. We both laughed uproariously. I couldn't remember ever seeing McCoy drunk so this was a real treat, though tomorrow morning when we both had hangovers it wouldn't be. I looked up to the bed and smiled. McCoy was starting to fall asleep. He was so cute when he was sleeping. Like a little boy, though I'd never thought of him in a motherly way, that would just be incestuous and eewy.

"That's my bed, Mac." I sighed as I crawled slowly to the bedside. "Go get your own."

McCoy groaned, "But it's so far away."

In my drunken state I took pity on him and sighed, "Well give me some room at least."

He didn't move so I pushed and pushed until he moaned and rolled over. I slowly and clumsily crawled in beside him and sighed once I was settled.

"You know this is going to be odd to explain to the others if you sstay." I laughed, thoroughly amused with the situation.

McCoy snored in response. I guess he was staying. I certainly wasn't about to move him and I wasn't about to complain. On my first night on board it was kind of nice to have a life size teddy bear to cuddle with. I was already missing my brother, and in a twisted way James, and it wasn't good to be drunk and lonely in bed. So that was why, at least that's what I told my drunk mind, I turned and cuddled up against McCoy's back and started to fall asleep.


	3. Awkward awakenings

A warm hand snaked around my waist and held me tight against an equally warm chest. James? In my half-awake mind I smiled and cuddled closer mumbling his name. But then "James" spoke and I stiffened. Who was sleeping with me?

"Mornin' darlin'." A distinct Southern accent purred in my ear.

What the hell? My eyes popped open. Where the hell? I desperately looked around the foreign room for something familiar, stopping when my eyes fell on my discarded pj's. I tipped my head to the side in confusion, blinking at the sight a few times before the hand on my waist shifted higher and I was reminded of the other's presence. I cautiously turned my head and stared down at the person behind me.

Then it all, painfully, clicked into place and not for the first time, and not entirely because of my hangover, the world spinned and I felt like puking. Mac was still asleep, and was obviously thinking I was someone else from the way his hand starting to travel up my side until it rested dangerously close beneath my breast. I smiled, despite the seriousness—and oddness—of the situation. Even when asleep he was a ladies' man.

"Wha-" my words were interrupted when the door suddenly slid open and both Kirk and Spock came in.

"Bones!" Kirk yelled.

McCoy was so surprised he pushed away from me and I fell on the floor in a heap. I don't know which hurt worst, the fall or Kirk's bellow. Didn't he know to use his inside voice? Dumb butt…

"Where the hell am I?" McCoy asked, a hand going to his head.

I sat up and smiled at him, "Mornin darlin'."

At first he just looked confused then his expression went from shock to horror to curiosity then back to shock. I couldn't help it, I had to laugh. However this just hurt my head so I ended up chuckling and moaning at the same time whilst grabbing for my head.

"What happened here, Bones?" Kirk looked ready to tear something apart; I just hope I wasn't going to be the victim. "Miss Jones?"

I held up my hands, "I'm completely innocent in this matter. This is my room so it isn't like I came onto the good doctor and took advantage of him whilst he was under the influence of bourbon and good humor."

"Did I," I turned and watched McCoy gulp, a pained expression on his face, "take advantage of you?"

I waved away his concern, "Even though it's a wee bit fuzzy right now I think all we did was toast to the great glory of the south a few dozen times, trade stories, and finish off your bottle of bourbon."

Spock held up the bottle to examine it as evidence. Somehow it hadn't looked as big the night before but now, in the light of my hangover, the bottle was huge! No wonder my head felt like trolls were dancing a jig in it. My stomach rolled as well and I let my hands fall to it, as if holding it would make it better.

"Why is the doctor in your quarters, Miss Jones?" Spock asked this, his monotone voice very welcome to my aching mind.

"He was too sloshed to make it anywhere safely. He even walked into the wall," I pointed to the wall then blushed, "Sorry Mac, I forgot you didn't want me to tell anyone that."

He shrugged, "If it helps keep Jim from thinking I harmed you in some inappropriate way I don't mind."

"You mean," I smiled playfully, "There's an appropriate way to harm someone?"

McCoy groaned, "Please. Not this early in the morning!"

"I'll have you know it's nearly 0940 and both of you not only missed breakfast but also Bones didn't appear at his post. Spock and I have been looking for you for over an hour." Kirk glared at me first, as if I was the one to blame, and then glowered at McCoy. "This incident will not repeat itself."

I held up my hand as if we were back in grade school. All three men looked at me curiously, though only McCoy looked ready to laugh from the situation and cry from his headache. Kirk gestured for me to talk and I smiled.

"If he manages to get back to his room and we both set alarms, can we still hang out?"

Kirk threw up his hands and left the room without another word. Spock set the bottle back down on the table, gave both of us a long look, and then left on Kirk's heels. I leaned my head against the side of the bed and closed my eyes with a heavy sigh.

"Please tell me that you have some kind of hypospray that'll make these trolls in my brain go away." I rubbed my temples with a frown.

I heard McCoy mumble something and I asked him to repeat himself. "Yes I do. I just have to get up and get there first." He let out a heavy sigh. "Therein lies the problem. Every movement makes my head ache."

"Pretty sad when even your eyeballs hurt eh?" I heard McCoy chuckle softly then moan in response to that. "I suppose if we actually get up and get going the more quickly we'll get the hypospray and the faster we'll feel better."

"True," McCoy's voice was gruff, "however it's difficult to think of it that way when your fingernails ache when you blink."

I chuckled even though that hurt. We were pathetic. After a few more minutes we both finally managed to get up and made a pact to limit our toasts to the glorious south to a maximum of ten times. We also made a pact to be each other's designated walker, or flier, if the other wasn't smashed that is. Would be pointless to try to help each other out when both were pathetic. Quite illogical really, and you didn't have to be Vulcan to realize that.

It felt like lifetimes later, but in reality it was only two hours later, I found my way to sickbay. McCoy was already there, as was Nurse Chapel. He looked better; the lucky bum had probably already given himself the hypospray. Oh well, at least I'd get it now.

"There you are." McCoy frowned at me. The hypospray obviously didn't improve the mood though. "I was afraid you'd gotten lost. Oh and just so you know, the hypospray just takes the edge off, it isn't a cure all."

I winced as I sat down on one of the examination tables, "I did get lost. Thankfully I found someone who wasn't scurrying too quickly to ask directions here. I also stopped by the mess hall for sustenance as well. My blood sugar was about zip. And damn, I thought this century was all about cure-alls."

Chapel laughed and I winced. She apologized but I shrugged. McCoy started in with the first of the hyposprays and I continued to wince. It didn't exactly hurt but it was uncomfortable. They had to move from my neck to my arms and then to my legs in order to avoid bruising me or introducing too much medicine to one particular area. Yes, that's how many hyposprays they attacked me with! I felt like a hypospray pincushion by the time the tray was filled with used hyposprays and both McCoy and Chapel stood back with satisfied looks on their faces.

"I better not drink any water."

Chapel tipped her head to the side, "Why ever not?"

"I might leak."

She laughed and even McCoy joined her. It didn't hurt as much this time, so I guess one of the hyposprays was starting to kick in, thank goodness. Once they sobered up they drilled me with questions, well McCoy did and Chapel entered the information into the computer. By the time McCoy announced it was time for lunch I felt like I'd been both verbally and physically poked and prodded.

"When we get back I'll show you the ropes around sickbay, though it'll probably take you a few days to get the hang of all the procedures." McCoy walked close beside me as we headed to Kirk's quarters—while we'd been 'working' he'd told McCoy to have us eat with him and Spock at lunch time.

"You have too much faith in me. I said I was a quick learner, not a genius."

McCoy smiled and patted me on the shoulder as we passed into Kirk's quarters. Spock raised an eyebrow at the physical contact and obvious affection between us. Kirk frowned but didn't say anything. I took the same seat as the night before.

"I take it you two are feeling recovered from last night?" Kirk asked once we all started in on the food.

McCoy nodded, "Quite so. We've been getting Brenna's medical history the past hour or so."

"Before that they were using me as target practice." I mumbled.

"Target practice?" Spock raised an eyebrow.

McCoy chuckled, "Did it really feel like that?"

"You shot me with at least a baker's dozen of those things!" I exclaimed. "I wouldn't be surprised if I start to leak after I drink this." I raised my glass to my lips and sipped at the sweet liquid.

"The possibility of you physically leaking after so many hyposprays is highly unlikely, Miss Jones." Spock was ever so nice to assuage my 'fears.'

I smiled at him, "Sarcasm and exaggeration are two of my follies, though I have many more."

"I'm sure you have quite the collection." Kirk mumbled before he filled his mouth with food.

I glared at him over my glass but didn't say anything. I kept my derogatory comments to myself. I figured calling him a man-whore wouldn't exactly be appropriate or polite. I don't know why but being around him in person just made me want to argue with him…constantly.

"Has the doctor shown you what you will be doing for the duration of your stay here?" Spock broke the somewhat awkward silence.

"Nope, we haven't quite gotten to that yet. Mac said he'd make a list of things I need to study up on during my banishment."

"Banishment?" Kirk and Spock said at the same time and I grinned in amusement.

McCoy quickly explained his precautions and Kirk agreed wholeheartedly, suddenly eyeing me like I carried the Bubonic plague. Would serve him right if he got it from just giving me a hard time instead of actually kissing me or fu-

"Do you know how long she'll need to be in isolation?" Spock interrupted my naughty thoughts, bless him.

"At least the rest of this week." McCoy looked up from his plate. "Why?"

Kirk leaned back in his chair, "We just received orders to pick up some Vulcan diplomats and escort them to the nearest starbase. It seems their ship has met with some engine trouble and since we're in the area Starfleet figured we could take the time to lend a hand."

"So," I turned my fork upside down on my now empty plate, "you're quite delighted with my ordered isolation then?"

"I do not believe that was what the captain was implying." Spock interjected before Kirk could growl at me. "He merely believes, as do I, that the passage will be easier if there is less distraction for the diplomats."

I grinned, "Oh so I'm a distraction now?" I rubbed my hands together in 'glee.' "Oh what mischief I'll have to do in order to achieve the next level of degradation."

"Do I dare ask what that would be?" McCoy chuckled.

"Nuisance, then annoyance, then pest, then bloody plague on society."

McCoy laughed, leaning forward to keep from choking on his drink. Kirk actually chuckled while Spock looked confused.

"I'm joking again Mr. Spock. I'm not planning on doing anything to anyone so please don't feel like you'll have to guard the diplomats to protect them from me."

Spock shook his head, "I never thought I would have to protect the diplomats from you Miss Jones. I also have become accustomed to the human habit of jesting."

"He's even managed to fire off one or two once in a blue moon." McCoy added with mirth filled eyes.

We finished off the rest of the meal in silence; it was mostly over any way. Kirk poured Andorian ale for McCoy and I, Spock of course wouldn't have any. I didn't down the glass in one gulp; it was my first taste of alien alcohol after all. I sipped at it cautiously, almost as if it would bite me. I felt their eyes on me but I focused on rolling the liquid around in my mouth, allowing my taste buds to become fully sensitive to it. I swallowed slowly, enjoying the warming sensation as it traveled to my belly where the warmth spread. It was very different and there's nothing I could say it tasted like but it was good. I still preferred whiskey though.

"What do you think?" McCoy finally asked once I raised my head and reopened my eyes.

I smiled and took another sip, "I think we would get very sloshed if we drank an entire bottle of this."

McCoy laughed and nodded, "I agree."

Spock merely kept sipping at his juice or whatever it was he was drinking while the rest of us sipped away our good ol' alcohol. Once we were finished we all rose and made for the door.

"Miss Jones." Kirk's voice made me pause. "I'd like to talk to you in private for a moment. She'll be back in sickbay in a few minutes Bones. Spock, you have the con until I get there."

Spock nodded and disappeared into the corridor. McCoy hovered in the doorway a moment longer then nodded and moved off. Now I was left alone, fully alone for the first time, with James Tiberius Kirk. Goody goody. What manner of torture did he intend to inflict upon me? He wasn't going to try to seduce me was he? It would serve him no purpose and he only seduced when induced by a purpose.

"Miss Jones?" His voice brought me back from my mental wanderings and I realized I was still standing in the doorway.

I stepped back inside and sat down in the seat he pulled out for me. He was being polite now. Maybe I should start to worry.

"Miss Jones I wanted to speak to you about your relationships with my crew."

I smiled, "You mean my relationship with Mac?"

"That is one relationship I'd like to address yes, but I also wanted to speak to you about the crew overall." He folded his hands together and placed them on the table between us. "You see, I don't think it would be wise for you to grow exceedingly close to any of the crew members, for a number of reasons. One, you are a potential risk to the crew."

I interrupted, "How am I risk?"

"You know things about them, about this universe, that you 'shouldn't' know. You could accidentally let something slip and that could in turn jeopardize the mental health of some of my crew. You see where I'm going with this?" I nodded. "I also don't think you should grow close to any of my senior staff because I don't want them to be distracted from their duties. I want them to view you as another ensign, therefore barring any possibilities of an intimate relationship."

I interrupted again, "I'm not planning on sleeping with any of your crew Kirk."

"You technically already have MISS Jones." He put emphasis on title and I sighed. "You are a distraction. A novelty I suppose. You are a unique link to the past but also to the future. You know things, personal things, about many of the crew that if they found out you knew they would either want to know, which wouldn't be wise, or would want you to cease to know, which could be detrimental to your health."

I crossed my arms, "If you're so worried about my relationships you could always strap me to your side and keep me under your observation at all times. I could even make a bed on your floor and sleep in here if it's so worrisome to you."

"Miss Jones," he growled, "I don't appreciate you mocking my orders."

"And I don't appreciate you mocking my intellect. You think I don't already know the danger of this situation? I realized as soon as I told you and the other two that maybe I should've kept the entire truth to myself. However I'm a horrible liar and I knew it'd come out sooner or later and if you caught me in a lie that would make it more difficult for you to trust me." I yanked a hand through my hair. "I know my knowledge is a risk and I'm not about to blab my knowledge to everyone on the ship. I understand what it's like to doubt your existence and purpose in life, with my added knowledge the crew would doubt everything about reality and you'd have a ship full of depressed and more than likely suicidal crew members."

Kirk looked like he was about to speak but I held up my hand, "CAPTAIN Kirk, I do not plan on being any more of a distraction than any other crew member. Once Mac, or Dr. McCoy if you'd prefer, gives me my duties you'll rarely if ever hear from me or see me unless you specifically want to. I'm only here on accident, not because I want to be here. Yes it is a novelty for me to be here and there are temptations for me that I want to give in to, but I won't. I'll resign myself to my duties until hopefully a way home shows itself. Then I'll be out of your hair and you can go on with your life as usual."

I finally fell silent, my anger at him dissipating a bit. At least I'd managed to say what I'd wanted without him yelling at me or hitting me.

"Thank you," he spoke after a few moments of tense silence, "For your honesty and openness, though your tact seems to be lacking."

I snorted, "You think you're qualified to speak about tact?"

"I've been getting the feeling that you disapprove of me, Miss Jones." Kirk frowned at me and I squirmed in my seat. "Ever since we first spoke you've frowned at me, given me verbal jabs, and appear to regard me with disrespect and ill regard. Have I done anything to offend you personally Miss Jones?"

I was confused over his sudden change of topic and so didn't say anything.

"I'm not looking to apologize, mind you, I'm just curious as to why you would treat me like this when I've yet to do anything significantly 'bad' to you."

"Throwing me in the brig, confining me to quarters, telling me to stay away from all of your crew, and insulting my intelligence don't qualify as 'bad' in your book?" I scoffed.

Kirk sighed and leaned back, "Are we always going to argue Miss Jones? This is growing exceedingly tiresome."

"Well if you'd stop being an arrogant, egotistical bum then maybe I could get along with you a wee bit better." I slapped my hand over my mouth. Damn, I didn't mean to say that outloud.

Kirk glared at me, "And if you'd get that chip off your shoulder I might view you in a more positive light as well."

We glared at each other in tense silence for a few moments before I sighed, my shoulders slumping as I deflated. Kirk seemed surprised at my sudden change. He did have a point. I did treat him like he'd done something especially mean to me. Like promise me a love affair then screw around with all the women in the galaxy. Oh well, no point in nursing my disappointment in an early crush on him.

"How about a truce?" I looked up again with a faint smile on my face. "I'll try to knock the chip off if you try to knock the act off?"

Kirk frowned then shrugged, "I suppose we'll both think we're right until we're blue in the face."

"Then Spock and McCoy would have to do mouth to mouth resuscitation."

I grinned at the thought while Kirk shuddered. I stuck out my hand and he eyed it for a moment before he placed his in mine and we shook. It was going to take more than a hand shake to keep us from growling at each other but at least it offered hope that we wouldn't kill each other.

"You know it wouldn't be too crazy if we ended up friends." I withdrew my hand slowly. "I already know most of your dirty little secrets and your odd quirks, now I just get to see them all in 3-D."

His smile twisted, "How is that a basis for a friendship? I would think that qualifies for stalking."

"Touche." I chuckled.

"I will admit to something though, Miss Jones." Almost immediately I knew he was referring to something we'd discussed earlier. "I have been remiss in my captainly duties and have not given you a tour of the ship."

I suddenly felt giddy, "May I have one?"

"Yes. I'm free now if you'd like to go now."

"I suppose it would be horribly immature of me to jump up and down screaming 'goody goody.'"

He laughed and his laughter washed over my with nearly the same warmth as the Andorian ale. I'd always found him good looking, what female didn't, but at the same time I'd always wondered if his attitude and charm would work on me in real life like it seemed to with every other female of this century. Apparently, to a lesser degree, it did, because despite his annoying habit of arguing with me, I still found him attractive.

"Follow me Miss Jones, and if you have any questions." He gestured for me to precede him into the hall then began to lead me towards the turbolift.

"I'll be sure to put them in triplicate and fax them."

He looked a little confused and I chuckled. As we walked I educated him on both the euphamism as well as the finer points of my rather odd humor. He of course chuckled. I was surprised at how easily we seemed to mesh now, though he did make a few comments that got my goat throughout the tour, but still I managed to hold my tongue and temper in check. Kirk introduced me to Scotty, who almost immediately invited me for a drink when he found out I'd lived in Aberdeen for a summer during my college years. Of course Kirk didn't look too enthused about that proposition so I merely thanked him then we moved on. Kirk was quite evasive whenever someone seemed to want to inquire about me. His explanation was "temporary observer from headquarters." Whatever the hell that meant.

By the time we finished the tour, minus the bridge, and Kirk dropped me off with Mac again, it had been almost two hours. The ship was so much larger than I thought it would be. No wonder the crew was so big! It seemed that I'd continueally be surprised at the largeness of this life now that I was experiencing it for myself.

"I was afraid you'd tossed her out an airlock." Mac commented when he saw us.

I grinned, "No took me for a tour. This ship is huge!"

"Believe me, I know." Mac sighed heavily and I chuckled. "Well," he looked between Kirk and I, "do I have permission to take over now?"

"I'm on my way to the bridge so yes." Kirk turned to me gave me a slight smile and a nod. I waved in return.

"You two seem to be coping better." I turned towards Mac as he spoke

I shrugged, "I think we laid most of our cards on the table yes." Suddenly Mac groaned. "What?"

"Damn him!" He growled as he smacked his hand on the table. "Why did he have to take you on that tour?"

"What's going on?" I was totally confused now.

He turned his frustrated gaze on me, "Now I'm going to have to check the entire crew and innoculate all of them against the diseases you carry."

My mouth dropped open. I could only feel pity for the crew. I knew what it felt like to be a hypospray pincushion, and listening to Mac now, everyone would need multiple innoculations. Whoopsy.

"Well maybe I won't have to be quaranteened then." I shot Mac a hopeful smile.

"You'll be feeling the side affects of some the hyposprays within an hour or so. You'll want to stay in your room for a while."

I stepped closer, "But am I still under orders to stay in my room?"

"I don't think I like that tone of voice. It hints at mischief."

"There's no hint." I grinned and he shook his head, though his lips turned up in a smile.


	4. The April Fools Attack

_I hope you've been enjoying this so far. Again I only own Brenna, the rest is not mine though it is close to my heart. Let me know what you think, good or bad. I enjoy praise but I thrive on criticism as it challenges me to do better._

* * *

Mac had been right after all, the side affects were killing me. I never knew my tongue could feel so large and so dry, nor did I know that it was possible for my fingernails to throb and my hair follicles to ache. I wanted to kill Mac for taking care of me. Of course when he came by a few hours earlier he'd only grunted at my complaints and told me to "man-up" and get over it. I told him it was difficult to man-up when one was a woman and that I'd get over my pain a lot more quickly once I got the chance to repay him in kind. He'd only laughed off my threats and gone his merry way. Sometimes I think he's got a sadistic streak. Despite the fact that he honestly cares for people I think he likes to see certain people suffer from time to time.

I ended up staying in my room for two days. Whenever he could Mac came by and shared a meal or a drink with me. We mostly talked about meaningless things, mostly places we'd been and people we'd met. He entertained me with amusing anecdotes on past patients and procedures and I ended up telling him all about James. Thinking back now I don't know how that ended up happening, perhaps its just something about Mac that makes one want to tell him everything. He'd be a great interrogator I think—one voluntarily tells him all.

My door chirped. I took my time as I walked to the door. Though I didn't hurt as much today I was still a little weak from not having been able to eat much due to nausea. When the door swished open I was surprised to find Spock standing there. He held a small box in his hands. I eyed the box then him before smiling and stepping back to let him in.

"The doctor informed me that he would not be able to come visit you as normal this evening and asked if I could come in his stead." Spock managed to look both stoic and awkward at the same time and that of course made me smile. "He appeared most adamant that someone 'check up' on you and keep you from being 'bored to tears.'"

I smiled as I gestured for him to sit down at my table, "Thank you for being willing to do Mac's bidding. However, if there is something else you need or want to do I'll be fine."

As an answer he set the box on the table and opened it. I watched as he pulled out a smaller version of the large 3-d chess set I'd always seen him play. I'd always wanted to try my hand at that game; even though I wasn't the greatest at normal chess I figured 3-d would be fascinating to try.

"Have you ever played chess before Miss Jones?"

"I have but I'm not very good. I can assure you of your victory in just about every game we'll ever play." I sat down across from him. He continued to set up the board. Once he finished I helped him divvy out the pieces and mimicked his placements on the board. "This looks like its going to be a challenge."

Spock nodded, "If one is only accustomed to the non three dimensional version then this can prove a challenge however I believe that with time and practice you will perhaps manage to prove a worthy adversary before long."

"I know Vulcans aren't known for subtle hints or the like," he raised an eyebrow as I continued, "however was that your way of saying you'd be willing to play with me on occasion so I can better myself?"

"You are correct in your presumption Miss Jones, though I was not attempting to be subtle about my offer."

"I know Commander Spock," I smiled, "oh by the way, if I accidentally forget to say Commander or Mister please forgive me. I'm not very used to referring to you in that way."

He raised an eyebrow, "May I ask how you usually refer to me then?"

"I usually just say your name, Spock."

He paused for a moment before answering, "It would be acceptable for you to refer to me in that manner only in private."

I smiled, "Will do. Now how about you explain the finer points of playing this version and we get started?"

He nodded. I must be a complete dolt because even after he explained every detail of the rules I still couldn't seem to play. It took over an hour to make moves that should have taken only five minutes. Spock however seemed content to keep pointing out my errors and present what I could've done instead. Had it been anyone else, any human, I would've found his pointers a nuisance and his attitude rather abrasive. However since it was Spock it was fine. He wasn't trying to be a jerk.

Two hours later and we were still working on the first game because Spock refused to let me loose so quickly and he would explain why he made every move along with why I possibly made my move and why I should've made another move. I can't exactly say it was enjoyable but it did take my mind off of my achy body and it did pass the time fairly pleasantly.

My door chirped.

"Come." I didn't feel like getting up.

Kirk stepped through. I gave him a slight smile before turning back to the board with a frown. It was my turn and I didn't want to make another completely idiotic mistake.

"Bones told me where you were and what you were doing." Kirk stepped closer and watched as I continued to deliberate. "The ambassadors have requested we speak with them as soon as possible."

Spock nodded, "Miss Jones we must continue our game another time."

"That's fine. I was starting to get a headache thinking about all my mistakes anyway." I waved them off. "Go do what you're supposed to do."

Spock left the board where it was, "vowing" to return the next evening if possible to resume our game. Kirk didn't really say anything to me before leaving. I knew he wasn't too jived with either Mac or Spock spending excessive amounts of time with me, however I also knew he was human enough to realize I shouldn't be isolated completely. He was in a daunting position and I didn't envy him, nor did I hate him.

The next morning the side affects were gone however I had nothing whatsoever to do. Mac hadn't stopped by and though I somewhat remembered where sick bay was I couldn't remember exactly how to get there I didn't really want to get lost. So I ended up moping around my room, at one point I even twirled in circles in my hair. It wasn't until I noticed the date that I managed to perk up.

I looked at the clock again and pounced on the com system. "Hey Mac."

"What is it Brenna?" He answered a few seconds later

"You busy?"

"Not unless you count all the paperwork I have to sort through and enter into the system documenting all the inoculations I've had to give the past few days."

I grinned, "Well since you're not busy you want to help me a project?"

"I'm glad you seem to think I'm not busy." He sighed then spoke again, "What kind of project?" He sounded worried and I just smiled more.

"Have you noticed what day it is?" I asked.

"Are you talking about the month or stardate?"

"I could care less about the stardate, you nerd, I'm talking about the month and day." I waited for a moment, "Its April Fool's day!"

McCoy groaned, "So you want me to help you wreak havoc on the ship?"

"You're quite intuitive Dr. McCoy!"

"You do know that we're picking up the diplomats by this evening right?"

"Yes," I sighed, "That's why I need your help. You help me out and we'll execute the mischief in a timely manner. That way all the safe 'chaos' that I have planned will be over by the time the diplomats beam aboard."

McCoy chuckled, "A timely manner?"

"Yes I figured Spock would appreciate that." I shrugged, "I have a list of people you need to contact and deliver instructions to and I also have a couple of packages I need you to help me deliver as well."

McCoy sighed, "Don't do anything until I get there."

"Hurry up ol' man." I giggled; I found out the night before that he hated being called that.

When he arrived I gave him the list of contacts along with the instructions to give them. He asked me why they would be willing to help and I explained, "It's April Fools, I'm sure they'll be willing to comply for a good laugh."

He just shook his head and left. When he came back he was shaking his head in surprise.

"I can't believe you were right." he helped me gather up my packages, "I guess I've been missing out on the spirit of this day for a while now."

I nodded eagerly, "There's nothing quite like a good April fool's joke. Now come on!"

Two hours later we were panting, tired from running from deck to deck, room to room. We'd targeted only select people and select areas, as the thought of only two vs. the entire ship is rather daunting and not very plausible. I may not be Vulcan but I can grasp mathematical equations of those proportions. McCoy accepted the glass of water I handed him once we were safely back in my quarters.

"You do know that if Jim finds out about this he'll be tempted to throw you in the brig?" McCoy commented before taking a long sip of the refreshing liquid.

I shrugged, "I figured it'd be worth it. Besides I've been a very good girl for two days straight. All this goodness has me bored to tears. Also once those diplomats are here, I think Kirk is going to lock me in here for fear of my insulting or assaulting them."

McCoy chuckled. Kirk was especially jumpy now, and rather grumpy. They'd been on their way to a planet rumored to be full of dilithium deposits, it also was rumored to have a very…open population largely ruled by women, beautiful women of course. I had told him that was why Kirk was grumpy—his sex drive had been thwarted by Vulcan diplomats. McCoy had laughed.

"You want to escort me to the mess hall to partake of this show?" McCoy finished his water and stood up.

I grinned, "You know I wouldn't miss it!

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary once we arrived at the mess hall and got our food. We ate in silence as we watched the people come in and sit down. However, I had to stifle a giggle when Chekov came through the door, a very perplexed look on his face. He spoke to a few of the men near the entrance then paused when a female crew member suddenly pinched his arm as she walked around him.

"See vhat I'm talking about?" He pointed to the woman. "That's been happening all day!"

Another woman came by and as if to prove his point pinched his rear, shooting him a wink as she sauntered past. I had to bite my hand to keep from laughing when Chekov blushed cherry red. He muttered something in Russian as he hurriedly got his food and sat in the furthermost table in the room, away from all the women.

"That was cruel, Brenna." McCoy chuckled despite his words.

I smiled, "Never underestimate a well placed sign."

Chapel came in then and we both perked up as we watched her. She started to get her food but was stopped when one of the male crew members suddenly turned her, bent her over his arm, and kissed her. McCoy frowned, though humor still lit his eyes. I was giggling like a little kid. The man released Chapel and walked away, leaving a thoroughly confused nurse. She got the rest of her stuff and sat down beside me.

"What's wrong Chapel?" I asked sweetly.

Chapel looked over her shoulder then back to McCoy and me, "That is the fourth time someone's done that to me."

I couldn't hold it in and laughed out loud. Chapel raised her eyebrows and McCoy just smiled. McCoy told her to reach behind her and touch her back. Christine was both horrified and amused when she pulled off a very well placed sign that instructed the viewer to kiss her senseless.

"I'm going to take a guess," Chapel chuckled as she looked at me, "You're the mastermind of this?"

I nodded with a victorious smile, "Mac here helped a bit."

Chapel glared at the doctor and he held up his hands, "I had nothing to do with your sign, Christine! That was all Brenna. She handled the signs; I just helped her get into rooms-"

He stopped when I kicked him under the table.

"Rooms?" Christine was wise to sound worried.

I waved away her concern, "We didn't bother your room."

Christine shook her head, tipped her head to the side, then handed me the sign and turned so I could pin it back on. I grinned as I did so. She was probably getting more "action" today than she had in a long time. When Chekov squealed we all looked to see at least three women pinching him at once. Christine looked to me and I nodded. She chuckled and shook her head again, returning to her food. She was probably wondering what else I'd done. Of course, she'd find out soon enough

Scotty came in then, a very odd expression on his face. I mentally clapped my hands in glee.

"What's wrong Scotty?" McCoy asked the rather lost looking engineer.

Scotty came to stand by their table, "In all my years as an engineer…" his voice trailed off.

"As an engineer what?" I prodded him, successfully hiding my amusement.

"I've nay heard the engines purr before." He shook his head, "I tell you today has been one of the oddest. Not only have my engines purred at me but some of my technicians have said the oddest things to me...at least I think they did. They said they didn't say anything but I swear I heard them say these things."

"Do you want me to check you out?" McCoy asked with feigned concern on his face—I never realized McCoy was such a good actor until today.

Scotty shook his head, "I dinna think you need to, doctor. It's just...well one of the female technicians asked me what was under my kilt and when I asked her to repeat herself she asked what sort of tilt the engines had to be at. Then another technician told me in Gaelic that my mother was a cow but when I demanded he repeat himself he told me that the antimatter levels looked stable." He sighed and scratched his head. "Then of course some of the buttons on my consoles did the oddest things."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well one turned the lights off when it was supposed to inject coolant into the system. Another somehow managed to play some bagpipe music when it was supposed to redirect some of the power to another consol, and another got me in contact with some sort of psychiatric facility on a starbase near here." He shook his head, thoroughly confused. "I dinna ken what to think."

Chapel laughed but put her hand on Scotty's arm, "I think Brenna has some explaining to do."

Scotty looked at me, "What does the lass have to do with this?"

"Everything, Scotty," McCoy smiled, "Absolutely everything."

I had Scotty sit down and I briefly explained to him how I'd managed to get some of his technicians to help me play the joke on him. He was amazed that his technicians would be willing to help me, a stranger, play a joke on him, their leader. I of course confessed that I'd promised one a pedicure-the female-and another a massage-the male. Not to mention the other three that'd helped were natural mischief makers and had played with rerouting the controls for free.

"I must say," Scotty laughed, "that has got to be one of the best jokes that's been played on me in quite a while."

I grinned, "Go ask Chekov to come over here and you'll see what else I've been up to."

Scotty stood and started to move towards Chekov but stopped when Chapel calmly turned to show him her back. He guffawed with laughter, nearly keeling over from amusement. He quickly bent down and kissed her cheek. Christine blushed and looked down to her plate, a soft smile on her face, while Scotty went over to Chekov and retrieved him. On their way over Scotty pulled the sign off Chekov, a delighted look on his face.

"She got you too." He laughed as they came up to our table.

Chekov looked confused, "Vhat do you mean?"

"The lass here is quite the imp and has started a barrage of jokes against us." Scotty told Chekov some of what she'd managed to have done to him and showed him the sign Chapel had on her back. "This was on your back." he handed Chekov the sign.

Chekov looked stunned, a little peeved, then amused. He looked up at me in surprise. I guess I look innocent and sweet, though a true imp lies at my heart.

"You?" he pointed to me and I nodded. "How?"

"Oh one of your past paramours," Chekov blushed and I grinned more, "decided to help me out as a little payback for that time you stood her up for another girl."

Chekov looked confused again, "How did you know about her?"

"I have my ways." I shrugged, "I suppose my next line should be something like: be afraid, be very afraid."

Chekov laughed then and McCoy just shook his head at me. When Chekov sobered up he told me I owed him a date as payment for all the bruises the day had left him. It was my turn to blush and I stumbled an acceptance. I hadn't expected that, but I suppose I should've, coming from one of the sweetest womanizers of the Enterprise.

"Who else have you gotten?" Scotty asked as he sat down.

I just smiled.

Chekov leaned forward, "Should ve be vorried about your safety?"

"Only if Uhura suddenly has a blood lust." I confessed.

As soon as I said this Uhura came through the door, her hair standing on ends in a very large fro, and her uniform hanging loosely around her.

"Uhura vhat happened?" Chekov got her attention and she immediately came over.

"Someone got into my room and changed out my hair tonic for volumizing shampoo." she tugged at her uniform. "And they managed to change out my uniforms to a size bigger."

I dropped my head to the table I was laughing so hard. Uhura looked confused until Chekov explained what I'd done to him, Chapel handed Uhura her sign, Scotty briefly said what'd happened to him, and McCoy had to confess that he'd helped me a little, though he said I did all the dirty work.

Uhura took a few moments to fully comprehend then she leveled a steady eye on me. I grimaced. Maybe I shouldn't have changed her hair tonic out for volumizing shampoo.

I did manage a sheepish smile, "I do all this with full knowledge that payback is always a bitch."

"Oh it's a very, very big bitch, Brenna." Uhura said steely then she winked and I knew she wasn't going to kill me, just make me suffer a lot in the coming days.

Christine and McCoy chuckled. We finished the rest of our meal trading stories of past jokes both that had been done against us and to others. I told them about the time my car had been turned sideways in a parking lot and how my brother and his buddies had taken all my furniture out of my room and set it up in front of my car, complete with cords to make my TV and lamp turn on. Of course I had to explain to them that my brother didn't hate me. Once we were all done with our stories and promised to keep each other up to date on any new jokes, we went our separate ways.

McCoy escorted me back to my quarters where we sat and waited. We knew things were going to heat up soon and we figured sitting here would be the safest place possible. Sure enough Sulu came to my door, completely drenched almost an hour after we'd arrived.

"I was told to come to you if anything happened to me." He smiled at me and I felt my heart flutter-I'd always had a soft spot for the Japanese hottie. "I must say the water was very well placed and I don't think anyone's tied all my drawers shut before."

I grinned, "Did you manage to get any of your stuff off the desk?"

"No," he smiled again, "that would be very difficult considering it was all glued to the desk."

McCoy chuckled and I laughed. Sulu was probably taking it the best so far, Uhura was still the scariest to deal with, and Chekov was the only one who'd actually told me what he was going to do to me in retribution.

Suddenly Sulu was leaning in towards me and I held my breath in surprise, "Unless you want full repayment of your jest," his voice sent shivers down my spine, "I suggest you meet me for dinner tomorrow."

"I can't," Sulu raised his eyebrows and I stuttered on, "Chekov already has me booked at that time."

Sulu nodded and smiled, "Then we'll just have to have lunch together then." He reached out and tweaked my nose lightly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I nodded, still a little breathless, and watched in stunned silence as Sulu sauntered out the door, his hips swaying ever so slightly. I turned and looked at McCoy who just watched me in amusement.

"You're racking up the dates aren't you Brenna?" He laughed then when I silently nodded, still stunned to silence. "Let's just hope Jim-"

My door opened and Kirk growled his way inside. "Good evening Captain," I held a glass out to him, "Care for a drink?"

Kirk scowled as he advanced on me, "I thought I told you not to be a distraction!"

"Yes you did captain."

"Then what the hell are you doing running around the ship playing pranks on my crew? The stunts you pulled could've seriously hurt someone!"

McCoy stood, "Easy there Jim. It is April 1st after all, maybe in her century the day was more heartily celebrated than nowadays."

"Did you know that she somehow managed to get into my room and change all my uniforms to a size smaller?" McCoy nodded but Kirk continued, "She also managed to short sheet my bed, pour all my alcohol into black containers so I have no idea which is what, and she took the labels off of all my toiletries. You've incited my crew into insubordination and seriously distracted them from their duties!"

"I personally talked to each of my victims after the joke and asked if they'd been harmed or hurt," I sniffed, "and none of them were too terribly angry. They all managed to see the humor in the jokes. I even got two dates out of this!" I tried to look pleading but only came off as annoyed with him. "It's not my fault you don't have a good sense of humor."

Suddenly my door chirped and Spock came in. He raised his eyebrows at Kirk's aggression but said nothing as he approached. He looked directly at me and then to Kirk and McCoy's surprise he stuck out his tongue. It was black. His whole mouth was black actually.

"What on earth happened Spock?"

Spock didn't look away from me, "That is precisely why I am here captain. I was told that Miss Jones was the instigator of many of the mishaps that have happened around the ship today. Thus when I belatedly discovered my stock of tea had been infused with black dye I immediately wondered if perhaps our Miss Jones was at the core of my dilemma."

McCoy chuckled. I just grinned. Kirk still looked surprised then it changed to amusement and then appreciation. He turned to me with a smile. He reached out and I flinched. He frowned at this but still laid his hand on my shoulder. I eyed it then turned my gaze to him.

"You did save the best for last didn't you?" He shook his head with a smile, "How long before Spock's mouth is back to normal?"

I shrugged, "With a good washing out alcohol it should be mostly gone by this evening."

"Spock I suggest you go wash your mouth out with soap," McCoy laughed and grinned at me, "I've always wanted to say that."

We all laughed while Spock passively stood there. When I sobered up smiled softly. "I'm sorry if my prank has offended you or caused discomfort in some way."

Spock raised an eyebrow then settled once more into a passive state, "You have actually introduced a new form of humor to me and I find it most fascinating, though it would be preferable to not be the subject of the directed humor."

I saluted him, "Aye aye!"

Spock raised an eyebrow, again, then turned and walked from the room. McCoy kept laughing as he bid me a good night, telling Kirk to go easy, and left on the Vulcan's heels. I was surprised when I found myself alone with Kirk, and even more surprised to find that we were both smiling. Wow.

"I am sorry if you found any of my pranks out of line and destructive," I tried to keep my good humor out of my voice but only managed to dim my grin to a smile, "but I've been a good girl for two days and I figured I should get it all out of my system before the diplomats arrived."

Kirk smiled and nodded, "I appreciate your willingness to comply, in a fashion, with my wishes." He looked down at the glass I'd offered him. "Is the offer still open?"

I nodded and handed him the glass, picking mine up as well.

"To good humor." Kirk raised his glass.

I grinned, "To forgiving Vulcans."

We both laughed before gulping down the liquid.


	5. The Dates and more

Sometimes I wonder if maybe I dig my own grave. When I woke up this morning and found myself strapped to my bed, covered in honey and feathers, I knew that I'd probably taken April Fool's a bit too far with a few people. Then when I'd taken a sonic shower only to find myself locked in there until someone from engineering could come figure out a way to get me out, I definitely knew that I'd taken things too far the day before.

By the time Sulu came to take me to lunch, I was one skittish chica. In the time span between the locked shower and Sulu I'd discovered a simulated snake, which of course chased me until I "destroyed" it by bashing it over the head with a chair—my bellows had even drawn McCoy and he of course found the source of the simulation and turned it off for me. I'm not afraid of snakes mind you, but this sucker was HUGE!

"I hear you've had quite the exhilarating morning," Sulu commented as we walked towards the mess hall. "Anything in particular you wish to share?"

I quickly told him all that'd happened, my eyes darting left and right to see if there was any danger. I had Sulu walk slightly in front of me, a request that amused him to no end of course. By the time we got to the mess hall, still not very full considering we were early, he was near to tears with my erratic and quite neurotic behavior. Once we sat down, my back to a wall, I started to relax. But then someone dropped a tray and I nearly jumped on top of the table.

"Oh come on Brenna! It's not that bad!" Sulu couldn't hide his amusement once I sat down again.

I scoffed at him, "My dear Sulu have you woken up strapped to your bed, honeyed and feathered?"

"I don't know is that an invitation?" His eyebrows waggled and I couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"Have you ever gotten locked in your shower until someone was able to come break you out?"

"Would I be alone or accompanied in the shower?"

I shook my head. "Have you ever been chased by a snake the size of a cow only to discover it was a simulation?"

"Well no, but at least you can settle down a little. I highly doubt anyone is going to physically harm you, as you didn't physically harm anyone yesterday."

"Unless the captain considers a uniform a size too small physical harm." I quickly added, making Sulu nearly cry with laughter.

We started eating then, quiet for a few moments, then Sulu started asking me about my family and where I was from. I'd already been briefed by Kirk that I was not to reveal the truth about the crew under any circumstances. Well thanks Captain Genius! I told Sulu the truth about my family, mostly, just left out dates and the like, as well as any century terms that wouldn't make sense to him. In order to distract him from me I turned the subject towards something guys always enjoy: themselves. Sulu of course relished this topic change—though he wasn't anymore or any less egotistical than the next guy…except maybe Kirk who would register as MORE.

"Do you like it here on the Enterprise?" Sulu managed to catch me off guard with this question and I tipped my head to the side as I thought.

It was a lot like what I'd expected it to be, and yet VERY different. People were the same, and grossly different. Relationships were turning out oddly, but amiably. Mac promised I'd be able to help out more in sickbay now that the "danger" was over. I had shelter and food and clothing. The only things missing were: family, stability, assurance, and love. I'd never really been without someone who loved me—as I'd always had my brother and James had been there but..—so to be here now without any of those was rather bothersome, tiresome, and nerve wracking. However…over all…

"Mostly yes, I am happy here." I know that wasn't exactly the question he'd asked but it was the answer to the internal questions I'd been asking myself.

Sulu nodded, "I'm glad. I hope you remain with us for a while to come." He got a somewhat shy smile and I raised my eyebrows at that.

Sulu shy? No way! He was never ever shy! Maybe it was the Asian in him coming out, as I'd met more than my fair share of shy Asians. Oh they were great friends but introduce them to romance and they suddenly gum up, at least they did with me. I guess I'm just intimidating, drat it!

"Why Sulu are you developing a crush on me?" I teased him, fully relishing the slight blush that tried to take over on his features.

He pushed away the blush though with a new bout of confidence. At least that was what I attributed his next action to. He suddenly caught my free hand and pulled it closer to him across the table. His eyes bored into mine and I realized…I could melt right here right now. I'd never truly realized how good looking he was, or how…courageous, honorable, amusing, sweet, sexy, and just great he was. Yes, he was cool Sulu, but now, with him holding my hand and looking at me with those sweet eyes, I found him to be awesome Sulu.

"Who knows, maybe I am," his thumb caressed the back of my thumb and I couldn't stop the shivers from running up and down my spine, "and I'd like to see where that takes me."

Okay, so there's something someone had never told me before. Sulu got BIG points for being honest, and original, and he also got points for making butterflies dance in my belly. I suddenly wasn't very hungry, at least not for my food. Sulu was starting to look mighty appetizing though…

Then an image of James flashed in my mind and I felt my stomach clench. I had no reason to be faithful to him; he'd left me only after being unfaithful to me. It'd been two months since the breakup, I really should move on, and yet…damn him. He'd been the first real love of my life and I didn't, don't think, I'm ready to move on. Especially not with a fictional character.

"I'll be honest with you." I didn't pull away physically but I was emotionally. "I just got out of a long term relationship and I don't think I'm ready to pursue another one. Even a short term relationship sounds like too much trouble to me. I am, however, open to friendship. Is that okay with you?"

Sulu smiled, squeezing my hand gently, and I returned the gesture. I was grateful for his understanding. I retrieved my hand and we continued talking and laughing over past stories. I could've stayed like that forever but then I saw Kirk come into the mess hall, probably looking for someone to chew out. He saw me and Sulu and he frowned at me. I sighed in response. Sulu raised his eyebrows in question.

"Because my position here is still not completely secured and we've no way of knowing whether or not I'll be…transferred somewhere else, the captain has requested that I not pursue very intimate relationships with any of the crew." I sighed and shook my head, suddenly finding it hard to look Sulu in the face. "Friendships are hunky dory in his book, but anything beyond that and I think he'd get a hernia."

Sulu chuckled but shook his head, "Why isn't your position here secured? Haven't you been transferred here through proper Starfleet channels?"

"No," I shook my head, again starting to tell him bits of the truth, "I'm actually not technically a member of Starfleet. I'm more of an expert on certain things," that was true, though I wasn't exactly an expert, "Dr. McCoy requested my help in some of his research in developing a cure for deep space travel induced depression so as of right now I'm only here until I'm no longer needed," oh I wish that were true, "but McCoy has been requesting a permanent position for me," he had mentioned, when he was a little tipsy two nights ago, that he didn't want to imagine the ship without me, "so that's the situation with me and that's why the captain doesn't want me to pursue anything more intimate than friendship." Phew…that was a lot.

Sulu looked a bit confused but shrugged, accepting my explanation at face value. I hadn't lied to him at all, aren't I good, but I hadn't been completely truthful either. In any case, if he did discover the truth of the situation, he might be pissed for me not telling him everything, or understanding of the situation. With Sulu as the subject: I think he'd understand.

We talked some more about various stuff, favorites of this and that, hopes and dreams, yada yada. We almost talked too long because he had to rush me back to my quarters so he could get back to the bridge for his shift on time. At my door he suddenly reached out and took hold of one of my hands. I was surprised, but I didn't pull away. He looked liked he wanted to say something, or do something, but couldn't find the words, and couldn't find the gumption. When I thought he'd just leave without saying goodbye, he leaned in and kissed me lightly on the cheek. I blushed, again.

"I had a very good time with you Brenna," he smiled at me, "I want to do it again sometime."

I smiled nervously, "I'd like that."

Someone passed in the corridor and Sulu stepped closer, though he didn't exactly have to to get out of the way. I was almost pressed against my door, though I was definitely crowded. My eyes were wide, I could feel them so, and my heart was racing. What in the heck!

A moment passed then he stepped back. "I'll see you around."

I could only dumbly nod and watch him saunter away, his hips doing that little sway of his that made me want to drool and kiss him.

"Miss Jones!" My naughty thoughts were interrupted by King Kirk himself "May I speak to you for a moment." Notice, that wasn't a question, it was an order.

He pressed the button on my door and took hold of my arm, leading me backwards into my quarters. I didn't understand why he had to be so pissy with me all the time. Couldn't I just fulfill a few of my fantasies? Why crash my party, the little party pooper. Maybe his panties were wadded up or something.

"Let me guess," I pulled my arm out of his grip and crossed my arms over my chest defensively, "you're going to gripe to me about having lunch with Sulu. You're going to say something along the lines of: I thought I told you not to form intimate attachments with my crew because you are a possible threat to the safety and sanity of my crew." I rolled my eyes. "I hate to break it to you Kirk, but I'm human, not a robot. I'm an interpersonal being that enjoys the company and friendship of others. I can't stop that, and I'm not about to try to stop it. I know what it's like to have no friends and live in isolation. I don't want to do that again. If you feel that you must then throw me in the brig, forbid any of the crew from seeing me…but then you'll have one spitfire on your hands." I stepped closer until our chests nearly brushed, my voice threatening. "And let me tell you, Kirk, you do NOT want to make me your enemy. I may be from another century, but I lack the niceness of this one. If I got the chance to hit you below the belt, figuratively and literally, I would."

He was quiet though I could tell he wanted to throttle me. I was surprised that he didn't actually. I'd just threatened him and defied him, oh no mustn't do that to the great Kirk, and yet he just stood there watching me, seemingly waiting for the other shoe to drop. I was waiting for the sky to fall.

"Very good, Miss Jones," his rumbling voice made me shiver, "you seem to have me pegged. However, I may surprise you yet."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, "Ha! Never once have you broken from the mold of your character in all the years I've observed you, never once Kirk! I highly doubt there is anything you could possibly do that would surprise me or that I wouldn't expect you to do." I ended by crossing my arms again and turning my nose up at him.

Almost immediately I was crushed against his chest, his lips pressed roughly against mine. I think my mind short circuited or something because this wasn't really happening. Kirk was NOT kissing me. Ha ha, very funny universe, but Captain James Tiberius Kirk would NEVER kiss me. I'm not his type; I have a brain and not a psychotically hot body.

His arms wrapped around to rest on my back and I found my hands resting on his chest, to hold him there or push him away I've no idea, because remember, this isn't happening! He tilted his head and used the angle to dominate me—oh I hate the way that sounds…I don't like to be dominated especially by the egotistical, arrogant, bas….wow that felt nice. I was surprised when the kiss suddenly stopped being dominating and violent and turned tender. That was surprising…but then again this wasn't happening right?

I was still in denial, and a state of confusion, when he pulled away, just enough to look at me. I blinked back at him, my mouth still open in a nice "o" a blush on my cheeks. I knew that I looked rather ravished, though far from ravishing—there is in fact a difference there—and I didn't know what to say or do. So I just stood there dumbly, my hands still on his chest, my body still pressed against his.

"I do believe I surprised you, Miss Jones." He smiled victoriously, using a hand to tap me on the tip of my nose before stepping away. "Be more careful what taunts you throw at me in the future."

He turned and walked to the door, throwing me a devilish smile over his shoulder before he stepped through and the doors slid shut behind him. Why that little sneaky bugger! He did that on purpose, well duh! That conniving, manipulative, handsome er annoying bum! I growled and stomped my feet as I circled the room, cursing in any language I could remember. When I was finally calm enough to sit down without shaking in anger it was a good hour later—did I mention that I have a bad temper?

I sat there, clenching and unclenching my fists, when my door chirped and I growled to let whoever dared to come in. It was Mac. He immediately knew something was wrong and came to my side in concern. I told him not to touch me, unless he didn't want his hand anymore—when I'm really angry I "kill" anyone who touches me, no matter who they are. He nodded and sat down across from me.

"What happened? Was it Sulu?" I shook my head and he sighed, "Then what happened?"

I growled and he looked surprised a human could make such a scary sound. Oh he didn't know how scary I could really be! I continued to clench and unclench my fists while I haltingly explained the whole Kirk thing. At first he looked horrified, then he looked angry enough to spit nails, then he looked confused and amused altogether.

"Well you did rather throw out the dare to him, and you should know that he never lets something like that pass him by."

I glared at him, "That's beside the point Mac! That little bum kissed me! You want to know how awkward things are going to be for me now?" McCoy shook his head and I sighed throwing up my hands. "Now every time I'm around him I'm going to want to kill him, for one, remember the fact that he even kissed me, for two, remember that I enjoyed it for a second, for three, and see the whole thing replaying in my mind for four. If that doesn't make things awkward I don't know what does."

McCoy looked sympathetic and he probably wanted to pat my hand or something but wisely held back. "I'm sorry, Brenna, I wish I could help you with this, but this sort of thing is only solved internally. You have the ability to divert your thoughts and control where your mind wanders. Even if you think you can't, you really can. I hate to say this, but Vulcans have that right when they say a disciplined mind is a strong one. You just need to discipline your mind, bring it to heel so to speak. That way you won't let things get too terribly awkward, unless YOU want them to be awkward."

McCoy was right, bless him. I wanted to curl up in his lap and cry out my frustrations. But I knew I was too big to curl up in his lap, and he'd probably fall out of his chair if I tried. I did nod, and smiled in understanding. He seemed satisfied with my reaction and decided to change the subject.

"I just wanted to let you know that the ambassadors have arrived. I think that was actually what Jim came here to tell you but you of course got carried away." He winked at me and I glared at him. "There are four men and two women and I just got done making sure they are safe enough to be on the ship." He sighed and shook his head. "I'll never get over how difficult those pointy eared, green bloods can be."

I tsked at him for his derogatory terms but he only shrugged, "You haven't had to live with Spock over the years. He's only half Vulcan but that's more than enough to make you want to thrash him from time to time."

I laughed and nodded. The arguments between the two of them had always amused me. Of course, some people liked to make it seem like it stemmed from sexual tension, but I didn't see that. Though I was one of those odd women who didn't mind a good boyXboy kiss or what not, I still didn't quite see Mac as a homosexual, nor did I see Spock as logically, ever, excepting such a relationship.

"I suppose I should prepare myself in case I run into them." I smiled, "I'm sure Spock is 'nervous' right now. Probably afraid I'm going to mess up their hair like I did his."

Mac looked confused and I quickly told him what I'd done to Spock. He almost fell onto the floor he was laughing so hard. When he finally sobered up, he had tears in his eyes.

"I wish I could've seen that!" He wiped at his eyes and shook his head. "That's just too perfect, Brenna, too perfect." He chuckled then looked at the time. "Well, I should head back to sickbay. If I'm correct, Chekov should be here in a few hours."

I nodded, "I'm curious as to how that's going to turn out. I already have Sulu asking for another date, of sorts, and I'm quite inclined to say yes." I blushed when Mac gave me a knowing look. "So I actually hope I don't connect with Chekov in the same way I seem to have connected with Sulu. Because that just spells trouble, and I already have plenty of that."

"I'll agree with you there," Mac gave me a light hug and actually kissed my forehead, "I'm old enough to be your father but even I see why anyone would be interested in you."

I blushed, "You're just saying that."

"No I'm not. If you'd met me in my younger days," he shook his head with a smile, "just know that you would've had to beat me off with a stick."

I laughed, "If I'd met you at that time I probably wouldn't have wanted to beat you off."

"Hey," he suddenly leaned forward, "I don't know if this is possible or anything, but if you ever do manage to go back in time and meet me…" his voice trailed off and I grinned.

"I'll keep that in mind Mac." I leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Were you as surely then as you are now?"

"You bet I was."

I guffawed with laughter then grinned. "It's a blessing to have someone like you with me," it really was, "Thank you so much for everything."

Mac just patted my shoulders then pulled away, "That was a bit of a warning mind you. Since I am so much older I see myself as a sort of father towards you. I'm going to keep an eye out on you like a father, and that may get bothersome."

"You'd actually get drunk with your daughter?" I laughed when he grimaced. "I don't mind, Mac, it's nice to feel like there's family on board."

He smiled and nodded, giving me a slight wave before he left. Yes it was VERY nice to feel like there was family with me, now I wasn't so alone in the universe.

Mac kept me company with stories and even a game of Rummy—I have no idea where he'd been keeping the cards hidden, successfully distracting me from my previous temper tantrum, until Chekov showed up some time later. He gave Chekov a stern look when he told him to have me back a decent hour. Chekov only looked cutely confused before I lead him away, shooting Mac a glare over my shoulder. He only grinned back, even added a cute little wave to punctuate it. Bless his little heart!

Chekov really was a sweetheart. He offered me his arm at the door, he pulled out my chair for me at the table, and he even refilled my glass of water two times. I figured he was either always like this on a date or he was REALLY interested in me. If he was then he was setting himself for a serious heartache. Kirk was sadly correct in a few things. It would be best for everyone involved if I refrained from pursuing any romantic attachments in this universe. I figured if I could muck up so badly in the romance department in my own life then this new one more than likely wouldn't be any different.

When he asked if he could take me out again, I gave Chekov the same explanation I'd given Sulu and he looked about as confused as a little boy. That was what I'd always enjoyed about Chekov, his similarity with a little kid. He got into trouble like a little kid, was cute like a little kid, pouted like a kid, and just all around reminded me of a little kid. Maybe that was why I found the dinner date awkward whenever he complimented me or tried to make a pass at me. I was thinking in my mind that I was robbing the cradle, which if I technically did exist in this universe I would be generations older than the oldest person aboard the ship.

"You seem to have vondered off into your mind again, Brenna." Chekov smiled over our dessert when I came back to the present. "I don't mind though, as long as you vere thinking of me."

I chuckled, "You're too much, Chekov."

"Call me Pavel."

I could only shake my head with an amused smile, "Seriously too much. I wonder how many hearts you've broken."

"Not too many I assure you." He grinned. "I'm innocent of all charges."

"Of course," I winked at him, "someone as cute as you is always innocent."

He nodded in agreement, sharing a knowing smile with me. I wondered if he'd be offended if I reached across the table and squeezed his cheeks. His facial cheeks of course! They were just so cute!

"Have you seen the Vulcan ambassadors yet?" He asked and I stopped my amusing mental images of me squeezing his cheeks until they were red.

I shook my head, "No, I think Spock is doing everything in his power to keep them well away from me."

Pavel laughed, having already heard about my prank on dear ol' Spock. Pavel said he knew who'd instigated many of the pranks against me but he also said he'd never reveal the truth, on pain of death. I just shrugged it off. It'd probably be better if I didn't know who did it all, that way I wouldn't feel the need to retaliate against a certain person.

"Vhy don't you ever come to the rec rooms or crew gatherings?"

"Mac has me doing a lot of research." I shrugged. "I'll probably come around more often sometime soon."

Mac suddenly came into the mess hall and directly to our table. He didn't even try to be polite, "Jim wants you in the ready room, pronto. You're also required on the bridge Mr. Chekov."

Pavel immediately nodded and smiled apologetically to me before he moved off. As I stood and followed Mac I glanced at him oddly. "Why does Kirk want me? I haven't done anything today, other than of course dare him to do something drastic."

Mac shrugged, "It probably has to do with the class M planet we've come across that reportedly has a culture similar to Earth's late 20th century."

"Huh? I thought we were taking the Vulcans to a space station thingy. What're we doing with a class M planet?" I asked him, completely confused.

"One of the ambassadors has something akin to a human cold, just Vulcan form and much nastier. The closest source of yellow yunta, a plant that is surprisingly spread throughout the galaxy, is this planet. Though the ambassador won't die before we get to the starbase, he would suffer from irreversible nerve damage if we didn't use the yunta in treatment."

I was proud of myself, I'd managed to follow all that information and understand it! Go me!

"So what does Kirk want with me? Pick flowers?"

Mac smiled, "No, I think he wants you as a source of reference on how to conduct ourselves once we're on the planet. Apparently two factions are on the brink of war in the area surrounding the yellow yunta and I suppose he figured if we had you you'd grease the way that way the mission might be more successful."

I couldn't help but laugh. The captain on his high horse actually felt the need to consult me? Wow, maybe hell froze over. I thought I was the insane nuisance that threatened his crew's sanity and well being; though of course he liked to molest said nuisance on occasion. I guess I was all that, and now a walking reference book.

"I knew you couldn't keep yourself away from me." I batted my eyes at Kirk once we entered the ready room.

He looked confused then he frowned at me, apparently not appreciating my humor. I for one didn't appreciate getting molested by a pompous grump, even if he was good looking and sweet on occasion—note I said occasion!

"I take it Bones has already briefed you on the situation?" He managed to keep his frown as he spoke.

I nodded, "Briefly."

Mac chuckled. Hey at least he got the joke. Kirk only frowned more while Spock raised an eyebrow. Was I weird to think that was sexy? Maybe Kirk's kiss just put sex on my brain or something, no wait it was Sulu. Sulu and his sashaying started it. Drat him!

"Well Miss Jones?"

I jerked back to the present, "Well what? I wasn't aware someone asked me a question."

Kirk sighed and crossed his arms, "What can you tell us about the 20th century that the computer might not?"

"I can't tell you much of anything here," I laughed, "It'd be like asking you to tell me about your century and all its customs across a planet in five minutes, which is what I'm guessing you're giving me. Nope, sorry buddy, but you're going to have to either give me more time or take me with you."

Kirk looked about ready to chuck me out the nearest air lock while Mac looked like he wanted to laugh and Spock merely looked…pensive. I hadn't been able to speak to him much since I'd blackened his tea and I dearly wanted to. He'd told me he hadn't been "bothered" by the prank but I still just wanted to talk to him, friend to friend, though I was a far cry from a friend at this point; probably more of a "fascinating" experiment.

"You expect me to take you down to an unstable planet on such a delicate mission?" Kirk looked incredulous.

I nodded, "If you want to know what people are saying, if they speak in slang, and what they're body language means exactly, as body language does vary from time period to time period not to mention culture to culture. I can keep you from making a fool of yourself, or putting yourself on the line, and I could probably talk us out of a sticky situation more effectively than you or Spock." Mac raised his eyebrows and I grinned, "Or Mac here."

"Though what you say does have logic to it, why would you want to help?" Spock asked this, eyeing me carefully.

I spread my arms wide, "Because I'm going stir crazy! I'm about to climb the walls of my room, not to mention this ship. I'm not used to being cooped up like this so a little fresh air and greenery would be divine!" I paused and tipped my head to the side. "Where are the ambassadors right now?"

"The sick one is in isolation in sickbay, the others are probably in their quarters meditating or something." Mac said with a shrug. "If everything goes according to plan we should have the yellow yunta ready to process in a few hours."

I nodded and Kirk spoke up next, "How long before his sickness starts to make permanent damage?"

"Probably eight to ten hours at best. He's been fighting it for a good few days and it only recently took a turn for the worse. I'm sure the sudden change of environment, one not so much to his liking, caused the sickness to strengthen. Once we get the yunta into his system he should start to look up in about a day or so and be back in business by the time we get to the star base in two days."

Kirk nodded. I crossed my arms over my chest and shifted my weight onto one leg, adapting a most traditional female look of, "Well what's it going to be buster?" He looked from me to Spock, who merely stood stoically. Kirk looked to Mac, who smiled that charming Southern smile. I'm sure if I wasn't there Kirk would've sighed and thrown up his hands, but since I was there he had to retain that "strong" image. I just found it amusing, because his emotions were obvious in his eyes. Silly sot.

"You will obey my every order, never questioning." He leveled his gaze on me.

I nodded.

"If I tell you to jump you will say?"

I giggled, "Why?"

"Miss Jones…" Kirk growled my name.

I grinned, "How high, how high, how about higher, you sure you don't want it higher?"

Mac chuckled then coughed to disguise his chuckle when Kirk glared at him. I only continued to smile. Nothing was going to dampen my party now!

"Alright," he moved towards the door, "Standard tricorder and phaser equipment," he looked at me, "except for you," I looked sad but only shrugged, "and late 20th century clothing."

I clapped my hands and they all three looked at me funny. I only grinned, "A vacation from this itchy thing! Goody goody!"

Mac chuckled as he moved down the hall to get ready. Kirk only rolled his eyes. Spock started to move off but I followed him, he was going in my direction anyway. He didn't say anything at first, merely walked calmly beside me. I was the first to break the silence, what a surprise.

"Is it…odd having the ambassadors onboard?"

He looked down at me then forward again, "Odd? I do not think their presence would be anymore odd than yours here. So the answer is no, it is not odd. I have met two of the ambassadors before this but the others are strangers to me, though I have heard of them."

"Are they nice?" Spock looked at me in what could be described as Vulcan amusement and I sighed. "Never mind, silly question to ask about Vulcans. What I suppose I should ask is, are their careers successful?"

Spock nodded, "All of their careers are successful. One has been an ambassador for only two years now but has been successful so far. This will be her second diplomatic mission."

"Interesting," I mimicked his posture, my hands clasped behind my back, I also matched his facial expression and tone of voice, "I do not know if I'll get the chance to meet them but if I did I believe it would be…fascinating."

Spock raised an eyebrow, "If I were human I would wonder if you were mocking me right now."

I smiled slightly, "In body language, someone who is attracted to someone else, or interested at least, usually mimics their body positioning and tone of voice as well as facial expression. That way they are expressing, non-verbally, that they are interested and care."

"Are you expressing an interest in me Miss Jones?"

We were by my door now and both of us paused. Spock turned to face me and I couldn't help but blush slightly under his direct gaze. Spock was hot, and sexy, and smart, and so totally out of my league. I had better chances with Kirk-the one night stand wonder-than with Spock in any universe. Even if he was human, I don't think he'd ever be interested in me. Just like I only think Kirk kissed me to surprise me, not out of an attraction or heartfelt wish to. I guess I have little confidence in my charm and beauty but oh well, I'm used to myself and what I've got and what I haven't got. Spock ranked in the category of what I wouldn't have.

"I've always been interested in you Spock," I smiled and my blush went away, thankfully, "However I know that you are not romantically interested in me, or any other female, at the present moment. I have no idle hopes that you will suddenly become interested in me because it would illogical for you to develop a romantic attachment with someone of such dissimilar thought and background, not to mention out of character from what I know of you." I shrugged. "So don't worry, Spock, I don't have my heart pining after you with unrequited love," though Christine couldn't say the same thing, "I'm just interested in you as a person and possible friend."

Why was it that I always spilled my guts out to him? He didn't try to wheedle information out of me, I eagerly gave it. Gosh! He must think me an idiot of the fifth or sixth power or something.

"I never worried about such notions, Miss Jones," well gee Spock thanks a lot, "and it is most intriguing becoming acquainted with you as well."

I laughed, "Don't suppose you're going to express a hope of becoming my friend are you?" Before he could answer I shrugged with my smile still on my face, "its okay, no worries. I'll meet you guys in the transporter room." I pushed the button behind me and backed into my room, giving Spock a little wave before it closed and I sighed.

True to my word I did meet them in the transporter room exactly eight minutes later. I wore blue jeans and a green button down polo complete with black clogs. My hair was gelled and a bit spiky and I'd actually applied make-up, though it was only eyeliner and mascara. When I came in Mac gave me thumbs up sign while Spock and Kirk only looked at me. Spock made no facial expression but Kirk had an unidentifiable expression on his face. It was almost like he was looking through me to something else.

"I'm ready when ya'll are."

Spock turned to me, "Ya'll?"

"It is a Southern way of saying 'you all'," Mac explained with a grin, "I haven't heard someone else say it in a long time."

I only smiled back at him. They quickly took their positions on the transporter pad while I stood there for a moment, staring wide eyed at the pad.

"What's wrong now Miss Jones?" Kirk already sounded like he already regretted his decision to have me along.

I glared at him, "You'll have to remember that to me this functions only because it's made up, just like warp drive only exists because someone came up with it in their imagination," I only spoke so openly because Scotty hadn't yet arrived to beam us down, "Forgive me if I'm a wee bit nervous about having something pull me apart molecule by molecule then put me back together, hopefully correct, somewhere else."

Kirk rolled his eyes. Scotty came in then and shooed me onto the pad. I stood closer to Mac and he shot me a comforting smile, again giving me the thumbs up sign. I must've looked like I was facing a firing squad because even Scotty assured me that everything would be fine. I only sighed and closed my eyes, waiting for the inevitable to happen. I heard the usual noise and my whole body seemed to tickle and buzz with energy then I heard the noise again then silence. I still kept my eyes closed.

"Brenna," I felt Mac's hand on my shoulder, "From what I can see you still have all your arms and legs so from here everything seems to be fine."

I opened one eye then the other, tensing all of my muscles then slowly relaxing them. Yup, they all worked and all my fingers and toes were still there. If Mac hadn't said anything about my nose being on my chin or my mouth being on my forehead then we were in good shape.

"There is a small town about 100 yards through those trees," Spock pointed to the trees on my right, "from what I can gather here the yellow yunta is on the other side of that town."

I grinned, "I suppose we couldn't have beamed down in the middle of the yunta."

"No," Kirk growled at me, "it was in the open right beside the town. Anyone could see us."

I looked around at the small clearing and chuckled, "Better hope no one saw us here then."

"There are no other life forms in the immediate vicinity so it is unlikely that our arrival was observed." Spock looked up from his tricorder to speak to me.

I shrugged but nodded. Kirk started towards the town and the three of us followed. Spock had on a black hat—it looked like it'd come from the 40's but I'd assured them that it was still in style, a blue button down polo, and black pants. Oh he looked sexy schmexy! Mac was wearing a white button down shirt and blue jeans with tennis shoes. He looked good, quite handsome and sweet. Kirk was wearing a black t-shirt and khaki pants with black shoes. He looked…oh I'll admit it, he looked good. I'm not happy about admitting it though so there!

"So I suppose we've got to go through the town to get to the yellow whatsitsname?"

Spock nodded, "The town covers a wide area both north and south of us so it would be more efficient if we cut through the middle to reach the yellow yunta."

We walked for a bit without speaking then we came through the woods and saw the outskirts of the town. From here I couldn't quite tell what time period it was but the cars indicated sometime after the 70's, for this planet at least. We quietly entered the town and I smiled. It was the 1980's. Good ol' 80's lived again! What a nightmare! I had to hold in my laughter when we passed some angsty teenagers with spiked hair and funky clothes.

"Oh this is great," I managed to hold my amusement in but still grinned, "I loved this era!"

Mac looked at me like I'd gone mad, "Why ever for?"

"Because I was only in it for seven years!" I grinned even more, "Then it turned to the 90's and a new era of fashion faux pas occurred."

Spock looked confused for a moment over my words but said nothing. We continued on our way, not looking at anyone or anything for any serious amount of time. I told them that in this time period back on earth it was filled with lots of anger and angst and to keep a low profile and not make eye contact with any of the more "oddly" dressed people. Mac of course had a difficult time holding to this advice but he did try. We were almost two blocks away from where we needed to be when Mac accidentally tripped on the sidewalk and bumped into a spike-haired hoodlum with piercings dripping from his face.

One of the hoodlum's friends pushed Mac away, causing him to fall into Kirk and the two of them moving into Spock. They were growling in some language that none of us recognized. I suppose it would have been presumptuous of us to think they would speak English. Thing started to look ugly and I knew if Kirk acted they'd only get uglier. I stepped between the group of five hoodlums and the others. The obvious leader got up in my face snarling. I only smiled before I grabbed him round the neck, kicked his feet out from under him, and then followed his body down to the sidewalk, holding him down by the neck while I pressed my face close, mimicking his earlier snarl. I squeezed his throat for good measure, watching with satisfaction as his eyes went round once I tipped my head to the side to show the very small but distinct tattoo right below my left ear.

Once he nodded his understanding, I let go and stood back up, glaring at his friends as they helped up spike haired hoodlum and avoided me. I sneered at them before turning and moving on down the street, Kirk and the others following closely. They didn't say anything until we were at least a block away. Then Kirk grabbed my arm and pulled me into an alleyway.

"What was that about? I thought you told us to keep a low profile and here you are assaulting strangers and threatening them!" He growled at me and I smiled in return. "Why are you smiling?"

I pointed over his shoulder, "I don't think that police officer likes the way you're holding me." Kirk looked over his shoulder and I laughed, "Made you look." He turned back to me with a glare and I sighed. "In this era women who act like I just did usually don't make idle threats. They are usually nasty to get involved with so I figured if I scared them off they'd leave us alone a lot more quickly than if I was nice and docile. Also," I pointed to the tattoo—a scorpion with its tail piercing a heart, "this type of marking was typical of the 20th and early 21st century. Anyone from a 'gang' as it was called would have the same marking somewhere on their body. The scorpion, in gang terms, represented a particularly nasty kind of gang that would kill first and ask questions later, and if a heart was pierced in the tattoo then it meant that the bearer of the mark had murdered before."

Mac looked horrified as he came closer and turned my head to stare at the mark. "You were in such a gang?"

"Nah," I shook my head out of his hands and smiled, "I just know what signs and symbols mean to the 20th century hoodlum and I figured this would help keep our asses covered if we got into a scuff with any of the locals."

Kirk shook his head, "Now you're starting to sound like them."

Kirk let go of my arm and stepped away. Mac seemed satisfied, though surprised with my actions. Spock just stood a bit further away, probably processing everything he'd seen and heard so far. Kirk nodded then moved back to the sidewalk, continuing on his way. I just shrugged and followed, Mac close beside me.

"You think that's all we've got to worry about?" He asked as we neared our destination.

Before I could answer we came around the corner and saw our goal, the yellow yunta, in the middle of a park filled with hundreds of people at an apparent rally of sorts. There were dozens of stages set up with crowds gathered in front of them, yelling and bouncing in passion at what was being said. Surrounding the rally were various food stands and souvenir stands as well. To top it all off, at least a garrison of police force were patrolling the area. I laughed at the irony and shook my head.

"No I think that's the beginning of our worries."

Mac only groaned while Kirk glowered at the spectacle before us and Spock again merely looked pensive.


	6. Anatomical Differences

_I hope you've been enjoying this story so far. Again criticism and pointers are more than welcome._

* * *

I took the time to observe the rally. It was an odd collection of protests or something along those lines. On some of the stages it looked like they were calling for gay rights, on others it looked more along the lines of women's rights, and still on others it looked like midget's rights—yes I tell no lie. Further down, closer to the yellow yunta—at least I was guessing that was it considering it was yellow and in a field of its own by the rally—it looked like there were booths with naked people on the stages acting out—well maybe not acting—different positions of sex. Maybe they were advocating the rights of diversity in the bedroom…I would never know. However the fact that we'd manage to stumble upon such a "fair" or "festival" or whatnot made me giggle. No laugh, laugh would be more appropriate. I, of course, was the only one so amused by the situation.

After I managed to stop laughing, I looked to Kirk with a quirky smile on my face, "What's your plan of action, sir?" He made a face at my words but didn't say anything.

"Perhaps a diversion would help distract the populace long enough for Dr. McCoy and Miss Jones to collect the yellow yunta." Spock offered his two cents worth.

I giggled, "My dear Spock, if two people having sex on a stage," I pointed it out and Mac immediately blushed, "doesn't distract these people then I highly doubt anything we do could."

"She does have a point there Spock," Kirk grumbled, his eyes resting on the "act" for a moment before looking away, "Do you have any ideas Miss Jones?" He looked to Mac, "Bones?"

Mac shrugged and shook his head. Kirk looked back to me and I smiled. "I don't see why we can't just stroll in and collect it openly. We could be flower enthusiasts for all these people know."

"Miss Jones' idea is logical, captain." Aw Spock sided with me, how sweet of him, he gets a cookie.

Kirk frowned as he continued to think. I swear that man can't think without frowning, unless he's thinking about sex, then he's smiling. Two track mind I suppose: sex and everything else.

"Well," he took a deep breath and slowly let it out, "Let's commence with our flower picking then."

I giggled as we split into groups of two, me sticking to Mac like glue while Spock and Kirk wandered off together. We tried to keep low profiles, not exactly bending down to pick the flowers but "dropping" things or "tying our shoes" and slipping some of the flowers into our pockets while we were close to the ground. All was going great until I picked a flower and a pair of black shoes ended up in my line of vision. I looked up to find a policeman glaring down at me with his arms crossed.

I smiled as I stood up, putting the flower in my pocket. He continued to glare as I stood up, then he spoke and of course we didn't know what he was saying. To emphasis his point he pointed to a sign we previously had not seen. He kept talking and frowning and pointing and finally threw up his hands before practically growing at us. I held up my hands and backed away with a smile and a nod. McCoy mimicked my movements which, with both of us playing the subservient, the officer appeared a bit appeased and so growled again before moving off. I let out the breath I'd been holding once he was away and looked to Mac with a goofy smile on my face. Mac just swiped a hand across his brow, returning my smile with a nervous one of his own.

"We should try to find the others and warn them before they meet with an officer of their own."

I nodded and we headed off to find them. Mac said that with the bunch he and I'd collected he had enough to make at least one dose of the yunta, combined with any that Kirk and Spock got and we'd be set. I shrugged and we continued our search through the odd crowd. We probably would've found them a lot sooner if we hadn't been distracted by one of the stages and the couple "acting" on it.

"Do you see the differences that I see?" Mac couldn't take his eyes off the woman and man in front of us.

I nodded, my eyes wide and my mouth open in shock or amazement, I don't know which one came first. I don't know how long we stood and stared, turning our heads first one way then another, just to make sure we saw it from all possible angles. However when someone let out a cry of alarm, we turned to see Kirk in a fight with one of the locals. Spock was holding off two others by himself. Officers were already heading towards the fight but were held back by the growing crowd of onlookers. Mac and I had a straight shot to them, only there was a flower bed between us. I saw another hoodlum sneak up behind Kirk, his back to me and Mac, and pull out a knife. I growled and launched myself across the flowerbed, in a move that Jet Li would probably envy—or not—hitting the hoodlum in the back before sprawling on the ground beside him. The hoodlum sprang to his feet and I managed to shake off the sudden-stop feeling and wobbled to my feet as well. Kirk turned around then and glared at me.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Before I could point out the fact that I'd just saved him a hole in the back the officers finally converged on our position. Chaos ensued then. Kirk, Spock, myself, and four other hoodlums were hauled off to jail while Mac lost himself in the crowd. The hoodlums were stuffed into one van while the three of us were pushed into another. With handcuffs and a swerving ride we were all quite uncomfortable. Kirk glaring across the small space between us made it even more uncomfortable.

"What?" I scratched my nose, both of my hands coming up due to the handcuffs on my wrists. "That dufus was about to stab you in the back. You may not be my favorite person but I wasn't about to let him kill you before I told you what I thought of your earlier stunt in my quarters." I leaned back against the swaying van and glared right back.

Kirk looked a bit sheepish and Spock raised an eyebrow.

"He probably won't tell you," I sighed, "but don't fret over it Spock, it's no big deal." I narrowed my eyes on Kirk. "Just a misunderstanding is all, one that won't happen again."

Kirk glared back at me, "Miss Jones challenged my authority and I put her back in her place."

"Your authority?" I scoffed, "Is that what I challenged? Funny, I remember something quite different being challenged."

"This does NOT need to be discussed, especially not here or now." Kirk growled out at me, though I could almost note a look of pleading in his eyes.

Before the conversation could go further, the van stopped and the back doors swung open. Officers hauled us out and booked us, putting Kirk, Spock and I in one cell and the hoodlums in another. The hoodlums yelled at the officers, but they appeared to ignore them as they walked off. I rolled my shoulders at the sudden stiffness. At least I hadn't been hurst worse in that fight. At the memory of the fight I looked over to Kirk as he sat on the one benches in the cell.

"What started the fight?" I paced in front of the cell door. "Someone say you were a pansy for picking flowers or something?"

Spock answered before Kirk could, "The captain interceded between a disputing couple and in the process those men," he indicated the hoodlums in the cell across from us, "took offense to having Kirk run into them whilst he argued with the aforementioned couple."

"Damned jumpy, these people." Kirk growled as he raked a hand through his hair.

I laughed, "I'll agree with you there. In this age, back on earth, everyone had a chip on their shoulder and everyone set out to prove something, even if they had nothing to prove and no one to prove it to." I shrugged. "I'm just glad I only had to live seven years in this era. Some of the music and movies were all that was salvageable in my opinion."

We were quiet for some time then Spock broke the silence, "Miss Jones may I ask a personal inquiry."

"Of course."

"Are you versed in martial arts or any defense stances?" I blushed when I recalled my Jet-Li wannabe move.

"Not really. I wrestled with my brothers growing up. I took a couple of kick-boxing classes in high school. A friend taught me a few boxing moves." I shrugged. "I'd like to know more though. Why do you ask?"

Before he could answer a man, probably a lawyer or something, appeared outside our cell. He tried to talk to us but it was to no avail. We all stared blankly back at him and he in turn stared blankly back at us until he yelled something then stomped off. Perhaps we were in even more trouble for not being able to communicate than before.

"Well Miss Jones," Kirk leaned against the wall of our cell, "since you can't fight your way out of this do you think you can talk your way out?"

I glared at him but said nothing. A young, attractive woman came to our cell then, giving us food through the opening. Kirk, of course, made eyes at her and made her all breathless. I only rolled my eyes and poked at the porridge stuff. It was nasty looking and smelled like…well it smelled bad. Once the girl started away, Kirk still staring after her, I laughed. He looked at me with an unvoiced question. I wasn't about to tell him what Mac and I saw.

"I say we all do what we're good at. You seduce the chick, Spock figures a way out, and I sit back and watch you both."

Before Kirk could snap at me another guard came, this one a very tall, very large man. He gave us something to drink. Kirk looked over at me and smiled, obviously suggesting that I try my hand at seduction. I stuck my tongue out at him then smiled at the guard. He paid me no mind then left.

"Well my seduction skills are pretty close to zilch so I think we're going to have to depend on you in this situation." I patted Kirk on the back as I sat down on the bench beside him.

I chuckled when he rolled his eyes. We all sat like this for who knows how long. On occasion I would get up and pace the length and width of our cell while Spock inspected every nook and cranny for any possible way out. Kirk merely sat there, frowning in thought. Then I remember the earlier question and I cleared my throat to get both their attention.

"Why'd you ask about my fighting skills, or lack thereof?" I was looking at Spock but I didn't mind if Kirk put in his two-cents worth.

Spock clasped his hands behind his back, "It would be logical to start training you in self-defense once we have returned to the ship. With you untrained as you are you could become a liability if your presence is required on any future mission."

The thought of actually learning some of the cool moves I'd seen performed by the crew made me smile and eagerly nod. Kirk merely shook his head and frowned more. He was probably imagining all the havoc I could accidentally or purposefully wreak if I learned anything. I shrugged and went back to my own mental musings. When the woman came again Kirk managed to engage her in a one way conversation long enough to feign a stomach ache. She of course bought it and immediately asked a guard to take him to another cell so he could be examined. On his way out I winked at him. He just pointed to me then to the previous guard, obviously signaling that it was my turn. What a dufus!

"Hey there," the guard watched until Kirk was carted away then turned towards me and Spock, "how's it hanging?"

He looked seriously confused and I couldn't blame him, especially after what Mac and I saw. Boyo was Kirk in for a surprise. I again tried to get the guard to talk to me but he merely blushed at my attempts and hurried off like a scared whelp. I threw up my hands in defeat before stalking over to the bench and sinking down onto it.

"I'm not much for seduction it seems." I gave Spock a weak smile.

He raised an eyebrow and tipped his head to the side, "I fail to see the purpose of seduction in this situation."

"Well through seduction there is a possibility that we win sympathy from the guards, through them getting a way out, and once out get back to the ship." I shrugged, "At least that's how it's supposed to work. With the luck that I have, it'd back fire and my seduction would get us all killed."

Spock nodded but didn't immediately say anything. He came and hovered near the bench for a moment before deciding to sit down. Even if he didn't speak he did offer comfort in his quiet, calm way. I'd much prefer getting stuck with him than Kirk. Kirk and I would be at each other's throats more than likely. My theory as to why we didn't get along all peachy was because we were a lot alike in temperaments, both irrational and immature on occasion, impulsive, stubborn, and with strong sex drives. That could either lead to a great attraction or a great headache. Kirk and I were on the headache end of the scale so far.

"Do you suppose the captain is being successful?"

I looked up at Spock with a cheeky grin, "Not unless he's got the same anatomical differences as the men on this planet."

Spock raised his eyebrows but before he could say anything, phaser fire sounded from around the corner. We stood near the cell door waiting to see what was going on. Kirk and Mac with a detail of red shirts came around the corner. I grinned and clapped my hands while some of the red shirts got the door open. I gave Mac a big hug once I was free.

"Awesome to see the cavalry again!" I grinned at Mac and he just shook his head with a slight smile.

We didn't waste any more time with pleasantries. We hurried from the jail, found a clear enough area and beamed up. It tickled again, but this time I kept my eyes open. It was just like I saw the world around me then suddenly the next thing that came into focus was the transporter room, as if no time had occurred between at all. It was odd.

I turned to Kirk and smiled, "Were you successful with that female?"

Mac's eyes widened, "Jim did you-"

"No!" Kirk was red-faced, though probably from embarrassment. "I did not do whatever you're thinking Bones, and Miss Jones did you know about the differences in anatomy with the men and women of this planet before or after you suggested I seduce that woman?

"Oh before," I grinned, "What would make you think I was innocent in a devious plan? Of course I knew, that was why I suggested it." I shrugged while Mac shook his head, offering me no support. "A little payback was in order I think."

Spock leaned forward, "May I inquire as to what marked differences there were between the sexes?"

"The men were women and the women were men," Mac blushed slightly but sighed, "Basically. They may look like women on the outside but where it counted they resembled men, and the same goes for the men in reference to women."

Scotty was in the room and I heard his hiss of disgust and discomfort. I just grinned at him while he shook his head at me, obviously not surprised I'd do something like that to the captain but not comfortable with the thought nonetheless.

"Miss Jones," Kirk didn't sound happy and I didn't blame him, "In the future, you will inform me of any pertinent information regarding a mission BEFORE I engage in negotiations."

I could only stifle my giggle while I nodded. I suppose finding out that both he and that female guard had juniors was rather pertinent to his "negotiation." However, it was still amusing to me. Poor junior didn't have any fun! I again had to resist my urge to giggle so Kirk didn't kill me.

After this discussion, Mac immediately went off to start the processing on the yellow yunta while Spock and Kirk went off to the bridge to do what they did best. I was left standing in the corridor outside the transporter room, basically twiddling my thumbs. Mac didn't need any help, besides processing crap like flowers wasn't my field of expertise. I wasn't allowed on the bridge so no go there. I sighed and started back towards my room, going very slowly.

I stared at the floor as I walked, not really caring to smile and be cheery with any of the strangers I passed. Being on that planet brought back the fact that this was all a falsehood. A fan-girl's fantasy/nightmare come true and that at any time I could go back or somehow go somewhere else. All this uncertainty was really starting to grate on my nerves.

I probably should've been watching where I was going. If I'd been doing that I wouldn't have run into a very firm chest connected to a tall body covered in robes. I groaned before I even looked up to see who it was. Only a certain group of people currently on board wore robes like this and all of them I had hoped not to meet.

"I'm sorry," I apologized without looking up even as I stepped back and to the side, "I obviously wasn't watching where I was going. I hope I didn't disturb you too much."

I swear I could hear that blasted eyebrow rise. That was the only reason why I looked up and promptly lost all ability to think straight. I thought Spock was hot but he was nothing compared to this "god." His features were absolutely perfect, as was his hunkolicious body! He was tall, dark, broad, muscular…oh buddy I could see the muscles even beneath the robes. Oh he would reduce me to mush if I saw him naked…I nearly moaned at the thought. He was the biggest Vulcan I'd ever seen and most certainly the most muscular and drool worthy. His other eyebrow rose at my reaction and I immediately blushed but didn't look away.

"Is there something wrong?" His voice…oh his voice! He could speak me into an orgasm!

I could only shake my head, "Not unless you can read my mind right now."

He tipped his head to the side but said nothing. In the time it'd taken me to drool over him, two other ambassadors appeared behind him. One was old the other was a female, the only female. What luck! I was with three out of seven ambassadors, goody goody.

"Why would my telepathic powers disturb you?" He ventured to ask.

I immediately grimaced. I suddenly couldn't remember if Vulcans could read minds at a distance or through touch. Shit! I sighed and dropped my shoulders into a slouch.

"Well," I looked up again, "I apologize if my thoughts or actions disturbed any of you. I'll be off then." I moved around them. "I hope your stay on board is as comfortable and incident free as possible." I gave a slight smile before I practically ran the rest of the way to my room where I slid inside and collapsed on my bed.

I punched my pillow a few times, buried my face under the covers, screamed into my pillow, and bit my covers until the worst of my embarrassment subsided some thirty minutes later and I was able to live with myself again. Sometimes I could be a real idiot.

"Brenna?" my com link on the desk chirped.

I glared at it but rolled over and hit it, "Yup?"

"You okay?" Mac sounded concerned and I had to laugh, maybe he could sense my embarrassment.

"I just thoroughly embarrassed myself with three of the Vulcan ambassadors. Other than that, I'm peachy. Why, what's up?"

"Well, actually, Jim wanted me to let you know that you're invited to dine with him and the ambassadors tonight."

My mouth dropped open, "Kirk actually wants me present? Did he hit his head on something?"

I heard Mac chuckle, "No, actually one of the ambassadors inquired after the female crew member wearing the odd uniform."

I glanced down at the my 20th century outfit and chuckled. Uniform my ass.

"Do you know which ambassador asked after me?" I started chewing on my nails then when I noticed I frowned at my hands.

"Nope I just know that the cap'n wants us both there dressed sharp. I do hope you've finished playing around with your dress uniform."

I sighed, "Yes actually, Christine helped me finish it yesterday. Will you come by and walk me over?"

"Sure thing. And Brenna?"

"Yes?"

"Leave your hair down." Mac ended the connection then and I frowned at the com link.

I'd obviously made an impression on one or all three of those ambassadors, and I could only hope it hadn't been the young one, the one who'd possibly been subjected to the worst of my thoughts. I looked at the time and sighed. I had two more hours before I had to be ready. I supposed I could shower in that stupid sonic shower, wishing for water the entire time, and figure out some way to fix up my face so it didn't look so plain. No matter what though, I just wanted to sink into the floor and disappear until the ambassadors were gone, especially the young hot one.


	7. Dinner and a Capture

Mac stopped by as he'd promised and I'd been ready as I'd promised, though I wasn't too happy about it. I'd already made a complete fool of myself why did they want me to do it again? Sadistic sense of humor?

"I honestly don't know why I have to come." I growled softly. "Yes some Vulcan ambassador asked about me but that doesn't necessarily mean that he wants to see me at dinner. I'm only going to make a fool of myself anyway."

Mac scoffed, "You will if you go in with that attitude." He looked at me with a very serious gaze. "You need to have more confidence in your natural wit and charm. You are also quite a pretty sight to behold." He gave me a wink the belied his womanizing heart. "They may be Vulcans but I'm sure they can still appreciate something beautiful when they see it."

I still wasn't very convinced. James' betrayal really did a number on me. Sure I'd had boyfriends before him but I'd never loved them to the degree I had James. I'd been engaged to him for goodness sake, surely that spelled out how much I loved him. But then Patricia had sauntered into our lives and all that changed. My world had gone from normal to crazy so quickly that even now, in this fictional now real world, my heart and confidence was still healing from their actions.

I stopped and stared at Mac for a moment before I hugged him close. He was so sweet! He needed a good woman to take care of him! Of course I wasn't that woman, but I was going to keep a look out for him from now on. I pulled back and placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

"You're daughter is so blessed to have you as a father," I wiped away the slight smudge my lipstick left on his cheek, "And I'm privileged to have you as my mentor and friend."

Mac actually blushed, "Aw come on Brenna! You're going to make me cry!" He winked again as he offered me his arm and we continued our way down the corridor.

He looked spiffy in his dress blues and I looked…good I'll admit that I looked good. I had managed to trade some errands and odd jobs for one of Christine's long white gowns-the lady must be saving up on white gowns or something cause she had at least three-and had altered one of the dress blue tops to match my normal uniform and wore that over the top of the dress.

"You ready?" Mac asked me once we were outside the door.

I looked down the hall where we'd come from, "I suppose it'd be impolite if I turned tail and ran back to my room huh?"

Mac just smiled as he pressed the button and led me by my elbow into the room. The ambassadors were gathered around Spock speaking Vulvan while Kirk spoke to someone on the intercom. When we came in Kirk looked up and stuttered on his sentence for a moment before abruptly looking away. Spock looked up and raised an eyebrow, the only indication that he even had a reaction to my change in looks. The other ambassadors looked up and nodded politely. I didn't immediately see the "sex god" but then I turned and again nearly walked into his chest. What was it with his chest and my face? Wait…that sounded odd.

"It is pleasant to see you again. I believe Mr. Spock described you as a Miss Brenna Jones am I correct?" he looked down at me and I swear his eyes were smiling, which is weird but still hot.

I blushed as I nodded, though I kept my gaze level with his, "Yes that is correct. Forgive me if I'm too bold when I ask what you're name is?"

"I am Tovak, this is my mentor Psion," Psion nodded his head to me, "beside him is ambassador Parem and Sturek," both ambassadors nodded to me and I nodded back, "beside them is ambassador Varel," he nodded as well, "and ambassador T'Ana is beside Mr. Spock." She nodded her head regally and I was surprised to find that her eyes resembled Tovak's, though I'd be darned as to why. "Ambassador Gaius will not be joining us from the infirmary as of yet."

I nodded and even felt the urge to curtsy but I refrained and instead bowed slightly, "It is…agreeable to meet you."

Mac cleared his throat beside me, obviously amused with my efforts to assimilate. Hey resistance is only futile after all. Spock indicated for us to sit down, though he kept his eyes on Kirk who was still speaking in hushed tones of the com system. One of the yeomen served up dinner and surprisingly even Mac had a vegetarian dish. I was so pleased to see vegetarian meat/tofu again I nearly dug in and forgot my manners but I remembered when my elbow accidentally brushed Tovak's. I blushed of course, mumbled an apology, to which he responded with a nod of acknowledgement. Mac and Spock asked a few questions to which the ambassadors politely replied. Tovak tried to engage me in the conversation a few times but either Spock or Mac immediately stirred the conversation away from me, smart men.

However things didn't stay so comfortable when Mac and Spock suddenly got into a debate about one of their away missions where Spock had had to use his telepathic skills to get them out of there. This of course, sadly, stirred the conversation back to me in a roundabout way.

"I was wondering Miss Jones," Parem was the older ambassador who had been with Tovak and T'Ana when I'd made a fool of myself, "why the knowledge of our contact telepathy would be so bothersome to you when none of us were touching you at the time?"

I couldn't help it, my mouth dropped open. Contact telepathy?! Duh! I'd completely forgotten that they could read minds when touching only. So I'd made a fool of myself for no freaking reason! He'd only answered my question that he could read minds not that he was reading my mind. Gosh! Idiot idiot idiot!

"Well, at that point in time that particular insight into Vulcan abilities slipped my mind and I, for a moment, thought that my every thought was being broadcasted, so to say, into your minds. I was upset at the time and knew that my emotional nature would be disagreeable to you, that is why I left you so quickly." Okay so I get points for sounding so logical and composed when inside I'm hitting myself with a two by four.

All the ambassadors nodded but only Tovak merely stared at me for a calculated moment then looked away. Before I could think further on this Kirk came to the table with a very serious expression.

"I'm sorry gentleman, and ladies, but I'm going to have to retire to the bridge, as will Mr. Spock," Kirk gave Spock a look that conveyed this thought I'm sure "_Shit's going on upstairs and we both need to be there"_, "Dr. McCoy and Miss Jones will see that the evening is not wasted. I hope to have this opportunity again before we arrive at the starbase." Kirk bowed at the waist before he left the room, Spock close behind him.

The ambassadors looked to one another then to Mac and me. I could only sheepishly smile before taking a long sip of my wine, looking at Mac out of the corner of my eyes. He of course handled the situation like there was nothing to it. He merely told stories, of which the Vulcans seemed mildly entertained, then called it an early night when he fibbed that he and I had a lot of reports to fill out in the morning. The ambassadors merely nodded as they filed out of the room and headed back to their rooms. Only Tovak lingered back.

"I would be pleased if you granted me the opportunity to escort Miss Jones back to her quarters." He spoke to Mac and Mac only smiled and nodded, giving me a little wink behind Tovak's back--I glared in return.

Tovak and I walked in silence all the way to the turbolift; I was on a different level after all. We entered and began the ride in silence; there was no one else there to distract us with. Then suddenly the lift violently halted, jerking me off balance and throwing me into Tovak. He easily caught me by my shoulders before holding me away from him.

"What caused that?" even now his voice was calm, his expression…expressionless.

I in turn panted and nearly panicked, "Nothing good I'm sure." I turned to the com and tried to get in contact with the bridge, then the engineers, having no success with either. I tried punching random buttons but again nothing happened, except then the lights went out and I really started to panic.

I forgot to mention that I'm deathly afraid of the dark. I think Tovak got the message though when he suddenly found my arms around his neck and my body shivering against his. Of all times, and of all people, to get stuck in a turbolift with it had to be him. Darn it he can read my thoughts now because I'm touching him. Think kosher think kosher! Oh he smells nice…darn it not helping!

"I'm sorry Ambassador Tovak." I know I should let go of him but seriously I can't seem to will myself to do so. "I'm actually deathly afraid of dark, closed spaces. Feel free to throw me into the corner but be aware that I'll just crawl back, and not because I want to."

"Why are you in distress Miss Jones?" his deep voice near my ear caused me to shiver, though not in fear. I noted that he made no move to remove myself from his personage.

I laughed sarcastically, "I think now that I've practically climbed up your body due to a deathly fear of the dark you can call me by my first name."

I felt him nod and was pleased, and surprised when I felt his arms rest lightly around me, his hands gripping his own forearms instead of touching me. I would've looked at him in puzzlement but as it stood I couldn't even see through the darkness.

"What has made you so afraid of the dark…Brenna?" again his voice was calm and monotone, though I knew he probably had an eyebrow raised.

I sighed and cuddled my face deeper into his chest, "My brother, when we were much younger, used to tease me but it was his friends who would torment me. One of them tricked me and I ended up in the basement of a funeral home," I paused long enough to explain what that was, "and down there were bodies waiting to be prepared for burial. I was only five years old. What made it worse was when he turned out the lights and told me something silly like, 'Look out for the dead people, they'll eat your soul.' Ever since then every time it gets too dark I'll remember that fear and those bodies and I'm immediately transported back into my five year old body and I'm immediately lost in that deadly basement." I shivered and squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block out the memory that was coming up like bile in my mind.

"That is understandable."

"That's not all though." I shivered at the next memory. "I was on a camping trip with my fiancé," again I briefly explained that term, "when I fell into a sinkhole," explained that too, "it was very dark and quite small and I was stuck so I couldn't move. I tried not to panic but I ended up doing so and that just made me fall further into the earth." Talking about it seemed to be helping but still…images were coming back. "It took the rescue workers over seven hours to get me out of there."

Tovak was quiet for a moment before I felt his hands move and suddenly his fingers were resting on my shoulder.

"I could help ease your fear if you wanted me too." His fingers lightly brushed my neck and goosebumps broke out on my skin. "If you allowed me to meld with you, I could help you tame your thoughts and fears."

"I thought that mind-melds were overall distasteful to Vulcans and that they only conducted such things if and only if absolutely necessary."

He paused for a moment in which he took a deep breath, "I believe that this is a situation where it would be acceptable."

I could've kissed him in gratitude but then stiffened when I again remembered that he could easily read my mind this way.

"Do not be afraid, Brenna, as I'm not a human male, I will not react to your thoughts and reactions as a human male would. I am a Vulvan, after all, and logic dictates my reactions. It would not be logical for me to hold you in disdain for your natural thoughts and feelings as a human female."

Again I could've kissed him and then I sighed. "I could definitely use a little thought taming in any regards."

I'm sure if he were human he would've laughed but instead he only moved his hand closer to my face.

"Then do I have your consent for this meld?" his voice was deep and husky and I swear my insides pooled.

I nodded, "Yes, please hurry." I know I sounded pathetic but I'm seriously afraid of the stupid dark!

At first his fingers pressing into my face felt awkward and a bit intrusive but then I wasn't aware of it, or anything else physically, I was inside my mind, his mind inside mine. I felt him looking at my thoughts, my memories. I did my best to keep up blocks to certain tidbits of information, like years and dates and such, but I had a feeling he could easily break through such barriers. It was almost like his mind was hugging mine, protecting it, and comforting it. I had no idea a mind meld could be so sweet, so slightly sensual.

As soon as I "thought" the word sensual the mind meld changed entirely. Suddenly it was hotter, warmer, and more intense. I felt his mind dig deeper, grow stronger, meld more with mine. There was a dominate air in the meld now that seeped with sexuality, with only a slight hint of desperation. I felt an intense strength raging inside this meld, seeking a way out. It was like there was another presence with us, and yet I knew it was still Tovak. Tovak was still calm, holding my mind with his own, but there was also another part of him that was deeply sexual, clawing at the calm part of Tovak desperate for release. I didn't know if I was shocked or surprised or pleased. I only knew a desperation for freedom and intensity and…

Tovak pulled away suddenly and I gasped for breath as my body sagged against his. The first thing I was aware of was the fact that the lights were on and the second was that the door to the lift was open and there stood Kirk and Spock, their hands up in the air, their faces both surprised yet somber. Behind them were alien guards with weapons pointed at their backs and now us as well.

"Oh this is delightful!" One of the aliens, a rather tough looking female gruffly chuckled at the sight of Tovak and I so close. "I'm sure these two are as surprised to see us as we are to see them." She grinned a feral smile at her companions as they nodded. "I think she can go with the other women!" She reached forward and started to jerk me towards her but my body didn't move, due to Tovak's arms still around me.

"I cannot separate from her," Tovak spoke firmly and I had to work very hard to keep the shock from my face, "she will suffer without my presence."

Yah right Vulcans never lie! Many times in the past I've seen T'Pol, Tuvak, and Spock all practically lie through their teeth and here Tovak was just further proving that Vulcans are lying when they say they don't lie. I must admit though, this lie was pretty good. It seemed to convince the aliens as they had the two of us come out and they locked us up in a small meeting room while they took Spock and Kirk somewhere else. Of course Spock had raised his eyebrows at me, and I blushed, while Kirk just continued to frown all around.

A guard was posted outside the door while we were left alone inside. I sat down on one of the benches and watched as Tovak carefully perched on the edge of the opposite bench. I didn't say anything, in fact didn't even have an expression on my face, for a few minutes at least. But then curiosity got the better of me.

"You do realize you just lied through your teeth and if they catch onto your lie they'll probably kill us both without second thought?"

He tipped his head to the side, "It is true that I was helping you stay calm and keeping your senses and sanity from overloading."

I sighed, "What about the separation comment? You can't honestly say that was true."

He didn't say anything and instead got up to examine the door then the ventilation shafts that came into the room. I could only sigh as I propped my elbows up on the table and watched him move around the room in an almost nervous fashion. I didn't say anything, again, until curiosity got the better of me.

"You seem to display more emotion than the average Vulcan, at least the ones I've been exposed to," he gave me a shadowed look, "Is there a particular reason why? Is there anything I can do to help or something?"

He again gave me an odd look before glancing away and actually sighing. Wow, that's weird to see. A Vulcan sighing as if in defeat. He came back and sat on the bench beside me, another oddity. He didn't say anything as he folded his hands on the table but he did seem very tense.

"It is a most difficult matter that most Vulcan's find disturbing to deal with, but from what I gathered from your thoughts, you seem to be aware of-"

Before he could go on I interrupted, "Pon farr! You're in the beginning stages of pon farr aren't you?"

"Yes," he nodded, "being exposed to the yellow yunta triggered an increase in my hormones. While it is a healing agent to us it can also increase hormones as a side affect. I was already due to enter the blood fever within a year, that is one reason why I am being transferred back to Vulcan, however this direct, and unforeseen exposure to the yunta has resulted in the blood fever's sooner approach. The other ambassadors were aware of my status and were thus were anxious to get to the star base as soon as possible where I could more speedily be transported back to Vulcan. However, due to diversions that could not be helped, and now this, I'm afraid the symptoms will worsen within the week and could prove dangerous to the rest of the crew if we do not reach the star base within two."

I nodded in understanding and resisted the urge to pat him on the back in comfort. Vulcans hated their pon farr. It disrupted their schedules, distracted them from their work, made them vulnerable, and made them illogical, all very distasteful things in their minds. I suppose it was Jekyll and Hyde just Vulcan style.

"Well if there's anything I can do to help, just let me know." The offer came easily, out of my heart, before I realized that maybe now was not the time to offer help.

"Are you in earnest?" His deep voice brought me back and I stiffened.

No way! He wasn't going to…Yes he probably was. He seemed like a young Vulcan, and from my observations, he seemed a bit more "liberal" than most Vulcans. Perhaps joining with a human would not be as distasteful to him. Perhaps he did not see the dangers…

"I know it is unseemly, and against many protocols, for me to ask for your aid. However, pon farr renders us very violent and homicidal. I do not wish to harm anyone."

"No, we wouldn't want that." I nibbled on my lower lip. "Aren't you a bit out of league with the general Vulcan mind set by asking me to help?"

He looked uncomfortable and I couldn't blame him, "If the time comes and we are still not at the starbase and I am unable to meditate away the effects of the pon farr I could prove a fatal disposition to the crew. While it is true that most Vulcans would never ask a human for help I belong to a sect on Vulcan that has sought to expand the Vulcan mind. We encourage inter-species unions." He looked away. "My mother's great grandmother was part Orion." That would explain a bit of his forwardness. "That is why I feel that I may ask you, if you are willing, to aid me-"

I again didn't let him finish, for his own comfort I interrupted, "Yes, Tovak, I'd be willing to help you. I can understand that this situation would be uncomfortable to you and understand how it can be distasteful to most Vulcans. So you have my sympathy and understanding as well as compliance in the matter."

He nodded and looked across the room again, leaving me to my own troubled thoughts. I just promised a Vulcan to "lend him a hand" if he needed to make crazy love, Vulcan style again of course! Gosh almighty what the heck was I thinking? I couldn't think much though as the door slid open and two alien guards came in, jerking their weapons for us to leave. We filed out into the corridor to find at least a dozen other officers along with Kirk, Spock, the other ambassadors, and McCoy as well.

"What's going on, Mac?" I asked the doctor when I was jostled near enough to speak to him.

He let out a deep breath when he saw me and quickly put his arms around my shoulders, "I'm glad you're all right. Apparently these bone-heads are marooning all the senior officers and vital personnel on some deserted planet or something and are going to use our ship in some sort of mission. They said they'd come back once the Vulcan's pay ransom or Starfleet pays ransom." He growled and shook his head, "They're leaving us with enough supplies to last three months, if that gives you any indication of how long they expect us to be here."

I shivered involuntarily as we were herded into the transporter room and transported down group by group. When I arrived on the very hot, desert like planet, and looked up at the sky, I found that for the first time since I'd been put in this universe, I was actually thinking that I may not survive.

"This royally sucks."

Mac put his arms around me in a gentle hug, "Yes it does Brenna, but we've got to make the best of it for now."

Kirk ordered that we find immediate shelter then break into teams to explore the immediate area, looking for any natural resources, if there could be any on this horrible planet. Thankfully we did find an outcropping in the reddish cliffs where we set up camp and dug a latrine a safe distance away. We didn't find any water sources so we all immediately knew that what we had was going to be seriously rationed. After we spent the rest of the day exploring the immediate area we all sat around our campfires eating our nightly rations. I suppose being marooned on a desert planet sucks, yes it seriously does, but it REALLY bites to be marooned on a desert planet wearing a dress and heels!


	8. Deathly Shadows

_Just a reminder: please critique. Praise is all well and good, and quite flattering, but I really like pointers on what can be improved. Thanks for reading and on with the show._

* * *

Just so you know: getting stranded is never fun, getting stranded on a desert planet is even worse, getting stranded on said planet with people who should only exist in your imagination or on screen doesn't make it any easier. Because of the damn heat we all got snappier, our patience all wore thin, and it was just damn miserably the first few days. It took us some time to find another source of water outside our own supply, and even then it was only after we dug through twelve feet of hot sand and then muck. Not my idea of fun. Of course Spock and the Vulcans were probably in their element. I sighed as I stabbed the stick harder into the sand. Only the officers and more highly trained ensigns had been stranded here with the Vulcans. The aliens probably figured that the "grunts" of the ship would be less inclined to rise up against them. Smart choice actually, something I'd do if I were an alien hell-bent on stealing a ship and marooning a crew.

"Do you plan on sitting there all day or are you inclined to actually being useful around here?"

I looked up from my very useful sand stabbing to find Kirk glaring down at me.

"I'm sorry, am I taking up too much space or breathing too much air?" So the heat doesn't do much for my maturity.

"Miss Jones stow the attitude."

I scoffed, "I will if you will Captain Kirk."

He paused a moment, probably counting to twenty or something, before he began again. "I need another volunteer to be part of a scouting party. Do you think you can handle that?"

I stood up, "I can handle a lot of things Kirk."

"I'm sure." His eyes narrowed then suddenly his next question smacked me in the face. "What in the hell were you doing with the Vulcan ambassador in the turbolift?"

I looked up at him, my shock apparent, "What?"

"Are you deaf as well as ridiculous?" He growled as he paced closer to me, an angry scowl marring his features. "I asked what the hell you were doing with the Vulcan ambassador when we found you in the turbolift."

I played dumb and added a sweet smile, "Oh." I tipped my head to the side, made a show of trying to remember the incident, and then shrugged. "Nothing."

Kirk threw up his hands seconds before he seized my shoulders, "I thought I ordered you to stay away from both my crew and the ambassadors."

"You did." I shrugged off his hands.

Kirk growled and shoved his face closer, "Then I repeat, what were you doing with the Vulcan ambassador?"

"And I repeat, nothing, at least nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about."

Kirk shoved away from me, pacing back and forth in front of me, "Everything that happens on my ship, to my crew, or to the people on my ship is my concern and it is my responsibility as the captain to know all that is happening." He turned to face me directly. "So answer me now, what were you doing with the ambassador?"

I wasn't about to tell him Tovak was close to Pon Farr, if anyone should know it should be Mac and then only him if it seemed he needed to know. Then it would up to him to let Kirk or Spock know if he felt they needed to know. Pon Farr was a serious matter and I wasn't about to breach Tovak's confidence. In addition I was still perturbed by the whole encounter. The violence of his emotions and needs scared me, I'd never thought Pon Farr could be scary before, and yet at the same time the desire and ferocity intrigued me as well. I wasn't about to tell Kirk anything of that type of nature.

"So you're a hypocrite." I opted for distraction.

That seemed to work enough for him to back off some, "What do you mean?"

"Oh you get to screw around with any alien female you happen to meet, romance them, seduce them, maybe even kiss them or perhaps a wee bit more," I rolled my eyes at him, "but when someone else on your crew attempts the same thing, or is in the midst of what appears to be the same thing, your panties get all twisted and you start a tantrum. That makes you Mr. Wadded-panties, a hypocrite." I made sure to poke my finger in his chest while I spoke--on later reflection I realize this was probably what set him off.

The next thing I know he's got me on the ground and he's pinning me, his body hovering over mine. I'm too shocked at first to do much more than grunt but once our position sinks in I start to wiggle and struggle, though I hate to admit it, he's strong enough to hold me down-darn him for it. Its too damn hot to be close to anyone, especially during the day, and now sand is getting in my shirt.

"I don't appreciate the name calling," his face was close to mine and I could feel the heat of his breath on my face, "nor do I like your disobeying a direct order or your mocking of my character and behavior."

I crossed my eyes at him as I spoke, "Unless you forgot, Captain, I'm not one of your crew. I will only stay away from your crew and your honored guests if my presence could be a possible danger or distraction to them. At the time, I was neither distraction nor was I putting Ambassador Tovak at risk."

He growled as he inched closer, "So you know his name now do you? Are you two on a first name basis?"

"Whoah there buddy," my eyes widened at his words, "you're starting to sound jealous."

Kirk's face hardened but didn't change, though his eyes widened as well.

"Unless you want me thinking you've developed somewhat soft feelings towards me, despite your better judgment, I suggest you retract your words, and remove yourself." I growled at him, for the first time in this encounter more than a bit angry.

Kirk pulled back a bit then growled right back, "It doesn't matter if I am jealous or not. What matters is this: you do not belong in this reality, you never did, and you never will. No matter how comfortable you start to feel, or how many people you befriend, you should keep this in mind. By becoming close to any of the crew or anyone of this reality you are putting your own emotional as well as mental well-being at risk. While that is terribly sad, it is the fact that you are doing the same to my crew that bothers me."

His words hurt more than I would've liked. I couldn't help but physically flinch from his words. He must've noticed this because his grip relaxed and he pushed off me a bit. I used to sit up and turn away--yes that is much the position of a sulking child but forgive me for needing to lick the wounds he'd just opened up.

"Brenna I-"

I sniffed, "No, you're completely right in your concerns Captain Kirk. I do not belong here, and I never did. Even if I do become stuck here I will never truly belong. I am a stranger here and I always will be one." The harsh reality of it all began to set in and I couldn't help but let the melancholy of the situation darken my mood. "I will do my best to distance myself from your crew and any guests that you might have aboard the Enterprise." My words hurt myself, because I knew it would be hellish to do this.

Kirk didn't say anything and I didn't care. I hoped he had left but when I felt a soft hand touch my shoulder I knew he hadn't. His touch was hesitant, not at all what I expected from the gung-ho captain. Here he was ripping at my emotions one moment then the next he's touching me with the hesitancy of a green buck. What an ass.

"I am sorry for what you're going through in this situation." His fingers pulled some of my hair out of my face and smoothed it out over the side of my head. "I know I can't even begin to understand but-"

I surged to a standing position, my eyes flaming with defensive anger, "You're damn straight you can't begin to understand! Here you are, completely at ease even in an unsure situation. You know who you are, what is expected of you now and in the future. You know your friends and your enemies. You're at ease with the technology of this century and know how to operate it!" I growled at him and poked him in the chest again. "You haven't been thrust into a completely different world without hope of returning. You haven't been separated from everything you know and understand!" I crossed my arms across my chest and glared at him. "Forgive me for trying to find some solace in my sadness through friendships with your crew, Captain Hoity Toity. I'll do my best to keep my 'threatening' nature to myself."

I glared down at him with my hands on my hips and waited until he stood. His face was drawn into that familiar frown. Funny how I'd never seen him so serious or angry in the series before I got here. Must be a bad influence on him or something. Once he was standing I tossed my hair over my shoulder and took a deep breath to steady my rage.

"Where do I meet with the scouting party?"

He didn't say anything, merely jerked a thumb over his shoulder. I found that the party was actually waiting by a tent not more than a hundred yards away. Damn. I nodded to him before brushing past. I would do my upmost not to talk to him for a while.

* * *

We were a scouting patrol of six. Three men and three women. We'd covered the cliffs closest to our camp and now had followed a narrow canyon back some ways. We found a few smaller caves but it was this large cavern that we'd decided to explore. I honestly don't know why people actually want to explore large dark caves where who-knows-what could be living but hey I'm just the tricorder carrier. I suppose it didn't bother any of the rest of the patrol that none of us were armed, the aliens hadn't left us phasers after all. The best defense we had was run like hell and hope not to get caught if something did attack.

We'd gone maybe three hundred yards into the cavern when suddenly the normally rather silent tricorder in my hands decided to jump to life.

"So what does it mean when this red light comes on?" My voice bounced off the dark cavern walls.

The leader turned back and hurriedly asked, "You mean on the tricorder?"

"I'm not holding anything else am I?" I waved the object in the air. "It was green and beeping now its red and beeping faster. Does that mean something?"

The lieutenant opened his mouth to answer then suddenly he was gone and all that was left was a blood pool where he'd last been standing. The woman closest to him screamed and lunged back towards me and the other woman while the other two men came between us and the shadows that had apparently eaten the lieutenant. Apparently the red on the tricorder had meant lifeform and the faster beeping meant lots closer than before.

"Lets edge on out of here, nice and easy." The man closest to me whispered and we all nodded.

My heart was pounding, I could barely hear anything over the adrenaline rush in my ears. But then I heard it. A low rumbling, a rumbling so deep and powerful that I felt it in the ground beneath me and in the air as it reverberated off the walls. I gulped. That didn't sound good. Another whoosh of air and suddenly we were one woman less. The man closest to me yelled full retreat. I didn't need any further incentive. I turned tail and ran like the devil was on my heels--for all I knew he was. When we emerged back into the bright sun we were now a party of three out of a party of six--the other woman had bought it too. Funny how none of the lieutenants now gone had been wearing red shirts. I tripped over myself and landed head first on the rocky canyon floor only to be hauled up to my feet by one of the two remaining men as we continued to hurry away from the ominous cavern. The rumbling followed us. It was a terrible sound. It was a horrible feeling, knowing that likely death was right on my heels, waiting for me fall.

We rounded a corner and could see the open desert before us. Only a few more yards. I heard a scream of terror but couldn't bear to stop and turn around. I felt a hand on my back urging me forward. I wouldn't stop, no way in hell was I going to stop now. My lungs burned and I felt sweat and blood from my fall streaming down my face. Only a few feet now then open space. Keep going, keep going...

I was practically thrown out into the sand by the man behind me. He grabbed my leg and jerked me to the side until I lay near the bottom of the cliff beside the opening to the canyon. He helped me up and we continued our flight. The rumbling stopped but we didn't. We didn't stop until we saw the camp. I fell into the sand again but again the lieutenant--I must learn his name after this--hauled me to my feet again.

"You're not quitting yet." He growled in my ear as he practically dragged me forward. "We're nearly there."

When we finally collapsed, welll I collapsed he merely sat down, in the middle of camp Kirk, McCoy and Spock were there. Kirk immediately fired questions left and right while Mac looked over my cuts as well as the lieutenants, apparently he'd gotten a few scraps too. The lieutenant, Gavin Harper was his name, related everything in as much detail as he could remember in between gasping breaths and gulps of water.

"I don't-" I took in a deep breath before going on, "think anyone-" another breath," should go back there."

Kirk nodded before turning to speak to Spock. I for one certainly wasn't about to go back there. I could still hear that rumbling in my ears and fresh wave of fear flowed through my body.

"All right Brenna come with me." Mac hauled me to my feet--what is it with people and hauling me around today?

I paused, "Hold on." I turned back and knelt in front of where Gavin continued to sit waiting for further orders. "Thank you for saving me." I leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss on his cheek.

"It was my duty Miss Jones." He nodded to me, sadness in his eyes. "I only wish I could've-"

I pressed my hand against his calf to stop him, "We didn't know that was going to happen Harper. We couldn't have known."

He nodded silently. I knew my words weren't going to do much good so I nodded in return before standing and moving off with Mac. I wasn't aware of where he was taking me until suddenly I was sitting on a cot and he was removing my boots--thankfully I had been given a spare uniform to wear instead of my ridiculous dress. Mac helped me take off my soiled shirt--I had an undershirt on--and waved away any protests of decency while he shucked off my pants. He quickly left for a few moments before returning with a bowl of water and a cloth. We didn't have to worry so much about wasting water now that we'd found that extra source but stll...

"Mac you don't have to do this." I muttered to him once he set the bowl down and started to clean off the grim on my arm.

He frowned, "Brenna do you even realize that you're still shaking like a leaf and your voice is cracking?"

I hadn't noticed that actually. But now that he mentioned it...I really was shaking like crazy. I blushed. Harper probably thought me a coward. Though in all reality I wasn't military personnel, nor did I have training in any type of fighting so my shaking was only logical given the situation. That was the first time I'd actually faced possibly death and that scared the hell out of me. I don't know when it started but somewhere between my arms and my legs I started crying and soon I found myself wrapped up in Mac's comforting arms.

* * *

When I woke again I was alone. I didn't hear any signs of movement outside so I had no idea what time it was. I winced when I sat up. My muscles were sore from the abuse they'd gone through the previous day. Sure I sound like a wimp but I'd like to see you break out into a mad run for your life after having not run or jogged anything in years. I eyed my uniform. There was no way I could clean it so the best I could do would be shake it out and tough it out. Which I did. When I emerged from the tent I found very little movement but from the looks of it it was either early morning or early evening.

"Good evening Brenna." Mac came up beside me, handing me some rations. "I hope you feel better now."

I rolled my neck until it popped, "Surprisingly I do. How long have I been asleep?"

"A day and a half."

"What?" My eyes widened.

Mac shrugged, "I gave you a seditive and on top of your mental and physical exhaustion I guess your body just decided to rest. Lieutenant Harper still hasn't woken up either though I'm sure he will soon."

"Oh well thanks I guess." I eyed the unappetizing rations a moment longer before shrugging and taking a bite. "Any news on what's to be done with what happened the other day?"

"Kirk's ordered no one near those cliffs and has also ordered the making of any sort of weapon just in case we meet other hostile creatures. We have quite a collect of rock daggers that any Indian of the old west would be proud of." He shook his head, his mouth firmly drawn down in a frown. "Damn messy business this can be."

"What can be?"

"Living. Space travel. You name it. Its all messy in the end."

I couldn't blame him for feeling that way. Hell I felt that way on occasion. Like right now. My life hadn't been a bed of roses before I came here but it had definitely been more predictable. Now here I was, marooned on a desert planet with a man-eating monster and characters who weren't supposed to exist. Yes, it was damn messy business.


	9. So you're me and I'm you?

The following days passed without any sighting of the creature that'd managed to kill three of Kirk's crew. Neither did we meet any other creatures save the occaional lizard or snake, both of which I kept a wide berth of. Of course some of the men went off hunting for both creatures and we supplemented our diet with their meat, but bascially I had to close my eyes and pretend it was chicken or else I'd never had been able to swallow. More scouting patrols were sent out, in opposite directions from the cliffs where the creature dwelled. It was around five days after the first-hand encounter with death that some ruins had been discovered along another cluster of cliffs to the east of our camp.

"Oi Brenna!"

I turned from my spot in the hot shade--yes it was hot and it was shade at the same time. I couldn't help but smile in amusement. He looked excited, and when he looked excited he looked much like a kid.

"What's up doc?"

He made a face at my choice of words but smiled anyway, "Jim gave us permission to go visit those ruins, and Spock gave his consent as well as long as we promise not to touch anything suspicious looking and are back in an hour."

"Spock gave us permission?" I raised my eyebrows.

McCoy smiled at me, obviously enjoying himself, "Jim's coming with us."

I groaned and McCoy only smiled more. He found our mutual dislike for one another quite amusing. As long as it didn't interfere with others and it didn't jeopardize any of the crew he thought our annoyance with one another was actually quite good for our mental and emotional health. I never thought I'd see the day a doctor would prescribe a pain in the ass for health.

"Lovely," I sighed as I turned and followed Mac as he went back towards the main camp, "just lovely."

We gathered together some supplies then met Kirk near the edge of the camp. We traveled in near silence and reached the ruins three hours later. As I watched Kirk I reflected back on the occurances in the past few days. He hadn't really spoken to me much after our disagreement right before the attack. He'd been civil with me but every time I was near him it brought back memories of both his words and what'd happened right after our arguement.

"So did Spock tell you anything about this culture?" Kirk's voice brought me back from my unpleasant memory lane.

I shook my head and I heard Mac laugh, "I know he told me they were obsessed with the differences between men and women when it came to brain functions and personality traits. Though that much can be understood from their drawings here."

I turned to look at the mural Mac was studying and nodded in agreement. Nearly everything depicted represented the differences between men and women--the yin and yang of the sexes. I supposed that was part of what made life interesting. Men were so odd, and women were so complex, the differences in emotional patterns and brain tendencies were fascinating to say the lease. I know I'd always had a grand time studying human sexuality and gender differences in school.

"Hey Bones!"

Mac and I turned and made our way over to where Kirk stood on an oddly shaped platform in the middle of a half circle of ornately carved pillars. On each pillar was a different aspect of man and woman, divided up with the feminine on the left and the masculine on the right, each with six pillars. The platform itself had a system of circles and swirls that curved in and out of each other with the sign of infinity as the background to it all. It was probably the most fascinating part of the ruins we'd found thus far.

"I think this was a marriage platform or something." Mac commented as he stood on the platform opposite Kirk and studied the carvings on the platform itself.

"Why do you say that?" I asked as I climbed up and stood beside Mac, studying the area around my feet.

Mac pointed to the interconnected swirls and circles over the infinity sign, "Well I would think all the swirls and circles represent a uniting of two beings and the infinity sign would mean that they are to be united for all time."

His theory made sense. However, why would they suddenly have a marriage platform in the middle of all this yin and yang of the sexes? Didn't really fit in with the rest of the culture of this ancient society, at least not in my mind. I shrugged and continued to study the platform while Mac stepped off and went to study the columns more closely. Kirk seemed to be occupied with studying his side of the platform, and thankfully not interested in talking to me.

At some point in time we moved opposite each other and studied the side the other had been on then circled back around and studied the original side again. When I looked up I found his eyes on mine and we both shrugged at the same time before stepping off the platform in opposite directions, him going to study the feminine columns and me to the masculine columns. Again, at some point in time, we crossed over the platform to study the opposite side then back to the original again. We were both off in our own world of exploration until Mac cleared his throat.

"Spock will send out a search party if we don't get back now."

I nodded and Kirk and I both stepped onto the platform to make our way towards Mac. Suddenly a loud humming exploded in the air and a bright light encompassed Kirk and I. We screamed as one, a white hot pain torching through my body and more than likely his as well. When the humming stopped and the pain eased, I faintly heard Mac calling for Spock through his communicator. I saw and knew black after that.

* * *

When I woke up again I was aware of two very odd sensations. One, my body didn't feel right. It felt harder, stronger, and more awkward. Two, my mind didn't feel right. It felt more one tracked, more aggressive, more focused and hardened. When I opened my eyes and looked around I nearly screamed at what I saw. I stopped before I actually screamed; noticing the noise coming from my throat wasn't at all a scream but more of a loud grunt.

I blinked a couple of times, slapped my face, and then pinched myself. But even after all that my body still lay on a bed beside me, slumbering away without me. Mac hurried into the tent and came to my side.

"Jim, are you feeling okay? You and Brenna were caught in some alien light and passed out. She hasn't woken up yet but I'm glad to see you're awake. We were afraid you both might not wake up again."

I blinked a few times at Mac, shock on my face. Jim? I closed my eyes, squeezing them tightly shut, and then opened them again. Nope, that didn't help. My body was still on the bed beside me, and Mac was still conversing with me like I was Kirk. It was about time to put a stop to that.

"Mac," it was so freaking weird hearing Kirk's voice come out of my mouth which was currently his mouth but sheesh, "I'm not Jim."

Mac blinked a few times then leaned back onto his heels, "What do you mean?"

"I mean," I waved a hand over Kirk's body, "this is Kirk's body but the consciousness is Brenna. I've got a sneaking suspicion that when my body wakes up it'll be Jim's consciousness inside it." I sighed and dragged a hand through my hair, marveling at how odd it felt to have short hair. "I think that light that got us switched us somehow."

Of course this wouldn't be the first time they'd encountered this. Kirk had had that psycho ex Janice take over his body, but this was a bit different. One, I wasn't a psycho ex, and two…wait I could wreak havoc in his body couldn't I? I let a half smile grace my features, oh the mind games I could play with unsuspecting victims.

"If that's true and it is Brenna inside there, then I'm going to guess that you're already thinking up ways to play pranks on people and I'm going to put a stop to that right now." Mac clamped his hand down on my wrist and tugged until I sat up fully and had to hop off the bed to follow him outside the tent.

Once outside he called for Spock who appeared nearly out of thin air it seemed. Mac quickly relayed the information he understood, along with my belief of me being me just inside Jim. Boyo was I going to get a headache before this was over. Spock seemed intrigued, obviously for good reason, and immediately set off towards the ruins in hopes to glean a way for me to be me again and for Jim to be Jim again. Wait…I just referred to him as Jim more than once in one train of thought! Argh!

* * *

I stood beside Mac and shifted from side to side while we watched Spock disappear with a few of the others, heading off towards the ruins where we'd come from. I seriously hoped they'd find a way out of this because it was exceedingly uncomfortable standing here with an overwhelming urge to burst at the seams. I paused and blushed when I realized the need for bursting was manifesting itself in my, or Kirk's, bladder.

"Ah hell." Mac turned to look at me and I glared down Kirk's body at his crotch, "I need to pee."

Mac was silent a moment before he nearly fell over laughing at the irony. What a help he was. Later, when I wasn't faced with the idea of having to pee in a man's body, I'd beat him up. I growled as I pushed past him and made my way to the dugout latrine some meters away. My initial movements led me to the female side and one of the officers, who didn't know that I was me in Kirk's body, gave me an odd expression. I merely nodded before I turned on my heel and went to the men's side, grumbling the entire way.

"This is so…" I opened up his uniform and grimaced as I stared down at the general area I needed to divert my attention to, "Disgusting, disturbing, and downright uncalled for."

I took a deep breath, slowly let it out through my nose, and tried to view this as objectively as possible. I tried to block reality as I reached inside my, or Kirk's, uniform, drew out his junior, yes I was going to call it that, and proceeded to urinate like any other man. Let me tell you, peeing as a man feels completely different than as a woman. As a man it takes longer for it to come out, yes, but you can also control where the stream goes. Yes, I admit to it, I drew pictures with my pee. It was totally awesome! Initially having to touch Kirk's penis was disgusting but now that I've discovered a natural talent for drawing with pee it's not so bad.

I was still grinning with pride when I came back and relayed my newfound talent to Mac. He looked horrified and quite nauseated for a moment before his shoulders slumped and he preceded me into the tent where my body still lay unconscious. It was odd, to say the least, being able to see my body through someone else's eyes. Sure I see myself in the mirror every day but seeing an actual 3-D picture of myself is completely different.

"Just remember to respect his body."

Mac's voice brought me out of my mental wonderings, "Huh?"

"He'll be more obliged to respect your body if you do the same with his." Mac fixed me with one of his parentally stern looks and I couldn't help but feel sheepish even though I hadn't done anything, yet.

"What do you mean?"

"For one thing, don't strip down and ogle yourself, aka Kirk, naked. Don't 'molest' Kirk, I'm sure he'd have issues with that, and don't try to give him more scars or bruises."

I giggled. The little devil. Mac must be able to read my mind, or he just knows me really well, because every single thing he mentioned I'd thought of already.

"Aw, where's the fun in that?" I couldn't help but wink at him. Humor always helped me difuse serious situations.

He seemed a bit uncomfortable with the sight of his captain winking at him but he just shook his head, "I'm sure you don't want him to do anything of that nature to your body."

I tipped my head to the side and thought, seriously, for a moment. Did I want Kirk knowing what I looked like naked? Hell no! The prick was an ass…now that's a rather funny description for you.

"Okay, okay, you win, oh conscience mine." I bowed slightly to him with a sigh. "I really hope we don't stay like this for a very long time, not to mention forever. It'd really suck to be him; I've always thought that, and now I know it for a fact." I ran my hands down his body and shivered. "I always thought guys were weird, and now I know that for a fact as well. You're bodies are so…ugly feeling."

Mac frowned at me, "What do you mean?"

"Well," I pointed to Kirk's crotch, "penises certainly aren't aesthetically pleasing. All your muscles make it difficult to be smooth and light. And the bones of your bodies are so abrupt and out there." I shrugged. "It's just ugly feeling to me because I'm used to being soft, smooth, light, and definitely not used to having a junior between my legs." I shifted my legs around and grimaced. "No wonder he walks bow-legged."

Mac had an expressionless face for a few seconds then he laughed. I smiled and chuckled with him, glad he found my assessment amusing and not offensive. I don't know if he was about to counter my assessment because my body suddenly moaned and started to stir. I couldn't help but gape at myself. I didn't realize my voice was so husky, or that whenever I moaned it kind of sounded like a mini orgasm. Sheesh…I was going to have to watch out for that.

"Hell," Kirk opened his, or my, eyes and reached for his, or my, head, "my head is killing me."

Mac immediately administered some meds and took Kirk's vitals. Everything was hunky dory until Kirk's eyes rested on me, aka him.

"What-"

I grinned and struck a pose, "Ta da! I'm you and you're me! Isn't this absolutely wonderful?" My forced enthusiasm fell and I sighed. "It seems that the platform we were exploring somehow fired off a power while we were on it and it switched our minds into the other's body."

His, or my, face was blank, other than the shock, for a moment before anger, fear, and more fear, took hold.

"Can we change back?"

I shrugged, "Spock is on his way back to the ruins to check it out and hopefully find a solution. Until then we're stuck." I glared down at his body then looked back up at him. "Believe me, I'm not enjoying myself."

Kirk nodded and swung his legs over the table. He looked down at his new body for a silent moment and I could only guess what his thoughts were, probably not very pretty. We ate dinner in the tent together, not really wanting to venture out and be exposed to the others, who still were unaware of the switch. I couldn't help but imagine some of the troubles both he and I could get into now that we were switched.

"It seems there are a few options as way of a solution to this situation." Spock announced as he came in a few hours later once the sun was down.

I nearly bounced up and down in excitement, "Well out with them!"

"First of all, this culture appeared to be so obsessed with understanding and tapping into gender differences that they created a way for opposites to swap bodies for a time so they could better empathize and understand one another."

Kirk rolled his eyes, "I gathered that much. How do we fix this?"

"It also served as a form of punishment against men who perpetrated crimes against women and vice versa with women to men. They would be locked in the opposite sex for a time, depending upon their crimes, then released back into their original body. It is really quite fascinating the data they collected on the brain wave and emotional pattern differences between men and women."

Mac sighed, "Spock, the answer?"

"Well it appears that the platform is a primitive looking computer that senses the intent of those standing on it."

I raised my eyebrows, "Meaning?"

"Well if two researchers merely wanted to understand one another and experience the opposite sex merely for research, the computer would discern that and act accordingly. In that such case the minds would be swapped for a matter of hours then returned to normal again. However if it were punishment for those standing on the platform the computer would discern that and would swap the minds for an undetermined amount of time."

Kirk's face paled, "Undetermined? Meaning forever?"

"Not exactly captain. Undetermined in this case would mean however long it took the parties to reconcile their differences and have a change of heart towards their victims or the opposite sex."

I groaned and hung my head. It would take all eternity for me to be able to reconcile my anger with Kirk and he with me.

"So once everything was reconciled they'd immediately switch back?" Mac asked. "That sounds easy enough."

"That's not quite all."

Kirk ran his hands over his face, "I knew there was more."

"There has to be a demonstration between the parties to signify their change of heart and acceptance of one another. The computer can discern truth of action and character and would need this demonstration to finish the punishment."

I tried to block the images my dirty little mind conjured at the thought of a "demonstration." I'll demonstrate a change of heart. I'll grab Kirk's nuts and-

"Well Brenna?"

Mac's voice thankfully stopped my more violently inclined train of thought.

"Huh?"

He pointed to Kirk, in my body, "You going to demonstrate no hard feelings with the captain?"

"How do we know we're not just the researchers wanting to experience the other's view point?" I knew my voice sounded pleading, but at least it was Kirk's voice and Kirk's body looking so pathetic and not mine.

Kirk glared at me and Mac sighed, "Because it's been over six hours since it happened and I'm sure that would've been more than enough time for the researchers to have their fill of the opposite sex. All of us here already know that the two of you don't get along very well and there is a lot of tension between you." I crossed my eyes at Kirk and he scowled. "Hence, the demonstration and change of heart instructions."

I growled and kicked at the floor. I knew I was pouting like a two year old, but darn it I deserved the right to. I was stuck in Kirk's body and he was stuck in mine and we had to learn to actually like each other then SHOW our like for one another before we could change back. Sheesh and I thought being trapped on a desert planet was hell enough.

"Miss Jones it is the logical course of action for you to reconcile whatever differences that you have with Captain Kirk." Spock, ever the dear heart, felt the need to reemphasize the importance of the situation.

I nodded but still didn't look up from the ground. I heard Kirk get off the cot and start to move around, very awkwardly. I looked up and started to seriously hope I didn't look as odd and awkward when I moved as he did in my body. If it weren't for the seriousness of the situation I would've laughed. I know Mac wanted to as well, I could see it in his eyes, but Kirk's grumblings and Spock's continuing narration on the culture and life of these ancient beings kept him silent, for the time being.

After Spock, again, emphasized the importance of our getting along, and Mac gave another lecture, Kirk and I were left alone. We didn't even look at each other at first. We stayed on opposite sides of the tent, looked at everything but each other, and did everything we could to remain quiet. At least we did until he broke the "truce" we had between us.

"So what do you think we're going to have to do get back into our own bodies?"

It was a legitimate question; I admit it was, but I was seriously tempted to tell him something ridiculous, lewd, or silly. That's always my initial reaction to serious situations, or if a conversation is getting too personal for my tastes. Humor always serves me well. It's safe, it's a shield, and it's easy to hide behind. Of course I hadn't used humor in the face of James' and Patricia's betrayal. Perhaps if I had it would've been easier to handle. However, I knew that if I tried to use humor right now it would only piss Kirk off and then we'd be yelling at each other in two point nine seconds.

"I honestly don't know. I mean you've managed to seriously piss me off, scratch at my heart, and frustrate me. Though it's usually easy to bounce back from such things, with you," I was surprised I was being so honest but for some reason I wanted to be, "well with you it's not. Sometimes I only have to look at you and I get angry with you." Of course I'm sure some of that anger and frustration was only manifested on him due to my past projections put on him.

Kirk looked surprised. He was probably surprised I was being honest, and serious, with him. And he was probably surprised that the mere sight of him made me angry. When he spoke it was my turn to be surprised.

"I must admit, Miss Jones, sometimes when I'm reminded of your presence on the ship and with my crew, it angers me as well. You of all people should know how I like to control the odds, keep things going in my favor, protect my crew and ship," as I continued to nod he finally stopped listing things I already knew, "well you are wild card Miss Jones, and unless I'm holding the trump card, I'm never in favor of wild cards."

After a moment or two I nodded and then he nodded. I felt that we'd made some progress for the night. But then Kirk started to shift around in a rather funny manner and I asked what the problem was.

"I need to urinate."

I laughed so hard it hurt my throat. Mac came back in when he heard me coughing and asked Kirk what the problem was. He related his dilemma to Mac and Mac smiled slightly before he pointed out the women's corner of the latrine to him. Kirk just glared at Mac, gave me an odd look, and then disappeared towards the bathroom.

"So are you two starting to get along? I didn't hear yelling or crashes." Mac handed me a cup of water as he spoke.

After I took a sip I shook my head, "I don't know if we're getting along better so much as we're starting to be a bit more honest with one another. It's going to take more than just a few hours, Mac; you of all people should know that."

Mac sighed but nodded. He rechecked my vitals and did the same with Kirk once he returned, his face a bit pale, from his little trip. I'm sure he already missed being able to pee standing up—every woman hates having to pee while she squats…its damned inconvenient. Once Mac was satisfied that we were both healthy, for being in each other's bodies, he left us to get some rest, if we could manage it.

Though it was odd settling back down on the cot in a man's body, I did manage to find a somewhat comfortable position and probably fell asleep around the same time as Kirk.


	10. Takin Care of Business

_For those of you who have read through this before I apologize that I've gone and made your life difficult by adding such great changes to the story but I think I'm improving it with the revamp. Again I only own Brenna, everything just happens to be a delight for me to write about. Enjoy._

* * *

My dreams were odd, to say the least. Images of a past I never knew mixed with what I did know. Scenes that had my own body and self in it were now seen from a different perspective. Then of course there were the awkward ones that involved past loves. I think that what woke me up. I didn't want to see those moments any more than I figured Kirk wanted me to see them. When I woke up I had an irresitable urge to eat something. I never would've guessed that Kirk was a midnight snacker, but if his body was telling truths, then he usually got hungry in the middle of the night. How interesting. I now knew where to find him in the middle of the night: the kitchen!

I carefully rolled out of bed, Kirk's body stiff and functioning oddly still, and lumbered out into the desert night air. There was a chill and I could smell the smoke from the various fires around camp. I didn't recognize any of the constellations that were overhead, we weren't in our own star system, but they were bright and twinkling none-the-less.

"May I enquire as to why you are awake?"

I jerked at the sound of Spock's voice so close to my right. I thought Kirk was supposed to have excellent hearing and great responses. Maybe it was because my muddled, female brain was in his body that made me feel so helpless and dumb. Either way, Spock startled me.

"I'm hungry."

Spock raised an eyebrow, "Do you often wake up hungry in the middle of the night?"

"Nope. I think it's just Kirk's body."

Spock surprised me and didn't comment before he moved past me towards the fire. I became aware of the fact that he was wearing a coat. Oh yeah, he would be cold now. I was surprised he was cuddled around the fire as if it was a teddy bear for warmth. I waited until he was seated close by the fire before I moved forward and sat beside him, though not close enough to touch him. We sat in silence, both watching the fire in contemplative silence, until I was near bursting with want for speaking again.

"Come here often?"

Spock turned to me, "I can only assume that that is a human idiom."

"Yup," I nodded, "and I've never quite understood why someone would ask it. I mean if you meet someone in a strip club why would you continue to pursue them if they do go there often because going to a strip club, in my opinion, is showing a lowness of character and standards."

Spock raised an eyebrow, "What are you trying to convey when you say 'strip club?'"

"Do they not have nude bars in this century?" I was aghast, though it would've pleased me if it were the truth.

Spock turned towards the fire again, "I am unfamiliar with that culture on Earth but I can testify to the fact that there are indeed no nude bars on Vulcan."

The sudden image of a strip club on Vulcan had me nearly combusting with suppressed laugther. I'm sure my face was as red as the fire, and I was surprised when Kirk's body did an odd jerk and a grunt came from my throat. So that's what happened when he tried to suppress laughter? How very intriguing…I'd have to keep an eye out for that.

"Is there a problem Miss Jones?" Spock turned to me with what could only be guessed was a Vulcan look of concern—it looked the same as every other look actually.

"No, just trying to keep from guffawing with laughter."

"What did you find so amusing that you need to suppress yourself? I've yet to witness restraint in regards to emotions in regards to you."

I was amazed, that was the closest thing to a "joke" I'd heard Spock utter. I know my mouth dropped open and I sat there dumbfounded for a few moments until finally thinking coherantly came back again.

"Oh, well, um…I just had a brief mental musing on what it would be like to try to open a strip club on Vulcan." Spock raised an eyebrow but kept silent so I continued. "I sometimes envision things that are said and they end up amusing me and I react and confuse people around me who aren't following along with my train of thougths."

"Train of thought." Spock appeared to mull over the idiom.

I sighed. I never really thought about all the idioms I used until talking to Spock. Apparently, some idioms just fell out of use over the past few centuries, and that was just one of them. I quickly explained the idea behind the idiom. This of course launched us into a conversation about idioms in general and I was surprised to find that, though subtle, Vulcans had idioms as well. Of course, being more logical and to the point, their idioms usually just referred to the cycles of life on Vulcan or native flora or fauna, so they were more metaphors and similies than typical idioms. However, I was surprised when I glanced up to find Mac standing nearby with his arms crossed across his chest and a scowl on his face.

"What's up Doc?" I grinned up at him, knowing my comment wouldn't take the edge off of him.

"I am curious as to which one of you thought it was a good idea to remain awake so late in the evening when it is imperative that we all remain alert and healthy during the day?"

I pointed to Spock who in turn merely looked back, blankly, at Mac.

"Instead of staring at me, Spock, why don't both of you get up off your behinds and get yourselves to bed."

"Why are YOU up Mac?" I waggled my eyebrows at him.

He sighed, "A need to urinate actually. The older you get the more likely it will be you'll end up doing the same thing Brenna."

"Already happens on occasion."

Mac snorted, "That just means you're older than your time."

"Thanks for the reassurance Doc. I'll let you know if I get arthritis or gray hair."

He smiled and waved before moving off towards the latrine. I waited a few moments longer, basking in the warmth of the fire, before I stood and stretched.

"'Night Spock. I'll see you in the morning."

He nodded, "And to you."

I eagerly scampered off to bed, like the good girl in a man's body that I was, and crawled into my cot.

"Brenna?" My own voice prompted me to turn over and stare across the tent at Kirk.

"Yah?"

"Do you often wake up with a need to pee?"

I giggled and Kirk groaned.

* * *

Now let's just say that waking up with an erection is probably the oddest and most bizarre feeling ever-especially if you were originally a female. Only the writers of "The Twilight Zone" could think of something more…freakily odd—either that or the writers of "Tales from the Crypt." Either could easily apply right now in my opinion.

The first thing I noticed in the morning was that I felt slightly flushed and quite warm and restless; the second was a tightness of my groin that hadn't been there the night before. Then when I looked down in the early morning light, I was astonished and rather disgusted to find an erection quite literally staring back at me.

"Oh my…"

I knew about morning erections well enough, I'd lived with James for some time before Patricia came along, but of course the way we dealt with the situation was far different than how I would deal with this. How was I supposed to get rid of this thing? I was NOT about to wank off, eew! Touching Kirk in my own body is one thing but touching his body whilst in his body is completely different and not at all something I want to do. Maybe in my wildest, quite wildest, dreams, but definitely not now.

"Hey Kirk." I looked across the space between us in the medical tent we shared, "Jim-boy." I raised my voice slightly, but not loud enough to alert Mac in the adjoining tent or anyone else, hopefully. "Kirk." I looked around my general vicinity for something to chuck at his/my sleeping form. "James Tiberius Kirk wake the freak up." I tossed an empty hypospray at him and winced when it landed right on his/my eye socket. That was going to hurt.

"What the-" He surged into a sitting position, groggily took in his surroundings, then relaxed his position a bit when he recognized his position. "Why are you throwing things at me? You do know you're risking you're own body right?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yah yah I know that. However, at this point in time I don't really care."

"What is it?" He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

I slowly sat up and turned to hang my legs over the edge of the bed, "How do you get rid of a boner without masturbating?"

"What?!" He was fully alert now and staring at my/his crotch with a mixture of anxiety and fascination. "I have an erection?

I sighed, "No, Sherlock, I have an erection," I rolled my eyes, "in your body. Do you normally wake up with junior staring back at you or is this just a special occasion?"

"I'd prefer it if you refrained from being so coarse right now, Miss Jones, this situation is already delicate and we are already tense around one another, we don't need to escalate the situation any more than it already is."

I blushed and sighed, nodding sheepishly as I lowered my gaze to the floor. He was right, darn it, I hated it when he was right. It totally threw me off. Just like I hated it when he was nice to me and I hated it when I felt an attraction for him. Being around him reminded me of both the good and bad times with James. Funny...they both had the same first name. Call me dense but I just NOW put that together....sheesh.

"I said I don't usually wake up with an erection," I jerked back to the present when Kirk apparently repeated himself, "However, you could try to urinate and if that doesn't help try a cold shower."

This had to be one of the oddest conversations I'd ever had in my life—and believe me, as the person I am, I've had some odd ones but this one takes the cherry on top of the cake so far. Who knew that one day I'd wake up with an erection in the body of James T. Kirk? Apparently, not me.

"Okay, I'll go try the first and let you know if it works." I left him still sitting on his bed and went off to attempt the first order of business.

Did you know that it's nearly impossible to pee with an erection? You can dribble a little out but not much and it is very uncomfortable and odd. Therefore, it was still there when I came back to the tent to see Kirk nibbling on some food someone had brought it while I was gone.

"Did you save me any?"

He looked up from his plate, "Did the problem ease?"

I pointed to my/his groin and he sighed and shook his head before going back to his food. Watching him sit there, so calmly and unaffected by my predicament, made me really quite angry. It's silly I know but I was suddenly filled with a surge of anger and I marched over to him and pushed the plate out of his hands. He glared up at me, using my face, and his eyes dared me to do something else.

"That's all you're going to do is tell me to try to pee then when that doesn't work you just sigh and eat breakfast like nothing's going on?" My voice was growling and it was odd to hear Kirk's voice coming out of my mouth, being directed at my own body no less.

Kirk frowned, "What else can I do? It's not my fault you have an erection and it's certainly not my fault we're in this situation."

Maybe testosterone makes me more of a bitch because I had Kirk pinned beneath me on the cot in a matter of moments. He seemed as surprised as I was at my actions. I was about to pull away when he suddenly squirmed beneath me, his movements coming in direct contact with my erection. My eyes widened and a whimper/moan escaped my lips before I could stop it.

"Are you okay?" He stopped moving and looked at me in concern—I'm sure my face was turning down in a sort of grimace to merit his question.

I spoke through clenched teeth, "Noo…you…rubbed…" he moved again and this time I swear he did it deliberately because the pressure was stronger against my erection and I found it hard to see straight, "don't…do…that…"

Kirk look surprised then I was surprised when I saw a light of understanding pass over his features. Before I could question him I felt him shift his/my body beneath me just enough to be able to maneuver one of his/my hands down to where it rested directly against my erection. I inhaled sharply, my eyes widening even more as I felt my heart pound in both my chest and my crotch.

"What…the hell…do…" he squeezed his hand slightly and I saw stars for a few moments, "Kirk…"

He shushed me, "I have also done this to elevate the occasional morning erection. However I wasn't going to suggest you do this because I knew you wouldn't." He moved his hand down then up against the erection and I felt my hips press more firmly against his hand of their own accord—because I certainly didn't tell them to do that. "Since I'm more accustomed to doing this I don't see any problems." As if to emphasize his point he squeezed ever so slightly against me again and I hissed through my/his teeth.

"I do." I managed to gasp out. His hand blessedly, and cursedly, stilled momentarily so I could think and speak a little more clearly. "I'm in your body and your in mine. This shouldn't even the hell be happening to us."

"But it is happening, Brenna. What else would you have me do right now? Do you see any other way?" His/my hand still rested against my/his erection.

I stared back at him as he lay beneath me in my body. Perhaps this was going to be the oddest moment of my life. Why should I stop it then? It'd be a good story to reflect upon as I lay in a mental ward years from now. Why the hell not.

I jerked my head in consent. He was silent, and still, for a moment, before his hand suddenly started moving again, this time in a faster, more intense rhythm. My breath was literally taken from my body and all I could do was barely hold myself off him as he took care of "the problem." Now let me tell you, peeing in a man's body may be odd and disgusting and awkward but having an orgasm in a man's body is well…shocking. I felt like I had to pee a moment before a tidal wave of stars and colors and warm tickling sensations shot through my body, starting at my groin and working its way out from there.

When I came too, and was able to see straight again, I found myself lying on my side facing Kirk, who was still lying on his back staring up at the ceiling. His face was almost blank, except for a rather stern look about his/my eyes. Almost immediately I felt disgusted, embarrassed, violated, hurt, confused, angry, well basically everything under the sun, moon, and stars a person could feel. I stood up stiffly and quickly found another uniform I could change into. I went behind the curtained off area we'd deemed the changing area and quickly cleaned myself up and changed. When I came back out, I found Kirk eating once again, as if nothing had happened.

Well, if he was going to act as if nothing had happened, then I could play that game too. I spotted a plate resting on my bed, full of food, and I immediately pounced on it. We ate in silence, not even bothering to look at each other. This was how Mac and Spock found us when they came in almost a half hour later. Mac glanced between us before shooting me a questioning look, which I replied with a mere shrug. I figured Spock probably noticed the tension but chose not to comment on it as well.

"Our lookouts have spotted a ship. They said it was too far away to distinguish the make but they did say it was heading toward our general coordinates."

Kirk immediately issued everyone to take cover and to try to disguise the camp as much as possible. Of course some of the crew still didn't realize that it was him in my body so they instead looked to me and I merely repeated his orders, though not as enthusiastically. Mac ordered us to stay together and to try to work together as well, possibly thinking that teamwork would benefit the relationship or something. I just sighed and followed along Kirk, letting him do his captainy thing while I did my useless observer thing.

We all hid in the shadows of a cliff until the ship got close enough to identify. It was then that we noticed it was one of the Enterprise's shuttles. Perhaps the Enterprise had been retaken by the crew? When one of the aliens came out and called for Kirk to come out or else Chekov would die, well I figured the crew hadn't retaken the ship and we were fubared once more.

"What do they want with us now?" Kirk started forward but I lunged forward and pulled him back.

"What are you doing?" He just stared at me in reply, "Unless I'm still dreaming, you are me and I'm you. To them, I am you and you are me. I think we could use this to our advantage, somehow, though how is somewhat escaping me right now."

Realization dawned on Kirk and he nodded, Mac and Spock huddling close as we brain stormed. It was decided that I would pretend to be Kirk, duh what else could we do right now. In that process, he would work with the crew to devise a plan to retake the ship. Oh, I seriously hoped it would help. One: I don't like being a guy. Two: I don't like Kirk in my body. Three: Tovak had needed numerous sedatives in the past few days because his symptoms were getting seriously worse and there was nothing I could do about it in my current situation. Four: I don't like being a guy…wait I already said that.

"Captain Kirk you have five seconds before I blow this man's head off!" The female alien, as we all noticed it was female, pushed the phaser harder against Chekov's head and started the countdown.

I steeled myself against the extreme nervousness and fear that surged through my body and quickly made my way closer.

"There is no need for such extreme measures," I spoke deeply and clearly, "I am here and we can talk peaceably."

Chekov looked very frightened, but that was no surprise. The female was twice his size with bulging muscles, tattooed and seriously scarred brown and black stripped skin, fro-ed black hair, and wide green eyes. She was scary looking, even to a fellow female. She seemed to relish striking fear into men, and women, alike.

"Ah, Captain Kirk how nice of you to join us." She practically tossed Chekov back into the shuttle. "It seems that you and the rest of your people here are finally required onboard."

I tipped my head to the side and crossed my arms over my chest, "Really? Why is that?"

"The Vulvan government apparently wishes to have its ambassadors returned and has worked with Starfleet and will send out a weaponless freighter with the ransom we demanded for both the ambassadors and you and your senior officers." She smiled and I stiffened to see that all her teeth were sharp. "Thus, I require your presence onboard. Now gather your people and they'll start to beam you aboard."

I waited a few "decisive" moments before I nodded and returned to the others. I was curious as to why the alien hadn't just beamed down and given us the element of surprise instead of flying in like she had but oh well. I relayed the information back to the others and together we beamed aboard in shifts. Of course, Spock and I were taken to the bridge while Kirk, Mac and the others were taken to the brig. I really hoped they didn't expect me to say anything captain-like, because I was fresh out of captainy things. In fact, I was fresh out of everything, including a way of defending myself.

I stood there, as stoically as possible, while the bridge crew did what they did best, and that was operating without the captain hovering over their shoulders. Of course knowing that I wasn't Kirk, Spock kept close to me, and he actually answered most of the questions the "Amazon" asked. I'd taken to calling the female of the aliens Amazon's because they were freaking huge and quite formidable looking. Unfortunately, the original psycho woman seemed to have taken a liking to me because she stayed close to my side and would on occasion stroke a long nail down my neck over my artery. I was only human and thus could not hide my shiver of fear, and inwardly disgust. I was physically a guy right now, but internally where it counted most I'm a female and being petted by a female is really weird and eewy.

"Captain Kirk I'd like to speak to you for a moment." The alien nearly purred in my ear after we were under way and I had to hide my real emotions.

"Go ahead." I had my arms crossed and it was good that I did so, otherwise I would've swatted at her hand as it buried itself in my hair.

She pulled my head to face her using my hair, which seriously didn't feel too great, "Privately."

I inwardly cringed, my mind already conjuring up images of her raping me, but outwardly I nodded. I stoically led her into the turbolift, I figured we could go to an empty meeting room. However, el chica had different ideas and merely stopped the turbolift before pinning me against the wall. She rubbed her hands up and down my chest and I had to gulp down the bile that was rising in my throat.

"I must say, Captain Kirk, you are quite a personality. Even though you're human, you are reacting to this situation much like the men of my race." She purred as she leaned her face close to mine and I tried to keep from pressing as far into the wall as possible-I'd rather be molested by her than torn limb from limb. "I want to claim you as my own pet instead of giving you back to Starfleet. I could take you to exotic places; teach you secrets of space travel that your race can only dream about." One of her hands started to travel down my side and I knew exactly where it was headed and I was powerless to stop her. "You need only say yes and I'll start now," she leaned in and licked my neck, "I'll show you a galaxy you've always wanted to conquer."

She used her hand that wasn't reaching for Kirk's privates to hold my head still while she made the final trip and pressed her lips against mine. I could only manage out a noise that sounded like a grunt or growl when she pried my mouth open with pressure on my jaw and shoved her tongue into my mouth. Again, I had to force the bile to remain in my belly though it desperately wanted to fly out of my body right now. I didn't know how long I could keep up this charade of me being the captain but thankfully we were both distracted when the turbolift started moving again. She pulled away with a hiss and faced the door, keeping me directly behind her. Damn possessive Amazonian alien!

The doors slid open and I tried to peer around her shoulder to see who it was. Of course, I didn't have to wait very long to hear phaser fire and then the alien fell back on top of me. I squealed as together with the dead weight of my molester I fell to the floor of the turbolift. I flailed my arms and legs in efforts to move her body off me but it wasn't until whoever shot her assisted me that I finally was able to escape her weight and breathe again.

"Thank you, I was afraid your rescue was going to kill me." I sighed as I slowly stood up and used the wall to steady myself. "What took you guys so long?"

Kirk, in my body, frowned at me, "What was going on here?" He glanced down at the alien then back at me. "Do you have a turbolift fetish?"

"I don't know do you?" I swipped my hands over my uniform and visibly shuddered. "You don't want to know what was going on, now back to my question, what took you guys so long?"

Mac smiled, "Oh it actually didn't take so long if you figure in us having to convince everyone in the brig that Kirk is you and you're Kirk then figure out a way to get out of the brig then get a hold of all the aliens on the lower levels without them alerting the aliens on the upper levels then getting a hold of the aliens on the upper level then figuring out where the hell you were."

I tipped my head to the side and waited until all his words sunk in. When he put it that way, it really hadn't been that long. I smiled and nodded and watched as a few red shirts rolled the female out of the turbolift and the three of us went up to the bridge. Kirk of course took his chair but got a few funny looks from those who hadn't heard the update on the body switch.

Once the ship was turned around to head back to the planet where our bodies had been switched, Starfleet had been appraised of the new situation, and all the aliens had been thrown into the brig, I stepped closer to Kirk and examined him closer. There was a distinctive mark on his neck that looked surprisingly like a hickey.

"Kirk."

He didn't look up from his gaze on the viewscreen, "What?" I poked his neck where the hickey was and he pulled away with a growl. "Careful that's sensitive."

"Exactly my reason for asking you why its there and what have you been doing?" I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him. "I was trying to fend off that Amazon but she did succeed in molesting me/you a little before you rescued us. So I was looking out for your body, now I want to know why you weren't looking out for mine."

Kirk's face grew red and he leaned close so only I could hear, "You should've told me that Tovak was having a difficult time."

My mouth dropped open in surprise but was quickly replaced with a mirthful grin. Oh payback payback it was bliss! Served him right that Tovak gave him a hickey thinking he was me! I giggled but immediately stopped when he looked ready to combust. Of course, these evil thoughts of glee probably weren't helping the situation between the two of us so I tried to put a stop to that as well.

"Well I figured it was a need to know basis and as the captain you didn't need to know, not until it was neccessary. As me however, you probably should've known. However, we didn't really have enough time for me to explain the situation between me and him."

Kirk narrowed his eyes, "Do you mean to tell me there is some sort of agreement between you two?"

I looked around at the bridge crew then back to Kirk, "Perhaps we should discuss such delicate matters elsewhere."

He nodded and gave the com to Sulu as Spock stated he would like to accompany us since the conversation revolved around a fellow Vulcan. Blast those Vulcan ears of his!

"Now what sort of agreement do you have with Ambassador Tovak?" Spock was the first to speak once we were safely settled in the ready room.

I blushed, "Well I'm sure you realize he's in the middle stages of Pon Farr and if we don't get to the starbase in time he will need a release of his fired blood." Spock nodded, well aware due to his telepathic abilities. "Well since I was the first to know I told him that if we didn't make it in time I would be willing to help him."

Kirk growled, "Why can't he get together with the female ambassador?" He sounded more upset than I had expected him to be.

"She is his mother's cousin and as a blood relative that would be a serious taboo and unwarranted in this situation as there are obvious other options for him at this time." Spock quickly explained and I sighed when it finally made sense why her eyes were so similar to Tovak's.

Kirk continued to grind his teeth in displeasure. He knew as well as the rest of us that we had to get the situation between him and me, concerning our bodies fixed, before we could focus on anything else. Before we had left, Spock had discovered that there was a time limit on our situation and if we didn't switch back within that time limit then we'd be stuck as we were now. The thought of having to live the rest of my life in Kirk's body was enough to render me near frantic.

"We can only hope that we can switch bodies so that you can give him aid in time, but only if it is absolutely needed." Kirk finally growled out before he huffed from the room.

I could only stare at the vacant space he'd once been in. Why was he so upset? Was his emotional disturbance at the thought of me helping Tovak linked to his turbulent nature towards me? I couldn't help but wonder if his feelings towards me were in question as well. Did he feel possessive towards me? Did that little "encounter" between us over the morning "problem" cause him to suddenly feel that we had a thing for one another? I sighed and rubbed my head, the beginnings of a head coming on.

"You are wondering why he is so upset at the reality of your helping Tovak?" Spock asked and I jumped, having completely forgotten that he was there.

I nodded, "Yah, I'm also wondering why he cares about me in general. I mean we always fight, we're always bugging each other, and that leads me to wonder why he sometimes, randomly, is nice to me and actually gentle with me. Why randomly he acts almost possessive and territorial towards me."

"Perhaps it is because you have come to mean more to him than he himself appreciates."

Oh darn Spock for always being right! I had already realized that but just hadn't wanted to admit it to myself. Of course, Kirk meant more to me than I wanted as well so it made sense that he and I would cope with that fact by always snarling at one another. Maybe if we admitted our mutual admiration and affection for one another we'd switch back?

"I must confess, Miss Jones that it is highly irregular for a Vulcan to seek out a human female for help in this delicate matter. I'm sure you are aware that only an emergency would require your help, his bond mate is waiting at the star base for him."

I nodded, "Yes I know Spock. Believe me, I'd rather NOT do anything more than converse with the man. Talk about awkward!" I took a deep breath before slowly letting it out. "And the whole ceremony of pon farr is so intimate and intense…I would really rather not be so vulnerable to an almost complete stranger."

"I understand the reservations. I must note that it is, what humans would call, admirable, for you to be willing to assist Tovak."

I smiled, "Thank you for that, Spock, I really appreciate that."

I nodded to Spock then headed towards my quarters to wait out the trip until we got back to the planet. I had a lot to think about. On my way I checked in with Mac to see how Tovak was doing. Mac had administered another sedative and Tovak was in the middle of serious meditation that no one dared pull him out of until it was time for another sedative. If this continued much longer I would be unsafe to even help him out.

Pon Farr was more than just lusty urges for animalistic sex. It was animalistic anger and violence, it was the type of "passion" that a female praying mantis had when she tore the head off her mate during intercourse, and it was the type of "passion" that led a black widow spider to kill and eat her mate after intercourse. Moreover, the more fevered the Vulcan in Pon Farr the more impassioned he became. In addition, the more impassioned he became the more dangerous to the female, others, and himself he became.

"I don't suppose I have to tell you that I don't like this one bit." Mac handed me a glass of bourbon across his desk.

I nodded as gratefully took the glass from him, "Nope, I know that you don't like it, Kirk doesn't like it, and Spock expressed his discomfort with the situation as well. I'm uncomfortable being in Kirk's body, I'm uncomfortable with the thought of becoming intimate with someone who doesn't 'exist' for me, and I'm damned uncomfortable being sober right now." I raised my glass to Mac before I downed it and held out my hand for a refill. "So you should be glad that we're all equally uncomfortable here."

Mac only smiled slightly as he refilled my glass and held up his own in a silent salute. We drank the rest of the bottle before we made it back to the planet—there wasn't much left anyway. With me here I'm sure Mac goes through more alcohol than he ever did before. I would have to make sure I repaid him for that.

Needless to say I was a bit tipsy when I was packed up and beamed back down to the planet again. Oh well, tipsy was better than sober right now. In one day, I'd managed to become intimate, in a way, with Kirk, in one of the most awkward situations in my life to date. I'd been molested, and I'd had a discussion about my coming sex life in public. Tipsy was definitely good right now.

Kirk, surprisingly, was a dear and kept a safe, and neutral distance from me.


	11. Working things out with HIM

I woke up the next day with a hang over, which only got worse when I woke up seeing Kirk hovering over me with a scowl and equally bad news. I didn't speak, for fear of exploding, until after I cleaned up, ate some food, and went to a secluded area to stomp around then coming back and facing the situation like an adult--I can do that sometimes.

"So while they sort things out with Starfleet up top we're going to do what down here?" I asked over my shoulder while I continued to stare up at the sunset colored sky. "Alone, with no one else, just the two of us, you and me-"

"I understood you the first time, Ms. Jones."

I turned and faced Kirk, my hands on my hips, "Seriously, Kirk, why are we the only ones down here?"

"I believe that we will need some privacy in order to work out whatever it is that causes us to continually dislike one another," Kirk took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Forgive me if you would prefer an audience for whatever it is we need to do in order to switch back."

I growled to myself as I sat down across the fire from him. I hated it when he was right, because that usually meant I was wrong, and I disliked being wrong about as much as I disliked him being right. Maybe what Spock said had some merit and that was why I was always so bitchy around Jim. I personally also had the stange feeling in my stomach that perhaps there was more about him that reminded me of James than I liked.

"Miss Jones?"

I snapped out of my idle thoughts with a physical jerk of my head, "What?"

"I was wondering what caused you to grimace like that."

Whoops, didn't mean to grimace in thought. "I'm sorry Kirk I-"

"James."

I tipped my head to the side, "Pardon?"

"While we are alone," Kirk leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees as he peered across the fire at me, "and after what's happened, you may call me James."

Shit. Now the similarities were going to drive me bonkers. Perhaps...well perhaps I should just be honest with him.

"Oookay," I took a deep breath and slowly let it out, "JAMES." So maybe I put too much emphasis on his name because he's definitely amused now. "Now you have to call me Brenna, it's only fair." Wow, that sounded elementary.

Kirk, er James, smiled and nodded, "All right, Brenna, what is it about me that has you up in arms every time we cross paths?"

"Oh that's a long list are you sure we have enough time?" I made a show of looking for a watch that wasn't on my wrist and I stopped when I heard him groan. "Sorry, my natural reaction to you seems to be sarcasm."

"Why?"

I crossed my ankles and leaned forward, looking at the fire instead of him, "Are you sure you want to know everything that goes on inside my head when it comes to you? I warn you it will more than likely offend and possible chip at that ego of yours. Not to mention embarrass me and make it even more awkward between us."

"Brenna." He waited until I looked at him before he continued. "I don't know if it can get more awkward than this." He pointed to himself, in my body, and then to me, in his body.

"Good point." I tipped my imaginary hat to him before settling back down again. "You have to understand that I'm reacting to you with knowledge of your history, your present, and your future. I know of all the women you've been with, will be with, and so on and so forth. I-"

"That's what this is about?" James interrupted me. "Women? You're jealous of the women of my past and future?"

I crossed my eyes at him, "If you'd let me finish, James DEAR, you wouldn't be so confused."

He nodded and crossed his arms, waiting for me to continue.

"I also know your inner strengths and weaknesses. I know so much about you, from a third person point of view. I'm so used to seeing you in action that I've never stopped to think about what you're actually feeling when you do something. I've seen you seduce women left and right, double-cross and back stab others in order to save your crew. I never once thought about what you were saying to yourself inside. I saw your physical reaction to situations but I was never inside you. I know that, and that is something I realized not too long ago." I sighed and scratched the tip of my nose. "I'm so used to seeing you as the arrogant, ship obsessed, womanizing, stubborn, unpredictable, cocksure captain that I guess I never stopped to think of you as a man. Even when I read or watched or listened to the 'tender' moments you shared with women I just wrote it off as another notch in your bedpost and nothing more, same goes for the touching moments with friends. I never thought you were capable of more than that. I always felt that all you could offer anyone was a brief and torrent love affair before you zoomed off on another mission."

I stopped then, needing air, but also needing to gather my thoughts again. Funny how all these thoughts were formulating and making sense as I spoke them. Isn't it always like that though? You never truly realize what the hell is going on inside you until it comes down to the moment of confession then it suddenly clears up and makes sense. Or it just gets more confused. But right now, it's the former and not the latter.

"So what are you saying, Brenna?" His voice again brought me back from my thoughts.

I shrugged, "I guess I'm saying that I'm going to have to learn to see you as a man. I'm going to have to get to you know the man underneath the womanizing, cocksure, ship obsessed-"

"Can we forego with the name calling?"

I grinned, "Even if the names do have merit in a lot of situations?"

He looked like he was about to come up with some harsh retort but stopped, sighed, then nodded, "I agree, those names all have merit at some point in time in my life thus far, and I'm sure they'll describe me once more later on in life. But you're hardly a picture of perfection, Miss Jones."

"I never said I was," I grinned at him, "I never had grandiose ideas of being perfect either. Unlike some people I'm acquainted with." He rolled his eyes at me and I smiled. "Actually..." I nibbled on my lower lip before continuing, "There is something else."

"You have more lists of my faults and rather odd reasons for not liking me?" His voice was tinted with amusement so I knew he wasn't angry.

"Not exactly. This is more personal for me, more from my point of view."

"That'll be a welcome change." He shifted across from me, leveling me with an intense gaze.

I closed my eyes and began my tale. "I was engaged once, to the only man I'd ever really loved. My parents having died while I was young and my rather odd brother raising me...well I guess psychologically it made me desperate for male affection or something. Why else would I have fallen in love with someone who was so capable of hurting me?" I sighed as I opened my eyes. "We were together for a long time before we got engaged. Around the time of our engagement a new coworker came to the office and she almost immediately attached herself to me." I noticed Kirk's face change and I'm sure he guessed where this was going. "You have to understand she's everything I'm not. Just like I don't have grandiose ideas of being perfect I know I'm not beauitful. I have good qualities but I'm not someone you'd immediately pick out in a crowd. This woman, however, is that sort of person. Looking back now I can't believe I didn't see the signs..." My voice died off as memories came flooding back.

"What happened?" His voice brought me back.

"She seduced him, they had an affair, he made an excuse to refit the engagement ring while in reality he was giving it to her before he even broke up with me. They've been engaged since before the two months we've been broken up." His mouth fell open in shock. "Believe me before Patricia came along I never would've guessed James had been capable of such manipulative deception. But, once she was there, things changed beyond repair. The day I disappeared from my time was actually the day after he told me of their engagement."

"His name was James?"

I nodded.

He whistled through his teeth. "Do I remind you of him beyond just my name then?"

I nodded again. "Not exactly the manipulative deceptive part, though you have your moments." He narrowed his eyes but I smiled in return. "Certain mannerisms, sometimes the things you say or the way you say them, I don't know just little things remind me of him. You seem to remind me of him more than anyone else has."

"So you've projected the pain you received from your old lover onto me?" I paused then nodded, a blush on my cheeks.

"I know it wasn't, isn't, mature or right but that's what seems to have happened."

James chuckled and I looked up to see him smiling slightly, "At least its a comfort to know that it isn't ALL me."

I shared in the chuckling for a moment before I sobered up once more.

"James?"

He tipped his head to the side when he heard me use his name, "Yes?"

"Do you think we could be friends of sorts? I mean I know we could never be like you and Mac or you and Spock, but the time I'm here do you think we could be friendly-ish?"

He was quiet a moment before he answered. "I can't promise you anything but I can tell you that I'll try." I nodded and we both shared a smile. "Now may I speak plainly?" I cringed but nodded after a moment. "You are also arrogant and cocksure, you are stubborn, and mischievous, and too damned curious for your own good. You get into everything and change all the rules. I swear if you were a world all the rules of gravity and motion would be the exact opposite."

I giggled, thankful that he'd changed the subject back to something a bit more light--even if it was insulting, "I'm going to take the latter as a compliment."

"Go ahead." He waved his hand in the air as if waving the comment to me. "I suppose all those qualities in you that rub me wrong are the exact same qualities that bother you in me," I held up my hand but he continued before I could interrupt, "Except for the womanizing I know." I nodded with a smile. "We are a lot a like in temperament, probably more alike than either of us would care to admit, but that shouldn't be a problem. So far away from home, for both of us," he gave me a sympathetic look before continuing, "You have no one in this universe and I was very cruel to remind you in such a way that I did. Other than the ship and my crew I'm alone as well."

I giggled again, "Well you're a couple hundred people and a starship ahead of me."

"Brenna," he sighed and looked to the fire then back at me, "you want me to be your friend. I want you to become a part of my crew. Not in the sense that you take orders from me, though we still have an understanding when it comes to orders." I nodded eagerly and he smiled in satisfaction. "But a part of the crew in the sense that you have a place where you are welcome and a place where you can belong. We both don't know how long you'll be here or if you'll ever return to your own time, so in the mean time, I want you to know that you are welcome on my ship and in my crew."

Darn he could be charming and sweet when he put his mind to it! I smiled and nodded, mumbling my thanks before poking a stick into the fire. We were camped out beside the platform and columns that had started this present mess and had decided to try to switch first thing in the morning. That gave us tonight to sort everything out. So far, I think we did a fine job of it.

"So will you still double talk me?" James questioned after a few moments of silence.

"Oh of course," I grinned, "no one else gives you a hard time so I have to make up for the lack."

James look shocked, "No one else-? Bones gives me plenty difficulty and Spock with him!" He sounded like a little kid and I just laughed at him.

He seemed to catch on and tossed a pebble at me, though I saw a smile on his face when he was trying to look offended. We continued to sit in silence, both staring at the fire, the stars, each other, and then starting the process over again.

"Are we going to talk about what happened this morning?" My voice was soft and reluctant and I looked up just in time to see Kirk stiffen and look up at the starry sky.

"Do you feel the need to talk about it? As I understand it you were in need and I helped you. You didn't know what to do, I wasn't being as helpful as I should've been, so I made myself more helpful than you expected."

His explanation made sense but there was the underlying tone of intimacy of the act that bugged me. I wanted to explain it away with logic, much like Spock always did, but I just couldn't. Sex isn't just sex with me. I may talk big, but when it comes down to it, intimacy is still intimacy no matter what universe you're in.

"Brenna?"

I looked up to see Kirk staring at me with a mixture of concern and dread, "Do we need to talk further about it or is everything in order?"

"Well," I took a deep breath and slowly let it out, "I just don't know what to think about it. After it happened I felt dirty, violated, angry, ashamed, confused, curious, basically a bit of everything in one instant."

He nodded, "I can understand that. I felt a little odd myself."

"So what does that mean? I mean where does that leave us?"

"Well we've spelled out the fact that we don't hate each other," I nodded and he smiled slightly before continuing, "we have admitted our own short comings," I eagerly nodded at this, "so what is left is how we view each other in regards to attraction."

Whoah boy! Crap, why did he have to be so logical about this? He was supposed to be the feeling one and not think logically. Blast it all!

"Brenna?"

I sighed, "Well, to be honest, I am attracted to you, there are times I'm tempted by you, I always admire your leadership abilities and certain strong characteristics that you have I find admirable and attractive as well. Of course there are the reminders of James aiding in that department as well." He nodded. "So in the end, I am vulnerable to you in that I'm attracted but I also know that that in and of itself is a whole can of beans that I really don't want to open. For one, I really don't think I'm your type. For two, I don't know how long I'll be here. For three, I don't think I just want to be another one of your women. And four...well after what I've been through I'm not really interested in being attracted to someone without assurances and control."

While I'd been speaking Kirk's face, well my face, had gone from surprised to confused to sympathetic--it was the sympathy that bugged me. I hate sympathy in regards to relationships--I've always gotten that.

"I wasn't expecting all that." He tipped his head to the side whilst raising his eyebrows to convey his surprise, "However I do appreciate your honesty and I'll repay in kind." I tensed, bracing myself. "It is true, you aren't my type." Thanks for not sugar coating it Kirk. "It's true that we both don't know how long you're going to be here and getting romantically involved with one another would not be a intelligent move on either of our parts, for more than that reason alone. I am similar in that I like to control and have assurances before entering into a relationship, though my assurances, at least in the past, are very simple." I could only assume so I nodded in understanding. "There are qualities about you that I find admirable and attractive as well and sometimes I feel a tenderness towards you that I don't exactly appreciate nor did I purposefully bring about, but it is there none the less."

I nodded. He fell silent. I was already silent. We stared at the fire.

Then I looked back up to him, "Have you said everything on your heart?" I asked him.

He paused, thinking no doubt, and then nodded. "You?"

I nodded, "I believe so. I don't hate you, I never have, but your attitude has annoyed me."

"Same here."

We shared a hesitant laugh.

"So do you think it's going to work tomorrow?" I couldn't help but ask, though I knew his guess was as good as mine.

James smiled, "I think it will."

"Good," I burrowed under my covers and settled in for the night, "Because I really don't like waking up to junior staring me in the face."

James groaned then chuckled as he too settled in for the night. I think it was easier for him to fall asleep than I because his breathing evened out long before I felt the tugs of sleep pulling on me. I seriously hoped it would work tomorrow, for numerous reasons, but one of the top was a good nights rest. Only time would tell if my hope would in fact become reality.


	12. Coming to terms with HIM

_Again I hope you've been enjoying this story, and for the veterans I hope you've enjoyed the changes I've made. Please let me know of any improvements that can be made._

* * *

"I don't think that'll work James." I sighed from my position on the edge of the alter. "We've already tried that and nothing happened."

I heard him growl as he piddled around somewhere behind me. I knew he was trying to hug the pillars, having already instructed me to do the same, but nothing was happening. I was still stuck in his body and he was just as "lucky" to be in mine. We'd already tried hugging each other, announcing our newfound understanding of one another to the heavens, and the deserted ruins of this ancient alien place. James had even suggested we kiss but I'd tossed a stone or two at him for that suggestion. I told him I push a pillar on top of him if he thought to voice the "sex" suggestion.

"I don't know what the hell we're supposed to do to prove to these people, even though they're long dead, that we're okay with one another." I grumbled. "Surely if they're consciousness or something is still lurking about enough for this silly thing to still work then you'd think they'd see through their monitoring that we're working together, not against one another, and that we get along much better than we did."

James plopped down beside me and wiped some of the sweat off his brow/my forehead, "I don't know what to tell you Brenna. At this point in time it's starting to look like we'll be-"

I shoved my hand over his mouth and shook my head, "Please don't say it. I already know that the possibility of us being stuck in each other's bodies is a high possibility at this point, but you really don't have to keep saying it."

"No it doesn't seem that I need to with you always reminding me. I was actually going to say that it looks like we'll be staying here another night or so to see if maybe another fireside confessional will help matters any." He smiled at me and ruffled my hair.

It was odd, any time we touched. I mean he was in my body so it was almost like I was touching myself…my body touching my consciousness. Very odd to say the least. And any time I touched him…well it didn't feel like I was masturbating, heavens no, but it was in that general area of oddness to me. It was equally odd to have the strength that Kirk had and to see the differences in our behaviors. I still acted like a girl and he still acted like a man, didn't matter that he now looked like a women and me a man. Together, I suppose, we made the perfect couple. Gender-ally and sexually confused, but perfect.

"You and I both know that we can't risk Tuvak's health by staying any more than another day. He needs helps, and badly. You heard Spock this morning, Mac's giving him the highest dosage of hyposprays that he can and Tuvak is hibernating in meditation as much as possible. The man is showing emotion, has snapped at a few unlucky crewmembers, and is this close," I held up my fingers to demonstrate, " to humping the nearest female."

James nodded, "I know that Brenna but what else are we supposed to do. I can't carry on my career in your body and you certainly can't take over my career with your mind."

I growled at him.

"No offense, Brenna, but you don't have the mind of a starship captain, nor do you have the instincts or the soul of one."

"I wasn't taking offense, I was growling at the possibility of being in your body for the rest of my life." I sighed and shook my head. "Do you know what that means for us?"

He shook his head, though I could see faint amusement in his eyes.

"That means that we're neither one of us have a decent romantic relationship for the rest of our lives! It means I'll have to wake up to junior until I no longer wake up. You'll have to go through menstrual cycles, ovulation, and finally menopause!"

James grimaced, "Funny. When you say it, it sounds so much more…"

"Vulgar?"

"No."

"Appalling?"

"Yes, but-"

"Disgusting, petrifying, outrageous, baffling, giant smack in the face with reality like a wet fish?"

James smiled, "Yes to all of those but also so much more final."

My shoulders slumped.

"Oh come on Brenna, try to be positive here." He put his arms around my shoulders. "There has to be some way out of this that we haven't seen yet."

"I don't see what else we can do. I know where you stand in this relationship, and you know where I am. We respect one another; we are starting to enjoy one another's presences, and hell we're even starting to become friends. What else do these people want from us?"

James shrugged, his shoulders now slumping. It was obviously my turn to put my arms around his shoulders. It probably looked more fitting to any casual observers, considering I was the man and he was the woman, and it usually is the man who comforts the woman-silly females! We sat in silence, him leaning against my side, resting his head on my shoulder, and me with my arm around his shoulders, letting me rest on me. It was oddly comforting and nice, considering we were in the wrong bodies playing the wrong roles.

"Brenna?" I made a noise in my throat to let him know I was listening. "If we are stuck like this-" I moaned but he bravely continued. "Hear me out before you bemoan the situation." I sighed and nodded, pulling away slightly to look down into his/my face. "If we are going to be stuck like this…it would be logical-oh dear I sound like Spock." He paused to laugh at the irony and I shared his amusement before he began again. "It would make sense that we stay close to one another. After all this is your body and you are still affected, in a round about way, by what happens to it, and vice versa."

I nodded, "Where are you going with this James?"

"I'm not offering a romantic commitment, I think we both know that at this point in time that wouldn't be in either of our interests," I nodded, some of my nervousness dissipating with his words. "However, I am offering a companionship of sorts. You said it yourself; it is highly unlikely that either of us would be able to develop any sort of working romantic relationship with our current predicament. As such, we would both be left with the bright future of loneliness and little understanding from those outside our immediate friends."

I nodded again, "You'd look forward to a quick end to your command, most likely, and would have to be plugged into society in some way that would suit you in your new attire."

"Yes, and you'd have to be assimilated in some way that would best suit not only your new body but also your mind in general."

We grew quiet at the possibilities as they stared us in the face. It wasn't a very pretty future we were looking at, but hell it wasn't…well hell.

"Back to what I was saying." I almost jerked when I heard him speak again. "I'm just suggesting that no matter where I go that maybe you should try to be near me, and vice versa. Maybe, hopefully, if we don't switch back now, maybe by some odd chance it'd happen in the future a couple of years down the road. It would be best, and most logical, if we were close together in light of that possibility."

I laughed, "Oh your charm knows no bounds!"

"What do you mean?" He smiled even though he was confused by my amusement.

"Sad to say, James, but that's only second offer to spend a lifetime with someone I've ever gotten, and your offer was definitely the better sounding of the two." I shook my head, my amusement still obvious in my smiles and chuckles.

"Huh?" James was still confused. "What was 'better' about what I said?"

I giggled, "That's the thing, absolutely nothing. You are merely deducing the most logical decision we should make in light of our current situation. I understand that, and you do as well. However, with my history with men, that logic and the possible future of merely living near you, or even with you, as friends, is the accetable offer. I mean James had passion and all that jazz but you already know how that turned out. So I guess I'm saying that you're offer of a platonic working relationship sounds more to my liking."

James looked shocked, surprised, saddened, and amused all at the same time. I was quite amazed at the rainbow of emotions my face was able to display so quickly. I wondered if it was the same way when it was me in my body or if it was just because he wasn't used to being so emotionally open with emotions.

"May I say something Brenna."

I rolled my eyes, "Yes dear."

"That has got to be one of the saddest confessions from you yet." He shifted then. "Apart from telling me about James and Patricia."

I burst out laughing, even more amused when I saw that James was serious in his statement. "Why do you say that?"

"Do you mean to tell me you would rather a cold platonic relationship to being swept you off your feet in passion? You would rather the occasional hand-shake or brief hug to being kissed dizzy? You wouldn't want to be so overcome with desire that logic and reason seem galaxies away?" Wow, I kind of looked pretty when I got passionate-or should I say, Kirk looks pretty in my body when he gets passionate.

I shook my head, "I think being in my body has short-circuited a few of your brain waves Kirk."

"Answer the question Brenna."

"Which one?" I laughed. "Okay I'll admit that the prospect of never feeling desire or passion for the opposite sex, which now would be the same sex, does give me some saddness. However...I guess its so soon after my break-up, but I somewhat feel that I could live without it. You know, live without sex and the like, for the rest of my life and still be content with that."

He shook his head with a sign, "Wow men and women are so different."

"I hate to break it to you," he looked up, "but you're a woman now."

"Not where it counts." He pointed to his his and I laughed. "But seriously, I couldn't imagine a life without illogical passion."

"Of course you wouldn't, you operate on illogical passion."

He clicked his tongue at me and I hushed.

"I think you are too much like me to live the rest of your life without someone." He eyed me for a moment and nodded to himself. "Yes I think it would be a waste if you held back for the rest of your life."

I blushed, "If that's a compliment then thank you."

"Of course its a compliment. I may growl and snarl at you and we may argue like angry cats," he paused for a moment and chuckled, "I'm starting to sound like Bones."

"Continue."

"Huh?"

"You were starting to get to your point then you distracted yourself." I wanted to know what his point was, I'd already noticed his idioms had sounded like Mac.

"Oh yeah," he tipped his head to the side, "even though we don't always get along I do respect you and I do see that you have plenty to offer someone."

I chuckled, "Someone other than you?"

James sighed and shook his head, running his hands over his face. I watched his movements before shrugging and staring up into the late morning sky for a few silent moments.

"That was a rhetorical question, and a jest, just so you know Kirk."

"Why won't you call me Jim or something?"

I shivered despite the warm air, "I already told you why. Though I never called him 'Jim' its going to take some time to get used to thinking of you as Jim and not Kirk."

"If you say so." I saw him shrug out of the corner of my eye.

"Believe me I understand why you want me to call you Jim." I ran a hand through my hair, still marveling at the feel of its short, rather course texture. "I understand a lot about you, but I guess that doesn't stop me from doing something that I know will bother you."

James shook his head, "Have I told you lately how disconcerting it is that you know everything about me but I still don't know a lot about you?"

"Nope," I grinned as I sat back down beside him, "but I'm glad you did."

"Why?"

"Because," I poked him in the shoulder, "It makes me feel like I've one up on you and in this situation that means a lot to me."

James laughed and nodded, completely understanding my sentiment. We remained sitting there for a while longer before we both agreed to eat lunch then come back and re-examine the alter and pillars for possible clues. During lunch James contacted Spock to see how things were going with Starfleet, the Vulcan ambassadors and the Vulcan officials within Starfleet, and most especially how Tuvak was. When we were informed on his ever increasing agitation, and the fact that he was somehow influencing the emotions of the other ambassadors and Spock himself, both James and I immediately stopped eating and went back to the alter.

"You know it'd really suck if out of desperation you had to help Tuvak out." I grinned at James as we walked. "I mean you have the right equipment now."

James shuddered, "The wrong mind and a lack of willingness would stop that before it started, I can assure you."

"So you have honestly never been attracted to a man before?"

James stopped and stared at me in curious shock, "Where the hell did that question come from?"

"Well you said wrong mind, and lack of willingness, that would lead me to believe that you have always only been attracted to females."

"Okay," James scratched his head before moving on, "so you felt the need to ask me if I've ever been attracted to the same sex before just out of that statement?"

I nodded, "Well back home I can tell you there was some speculation as to whether or not you would ever choose to form a romantic relationship with any one of your male officers."

James looked disgusted, shocked, and well disgusted again. "Why are you telling me this? You know Brenna; I don't really want to know everything about your time or what people think of me and my crew. That is not only odd but I don't like how it affects me."

"I understand that, sorry I mentioned it." I shrugged and followed after him, growling at myself for even bringing the subject up.

"Yes."

I looked up to stare at his back, "What?"

He smiled over his shoulder, "I have been attracted to males before but it's difficult to explain. When you hold someone in high regard, you respect them greatly, aspire to be like them in every way, well sometimes, at least for me in the far past, that can get mixed up with a sort of attraction."

"A crush you mean?"

James tipped his head to the side for a silent moment then nodded, "I suppose so, yes. Now, have I ever wanted to be physically intimate with a man? No, that would be a very emphatic no. However, a shared understanding and strand of emotions, well that's another matter altogether."

"Philia."

"Huh?" he tipped his head to the side.

"There are different stages of love. Storge, that possessive love or love of possessions. Eros, physical appetites--desire and lust is lumped in there. Philia is a love of three, a shared love for something else. For instance, a shared love of honor between soldiers. Then of course there is agape, but that's a completely selfless love that not many, if any, humans experience."

He looked impressed for a split second before he smiled, "Why do you know all that?"

"Um...I got bored at work once and did a search. I'm like the queen of random useless information."

"I don't think that's useless." He smiled again. "But it is random."

I nodded. Somehow, his confession was surprising. Yes, James T. Kirk was a man's man, but he also had never seemed afraid to admit an attraction, if you will, to another man if it came up. No, he didn't seem like the kind of man to become bisexual, or even gay, but to hold another man in high regard and to feel the desire to seek out his presence and the like, that seemed very possible.

"What about you?" James interrupted my internal dialogue. "Have you ever been attracted to a female?"

I smiled, "I don't know for sure. I mean females are so much more open, in general, about their feelings and touch and the like. I think a few girls may have felt an attraction for me and I may have been curious but nothing came of it. I actually think its natural for either sex to feel an affinity of warmth towards certain members of his or her own sex. More so than just friendship mind you. Almost like in another time and place, and different sex, things might've worked out between us type thing."

James shrugged, neither agreeing nor disagreeing with my statement. Our conversation lulled, as we'd arrived at the alter and pillars again. I studied one side while he studied the other, passing each other quietly while we switched sides to go over anything the other might have missed. I got off the platform to study the masculine pillars and when I looked up I noticed Kirk doing the same with the feminine. We both sighed and grumbled about finding nothing when we passed each other to study the opposite side from the one we'd been at. Again finding nothing, and hoping the platform might have suddenly developed a need to reveal its secrets, we both came back to the platform and went to the middle.

A bright light flashed and our ears were filled with the sound of whirling wind with an undercurrent of deep humming, almost like a mechanical buzz. I felt around for something, anything to anchor me to reality, but I soon found myself filled with the sensation of falling, with no hope of an end. I cried out to James, or anyone, for help, but only heard the wind in my ears and the increased humming. My senses seemed to be on overload. My head was pounding like a ten ton troll has dancing a jig inside and my heart raced nearly out of my chest. I wanted to laugh, cry, scream, and whisper all at the same time. Rushes of emotions I didn't recognize flowed through me. I didn't feel alone in the vast whiteness that I was falling through. It was almost as if thousands of souls were there with me, sharing their emotions, their sensations with me. It was too much though, I wasn't going to survive this. Too many feelings, too many smells, sights, sounds, caresses. Pain and pleasure mixed, logic and insanity blurred. I was falling inside myself, grasping at the air, trying to escape from whatever it was I'd fallen into. I screamed and clawed, kicked and moaned. The cacophony of noise rose to a crescendo I didn't think I'd survive then just as suddenly as it came, it went, and I was filled and surrounded by silence.


	13. Who are these people and why am I here?

In that eerie silence there was something waiting for me. I was awake and asleep but even so I knew something was waiting. I was f alling, drowning, buried…life is gone and there is nothing left. I've been stripped bare and left to die. There is nothing left of me. Pain is all of my existence. Pain and n othingness. Hollow…hollow…empty and hollow.

"The true meaning of knowledge is experience."

Grounded. These words grounded me enough to bring me to. My blinked away the grittiness that had accumulated in my now painfully dry eyes. I took stock of my body, wiggling all my fingers and toes. I was surprised to find that I was still in once piece, however I now ached in almost every part of my body. My head pounded incessantly and any movement made my stomach roll. I heard things in my head, like whispers, of experiences I'd never had. I felt things on my skin that weren't there but were like ghost feelings. My confusion only mounted when I found that I was in another world, or another plane of existence. Surrounded on all sides by white, with no indication of walls, floors, or ceilings, it was like I was in a blob of whiteness with no hint of which was up or down.

"But you cannot have experience without knowledge."

The voices, as there were two now, were disembodied, echoing all around me, almost deafening in their pitch and loudness. I moaned. What in the hell was going on? And why were two aliens, one male and one female, babbling in my mind? Was I dead and this hell?

"You are here to answer our questions."

Okay, so the disembodied voices were getting creepy now—they were talking to me!

"You are a most unique specimen. We have not encountered one such as yourself before. Are there many others of like mindedness?"

I stared in every direction, trying to find the source of the voices.

"You will not 'find' us. We are in your head, so to speak. This is not real." The male stated

"Surreal would be the correct term I believe." The female interjected.

"Quite so."

All I had gathered thus far was one voice was female and the other male and both were really not helping my headache. In actuality I rather felt like a bug pinned on a white wall with two unseen scientists poking and prodding at my mind.

"You are not pinned to any wall," the female laughed, "and we are not exactly poking at your mind. Just monitoring it."

Monitoring my ass, they were freaking me out! I growled, "Who the hell are you? Where the hell is James? And how the hell do I get back?"

The voices didn't immediately respond, giving my headache a brief reprieve, but when they returned they were louder.

"The opposite of you is well. He is experiencing a similar situation within his own consciousness as we speak." The male said. "He will answer our questions then will be returned in a similar fashion." There was a pause. "If he has indeed experienced the change."

I raised my eyebrows. The change? What the freak was "the change?" I hope they didn't mean sex change…James would be roaringly angry if he found out he was to be stuck as a female the rest of his life.

"We are the creators of the device that switched your bodies." The female put in, successfully distracting me from my mental wonderings. "The guardians, so to speak, of the device. We deem whether or not those who enter the device should be returned to that which they once were."

"You will return to where you once were, as you once were, after you answer our questions." The male added.

"If I've experienced 'the change' that is?" I added dryly and I heard two noises from both aliens that I assumed was their assent.

I growled and would've stomped my foot but I had no control over my body, save wiggling. Come to think of it, I couldn't even see my body. It was like I was just a pair of floating eyes in a sea of whiteness. Talk about freaking a body out! This was probably one of the funkiest nightmares I'd had in years.

The male sighed, "This is not a nightmare. We are living entities and not just a part of your imagination. We merely communicate through your own consciousness instead of appearing in bodies with mass and similar form such as yourself."

"Now, you will answer our questions." The female interjected. "And fear not, there is no right or wrong answer."

I sighed, "I don't suppose I have a choice in this matter."

There was a pause, in both the headache and the voices.

"Why are you so uncomfortable with your sex?" The female quickly asked.

I sputtered, "Huh?"

"We assessed you before the switch and it was quite apparent to us that you were uncomfortable with certain aspects of your sex. I am merely curious as to which aspects and why." The female added.

I fell silent. How in the hell am I supposed to answer that? I'm uncomfortable with my sex? Umm, last time I checked I felt perfectly fine with my sex. I'd rather be female than male definitely. However…did she have something there with her theory? I would've nibbled my lip, if I'd had any at the moment.

"Well," I paused, "I suppose the fact that throughout the history of my world, my sex has been held back from their complete potential, would me make a me bit uncomfortable. They have been seen in a negative light for many many years and only within the last century have they been able to push past most of those negative aspects. However, some of my sex have gone too far, saying that our sex is better than the male of our species. They feel the need to compete in all ways, trying to dumb down the differences between the sexes and making us instead more androgynous." I supposed once I started with this guessing I should finish. "I'm ashamed of both sexes from my world, for different reasons. Because of that I don't know which aspects I should reflect more, female or male. If I choose to be more female then my male counterparts will give me hell, and vice versa. It is difficult to find a happy medium in any world, and most especially mine."

When I fell silent an echoing silence met me in return. I was left to think over all that I'd said, ponder if my own words had merit as well. Everything I'd said was true; I certainly wasn't lying to myself. It was difficult to be a confident, happy woman in today's day and age with extreme feminism screaming on one side and macho-ism on the other. Who was I to judge which aspect was male or which female? More and more the roles of male and female were becomming blurred until there were no more roles just actions. I wasn't the type of person who believed women should stay at home, men shouldn't cry, and such and such, however I did honestly feel that there were some things that men were naturally more capable of doing and vice versa. Did that make me a neanderthal in thought? Perhaps according to some. But how did I decide how to act in a world that was so obsessed with being politically correct?

"Perhaps you should just go with what feels natural."

I paused. I didn't say that but I was certainly beginning to think it. Sheesh, these dudes were getting a bit intrusive with their mind reading gig. Now they were answering my internal questions before I even could. Grr…

"Why were you so uncomfortable with the opposite sex?" The male asked me this before I could further ponder the previous thoughts.

"Well…" There was the obvious penis situation but I didn't think I needed to mention that. "Maybe it was because I knew in my heart that I was female in a male's body. My mind operates like a female and to be in a male body, which follows different orders, it was just odd and disconcerting."

The male quickly interjected, "Perhaps it was the possibilities that you could achieve within that body that frightened you more so than the reality of being within another body?"

Whoah there! These guys went from zero to a billion in two seconds. How was one connected to the other? Boyo, these guys were either nutso or really very good at what they did—whatever it was they were doing, other than confusing the hell out of me.

I didn't respond right away. I needed time to think. Perhaps that was true, mixed in with the other reasons. Romancing chicks was not exactly high on my "to-do" list as a male but it would happen whether I liked it or not, and I'm sure Kirk hadn't been looking forward to being hit on by guys. If I remained in Kirk's body I would be able to do things I hadn't previously been able to do, but I would also be unable to do other things that I'd once done.

"So you see they have limitations as well." The male's voice interrupted my thoughts.

When had I thought they didn't? I took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Limitations and possibilities, yin and yang, positive and negative…everything had to be weighed out to make a perfect balance in order to survive, at least in my opinion. I suppose as long as I realized that men as well as woman struggle with that balance then I could cope with the differences in sexes a wee bit better. Once I kept this in mind I wouldn't feel the need to hide behind my bravado or dumb down my femininity.

"Very good." Both voices spoke together so loudly that I swear my eardrums popped. "You have understood the change."

Good, now could I get out of here, wherever here is? Almost immediately I had the nauseating sensation of falling with my heart in my head and my stomach in my throat. I fell from the blinding whiteness into a deep blackness and lost all sense of self.

The first comprehensible sensation that registered in my mind next was a deep cold and almost immediately my skin pimpled with goose bumps with my hair rising on end. After that other sensations came, slowly but with a steady intensity over time. I could smell a clean room, sterile clean. I could hear beeps and hushed tones. I could almost see shadows moving among shadows whenever I tried to open my eyes. I could taste copper and salt in my very dry mouth.

"We found them passed out on the alter." A voice, disembodied at the moment, floated to me. "When they didn't immediately respond to our hails, Commander Spock told us to get down there and check it out. It didn't look like anyone attacked them. It actually looked like they'd just fallen asleep on the alter."

It was Sulu. I recognized his voice.

"I don't care if they fell asleep in the air, I just want to know if he's him again and she's her." Only Mac would say something like that.

I concentrated on trying to move any part of my body but found my muscles didn't want to respond the way I wanted them to. Instead of subtly moving my hand it instead shot out to the side and caught someone in the stomach.

"I think she's coming around." Sulu dryly commented.

Mac coughed, "You think?!" When I opened my eyes I saw Mac rubbing his lower belly and Sulu smiling by his side.

I coughed and Mac immediately gave me some water. It felt divine as it cooled down my mouth and throat, oiling up my vocal chords.

"Where's Jim?" my voice was cracked and I sounded rather close to a frog but at least they understood me.

Both Mac and Sulu raised their eyebrows at my reference to Kirk's first name but neither said anything about it. Mac gestured over his shoulder. "He should be coming around in a few minutes as well. I take it you are you now and it's not Jim lurking around in there?"

I smiled, "Nope, if I'm in my body again, then it is indeed just me."

Mac nodded before patting my head gently, turning to monitor Kirk next. Sulu stepped closer, placing one of his hands on the biobed near my own. I patted his hand and smiled. He nodded, with a slight blush.

"Commander Spock informed us of the whole body switch once everything died down a bit up here." Sulu scratched his nose with his free hand. "What was it like, being in the captain's body?"

I chuckled, "Like a nightmare."

Sulu coughed, trying his best to hide his amusement at my words. When he was composed once more he turned back to me with a pleasant smile on his face.

"Well now that you're in your own body again, it's nice to see you well and have you back. The ship was rather quiet without you running around causing mischief." He winked at me and I just chuckled slightly.

"Yes well, Jim," I stopped and figured he'd probably not want me referring to him so casually in front of the rest of the crew, "Kirk and I came to a truce and he'll be plugging me into the crew somewhere. If there's a department of mischief I could always head it up."

Sulu chuckled, as did Mac, as he had turned to face us once more. James remained unconscious but he would wake soon enough and hopefully we wouldn't be back to arguing all the time. As it was I was still sleepy and Mac shooed Sulu away so I could nap a bit more. When I woke up some hours later, Mac promised James would be awake and we could get back to normalcy again. I just hoped that it didn't include us fighting as often as we did—or him molesting me as often either. After the time we'd had in each other's bodies, normalcy sounded good.

* * *

_We are from your future._

I moaned as I turned over to get more comfortable on the biobed.

_We seek your assistance._

I scratched my head, trying to get whatever it bothering me to leave me alone.

_We have only just now been able to track down the timeline rift back to you._

I turned over again, still not finding a comfortable position.

_We need you to return to your time. We need you to prevent Patricia Cummings from marrying-_

"Brenna!"

I sat up so fast my head spun.

"What the hell?" I grasped at my head and glared over at Kirk. "Why do you have to be so loud?"

He frowned, "I'm not being loud at all."

"It sounded like you were yelling in my ear." I rubbed at my ears before lying back down against the pillow.

He shrugged, "Well I wasn't. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You were quite restless and started moaning."

"No, I'm fine. Just couldn't get comfortable I guess." There was something nagging at the back of my mind but I mentally shrugged, figuring it was just fatigue or something. "Now can I go back to sleep or would you like to yell at me again?"

He grunted before turning over, "You're cranky."

"You woke me up, I have every reason to be cranky." He didn't respond so I too turned over and fell back into a fitful sleep.


	14. Finding an alternative

_I know I left something hanging, but don't worry I'll get back to it. I own Brenna, nothing else to do with Star Trek except the random alien or SL that I insert. Please let me know of any improvements that I can make. Enjoy._

* * *

It was bothering me again. The feeling that I knew something that I didn't know that I knew and that it was really very important. I growled as I continued towards Kirk's quarters. Mac had thankfully released up from sickbay early this morning and almost immediately I felt like something was wrong. Of course it was physically so I didn't bother Mac, nor was it something that I could pinpoint the location of so I didn't bother Kirk or Spock. It was just a feeling--yes women and their feelings. Then Kirk had called me to his quarters a few hours later and I was both grateful and frustrated for the distraction from my musings.

"What's up cap'n?" I sauntered into his quarters seconds after he indicated I could from inside.

He was frowning, never a good sign, so I immediately sat down.

"I'm afraid you can't be part of the crew Brenna."

"What do you mean I'm can't be a part of the crew? I thought we came to a truce down on that silly planet and we agreed that I was to become a part of the crew, that you would plug me into the system somewhere on the ship." I leveled a finger at him. "Don't you dare back out! I didn't suffer through a few days in your body just to come out jipped!" My words sounded harsh but I really wasn't very angry, just frustrated, and again most of that came from the earlier feeling.

"I'm sorry Brenna; I just don't know where to put you where you won't get in the way or cause trouble."

"James, you know that I don't cause trouble unless there is a need for it. I only incite mischief on occasion but if I know not to then I don't." I sighed. "I'm not a child that you need to babysit, James. I think I've proved my adulthood to you by now." I suddenly smiled. "Just like you've proved your occasional childishness to me."

James crossed his eyes at me, "Brenna…" he then sighed and scratched his nose, "I honestly don't know where to put you."

"Are there any departments that require easy grunt work that doesn't require a vast knowledge of quantum physics or technology that I'm not acquainted with? Are there any departments that are short staffed? I could be a 'floater.'" Surely there were. With a ship this size surely there was a way I could be trash duty or galley duty or something!

James raised his eyebrows, "A floater?"

"Yes, I could float from one department to another, according to whichever one needs me." James nodded his understanding. "Of course that couldn't be my technical term but a nickname of 'floater' is fine."

James looked like he was contemplating the idea and I smiled, at least he wasn't about to exile me to my room again.

"I think that'll work." I clapped my hands in mock glee and he rolled his eyes. Suddenly I sensed a seriousness come over him and I knew I probably wouldn't like his next comment or question. "Have you been to see Tovak?" His question caught me off guard.

I blushed, "Not yet, why?"

"Just curious." He leveled his gaze on me with sharp intensity. "Are you sure you want to help him? We're under way to the star base and should be there in two days. I'm sure he could last until then."

"Would you really want an emotionally unstable Vulcan on your ship for two more days?"

He sighed and shook his head, "Spock told you how he's gotten worse then?" I nodded. "Well then I guess that settles it." He stood and stared down at me. "You'll be going to him tonight and we won't expect to see either of you until we get to the star base." He shifted his weight from one foot to another, looking very uncomfortable. "I don't want you to take this the wrong way but-"

"What is it James?" I stood as well, facing him with a calm face.

"I feel a little," he looked at a loss for the right word so I tried suggesting a few outrageous ones that he quickly denied until he found the right one, "disturbed by this setup."

I grinned and patted him on the shoulder, "That just shows that you care." I turned and walked towards the door only to be stopped by his hand on my elbow.

"You know I care Brenna," James looked a little sheepish and I had to hide my triumphant smile, "I've just never been presented with this type of situation before."

I grinned, "What situation? A Vulcan getting the girl instead of you?" I lightly punched his shoulder at his slightly confused expression. "Don't worry, James, I'll be fine." Of course I hadn't told him of my reservations of getting involved. That'd just make it worse. As much as I cared about the well-being of Tovak I couldn't help but feel a little disturbed as well. I put on a brave smile for Kirk. "I'll come out of this with a new understanding of Vulcans and of myself."

He let go of my elbow with a nod of his head. I turned around, pressed a light kiss to his cheek, and smiled as I patted his shoulder in comfort. He really was like a little kid from time to time and it was quite adorable and mostly endearing.

"See you in two days." I turned back around and left, not looking back.

As I walked back towards my quarters I barely suppressed a shiver. I'd only seen the two fingered touching of Pon Farr foreplay, I didn't know what happened after that. I'd never done research on it; I'm not that much of a fanatic-though it does sound like a fascinating research subject. I hoped Tovak wasn't so out of control that he just attacked me-though I was sure I could handle most of it if I emotionally withdrew. That was another thing. From my understanding part of the mating ritual, at least half of it, they mated with their minds as well as their bodies. As a human I didn't have the mental training that a Vulcan did so basically he'd have to do all the work.

I was just about to my quarters when suddenly my world swirled into black and I now stood on what looked like the surface of a great body of water with giant stars and galaxies floating overhead. Okay I can handle this. I didn't come out of a few days of living in a man's body to just freak out when I'm suddenly transported, with no warning, onto or into some other planet or galaxy or something.

_We are from your future._

The hair on the back of my neck rose when I got the feeling of deja-vu.

_We seek your assistance._

Yes, this was all definitely familiar.

_We have only just now been able to track down the timeline rift back to you._

Timeline rift? Me? What the hell!

_We need you to return to your time. _

Okay so that wasn't a problem, I'd gladly go back to my time. Wait...would I really? Now that I'd found kindred spirits among the crew of the Enterprise?

_We need you to prevent Patricia Cummings from marrying-_

"Hey Brenna!" I nearly threw up when suddenly I found myself back in the corridor with Chapel coming towards me.

I stood with my hand against my chest and the other braced agains the wall for support. So that was what was bothering me. I'd dreamed that conversation earlier in sickbay. Who was it that needed my assistance? How was I supposed to go back in time? Why the hell did the conversation always get cut off before I found out the most important part? I nearly growled but when I saw Christine's smile I stopped. She'd just be confused over my reaction. So instead I smiled and made a mental note to seek seclusion ASAP in the hopes that those people, or things, would contact me again.

"Are you okay Brenna? You look a little pale." She reached out and touched my forehead. "You don't have a fever."

I smiled, "No I just got a little dizzy for a moment. Probably stood up too fast or something. What's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know that for the time being you can help me out in the infirmary. I need some help cataloguing the new inventory, and I'll fall behind once we get the shipment that's waiting for us at the star base in two days." I must've looked surprised because she smiled. "Dr. McCoy just informed me I could ask you for help and I'm sure it was Captain Kirk who told him to put out the word."

I smiled and nodded, "I'd be happy to help you."

I suddenly had an epiphany. Christine, she was the answer to my current problem. I just had to get permission and consent and...

"Hey Christine can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure. What do you need?"

"Well actually I think we should talk about this with the captain." She raised her eyebrows but nodded and followed me back to Kirk's quarters.

"Come in." His voice was muffled through the door but he looked up when we came in.

"What's this all about?" He didn't stand up but I sat down and motioned for Christine to do so as well.

I didn't answer him but instead turned to Christine, "Do you know about pon farr?"

She clapped a hand over her mouth with a barely audible gasp. I took that as a yes. I saw Kirk narrow his eyes at me but I figured he knew where I was going with this. If he had a problem he'd speek up now. When he didn't I continued.

"Has Mac told you about Tovak the ambassador from Vulcan?"

Christine blushed as she looked between me and Kirk, "I was actually there every time he administered a hypo. He lunged for me the last time and managed a few...touches before we managed to get out with Commander Spock's help."

"Oh." Maybe she wouldn't want to then...

"I know why he's like that though. I met him before this happened and he seemed very pleasant. Its a shame that this happens to them. I wish there was a way to find a cure for it. I bet they hate it."

I nodded, "With a passion actually."

"Why do you ask?" she tipped her head to the side.

"Yes Brenna, why do you ask?" Okay now I know Kirk is okay with the suggestion but he's just wanting to make my life difficult.

"Um, well Christine, I'm about to get very personal, do you think you can handle it?"

She crossed her arms as if to ward off what I was about to say, "I'm stronger than many people appear to think. Just tell me what you're trying to dance around Brenna. I became a nurse not because of my frail nerves, just so you know."

My admiration for the woman shot up about ten levels in that instant. With pain staking care I explained my situation to her. She was open and engaging up to the part I asked if she'd be interested in taking my spot in the situation. Her eyes turned to Kirk then back to me.

"I don't think that's up to you to decide Brenna." She sounded a bit cross and I couldn't fault the woman for feeling that way.

I had agreed to help Tovak and here I was asking her to help him for me. Though, in a roundabout way, by asking her to help I was helping him. It didn't really matter, in the end, if she helped or if I helped, what mattered was his health. We at least agreed on this.

"Are you against the idea though? Does it disgust you? Does it repel you? How do you feel about it, if you take out the not my place to decide factor?"

She was silent for a few decisive moments, where I fully realized that the reason I was asking her was because of my own cowardice. I really didn't want to be so intimate with Tovak, with a creature that wasn't supposed to exist truly, with a stranger, that I was putting Christine at risk. If she got hurt it would be my fault. In reality it would make more sense for me to be with Tovak than for her, considering I didn't fit into their timeline and I wouldn't be at risk like they would be...

"Brenna I said my only reservations are what he feels about it."

My mouth fell open and Christine smiled. Kirk's face remained passive but he nodded.

"I know, that doesn't seem very characteristic of me, however I understand his need for help and the emergency of the situation. I'm not at all opposed to helping out, it is in my nature to want to help after all."

"What about Spock?" I clapped my hand over my mouth almost as soon as the words flew out of their own accord. I saw Kirk frown at me and I wanted to crawl under the seat.

Her face grew shuttered and she looked down to her lap. At first I thought she wasn't going to answer then she surprised me yet again and did, "I can't force his hand in any thing. I believe, since you both seem to know about my feelings, that I've been painfully obvious with my interest. If, by now, he has not shown an interest, then perhaps I should move on. Perhaps, Tovak will be my doorway to moving on." She smiled softly as she dropped her arms to her sides again.

"Captain?" I turned towards him and gave him a pleading look.

"As long as Nurse Chapel is not opposed to the idea and Ambassador Tovak is not opposed then I see no reason to stand in the way." He leaned back in his chair and leveled his gaze upon Chapel. "Are you sure you are okay with this Christine?"

She bravely nodded, "I am sir."

"Well what if we go talk to Tovak about it and see what he thinks?" I quickly added before anyone changed their mind.

Chapel blushed, "Perhaps you should talk to him first. If you don't come get me then I'l only assume that he said no and you had to stay."

That made sense. I nodded. She quickly stood and took her leave with a soft smile. She really was more amazing that I ever gave her credit for. I'd be sure to never do that again, if I could help it at least.

"What gave you that bright idea?" Kirk's voice brought me back.

"There's something I need to tell you."

"Beyond the fact that you just convinced one of my head nurses to be your surrogate?"

I frowned, "I know this makes me look like a coward, and in some ways I believe I'm being a coward, however there's something going on."

"I can see that." He leaned forward again and waved a hand in the air. "But again is it beyond the current situation?"

"Yes!" He wasn't making this easy. I quickly told him everything I could about the aliens who had communicated with me, what they'd said, and what I'd seen and felt. He didn't look at all excited or happy with my news, and I wasn't inclined towards either feelings either.

"They haven't contacted you since right before you met Christine?" I shook my head. "And they never told you how you could go back in time?" I again shook my head. "Damn."

"I know." I slumped in my chair. "To be honest the prospect of going back in time is not exactly welcome to me any more."

He tipped his head to the side, "What do you mean? Don't you miss your brother? Your old life?"

"Yes and no. I love my brother, always will, however I wasn't exactly happy with my life as it was. I was stagnating." I shrugged.

"And now, here on the Enterprise, suddenly some of your dreams are coming true and you are living a life of unpredictable adventure?" He sounded like he understood my sentiments and I sighed as I nodded. "That's understandable Brenna but that doesn't change the fact that obviously you don't belong here and obviously someone from the future has realized that and wants you to go back."

I frowned, "How would you feel about me going back?"

"Relieved." I frowned even more even though I knew he was teasing. "And sad at the same time."

"You'd miss me." I noted a tensing of his jaw at my words. "And of course I'd miss all of you."

We both fell silent then.

"You should go talk to Ambassador Tovak then go back to your quarters and hope to be contacted again." I nodded and stood. "You'll let me know when and if they contact you?" I nodded again. "Well then," he shifted in his chair and I could tell he was uncomfortable with something but hadn't yet figured out how to express it, "report back to me when you can."

I nodded then left and hurried towards Tovak's quarters. I wasn't walking fast, though I probably shouldn't dawdle too much. My stomach felt like there were giant butterflies jumping up and down in it. Please oh please Tovak say yes to the idea!

"Miss Jones." I stopped again and turned to find Spock standing in the hall, his hands behind his back. "May I have a word with you?" I nodded despite the hurry I was in and preceded him into his quarters.

Once I was settled in the chair opposite his, a cup of steaming liquid in my hands, Spock steepled his hands and gazed at me over his fingers. In order to avoid his intense gaze I took in his room and even stared down at the steaming black liquid in the cup, guessing what it could be.

"You are nervous about your coming encounter with Ambassador Tovak." It was a statement, not a question but I still nodded. "Do you know anything about the Pon Farr practices?" I shrugged then shook my head. "You do know, however, that it can be a very dangerous encounter?" I nodded, still staring into my cup. "Tovak is not so far into Pon Farr that he won't attempt to look after your comfort but I'm afraid he will be forceful with you. Are you prepared for that?" I paused then nodded. "You are still willing to go forward with this then?" I nodded. "Please look at me Miss Jones." I finally, reluctantly, raised my head and met his gaze. His eyes were softer than normal and I could tell his human side was concerned about me for more than just his Vulcan scientific/logical side. "As long as you are still willing and aware of the dangers then there is no need for further discussion."

"Spock?"

He looked up and nodded.

"What do you think about Christine taking my place?"

I saw no outward sign of discomfort. He merely tipped his head to the side in thought before replying.

"Have you asked her opinion on the matter?"

"Yes I did, and Captain Kirk's and she gave her consent, as did Kirk, but both said that it was up to Tovak. I was actually just getting ready to go ask him. She said that if I don't come get her she'll understand that I had to stay."

"May I enquire after your change of mind?"

I shifted in my seat, curious as to whether or not I should tell him about my alien encounter. In the end I figured he would end up knowing any way so I told him. It of course was only an excuse to hide behind so my cowardice wasn't so obvious. But if Spock saw this he didn't call me out on is. He merely nodded once I finished my tale.

"That does sound logical. I do not know what Tovak will think on the matter. But, as humans are apt to remind me, it never 'hurts' to ask."

I nodded and took a sip of the liquid. I had never tasted anything like it before so I had nothing to relate it to but it was at least good and I got the feeling it was going to help settle my nerves. Spock and I sat in companionable silence while we sipped at our liquid, maybe it was tea or the Vulcan version of coffee. When we both finished he showed me to the door, gave me a formal incline of his head and then watched me walk further down the hall towards Tovak's quarters.

I was a little calmer once I stood outside his door, but the butterflies, though smaller, were still flying circles in my belly. I looked down at my belly where one of my hands rested. If he rejected the offer by Christine then I would never be the same after this. This was going to affect me even more than getting stuck in Kirk's body. This was more intimate-if you could get more intimate than being inside someone else's body…literally. If I went back to my own time now it would just be like a dream, nothing too terribly serious impacting me. But after this, if and perhaps when I go back, I will never be the same. I'll always remember what it was like to be with a Vulcan.

The door suddenly swished open and very haggard, though still delicious looking Tovak greeted me.

"I felt you standing here," he gave me a weary smile, "Please," his voice was tightly drawn and I could tell he was struggling just to keep himself from grabbing me, "come in."

I took a deep breath, slowly let it out, and nodded with a small smile. I stepped from the comfort of the hallway into the low lighting of his room, knowing that I was willingly sealing my own fate.


	15. A relief is in order

The interior of the room was dry and very very hot. The lights were so low that my eyes almost immediately began to strain themselves. I could see a few typical Vulcan statues set up on the table tops—probably arranged by Spock to make the stay more agreeable with Tuvak. Over a dozen candles burned, some scattered near and around the bed, others here and there on dressers and tables in the main sitting area. It was the perfect setting, save for the oppressive heat, for a seduction…in another situation. In this present one, nothing about the setting made me feel more comfortable. I was strung so tight that at the slightest touch from Tuvak I feared I'd squeal and run from the room, and my responsibility.

"Do you require food or water?"

I turned to face the robe clad Tuvak and shook my head. I could hear the immense strain in his voice and I was honored that he even took the time to ask about my own comfort when he was literally dying for sex…or well not exactly sex. I really needed to stop referring to Pon Farr as just sex, because it was much more than just that. I knew that usually Vulcans were bonded at childhood but more and more parents chose to refrain from that tradition so their children could choose their own mate. I also knew that the desire for a mate was one of the strongest sensations in a Vulcan, a fact that they didn't like to talk about because it wasn't a logical part of their existence, but it was a part of it none-the-less. Pon Farr was the most illogical fact of their existence and it was because of it that they were so guarded and closed off, at least in my opinion. I certainly wouldn't want the whole universe knowing that once every seven years I needed to mate or I'd die. Talk about a serious disadvantage.

"Brenna Jones," his roughened voice brought me back to the present and I stared up into his fiery eyes, "What you are willing to do for me is not taken for granted. You will be honored for your sacrifice." He bowed his head slightly before gesturing for me to sit on one of the big pillows situated on the floor.

I was tempted to sit as he asked but I was rooted to the spot. I gulped past my fear and drew in a deep breath.

"Tovak I need to ask your opinion on an alternative."

He paused, his muscles tense, his jaw muscles clenching. I saw his hands disappear inside his robes and I could only imagine his fists were clenching.

"What is it you seek?"

I closed my eyes and my words came pouring out in a rush. I told him about Christine in about the same breath I explained my fear of intimacy and my confusion about getting involved with someone who to me wasn't supposed to exist and this too was in about the same breath as Christine's consent and my ability to go get her within minutes if he consented. By the time I was done my head was light from lack of breath and his face was near green from the blood rushing to his head.

"So," I looked up from my toes, "what do you think? I'm not trying to pass you off onto someone else, though that is essentially what I am doing, but you understand why right? I am still helping you, but through someone else. In my opinion I think she'd be better suited to the duty than I was anyway."

I fell silent when he held up his hand for silence. He closed his eyes and took in two deep, hopefully calming, breaths. When he opened his eyes again they were hard, as stone, but passionately on fire as well.

"Please, Miss Jones," his voice was rough, "go retrieve Miss Chapel as quickly as possible."

I could've hugged him but I knew that DEFINITELY wouldn't help matters any. I nodded and threw myself out of the room and raced down the hall as quickly as I could. I was coming around the corner near Christine's room when I smacked into an object, more than likely human.

"Are you okay Brenna?" It was Mac.

"I'm fine Mac hold on a second." I hurried past him and knocked on Christine's door, not exactly what I was supposed to do but I'm so used to knocking.

Her door opened and she stood still, waiting calmly.

"Christine he consented." I jerked my thumb down the hall. "He's waiting for you."

She blushed, well Mac was there after all, but with as much grace as a queen she nodded and stepped out into the hall. She politely acknowledged Mac before quietly, yet quickly, moving past us back towards Tovak's quarters. Mac and I watched her until she disappeared around the corner. Once she was gone I let out the breath I'd apparently been holding.

"May I ask what the hell that was about?"

I quickly explained my idea of an alternative and Kirk's consent, Spock's consent, Chapel's consent, Tovak's consent. But Mac wasn't smiling when I finished.

"So I'm going to take a wild guess and say that that was your brilliant idea?" he pointed to where Christine had once been.

I nodded, my face sheepish, "I faced my cowardice and realize I couldn't go through with it without seeing if an alternative could work instead. I said I'd help him, and I still am, just not in the same way as everyone thought I would."

"You never thought to ask me what I thought about this? She's my best nurse and now she's going to be-" he shuddered and closed his eyes. "I can't believe Jimw as okay with this."

"Well there's more to tell and I think that is what made it so acceptable to him." I told him, in brief, about my encounter and again by the time I finished he was frowning again.

"I don't like this one damn bit." He growled furiously. "Too much trouble going on right now. Can't get anything done."

I shrugged, "I don't know what to tell you Mac. I mean it is more my responsiblity to try to find a way to fix some timeline rift than it is to aid a suffering Vulcan." That sounded cold but it was true.

"So what are you doing now?" His voice was rough with emotion and I could tell he was struggling with the reality of my possibly leaving.

"Well they seem to only contact me when I'm either asleep or alone so I'm going back to my quarters and hope that they'll explain things further."

He nodded, his jaw tense. "You do know that I don't want you to leave don't you?"

"Yes," my stomach clenched in emotional pain, "I do."

"Good." He patted my shoulder then moved past me towards sickbay.

I watched him disappear around the corner before I left to find my quarters.

* * *

I ended up sitting in my dark quarters for over three hours before anything significant happened. Of course it was only Mac asking if I was hungry and if I'd join him for supper. I figured I could take a break and try again later. It was as I was getting up to leave my quarters that my vision blurred and suddenly, again, I was standing on that body of water beneath the starry sky.

"Okay you don't need to repeat yourselves like you did last time." I hoped my cutting to the chase would help expediate the situation.

_We need you to prevent Patrica Cummings from marrying Heathcliff Granger._

Who the hell was Heathcliff Granger? Other than having an odd name I'd never heard of him.

_It is vital that you accomplish this for his death prevents the birth of a very important figure._

So it wasn't even me that was important? Wow, talk about a humbling realization.

"So its him that's important not me? I don't have any significance in the timeline?"

_Your influence on Patricia to marry James and not Heathcliff is significant enough._

I sighed. "How am I supposed to go back in time to prevent this?"

_We will take you._

I nodded. Then images of my times with Kirk and the others came unbidden to the forefront of my mind.

"Can I return to this place, to the Enterprise, once I accomplish my task?"

_Why would you wish to return to a place you do not belong?_

"Well you already said that only my influence in one matter is significant and not me. No one important seems to come from my loins or you would've told me right?"

_Correct._

"Then I see no reason to stay back there then when I feel happier here."

They were silent. I only knew that it was a "they" because the voice sounded like at least a dozen entities speaking as one.

_We will comply with your wishes if you accomplish your task._

I let out the breath I'd been holding. "Will I do this alone?"

_You must._

"Do I go now?"

_You must._

"Damn."

Suddenly the world spun around me and then just as suddenly I was sitting in my old office.

"Brenna?"

I looked up to find James, my old fiance James, leaning against the doorframe.

"Yes James?" Wow another sense of deja-vu.

"Patricia wanted me to give you this." He quickly dropped a cream colored envelop on my desk. "She would have brought herself but she-"

I held up my hand. This was exactly the day I'd lost it. Was this when James decided he didn't want to marry Patricia? Had my over reaction caused the rift that lead her to some Heathcliff Granger fellow?

"That's fine James." I leaned back in my chair and look at him. It was odd, seeing him again after all that I'd been through. He was still just as handsome, and yet I wasn't as attracted to him. It seemed with all that I'd gone through the thought of being with him, someone so demure compared to the adventures I'd already lived, just didn't look so appealing to me. "How are you? How's Patricia?"

He seemed surprised by my question and almost stuttered an answer but then Patricia sauntered in, wearing the same outfit she'd worn on that fateful day so long ago.

"We're fine, Brenna. In fact we're engaged." She held up her hand and again I recognized the same ring he'd once given to me.

I saw James' eyes dart nervously from Patrica to me then back to her again. I merely nodded my understanding before picking up the envelope.

"This then is the engagement party invitation?" I kept my voice neutral, and it was surprisingly easy to do so despite the two people facing me.

Now even Patrica seemed surprised by my lack of reaction. "Yes it is. I just wanted it to be a gesture of 'no hard feelings' between us."

"When is it?"

For the first time since I'd first seen her she looked a little unsure of what to say or do. She stuttered out the time and place and I nodded, bending over my desk and making a note in my planner.

"I'll be there. Do you need me to bring anything or will it be catered?"

They both looked shell-shocked by my cooperation and when I had the time and privacy I made a note to laugh over their expressions.

"There will be catering." James spoke up then tipped his head to the side before speaking agian. "Are you okay Brenna? To be honest I'm surprised you're so calm about all this."

I sighed, "I'll be honest right back. I will admit there has been lots of anger and resentment on my part for what's happened between all of us." I saw both of them stiffen but I continued. "However I've come to the conclussion that what's done is done and there's no use in me crying over spilled milk. The best course of action will be to buck up and remain positive that everything will work out the way its supposed to." I stood then and made my way around the desk. I noticed Patrica stiffening more than James and figured she thought I was going to attack. "I honestly want both of you to be happy." I reached out and it was only out of reflex that both Patricia and James gave me their hands. "I want all of us to be happy. If that means James marrying you Patricia then so be it." I squeezed their hands then stepped back again. "Now I'm hungry. I was going to take a late lunch break. Either of you want to join me?"

This seemed to snap Patricia out of the trance she'd fallen into and she pulled away from James, "I have some portfolios that I need to finish so I'll have to take a raincheck."

James took his cue from her and shook his head, "I've got some stuff to do as well."

"Okay." I grabbed my purse and shot them both a smile. "See you guys at the party."

* * *

Was that enough? I wondered as I made my way home after finishing work. I continued to wonder that as I parked my car and went inside. Three hours later I was still in my home eating a late dinner staring off into space. Apparently that hadn't satisfied the future aliens. Damn. I really wanted to go home. I shivered. This was my home but it no longer felt that way. Damn damn damn.

"Hey Brenna!" I stiffened at the sound of my brother's voice. "How was work?"

I waited until his smiling face was across from me before I answered. "It was fine. Got an invitation to Patricia's and James' engagement party tomorrow night." It really was good to see him but I wasn't about to hug him since that'd just weird him out.

"Really?" He frowned as he dished out the leftovers on the stove. "That wasn't very nice of them to give you such short notice. Are you going to go?"

"Of course." I smiled and he raised his eyebrows at my choice. "I told them and I'm telling you, I've come to the conclusion that this is it you know? I'm going to have to be okay with this and move on."

He nodded as he sat down across from me. "I'm glad you're taking this so well. Do you know if you can take a guest? I'd like to go."

"And cause mischief? I don't think so." I rolled my eyes at his mock affronted expression. "No I'll face this alone."

"Okay, if that's what you think you need to do." He began shoveling his food into his mouth and I was content to sit and merely live in the moment.


	16. Seeing RED

_So this is most definitely a new addition compared to my older version. For those who wouldn't know the difference I hope you enjoy, for those who would, I also hope you enjoy._

* * *

Waking up in my own bed and going through the motions of taking a shower and getting ready for work again was quite surreal after everything I'd been through. Flashes of things I'd seen and done aboard the Enterprise rose up to haunt me as I went through my day. To tell the truth, I was glad I'd asked to return to the Enterprise. Coming back to this mundane existance left a bad taste in my mouth. In light of having been stuck in Kirk's body for a number of days, sitting in a board meeting made my head ache. By the lunch time I was near crawling the walls.

"Brenna?" I turned to find James coming down the cubicle aisle towards me. "Would you like to get some lunch?"

I glanced over his shoulder, "Sure. Where's Patricia?"

"Um," he grimaced, "she's taking the day off to finalize the preparations for the party tonight. I wanted to talk to you about that actually."

I nodded. "Sure thing just let me grab my purse and I'll meet you at the door."

We decided on a nearby pub, one of my personal favorites, and chit chatted over trivial things until the food arrived. Why do people wait until food arrives before they talk about "real" stuff anyway? You would think that talking before or after food would be more efficient.

"So," I began cutting into my food, "what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, I wanted, first off, to ask how you were doing, really. I mean none of this can be easy for you." He looked uncomfortable and he had every right to be.

I carefully chewed my food, taking my time to make him more uncommfortable, before I answered. "I'm honestly okay. I mean before I hated both of you, I thought I'd never get over you, yada yada, typical break-up reaction."

"And now? What brought about the change?" He didn't look too happy with the fact that I was pretty much over him. Male ego I suppose.

"I had a nice long chat with myself during which I realistically evaluated where I wanted to be and who I wanted to be in a few years--pining over you and harboring resentment against Patricia was not in that image just so you know; I also realized that contrary to popular myth it is possible to live without someone you thought you desperately loved." He grimaced at this but I continued. "I don't know James, I guess I just 'saw the light.'"

He nodded and fell silent. I had nothing more to say without a prompt so I focused back on my food. Of course I needn't have waited long as James spoke up again before I got three bites in.

"I must say that I am impressed with your new outlook on life." He again seemed uncomfortable. "It is very refreshind and-" he cut himself off and looked back down to his plate.

"And?" I honestly didn't know where he was going with his line of thought so I refrained from guessing.

"And I almost wish you'd been more like this before I met Patricia." His blunt words made me nearly choke.

I hadn't seen that one coming. What the hell was he thinking telling me that? Was he now having second thoughts because of my new attitude? No no no! That couldn't happen! Damn now I was going to have to proclaim the merits of Patricia to make sure he still stayed with her. Damn damn damn!

"There's no use in wishing for something that didn't happen and most assuredly won't happen. You're with Patricia now, I'm contentedly single. Let's just continue on as friendly acquaintances, because honestly I don't think I can remain good friends with either of you." I waved my fork between us to emphasize my words. "But we really shouldn't strike up what we wish had happened or could happen. That's treading on thin ice and I'd rather not go there."

He nodded and thankfully fell silent. Crisis successfully avoided--and without too much Patricia praising. We finished lunch pleasantly and went back to work on a friendly note. Of course my good humor was about to be tested when I found a scowling Patricia waiting in my office.

"Before you throw accusations this way and that," I held up my hands to stop her words before they started once I closed my office door, "we only ate lunch, he expressed his delight in my being okay with your upcoming marriage, and I expressed my wish that we all remain on friendly terms. Nothing more, nothing less." Okay so I left out a little but this woman did not need to know the particulars.

Patricia shrugged, "Brenna I'm not afraid of you stealing him away from me." Okay so now I'm a little flustered by her arrogance. "He obviously prefers me over you or he wouldn't have gone behind your back the way he did." Now I want to sharpen some knives. "In any case you have nothing to offer that I should feel nervous about." Yup knives are going to be sharpened before the party tonight.

"Other than insulting me," I swallowed the curses I wanted to throw at her, "why are you here?"

"Oh I wasn't insulting you, silly goose!" Her attitude changed like a light-bulb burning out and she was suddenly friendly like old times. "I was going to ask you if you could help me tonight. It seems that the hostess I had planned is sick with chicken pox. Imagine that, chicken pox at 32! Anyway all my other girl friends already have parts in the party and you were the only one I could think of that didn't have anything better to do."

Wow putting it that way made me want to throw her out the window. However I knew my mission and I stuck to my guns...well I wish I had guns right now. "Sure thing. Just give me the inventories of all the stuff we need and-"

My arms were suddenly filled with papers and other what-not and Patricia was babbling away instructions so fast my ears rang. Damn!

* * *

Hours later as I stood directly the chaos that was the final preparations to the party, I admitted how crazy this mission was. I had to go against my natural inclination to tell both of them to go to hell, I had to smile sweetly and take orders from the very woman who was now the bane of my existence, and now I had to make sure their engagement party went off without a hitch. Did someone up there hate me or something?

"Oh Brenna," the evil-woman herself now stood behind me, "make sure you clean up some before the guests arrive." She shot me a little wave before she sauntered off.

I counted to ten, then twenty, then finally fifty. I was "cleaned up" damn it! I was wearing a simple black knee length dress with a cream colored wrap and pearl tear-drop earrings. I was wearing minimal make-up, just enough to enhance the good parts and downplay the bad. My black heels were conservative compared to Patricia's stilettos. Overall I thought I looked sweet and demure, neither of which I felt. What did she want me to do with only thirty minutes to go?

"Perhaps this will help." Suddenly a necklace was being place around my neck from behind and I had to stifle my natural inclination to jerk away.

I looked down to find a beautiful pearl necklace hanging just below my neck and above the neckline of my dress. It did add that missing element I suppose. I turned around with a smile on my face, expecting to see James or someone else that I knew, but instead I was greeted with the kindly face of a middle-aged man. His hair was graying, as was his carefully trimmed goatee, but he was dressed impecably and his eyes held a kindness I knew sprouted from an equally kind heart. I immediately liked him.

"Um not to sound rude but who are you and why did you do that?"

He smiled, laugh wrinkles crinkling up at the corners of his eyes, "My daughter was supposed to be the hostess tonight and asked me to bring her necklace but I only found out about an hour ago that she wouldn't be here. Since you are the hostess, and since you were instructed to 'clean up' I figured I could be of some assistance." He inclined his head slightly in a mock bow and I did the same. "Heathcliff Granger at your service."

So I'll be honest, my mouth fell open.

* * *

I wanted to marry him by the time all the guests had arrived. His daughter was the professional hostess to this facility; it was part of a larger complex that he owned and was only a small portion of the proporty and business that he owned. I also discovered that he was a patron of unknown inventors and the arts. Perhaps it was the former that made him so vital to those future aliens. In any case he proved a valuable ally in the face of the chaotic mess Patricia had thrown me into. He helped direct human traffic, redirected confused waiters and servers, answered questions, and was in general a god-save to me.

"I think you can relinquish your post to someone else now," he motioned for one of the servers to come forward, "the program has alreayd begun and I believe all the guests have arrived."

I nodded, once again marveling at his kindess and gentlemanly charm. He guided me into the ballroom where the party was taking place and seated me at a table before he went off in search of food. While he was gone Patricia suddenly appeared at my side.

"So I see you met Mr. Granger." She looked through the crowds at his retreating back. "Nice man isn't he?" She sounded cold and almost full of remorse but for the life of me I couldn't figure out why she would sound that way.

"Yes he is, he was an valuable assest to me just now." I sipped at the water that had already been waiting at the table.

She nodded absently, her eyes still roaming the crowds. "Be careful Brenna."

Before I could question her she moved off, jovially, into the crowd and Heathcliff returned with two plates full of food. It was only then that I realized how hungry I was. He of course seemed to forgive my ravenous appetite with an amused smile and remained blissfully silent while I ate. It was only after we ate that he struck up a conversation. We talked quietly for some time until the festivities involving toasts and speeches and gift giving and etc began. Overall it was an extravagent party and I did have fun, when I wasn't working my tail off or being subjected to the confusing instructions of Patricia or reluctant friendliness of James.

"I'm afraid I must go now." Heathcliff announced two hours later. "I have an early flight tomorrow." He stood and smiled down at me, taking my extended hand and lightly kissing the top. "It was a pleasure to meet you Brenna Jones. I hope to meet you again in the near future."

I nodded in return, knowing that I was blushing from his impecable manners, "I hope so too Mr. Granger."

"Please call me Heathcliff."

Inwardly I shivered at how familiar that felt but I outwardly smiled and nodded. "I hope so too Heathcliff. Have a pleasant flight."

He nodded then disappeared through the crowds. I remained in my seat for a few minutes longer, watching the dancing and mingling crowd, before I too stood and went in search of a bathroom. I got lost, of course given the massive size of this place, but I found the bathroom eventually. However, all thoughts of relieving myself vanished when I spotted a dark figured, armed with a gun, moving down an adjacent hallway. That couldn't be good. I quietly slipped off my heels and slowly followed. Sure I'm not armed, I'm not trained in defensive arts, but I am curious and I figure that I should do something.

We didn't go far, just to the back entrance where the darkly clad figure quickly disappeared behind some dumpsters. I hovered near the end of the small corridor and peered out. Fear coursed through my body when I saw Heathcliff talking with some associates near his limousine. Damn! I quickly looked around for the dark figure but couldn't spot him, or her, anywhere. What was I supposed to do now? I was sure I only had moments before the fatal shot would be fired. What would Kirk do?

Off to my right I spotted a laundry bin on wheels. I sighed. That'd have to do. I moved as quietly as possible until I was behind it then with a grunt I pushed with all my might and watched in satisfaction as it noisily careened down the ramp towards the limousine. Thankfully, Heathcliff and his associates jumped out of the way and in the ensuing commotion I slipped back into the dimly lit hallway. I didn't have long to feel satisfied though. Without warning a strong hand slipped across my mouth and I was dragged back into a smaller closet. My heart raced in my throat and I knew that I was going to die.

"What the hell did you do that for?"

The room was suddenly filled with light from the single bulb hovering overhead and I watched in shock as the mask was pulled away to reveal-

"Patricia?"

She held up her hand as she listened. Then with quick movements she turned off the light and faced the dor. Was I supposed to stay silent when she was the one who was trying to kill Heathcliff? What the hell was going on? Before I could ponder this further a flurry of footsteps passed outside the door, raised voices of orders and confusion quickly following. Only when it all died away did Patricia reach up and turn the lightbulb back on.

"What are you doing trying to kill Mr. Granger?" I growled out as quietly as possible.

"What are you doing trying to stop me? How did you know that he was a target? Who are you working for?" I noticed that she still held her gun, a silence on the end. She wasn't pointing it at me but I didn't for one moment think she would hesitate to kill me if I proved a threat.

"I could ask you the same thing."

She scoffed, "You wouldn't believe me."

I scoffed in return, "Try me."

"Well," she took a deep breath, "I am an operative from the future. I've been sent back to eliminate timeline disruptors. Mr. Heathcliff Granger is one such disruptor. He is currently recruiting inventors into his underground network in efforts to stockpile weapons of future technology that he can use to make himself a world leader. At least that is what I have surmised from the information I've been able to gather."

Huh? I could only blink. That was NOT what I was expecting.

"I told you wouldn't believe me."

I smiled then, "I actually do."

"You do?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Yup. I only do because I was contacted by some people, or something, who told me that I had to stop the assassination of Granger. Well actually I had to stop you from marrying Granger, but from what I gathered you married him then he died."

She cursed and it was my turn to raise my eyebrows.

"It's the Resistance, they're the ones who contacted you. They have opposed the leaders of the Allied Force for hundreds of years. Ever since they stole the time travel technology from our labs they've been sending operatives to different centuries, all in hopes of destroying the Allied Force before it could begin. I'm part of the Rift Elimination Department, or R.E.D. Granger was my first assignment. Compared to other operatives he's a low level threat but a threat none-the-less."

I tipped my head to the side, "So why am I supposed to believe that you're part of the good guys and he's not? He seemed like a nice fellow to me."

"Because the fate of peaceful future rests in your decision to do so."

"It doesn't sound too damn peaceful if there's a Resistance. What would they be resisting anyway if its peaceful and all world goverments are allied together?"

Patricia cursed again, "Brenna I can't explain everything to you, especially not now. Right now there's a dangerous operative who is probably now aware of my presence here and will disappear within a matter of hours to who knows where or when. I need to you to make a leap of faith and trust me."

"Its rather difficult to trust the woman who befriended me only to steal away my fiance."

"Brenna you can't make this personal. Too many lives are at stake." She ran a hand across her face and took a deep breath. "I apologize for the pain I put you through but it had to be done. I had to find a way to get access to information on Granger and get close enough to take him out. You and James work in a company that had access to his personal files but both of you were unrelated enough to where I could get close without him knowing. It had to be done, Brenna, but I'm sorry for using you like I did."

She suddenly reminded me of Kirk. He had had to do similar things countless times throughout his career so why should I judge her?

"I forgive you, and I'll cooperate if you'll hear out my conditions." She frowned but I continued. "I didn't tell you everything about where these Resitance guys contacted me."

This seemed to intrigue so I quickly told her, in very brief detail, about my presence aboard the Enterprise. Surprisingly she didn't seem shocked, nor did she seem to doubt my sanity.

"Um why aren't you laughing at me and calling me crazy?"

She smiled, "Because every story you've ever heard of is real in some plane of existence. I know this because in my time we have the technology to travel to these different 'universes' and to experience them first-hand."

"Damn that's awesome." Now I was tempted to go back with her. "So can you return me to the Enterprise?"

"Don't you want to stay with James? He's about to be jilted as soon as my mission is complete. You also have your brother here."

I nodded, "I realize that, and I'm sorry for James, but I know my brother will be fine. I can't live here anymore, not after all that I've seen and done."

She nodded and I could tell that she understood. She pulled out some device and started punching stuff into it. After a few moment she looked up with a smile.

"Are you ready?"

"You mean you're going to send me back before you get this Granger fellow? What if you aren't successful?"

"Oh I'll be successful. He may be my first assignment in this organization but he isn't my first assignment. I've killed before, and never missed. Besides with you gone I have one less liability to worry about." She smirked and I had to chuckle in return. "Take care Brenna."

I saluted her playfully, "I can honestly say now that its been a pleasure knowing you and I hope you have a very successful career."

She returned the salut then just as suddenly as I'd first appeared back in my own reality I disappeared from it. I was surrounded by darkness and for a moment I wondered if maybe she'd gotten the coordinates wrong and now I was in some cave in the prehistoric times. Then something off to my right chirped and I turned my head to see a door swish open and a figure stand in the shadowy doorway.

"Are you going to come out for dinner or aren't you?" Mac's voice was most welcome to my ears.


	17. An understanding

It took over two hours of stop and go explaining to get the whole tale out, and to have Jim, Mac, and Spock all understand just who the good guys and bad guys were. Needless to say they were all surprised that I'd already gone back and fixed things then returned, all in under thirty of their minutes. That's the cool thing about time travel, time is relative, something fluid to be played with. Made me giddy with excitement.

"So," Jim leaned over his empty plate, "how do you feel?"

"I feel fine actually. Its nice to know that Patricia wasn't some demon from hell and its nice to know I did my part to stop the destruction of some future plane of existence." I smiled heartily at them all. "I suppose I'm mostly relieved to be back here. I really missed it here."

"So you don't want to go back home anymore?" Mac questioned.

I tipped my head to the side and honestly evaluated my thoughts and feelings. Yes, I would miss my brother, but I felt deep in my heart that he would be okay. Our close relationship was of the calibre that we could survive if the other disappeared. Perhaps that sounded cold but that was how it was between us. James...well he would move on I'm sure. My job definitely held no incentive to return. I smiled then and nodded.

"I'm happier here than I was there. My brother will be perfectly fine without me. In truth I think I was holding him back in some ways. And James," I quickly glanced at Jim before continuing, "I think he'll be fine too. I didn't find him nearly as appealing as he'd once been to me."

"That does not change the fact that you are not a true citizen of the Federation, you do not truly belong in this universe, nor can you fully contribute to the workings of this ship. In plane fact you are a detriment to the crew and a liability to any of its missions."

Spock's words washed over me like an avalanch. Even Mac and Jim seemed surprised by him statement. I knew he wasn't saying all that in malice or anything of that nature, and in actuality it was all true, but honesty can hurt like hell sometimes.

"That may all be true Spock," James frowned at his friend, "however that can be changed."

I was curious now, "How so?"

"We can always have you apply for citizenship within the Federation. Then next time we are near enough we can transfer you to Earth where you can be at liberty to pursue any course of employment or education that suits you. We would all remain in contact and I'm sure any number of the crew that you have befriended would be happy in helping you get settled in someone on Earth."

The thought of leaving Enterprise did not feel good but his option sounded better than any alternative Spock would've offered.

"That doesn't solve the issue of what sort of background information would we have to supply on her application. It is not likely that the Federation would approve the application of an individual who appeared out of nowhere with no believeable background or records." Spock again added cold logic to the mix.

We all fell silent for a few moments before Mac uttered a low curse, "There's nothing we can do to solve any of this right now. We aren't due back to Earth for some time, and we aren't about to toss her out an airlock at the next starbase. So we're 'stuck' with her for now," he leveled a sharp gaze on Spock who merely nodded in response, "and I for one am perfectly fine with that." He briefly shot a wink in my direction and I immediately filled with warmth at his fervent support.

"Spock do you have any more objections?" Jim looked from Mac back to Spock who merely shook his head. "Then we are agreed that for an indefinite time period Brenna will remain aboard and will assist in whatever way she can."

I beamed at all of them, truly thankful for their acceptance. For the first time since I'd been there I finally began to feel like I belonged. In reality I didn't really belond anywhere. I was no longer suitable for my past life, nor was there any other place for me to go. My elation at my new, assured position aboard the Enterprise kept me smiling and happy all the way to bed time.

* * *

"I'd be lying if I said I was sad to see them go."

The three of us, Jim, Mac and I, stood by the observation window watching the shuttle carrying the Vulcan ambassadors towards the space station.

I turned and eyed Mac with a smile on my face, "Why do you say that? I found them fascinating." I couldn't help but chuckle slightly when I heard James groan from beside me.

"I had to cure one of a near deadly disease, and I had to stand by and wait until another had his way with Christine in order to survive as well." Mac's voice rose slightly and I could tell the experience had taken a harder toll on him than I'd initially expected. "So yes, I'm not exactly sad to see them leave."

I reached out and squeezed his arm, giving him a soft look that always appeased his ire. It worked and he immediately relaxed and patted my hand with his own more calloused one. It had indeed been quite an eventful time ever since the ambassadors first arrived. Just thinking back on all that had occured made me want to sit down and sleep for a few hours to recover just from the mental exhaustion of remembering. Of course the last few memories reminded me of the delicate, and rather intimate encouter that Christine had gone through. This of course brought images to my mind and I blushed.

"You're blushing again Brenna." Mac's slightly raspy voice brought me back to the present and I blushed even more at having been caught.

I chuckled and lightly punched his arm, "Just had a brief curious thought about what Christine went through."

Mac looked green in the face, "I really don't want to think about it."

I chuckled but then James stopped it with, "You will meet me in my quarters at 20 hundred." I nodded, having lost my bad habit of questioning his orders--okay so I haven't completely lost that habit but I mostly have.

"I don't see any reason to continue standing here gathering dust," Mac turned then offered me his arm much like the Southern gentleman that he was would do, "Why don't you allow me to escort you to the storage room where you'll be camped out with Christine for the next few hours."

I smiled and nodded, taking his arm only after giving James a quick smile and slight wave. He only nodded and stood by the window with an odd expression on his face. Hmm what in the world was that man thinking? Sometimes I really wished I had the touch telepathy that Spock and Tuvak had, it'd come in real handy in regards to Kirk.

The hours slipped by too quickly in my opinion. Christine was a bit stiff in her movements, I saw at least five bruises and bite marks, but I was sure there were more, but overall she was glowing and the same cheerful woman that I'd known her to be. Yes, the work with Christine was tedious but it went by more quickly when Sulu and Chekov stopped by to chat, then it went by quickly again when Scotty dropped in to converse, and again when Mac came in and tried to help us out, but only managed to undo some of the stuff we'd done so we ended up shooing him out with all the others. So it was quite surprising when I looked at the clock and found that it was already five after eight and I'd promised James I'd meet him in his quarters at eight. Grr, I hated being late.

I didn't even bother changing into a different uniform, the one I had on was a little dusty but it was regulation, at least regulation colors, I still refused to wear those silly skirts. I did re-braid my hair on my way down the corridors to his room, as it had already come loose and was a mess. So I was at least presentable when I arrived at his door and stepped through when he said I could.

"We did agree to meet at eight did we not?" He was sitting at his desk, idly picking at some food on his plate.

I saw that there was a plate set for me with all my favorite foods, well all my favorite foods on the ship and in this time. I blushed and sat down, already steeling myself for the coming lecture. Instead of coming up with a biting retort I merely nodded and poured myself a glass of wine and started in on my food, giving him soft smile before each bite.

"Yes but I was held back by my job." I grinned. "Its so nice to have a job now. Thanks again."

He grunted in response. Sheesh, something was really bothering him. I shrugged and slouched my shoulders slightly as I leaned back in my chair, pushing at the food on my plate much in the same way he was. He noticed my mimicking and dropped his fork, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his desk. His face was serious and I could tell something was seriously bothering him.

"What's wrong Jim?"

James frowned as he lowered his gaze to his plate, "I don't know exactly, if you must know the truth." I was shocked, to say the least, at his outright honesty, but he'd only just begun. "I just know that when Christine was with the ambassador I was a mess. Even Spock mentioned that I was acting out of character and Bones politely asked me to hibernate until the ambassadors left." I could see Mac saying something like that, as well as Spock.

"Okay, so maybe you feel a bit territorial over her, that's normal for a captain towards his crew. I mean I don't think any other captain would like to calmly stand by while one of his crew does something like what she did for the sake of an alien ambassador." I offered up a way out, a way of keeping this conversation casual and not headed in the direction I feared it was going.

"I know that I was angry with you for approaching her with the idea before you mentioned it to me. I felt the you undermined my authority. I don't like that at all, Brenna. But there's more going on than that. All the time Christine was with the ambassador I had a nagging thought in the back of mind, asking myself how I'd feel if it were YOU in there with him."

James shook his head and I felt my stomach clench in worry. This was exactl the direction that I had hoped it wouldn't go.

"I suppose my admiting that I was over James somewhat helped to spark this newfound questioning of yourself in regards to me?"

He shrugged but continued as if I'd never spoken, "I will admit that as a friend I was uncomfortable with the situation, as a captain I admired your courage and willingness to help, but as a man who…" James looked up and his gaze was serious and grave. "Who may have a deeper affection for you, I wanted to lock you in your room and order Christine to let Tovak suffer until we got to the station."

I held his gaze for a moment longer before I chickened out and looked away. I really didn't know what to say. Here was THE James Tiberius Kirk, captain of the starship Enterprise, saying that he had a crush on ME…what in the hell was I supposed to say?! Somehow "thanks" and "that's cool" didn't quite cut it in my mind.

"I uh-" I took a sip of wine, hoping it'd somehow help me respond better, "I honestly don't know what to say to that James. I mean it's difficult for me," I knew he wasn't going to like me referring to my knowledge of his past and future but I had to, "I mean you're the captain of the famous starship Enterprise. You have hundreds of missions ahead of you, and countless lives to influence. You have women to fall in love with and have fall in love with you." I sighed before continuing. "Who am I to change that? I mean if I allow myself to get involved with you I could end up changing everything for the worst in this timeline." I took a sip of my drink and knew I was about to sound like Spock. "There are too many unknown variables at stake here, James. I honestly don't want to get romantically attached to anyone. I just got out of one relationship and I don't think I'm ready for another. Already, I've made myself vulnerable by becoming friends with you all. I don't know if I could open my heart in those ways towards anyone here just to suddenly disappear much like I appeared." I could feel my heart aching at the thought of loosing all my new friends. "In reality, though we have accepted my presence here, doesn't mean that there isn't the possiblity of me going back just like I came. With that in mind you have to understand my reservations, James."

At some point during my dialogue I'd reached across the table and taken hold of one of his hands and he in return had held it gently in his own. Now that I was finished I felt his grip tighten slightly, though it wasn't painful in the least. His eyes never left mine and I could see a number of emotions flickering across his face before he settled into a melancholy acceptance. He nodded and squeezed my hand.

"I do understand, Brenna, better than you think I do. However you may never fully understand how difficult it is to know the reasons why you're holding back and understanding they are for the best, but still like them or want to abide by them."

I smiled and nodded, "Here I was expecting a violent lecture/argument about what happened between Tovak and Christine and me and instead get presented with the reality of your attraction for me, my attraction for you, and the cursed fact that neither of us can or should do anything about that."

James chuckled and released my hand, leaning back and looking down at his plate. He frowned and pushed it away, picking mine up and setting it on his. He stood up and looked down at me with a smile.

"Care to join me and Spock in the common room for some chess?" I smiled and nodded, happily following him out of his quarters and down the corridor.

* * *

Of course why in the hell would I believe that that sort of mission would be so cut and dry and down-right easy? I mean nothing that involved time travel and warring factions spelled e.a.s.y in any book that I knew of. With that in mind I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised that while Jim, Spock and I were playing chess all three of us were suddenly joined by two other male humanoid creatures. They basically looked human, save the dog ears. That was odd but workable.

"Greetings." Both aliens ignored Jim and Spock and looked at me. "You are Brenna Jones?"

I nodded. "Let me guess you are somehow connected to Patrica Cummings or the resistence faction or the R.E.D organization?"

The taller of the two nodded, "We are operatives of the R.E.D. organization. We have come to seek your assistance."

"Miss Jones is not an operative of your organization. Why would you need her assistance?" Jim was not happy with the fact that these two aliens had the technology to beam aboard his ship without any sensors picking up on it.

"She was the last person in contact with out rogue agent known to her as Patricia Cummings." The taller one replied

Wait. Rogue? Damn!

"So did I just do something bad by letting her get away with killing that guy back in my time?" Knowing my luck I did.

"Patricia was not successful in her mission of liquidating her target." The shorter spoke up this time. "We believe it was due to some resistance propaganda that she encountered while on that mission that caused her to go rogue."

"So she is now working for the resistance?" Jim looked confused, poor man, I was too.

The taller one shook his head, "No. She is liquidating both resistance and R.E.D. operatives now."

"Is there not some device that can track her or some way to disengage her travel device?" Spock spoke up.

That would make sense for an operative to have a tracking device installed somewhere on the body. It also made sense to have all technology given to operatives to have a self-destruct code or deactivation key "just in case." Hell if I became in charge of some futuristic society that had such groups I'd do that.

"Negative." Both humanoids spoke as one.

I suddenly had a very valid question and piped up again, "So if you guys can't track her then how am I supposed to?"

"We have devised a plan that will no doubt trap her."

I raised my eyebrows but Jim spoke up, "Care to elaborate on that plan of yours?"

"We have given Brenna Jones a false R.E.D. identity and sent out information on her own target and time; this is information that Patricia Cummings will no doubt pick up." The taller one somehow managed to float a disc over to me and once I held it I suddenly felt a slight shock thrum through my hand. Images and information that no doubt was from the disc flooded my mind, giving me one hell of a headache. I lowered my head and kept my pained moan to myself as the alien continued. "We believe Patrica Cummings will be interested in liquidating Brenna Jones due to the nature of Brenna Jones' mission."

Jim spoke up, "Won't Patricia recognize her?"

"We will provide the necessary disguises needed."

"Who is Miss Jones' target?"

"Zefram Cochrane."

Damn my headache just got worse.


	18. Another mission another time

_This is another "new" chapter compared to my older version; I hope it is enjoyable. Again please inform me of any improvements that can be made._

* * *

I shook my head to convey my disagreement as well as to try and clear away the last traces of the migrain that stupid disc had given me. Believe me, having swirling bits of information that hadn't been there previously float around in your mind does not feel very comforting. "That last time I talked to Patricia she transported me here. To have my 'target' be someone from this universe would most likely tip her off to the fact that this is a trap."

The aliens looked surprised by my logic and so the taller nodded after a moment, "We will converse over this in one hour from now." Just like that they disappeared and left the three of us, and my headache, to ourselves.

I looked down to see that the disc I'd been holding had disappeared along with the aliens. Good riddance too. That stupid thing...oh wow my head really hurts now. Jim must've noticed my grimace because he was suddenly frowning more.

"I don't trust those guys. Something seems fishy about this situation. How are we to really know that they aren't part of the resistance just in disguse?" He raked a hand through his hair.

"There are many inconsistences between what they have told us and what Miss Cummings relayed to Miss Jones previously. It is a possiblility that this a ruse." Spock was so helpful sometimes, but I couldn't fault him for seeing blatant facts. He seemed to notice my head rubbing, "Are you in pain Miss Jones?"

"That disc they gave me had some information on it," they nodded, "well when I touched it it must've had some sort of technology to directly transfer all that information into my brain because now I can tell you about where Cochran will be two days from now, I can even tell you specifics on what he likes to eat and drink and trivial things like that. Its really weird, and it gave me one hell-of-a headache."

Jim reached out and gently touched my arm to get my attention, "Do you need to see Bones or lie down? I think with these guys it doesn't matter where we are, they'll find us." Even as he said that list bit his frown deepened; he didn't like that fact, not one bit.

"No I'll be fine." I took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "You know despite the fact that I don't trust these guys as far as I could throw them," Spock raised an eyebrow at my idiom but remained silent so I continued, "I still want to get involved somehow."

"You know full well that this could just as easily be a trap for you as for her. She could be everything they say she is and not care one bit about killing you when she finds you." Jim spoke up almost as soon as my voice had trailed off.

"There are many facts that point to her guilt, as well as inconsistences that could lead us to believe in her innocence. The main point is, however, that there are too many negative possiblities to see this as a logical decision." This must be Spock's way of showing his concern, touching to say the least.

"Yes well she could've found some 'dirt' on the Allied government and this is just their way of shutting her up. Or she could've found a weakness in the resistance. Or," I sighed but waved my hands in the air for emphasis, "there are many things that could explain her sudden disaffiliation with either party."

"It could also explain why she is killing agents from both factions." Jim frowned and shook his head, "She isn't to be trusted Brenna, surely you realize this."

I shrugged, "I know that she wasn't very forthcoming with me in the past," Jim snorted at this but I ignored it and continued, "but she did help me in the end. She seemed in earnest. It is for that fact, and the fact that I'm just plain curious, that I want to get involved."

"What is that human saying?" Spock tipped his head to the side and I immediately knew what he was going to say. "Is it 'curiosity killed the cat'? I will never quite understand the origins of some human sayings."

I smiled, "Yes well curiosity may have killed the cat but satisfaction brought her back."

A moment of silence passed but then Jim shifted in his chair until he was leaning back with his arms across his chest. "That's the other end of the saying that I always liked best." He added, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "Even though this is dangerous and there are so many unknowns," I nodded but kept silent, "I can't exactly fault you for wanting to get involved. It is something I would more than likely do and we both know we tend to be similiar in certain ways."

"Making unwise decisions is one such area I believe." Am I mistaken or was Spock's tone a little dry?

"Of course it is," I was grinning, "however, if I have half the luck Kirk seems to have then I'll get out of this unscathed."

"I do not think 'luck' will do you any good in this situation. Awareness and caution will go far in your survival."

"You don't believe in luck do you Spock?" I knew he didn't but I wanted to tease him a bit.

He shook his head, "I believe that there can be situations were survival seems unlikely but at the last minute the situation changes to where survival is plausible. However despite the change in the situation I believe it is up to the individual to seize upon the opportunity to survive or not. Hence the belief in 'luck' is based entirely upon individual decisions."

Hey never would've though of it that way but that made sense. Personally I didn't believe in luck, just used it as a saying sometimes.

"Ideological discussions aside," Jim carefully steered the conversation back to the task at hand, "if you don't think Cochran or any other people from this universe are good targets," Jim almost seemed excited by the mission now, "who would you suggest?"

I shrugged, "Someone from my universe I think would be best. Someone random but important." I dropped my head onto my hand as I rested my elbow on the table. "Can you guys think of anyone?"

Two equally blank stares were my reply. I chuckled at this but quickly went back to my pondering.

* * *

"Do you have suggestions for a target?" Again the two aliens appeared an hour later just as unexpectedly as before, this time they made my heart jump a bit in surprise.

"Well the target should be someone important, someone from my history or future, but still Patricia's history." The aliens nodded and I continued. "Someone who had great influence on the development of basically anything." They nodded again. "With that in mind I narrowed it down to two people." Of course my own desire to travel in time and meet certain people had helped narrow this list. "Either Genghis Khan the Mongol or Henry the VIII of England."

Jim looked confused by my choices while Spock merely raised an eyebrow. The aliens conversed amongst themselves for a few moments longer. During which time Jim leaned closer to ask, "Who exactly are those two guys?"

"Well the first founded the vast Mongolian empire while the latter transformed England into a sort of superpower. Both men were savage in their right, absolute power, egotistical, and just downright fascinating. Of course Khan was from my near ancient history while Henry VII was just from the 1500's which wasn't ancient but still old to me." I glanced up to see Jim's expression and laughed at it. "Of course you don't know your ancient ancient history do you?"

"I don't recall either person, no."

I patted his arm, "You should look them up. They remind me of you sometimes."

"Shouldn't that be the other way around?" He frowned then, "and wait is that a compliment or an insult?"

"I'll let you know after I've met one or the other." I smiled prettily at him and he merely grunted, though I could see he was a bit amused.

A disc was suddenly hovering in front of my face, making me jerk in surprise as its sudden appearance. Before I touched it I looked up towards the aliens.

"You will gain the information and neccessary skills from that disc in order to infiltrate the court of Henry VII. You may take one other person with you, though this one will not be acceptable." The taller one almost seemed to sneer at Spock. "We will remain in contact with you as needed."

I nodded, "So when do I go?"

"According to your time, tomorrow morning. We will have all the arrangements made by then. This disc will more than likely cause your head some discomfort as it erases the previous information and implants the new." Did not like the sounds of that. "We apologize for not having conveyed this fact to you earlier." So apparently they'd heard, somehow, about that. These guys were kind of creepy.

"How much time will pass here while I'm there? Last time I left it was only like thirty minutes for two days; this time there isn't a specified amount of time." This was a valid question, as it could help determine who'd end up going with me.

"Time is of no consequence to us however we understand that time is of some importance to you. Because of that we will return you to the very moment you leave if you life."

I nodded, as did Jim; he obviously liked that as much as I did. That meant that even he was an option for going with me. Of course Spock would like that even less, and it was probably too risky to have Kirk go with me on a mission that wasn't even important to the Enterprise or the Federation. No it should be someone that was either not as important or who insisted upon going.

The disc continued to hover in the air in front of me. I looked to Jim first then to Spock. Jim was tense but he seemed just as intrigued as I was. Spock had no expression, nothing new there, but he seemed a bit tense as well. I took a deep breath then reached out and grabbed hold of the disc. I nearly fell over from the pain. I knew I probably moaned when Jim was suddenly by my side helping me stay seated in my chair. Nausea washed over me as images, foreign knowledge, and all sorts of bits of "stuff" suddenly flooded my mind. I don't know how much time passed but when I finally was able to look up again the aliens were gone.

"I think you should go and see Bones to make sure everything is still in working order." Jim helped me stand. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, thankful for his support because I really felt rather dizzy. Kirk continued to help me until we made it to sickbay. Almost immediately Mac started in on me, growling and griping about how I always ended up hurting myself. When he finally stopped bitching at me Kirk relayed the situation to me. I remained silent, my throat still sore for the moment, letting Kirk and Spock calm Mac down when he became irately against the whole idea.

"Well if she's going," Mac set aside his hyposprays to level a steady, and rather intense, gaze on me and then Kirk, "then I'm going."

Jim shook his head, "We need you here Bones."

"Those damn dog-eared aliens said they could return us to the very moment we left so don't give me the 'we need you' speal. Brenna will need someone who's a little more used to precarious situations with her, and as I'm a doctor, I'm the most likely candidate to help if something goes horribly wrong." He had crossed his arms across his chest as he spoke and now he looked like he wasn't about to move for anyone. "Besides maybe its about time for me to go off on some 'grand' adventure like you're always doing," he pointed a finger in Kirk's direction, "might be a good vacation for me."

"Vacation." I murmured with a smile then stopped and clutched at my throat.

This got Mac's attention, "Are you okay Brenna? What's wrong?"

"Um," I cleared my throat then spoke louder, "those aliens certainly weren't kidding when they said that disc had the neccesary skills on it to help me out." Jim and Mac's eyes widened as they listened to my voice. "I sound like a foking Brit now!"

There was a moment of awed silence before Spock spoke up, "If you have the appropriate accent then how will Doctor McCoy-"

"Growing up in the South, the very area that has retained the closest accent to 'merry olde England,'" Mac started in with a very soft but equally authentic sounding British accent, "I believe I will blend in just fine."

I grinned, "Then its set. Tomorrow morning Mac and I will go back and see what we can do about this whole Patricia business." Its going to take some time to get used to hearing a British accent coming out of my mouth. I mean regularly I don't really have an accent, having grown up in an area filled with people from all over the country, and world, rather cancelled out any possible accent for me. Now, to have such an obvious accent, was just weird. Cool, but still weird.

"I'm not exactly happy with Bones going-"

"So you could care less that I'm going?" I interrupted Jim before he could finish, a jovial smile on my face.

"AND," he emphasized the word makig me chuckle, "I'm not exactly happy with you going, or with the mission itself, but I suppose with the two of you together I'm sure everything will work out."

"Or we'll end up bringing down the House of Tudor and history as we, or at least I, know it will never be the same again."

Jim sighed but smiled, "That's exactly what I'm afraid of."


	19. I'm Henry the Eighth I am

_Just so you know the characters that I will use in the Tudor era resemble the characters from the Showtime series "The Tudors." It will be towards the middle of the series. I don't own the Showtime characters, but they don't own the historical figures either. Hope you enjoy this wacky little side-track of mine. Please let me know of any improvements that can be made._

* * *

"Are you ready?" I was nervous but who wouldn't be given the prospect of traveling through time to the Tudor era.

Mac snorted, "I'd be a fool if I wasn't a bit edgy." He eyed the medical kit that Jim held in his hands. "Tell me again why I can't take that with me?"

"Because it wouldn't exactly fit with the period now would it?" Jim spoke as if to a child and I chuckled while Mac rolled his eyes. "Can you imagine walking around some ancient kingdom with a hypospray in your pocket? I don't think that would work out too well. I'm sure you'll be able to work with what you'll find there."

"Probably all butchers." Mac growled under his breath; in a way he was right, though I wasn't about to tell him that, not yet.

"So when do you think they're going to show up and take us back? Or do you think they're going to show? Maybe they'll just poof us back there like they poofed here." I was talking outloud my wandering thoughs, subjects my fellows to my bouncing mind.

"Brenna," I looked up at Kirk, "calm down."

"Why? I'm okay."

Jim smiled, "Your foot is tapping out a dance tune and your eyes are darting around so fast I'm surprised you aren't dizzy."

"I agree with Mac, I'd be an idiot to not be nervous. I mean Henry VIII executed what was three of his wives? He was known for being impulsive and as an arrogant absolute ruler it wouldn't be wise to get on his bad side. Now here we are going back in time with the specific purpose of getting close enough to him to make it look like we're going to assassinate him to any agent, hopefully Patricia, that comes back to investigate."

"Well when you put it that way," Jim frowned but I could see a smile in his eyes, "just try to remain positive. Keep your wits about you, and don't be impulsive in return. Try to keep your attitude in check." He smiled at his last comment and I almost growled but Spock came into the ready room and distracted us all.

"Captain, Admiral Johnson would like to talk to you. I have transferred the frequency to your quarters. He says it is most urgent."

Kirk nodded before turning back to Mac and I. "Well Bones keep an eye on her okay?" Mac rolled his eyes, not at all needing Jim to tell him to do what he was already going to do. "Brenna, try not to cause too much trouble. If this King Henry is half as brutal as you say he is then I don't think he'd take too kindly to having his teeth blackened from spiked tea."

Bless Kirk for trying to appease my nerves with humor. He nodded to both of us, obviously refraining from giving me a hug, before he turned and left the room. Spock eyed Mac then turned towards the door after a moment.

"What is it?" Mac asked before Spock could leave.

Spock turned and again eyed Mac then myself, "I will be most curious about your time in the past. When you return it would be agreeable to listen to your stories."

"That's it? No good luck or stay out of trouble like Jim?" Mac placed his hands on his hips. "Sometimes I really don't understand you."

Spock raised an eyebrow, "It would be illogical for me to instruct either of you on behavior when I will not be there to judge the situation myself. And as I already explained to Miss Jones I do not-"

"Its fine Spock," Mac was smiling and waved for him to leave, "I know what you're saying and thanks. We'll be fine."

Spock raised both his eyebrows before he nodded and left the room. Mac and looked at each other then around the room. There had been no specified time or place for where to meet or when we'd leave so here we were, dawdling in the ready-room.

"So um what's the plan when we get there?" Mac spoke up after a moment.

Before I could answer the shorter of the two aliens suddenly appeared in front of us holding another disc. For a moment I was worried about another headache but then the disc hovered its way towards Mac and I grinned. Almost everyone finds amusement in other people's discomfort. Just a fact of life.

"You will find all the information you need on this disc." The alien spoke up when Mac merely eyed the disc before looking inquisitively back at the alien.

Mac frowned, "I'll get a headache too no doubt?" The alien nodded making Mac growl. "Aw hell." He grabbed the disc and immediately grew tense and silent. I knew exactly what he was going through.

Suddenly I felt the world shift and I knew it was happening. I reached out and grabbed Mac's hand just as the Enterprise flickered out and slowly another, foreign world flickered in. I felt the world shift beneath my feet. I reached out to steady myself, gasping when I found that Mac was no longer there. I couldn't find anything fast enough, typical me, and ended up in a heap on the wooden floor. As my eyes slowly adjusted I found myself greeted with what had to be a small cabin aboard some sort of ship. I was alone but I could hear the tell-tale signs of a harbor of somesort just outside my window. I looked down to see that I was clothed in the typical fashion of the day. Wow those aliens had thought of everything.

"My lady." I looked up to find two young women standing at the now open door. "Are you all right? The captain has said we should be able to disembark in under an hour."

Before I could answer Mac pushed past the women and helped me to my feet, though the women-to their credit-had moved forward to help me.

"Do you know where we are?" He leaned closer and whispered in my ear, "Or who we are?" My eyes widened when I heard his voice. It was tinged with a Germanic accent. His eyes widened when he realized it as well, his hand immediately going to his throat. "So that's why my throat hurts."

"My lady." I looked over Mac's shoulder to see the women still hovered. "What do you wish us to do?"

Putting on my best holier-than-thou attitude I briskly requested that they wait outside until I called for them. They immediately bowed and left, no questions asked or atttiude given. Wow. That was a welcome change.

"Well do you?" Mac referred back to his earlier question.

I tipped my head to the side for a moment, trying access all the information that'd been implanted.

"I believe you are Johann von Kohler the Duke of Mecklenburg. You are ridiculously rich and are actually related to a number of European monarchs through marriage or direct descent. I am your youngest and only unwed daughter, Lady Mathilda von Kohler." I made a face. "I guess you're Han for short and please just call me Mattie or something, I've always hated names like Mathilda."

Mac sighed, "That's what I thought. I just wasn't too excited about being Johann. What kind of a name is that anyway?"

"German." I smiled while he narrowed his eyes at me. "So do you know the next step?"

"Um going on basic facts we'll disembark from this ship, travel to the royal court and be presented to someone because apparently I have information on one of my relations that will most likely render up a profit if I tell the king." Mac shrugged. "Whatever the hell that means."

"Well do you know the information and on whom its about?"

Mac frowned, "I think its about..." he frowned even more, "Damn."

"We'll figure it out as we get closer to that. Before we even get to that point we have to get in good graces of the Privy Council in order to get in the good graces of the king in order to-"

"I know Brenna." Mac held a hand to his head. "My head is killing me. Wish I'd hidden one of thos hyposprays." He looked down at his outfit and I noticed for the first time that he was traditionally clad as well, tights and all. I surpressed a smile. "Though where in the hell I'd put it now I don't know." I couldn't hold back the laughter this time.

"My lady." One of the women opened the door again. "We have been given permission to disembark. There is a carriage waiting just beyond the docks." The woman curtsied then closed the door again.

I took a deep breath and slowly let it out, "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Mac put on a brave face as he moved towards the door with me following in his wake.

* * *

"Still ready?" I leaned closer and whispered to Mac as we both took a few moments to take it all in. We were standing just outside the great hall that was positioned outside Henry's privy council chamber. We had yet to be presented to anyone, though one of the secretaries had gone to inform someone of our arrival.

I saw him gulp out of the corner of my eye, "I don't know Brenna. I honestly don't know." He sighed and I joined him.

Being here was so...well it was similar to when I'd first arrived on the Enterprise. Though human, the people now standing around me seemed like aliens. Their mannerisms, their speech, their dress, it was like they'd stepped off a history page, or I'd been sucked into one. This was one of my fantasies come true really. All those years ago in high school during boring history classes I'd stare at pictures in the textbook and imagine myself there. Now it wasn't just my imagination. Now it was real, dangerously so. I recalled all the political intrigue and assassinations and such that had occured in the court of Henry VII and it made my skin pimple with goosebumps.

Suddenly I remembered something and quickly tugged Mac closer, "Whatever you do, don't have an opinion on religion. Don't side with the Catholics or with the Protestants. Just nod and smile politely. Even if you're asked a direct question evade it like the plague okay?"

"Why?" Mac looked confused, and I understood why he would be, back on the Enterprise and in the 'verse of Star Trek religion rarely came into the bigger picture.

I noticed someone coming towards us but managed to whisper, "Just do what I say and we might live a bit longer."

He nodded tensely then turned his attention to the man now before us. He was handsome, in an middle-age sort of way, and I saw a kindness, or what could be kindess, about his eyes. However the last person I thought had kind eyes had turned out to be some sort of homicial maniac with every intention of taking over the world so perhaps my kind-eye judging abilities are nill.

"I am Ambassador Mendoza." He bowed his head and I nudged Mac until he quickly did the same while I curtsied as best as I could. "Forgive my curiosity but are you not Johann van Kohler the Duke of Mecklenburg?"

Mac nodded, "I am."

The Ambassador smiled, "My master has read your essay on the similarities between planting seasons and courtly seasons." I raised my eyebrows and turned to look at Mac who smartly remained silent for the moment. "He found it most amusing."

"I'm glad he was entertained by it." Mac smiled in return. "I found the subject most intriguing while writing it."

Mendoza chuckled, "I'm sure." He turned and looked over his shoulder. "And how do you find the English court?"

Mac too looked into the rather crowded hall. I noticed a muscle in his jaw twitch and I knew it was from discomfort. He was as nervous as I was.

"I have not been here long enough to have an opinion but I'm sure I'll find it most enlightening." I almost smiled, he probably borrowed that last word from past conversations with Spock. "Have I introduced my daughter the Lady Mathilda?"

Mendoza bowed to me with a smile, "No I have not become acquainted with her. Lady Mathilda. I trust your journey was not too strenuous."

"No it was quite pleasant actually. I find traveling to any new country or province to be invigorating and the prospect of observing foreigners fascinating." I saw Mac wince out of the corner of my eye and inwardly smiled; I had to borrow from Spock too.

"Really? It is not often that a young lady such as yourself would find pleasure in such things." He tipped his head to the side, "Your accent is almost English."

"I had English tutors." I quickly supplied before Mac slipped up. "My father purposefully brought in tutors from many countries, believing I should be accustomed to as many countries as possible."

"Smart man." Mendoza turned a smile towards Mac who smiled in return. "I hope your stay here is as invigorating as you hoped. I will take my leave." He bowed again with Mac and I mirroring his gestures.

A few moments later we were approached again, "I'm William Sommers. I've been told to take you to your rooms and to acquaint you with what you should know." He smiled to himself. "Though how I should be the judge of your minds is beyond me." He chuckled then continued. "So if you'd follow me, your grace, my lady." He bowed to both of us then went around us and led us further into the palace.

* * *

"Okay so now what?"

I sighed and tossed another stick into the Thames. Mac and I had been fully acquainted with everything, including the latrine habits of certain palace workers, by the jester William Sommers. Potty humor aside he was amusing and definitely deserved his position. However, other than that we'd been successfully dropped into our rooms and promptly forgotten. There would be a great dinner that evening and hopefully we'd make an impression then. Until then we were left to our own devices, which had led us out here, along the river, still on the palace grounds.

"I suppose we lay low, try to cause too much trouble, and hope tonight we cause a good stir."

Mac sighed, "These damn tights are driving me insane." He was obviosly refraining from tugging at them but I noticed his hands twitch.

"Well if you makes you feel any better I feel like I've got ten pounds of cloth hanging off of me." I rolled my shoulders and sighed.

We continued along the path until we came to a bend of sorts where we stood looking out across the river towards the rest of London. I watched the river traffic up river a ways. I noticed some barges that looked like they belonged to the royal court floating closer to the shore with regular fisherman and such floating by further out. I smiled when I spotted one young lad aboard one of the royal barges. He looked bored but was amusing himself by drawing patterns in the water.

"I wonder what year it is exactly." Mac pondered beside me.

I shrugged, my eyes wandering around my before traveling back towards the barges again. When I looked for the little boy again I couldn't see him. Not really thinking anything of it I looked further down river then stopped. For a moment I thought I'd seen a-

"Mac! Quick untie me!" I turned and presented my back to him. "There's a boy out in the river. He's too far away from the other barges to get to him. He'll be right here any moment now."

Mac started in on my dress, "It doesn't look like he's too far away to swim to shore and the river current doesn't seem to be too strong right here."

"Mac in this century most upper class people don't know how to swim." I hopped out of my dress, thankful for the underdress and garters and such. "Go down to the other end of this path and get as close to the river as you can, I'll aim for there."

"Shouldn't I go out and get him?" He was moving off even as he spoke.

"I know you aren't as good of a swimmer as I am." I heard a cry and looked towards the barges. The people apparently now noticed the boy's absence and were helplessly looking downriver at the flailing arms and soft cries of the lad.

Without further adieu I jumped over the shrubs, not very gracefully, and launched myself into the water. It was cold, and despite the warm day, and it made me shiver. Pushing past my discomfort, I began kicking my legs and pumping my arms. Swimming in a river where there is current is much different than swimming in a pool or even the ocean. I felt tired more quickly than I normally would have so I paused a moment to catch my breath and assess my progress. When I looked up I saw the boy a few feet away with the barges and the yelling people still some ways away. I caught my breath then swam further. The current had pulled him further towards the middle of the river where the current was faster. Damn. I kicked harder and swam faster until I felt one of his flailing legs brush against my arm. I quickly looked up and found him just arm's length away, sinking beneath the surface.

"Its okay." I grabbed him around the middle and jerked him towards me, turning him so his back was to my front. "Its going to be all right. Calm down." Even as I spoke I began to kick as hard as I could to get out of the current.

I looked towards shore and found the designated place with Mac waiting much closer than I would've liked. I may not make it. The boy continued to kick and thrash in my arms, not making it any easier. Even as I swam with one arm guiding and my kicking I could feel the current tugging at us. This was not how I imagined dying so by george I wasn't about to let some stupid river in Tudor England be the death of me. Suddenly we were sucked under. Disoriented I barely kept from panicking when I couldn't figure out up from down. I almost lost hold of the boy in my struggles. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of light and kicked towards We burst to the surface, gasping for air. At least I was, the boy was now lying passively in my arms. That wasn't a good sign.

"We're going to make it damn you." I don't know if I was talking to the boy or to myself.

We made it out of the swift current but not in time to catch Mac. I continued to swim closer to shore despite this and finally managed to feel soem semblance of slimy ground beneath my feet when we were still six feet or so away from the shore around two yards from Mac's position. My body felt like it'd been beaten by cave trolls, my lungs burned, and I could barely hear the shouts from the barges over the blood rushing in my ears. Without any semblance of grace or poise I collapsed on my face on the rough shore, the boy falling by my side.

"Brenna!" I looked up and saw Mac hurrying down towards us.

I turned to observe the boy. He was unconscious and his lips were turning an unhealthy shade of blue. Damn.

"Mac," when he reached us he immediately came towards me but I waved him towards the boy, "he needs to be resuscitated."

Mac jerked his head in understanding and immediately focused his attention on the boy. I rolled over onto my back and closed my eyes. I could hear voices getting closer but I couldn't find the energy to try to cover myself. I heard Mac doing CPR beside me but again couldn't find the energy to turn over and watch. Then I heard the boy cough and Mac sigh. The voices were just above us now.

"Here." I finally opened my eyes at Mac's voice.

He helped me into a sitting position and carefully drew his outershirt off and draped it around my shoulders. Bless him.

"Thank God!" Suddenly there was a semi-crowd around us. A devilishly handsome (even when near death I can still spot a good-looking fellow) well-dressed man was bending over the boy and drawing him into his arms. "Henry." The man held the boy close as the boy continued to gather his wits about him. The man looked towards Mac and I. "I am grateful for what you have done. You will be rewarded for this."

Mac nodded and I gave a small smile, though even this made me more tired.

The man stood up and hurried back towards the palace, leaving a trail of curious on-lookers in his path. Mac helped me to my feet and together we wobbled our way back. We were stopped once we got to the main path.

"I believe this belongs to you my lady." a young man was holding my dress, his lips stretched in a barely surpressed smile.

Mac took the dress, shooting the man a deep frown, before manuvering me past him.

"You look like death Brenna." He whispered in my ear.

I chuckled, "I feel like death."

"You won't be very useful in this mission if you keep saving little boys from rivers." Despite his words Mac sounded pleased with my little adventure.

I smiled, "At least I have you to take care of me."

* * *

Many hours later, I knew this from the fact that my room was now dark, I woke to voices in my outerchamber. I rolled over, wincing as I did so, and slowly moved towards the door. The voices were muffled, too muffled to make out anything comprehensible. Before I turned back towards my bed the other door to my chamber opened and the women from the boat stepped in carrying candles.

"My lady." The curtsied. The younger one smiled at me as she came forward and set her candle on the table nearby. "That was a very brave thing that you did today. Saving Henry Brandon's life is surely going to help you and your father gain favor here at court."

Why did that surname sound familiar?

"That is why you've been requested to dine at the king's table tonight at the banquet. The Duke must have told the king and asked for a reward for you." The other woman smiled as well as she came forward and together the two women sat me down and set about readying me for the banquet.

Oh. The Duke of Suffolk, a.k. Charles Brandon, a favorite of the king, and someone who would definitely help us in getting close. I couldn't have planned this any better myself. I winced when I raised my arms to put on the dress. One of the women noticed this and frowned.

"Are you in much pain my lady?"

I put on a smile, "Only at moments. Over all I believe I'm too excited about tonight to focus on any pain."

The women bought into my lie and continued chatting about trivial things while they finished up. The finished product wasn't bad, I'm sad to say but Tudor era dresses make me look much prettier than any dresses in my own time.

"Your father is already at the banquet. The duke himself is waiting in your outerchamber for you." I'm sure Mac was enjoying himself, or not.

I nodded. When I came into my outerchamber I found the same man who'd collected the boy waiting. I curtsied and he bowed. Then he came forward, took my hand and pressed a firm kiss to the back of it. I smiled, despite my slight discomfort, knowing full well that I was blushing.

"I will forever be in your debt Lady Mathilda. Not many would have risked their lives to save my son and because you did so I will always remember you." He stood upright again and pressed a rather weighty bag into my hand.

I knew it was probably money or jewels or something of that nature and so frowned, "Would you really put a value on your son's head? I expect no payment for doing my Christian duty. Please do not press such things upon me. If you feel you must give a monetary reward please give it to those more in need of such things than myself." Points to me for sounding so totally awesome!

He seemed surprised by my words but accepted the bag back when I almost dropped it at his feet. I smiled when he tucked it back into his belt.

"Now, insulting almost-payments aside, how is your son?"

Again he seemed a bit taken aback by my words, "He is recovering, though he is still abed." He frowned and eyed me carefully. "Should you not still be resting Lady Mathilda? Surely you are exhausted."

"Please do not call me Lady Mathilda." He raised his eyebrows. "I much prefer to be called Lady Brenna, after my mother. My grandmother, bless her, was named Mathilda and she was one of the ugliest, smelliest creatures I have ever met."

Surprise first crossed his face, then amusement, and then finally he chuckled and held out his arm. "I will most certainly oblidge you Lady Brenna." With that he led the way to the great hall, being charming and devilishly handsome all the way.

* * *

Henry VII was not the fat ugly man I'd been told he would be from the history books. He was hot, though in a different way than Charles Brandon. To be perfeclty honest I preferred Brandon, but perhaps that was with the knowledge that he hadn't killed his previous wife. Henry proved to be just as charming as Brandon, maybe its a requirement for men of this age, and I almost forgot how impulsive and dangerous he could be for a few moments. But then I noticed Mac sitting tensely by my side, his eyes roaming over the dancing couples before us, probably searching out Patricia.

"Do you see her?" I managed to extract myself from the conversation with the king and Brandon long enough to lean close to Mac.

He shook his head, "No I don't but I don't think it should be long. We've made contact with the king now so surely." He waved his hand in the air to finish his thought and I nodded, knowing what had been unsaid.

"How do you like England so far Lady Brenna?" the queen, Jane Seymore, smiled over at me.

I smiled back, "Full of adventure."

The king and Brandon chuckled. Before I could engage in conversation again I felt Mac poke my leg under the table. I turned to look at him but found him staring across the room most intently. I followed his gaze and stiffened as well. For a moment I thought I'd spied the familiar face of Patricia. The time had come. Now it was up to Patricia to make her move.


	20. The truth and being set free

If Patricia was now lurking close by that meant that the agents sent to liquidate her were probably here or on their way as well. With this in mind I graciously excused myself, gave Mac a nod, then headed towards the spot I'd seen her previously, carefully avoiding the twirling dancers on my way. Once across from Mac I turned my questioned gaze towards him. He motioned to his left, my right, so I moved that way. Still not finding her I looked back to him for guidance. He again motioned to his left so again I moved further towards the darker hallway where people were coming and going. I looked around then sighed. Still no sign of her. I looked back to Mac only to find him hurriedly gesturing. Before I could interpret his gestures I was yanked backwards into the corridor and forecfully pushed against the stone wall. When my vision cleared I found myself staring into the irate face of Patricia.

"What the hell are you doing here Brenna?" She glanced over her shoulder back towards the reverly of the party then back to me. "Who sent you?"

"The government. They told me you were a rogue agent eliminating agents from both factions."

She cursed before tugging at her dress until I could see a disc hidden in the folds (I was NOT going to touch it for fear of getting more information shocked into mybrain) , "They set me up for this."

"That much I can tell Patricia, but why? Prove to me you aren't the rogue agent they say you are." I wanted to believe she wasn't, I still did, but I needed proof beyond seeing some sort of disc.

"I'm working for another group, an underground. They contacted me before I could dispatch my last target, the one you also stopped me from killing." I nodded before she continued. "We have proof that the resistance and the Allied government are actually working together to keep the world under their absolute rule. They are using lies and outright terrorism to keep the masses ignorant of the truth and my organinzation is seeking to gather enough evidence to win the support of the common people to help overthrow the government and disband of the resistance. They have a right to know after all." She frowned, disgust on her face. "The targets both the agents of the resistances and the R.E.D. agents have been sent to kill have actually been part of the underground. But no more, we're closer than ever to having enough hard evidence to convict them and they know it."

I had to blink a few times before all that set in and I nodded in understanding. "Well they sent me here as a sort of bait in order to trap you. I'm sure-"

My words were cut off when my stomach suddenly blossomed in pain. I looked down to find a knife buried deep in my but. Patricia leaned close, her hand on my shoulder, and whispered, "Forgive me," before disappearing into the darkness. I could only gasp out in pain as I sank down against the wall onto the cold stone floor. I felt my life's force pool around me and I knew I would die if I didn't get help soon. I heard a cry and looked up to see, as if through a tunnel, people coming towards me. Mac's face was there, a comfort despite the frown, but even that quickly began to fade. I was dying now. I'd managed to survive aboard the Enterprise only to die in Tudor England. So what in the hell were they going to write on my tombstone? With that rather ironic thought in mind the world slipped from my mind and darkness came up to meet me.

* * *

"Brenna."

Did dead people hear voices?

"Brenna."

Something cold and uncomfortable poked my side. Did dead people feel discomfort?

"Brenna wake up."

I pried my eyes open and found, to my surprise and delight, the face of James Tiberius Kirk staring down at me. So elated I didn't care about boundaries any more, I seized a hold of Kirk's uniform and pulled him down for a firm kiss. He must have been too surprised to pull away because it wasn't until I needed air that I lessened my hold enough to pull away. His face was scrunched up into a mixture of surprise, pleasure, and amusement.

"I'm going to guess you're excited about being back?"

"Damn straight I am." I still had a good hold of his uniform. "I'm a bit sore and still tired but I never thought I'd be so happy to see your ugly face again."

"Ugly?" He made a face and pulled out of my grasp. "I know over a dozen women who would argue against that accusation." He was clearly amused by me, and relieved that I was awake again.

I rolled my eyes, "Where's Mac?"

"Right here. Its about damn time you woke up." He appeared on the other side of the biobed, holding a hypospray. "This will help take the edge off the pain."

Now that he mentioned it I was more aware of a deep aching pain in my stomach combined with the residual aches of my "daring" swim in the Thames.

"Thanks." I closed my eyes for a moment before looking back to Jim and Mac. "Where's Patricia? What happened after I passed out?"

"From what Bones has told me she-"

"She stabbed you to cause a big enough disturbance to lure away the other agents that had been sent to kill her. Once alone she managed to dispatch both agents then came back and got us. She dropped us off here on her way back home where she said she could finally see the downfall of the quite corrupt goverment that had lead her astray for so long." Mac shrugged. "Whatever that means. I'm just glad she brought us here, that she didn't kill you, and that you're no worse for wear."

I nodded in agreement, "Have we heard anything from her? How long have I been out?"

"You've 'been out' for about four hours and no we haven't heard anything from her. Right now we're underway to answer a distress signal." Kirk smiled down at me. "Its good to have you back Brenna. Try to take it easy for a while okay?" He patted my hand before turning his attention to Mac. "Let me know if anything changes."

He nodded. Kirk left after another smile. I sighed, very content to be back "home."

"So other than getting stabbed and nearly drowning, was visiting your history as exciting as you thought it would be?" Mac spoke up from his controls.

"It was so much better."

He snorted, "I'm just happy to be out of those damn tights."

I laughed so hard my side hurt.


	21. A Kelvan Adventure

I laid in sickbay for a few more hours before all hell broke loose. What started as a routine mission to investigate a distress signal turned into a nightmare. It all happened so suddenly too. One minute the captain and few others in a landing party go down to the surface of the planet to investigate, the next they're coming back with one of the crew dead and four strangers, who promptly managed to take over the ship. They not only took over the ship but they turned the crew into these odd balls. No, not crazy, but into literal white balls! Each ball was in the exact spot the crew member had been when hit with that odd energy the strangers shot out of their belts. (And there was something vaguely familiar about the situation but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.)

I'd managed to get a look from Mac when he came back from investigating the noises from the crew and knew from his face that I'd better hide my ass if I wanted to keep it. In the time I'd been on board Scotty had shown me a few lesser known nooks and crannies that I could easily hide in until it was safe(er) to come out. I don't know how long I was stuck in there but by the time I literally fell out of hiding and carefully sought out Mac, most of the feeling was gone from my arms and legs, and with my muscles already sore from my Thames swim, I winced wtih every step.

"Mac!" I whispered to the doctor from through the ventilation shaft. "Psst! Mac!"

Mac turned and stared right at me, "Be careful Brenna! These bastards mean business!"

He helped me open up the shaft so I could come out and sit down behind the desk he was working at. He explained who the strangers were, Kelvans, and what they wanted. I could admire their desire to go home after so many centuries but they could've picked another ship, another crew, and a better way in my opinion. (Even their names hit a nerve in my memory but for the life of me I couldn't place it.)

One, Kelinda I think her name was, blonde, tall, and fascinated by the captain-go figure. Scotty had one of the men, Tomar I believe, entertained in his quarters, probably regaling him with stories and scotch. The leader, Rojan, followed Kelinda around while he tried to keep a handle on things, including his own emotions. The one that posed me the greatest threat though was Hanar, the young man Mac had injected with a formazine stimulant to keep him on edge.

"So do you think you can take him down?" Mac looked at me once he finished explaining things to me.

I scoffed, "Huh? I'm not a professional wrestler here Mac! Scotty is doing what he does best, drinking. James is doing what he does best, seducing. And you're doing what you do best," I grinned, "tricking. How am I supposed to take down this Hanar dude?"

Mac wiggled his eyebrows, "By doing what you do best." I raised my eyebrows at him and he smiled. "By confusing the hell outta him."

"And how do you expect me to do that?"

Mac shrugged, "Well you could always scare the hell outta him by dropping on top of him and wrestling away that little belt of his," I growled and he shook his head, "but I don't like the thought of you fighting with him any more than you do. It's that blasted belt of his that I'm worried about."

"Me too."

We sat in silence for a few moments, both of us contemplating what in the heck we were supposed to do. Everyone who was still in body form was doing what they could to confuse and arouse the Kelvans, since they weren't used to emotions or sensations in human form. It was a logical attack, and I'm sure Spock gave his hearty consent to this course of action, however how was I supposed to help?

"You should probably disappear again," Mac spoke softer than before, "I think I hear someone coming."

I quickly got up and hoisted myself up into the ventilator shaft, Mac hurriedly locking it into place behind me. We shared a look before I crawled away, leaving him to deal with whoever had come to him. As I crawled I kept running over the facts in my mind. Hanar was edgy right now, angry and confused, so what was the best way to capitalize on his situation and come out alive?

I slid down the shaft as quietly as possible and slithered along the shaft that ran along the hallways and corridors of the ship. I don't know what I was looking for, or running away from, but I just kept moving. At least I did until I saw Hanar come out of the turbolift and I stopped, holding my breath and hoping he'd keep going. However, my hopes were crushed when he stopped nearly beside me and grabbed hold of the wall. He was panting and I could see beads of sweat dotting his brow. Sheesh, Mac was seriously doping this guy up! Even if he was the bad guy, I couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor soul.

Rojan and Kelinda came around the corner and Hanar jumped to attention. They discussed concern over the possibility of the captain, Spock, Scotty, and Mac retaking the ship. Kelinda didn't think they could or would, Hanar was too jumpy to offer much on his part, and Rojan was just moody because of Kelinda.

I could tell from here that Hanar was getting more and more agitated. He stomped off to do his "rounds" of the ship while Rojan argued with Kelinda over her physical "experiments" with the captain. I had to keep my laughter to myself or else I would've given away my position when she explained how she was merely conducting analytical experiments-yah right, keep telling yourself that chica. Kelinda grew agitated from their conversation and hurried off down the corridor towards her quarters with Rojan close behind. Poor hapless fool.

I waited in my spot for a few minutes, waiting to see if anyone would come back by. When I was satisfied that no one was coming, I pushed out the ventilator opening and slid out of the shaft and down to the floor, careful not to land on any of the "crew." I ran down the hall towards my quarters. Surely there would be something in there for me to use against Hanar. Once I was safely inside the darkened room I dug around in my drawers and closets. Clothing, clothing, random padds of information pertaining to my classes and other such stuff, charts and the like of star systems—as well as plans for mischief, but nothing that looked good enough to use against any of the Kelvans. Sheesh, I was pathetic! Some "fighter" I was…I didn't have even so much as a nail file to annoy anyone with!

I was about to head back out into the corridor when then I heard footsteps pause outside my door. I quickly moved to stand in the shadows right beside the door, having no where else to go in the time presented to me. I knew if I didn't get that little belt away from whoever it was I was a goner. But I also knew that I sucked at hand to hand combat. All I was good at was wrestling with friends and family, not serious life-depends-on-it wrestling. I took a breath and held it.

My door slid open and Hanar stepped through, not aware of my presence yet. Figuring it was now or never, I quickly surged forward, my hand grabbing hold of his belt before he could fully react. Luck seemed to be on my side as my hand came into contact with the buckle on the first try and it fell to the floor. I kicked it behind me, out into the corridor, before the door slid shut behind me. I was so surprised at my success that I forgot that even without the belt, Hanar was still a formidable foe.

He took me down easily enough by reaching around and throwing me over his shoulder. I had always wondered what it was like to fly through the air, I mean it happens enough in action movies. Let me tell you, it happens too fast to really focus on any sensation, and the landing totally sucks! I barely had a chance to fall into a very uncomfortable position at his feet before he was on top of me. We scuffled on the ground, grunting and groaning as we both strained for dominance. My legs entwined with his, rubbing against each other, pulling away, and then repeating. Our arms tangled up and strained, our backs arching and our bellies pressing against each other. Our breaths mingled, our bodies flushed and sweaty, our grunts and moans starting to sound almost sexual. (Yes, we already know I'm pathetic so leave me be.)

Sadly, he won dominance first, though I was far from submitting to him. He straddled my hips, his hands pressing my arms down into the floor, his panting, snarling face close to mine. I was equally winded, my chest quickly rising and falling with my pants. A sheen of sweat coated both of our faces and I knew some of my hair was pressed against my forehead and wrapped around my neck. My shirt had torn, one arm gone completely, and there was a rather large rip running along my side. His shirt was torn slightly near his neck, the clothing dampened with sweat and tightly stretched against his skin, and his hair was mussed in every which way.

He didn't say anything, his expression conveying his extreme anger and frustration, and my expression conveyed my answering anger. However, our expressions changed slightly when we both suddenly noticed something quite odd, and out of place, happening south-of-the-border on his body.

He glanced down and stared at the foreign bulge rapidly growing in his pants, obviously confused as to what it was and why it was there. I was shocked, disgusted, and confused as well. Why in the hell would he be aroused by our fighting? I was trying to survive, he had probably tried to kill me, and now he was turned on?

Then I remembered what Mac had said and I hid my triumphant smile. Kelvan's weren't accustomed to physical pleasure or emotions, especially extreme emotions. Our little tussle had "interested" his body, a body he wasn't used to, and he didn't know what his little friend was for, or what it could do to him. I suddenly saw a way out, an easy way out. With this in mind I moved again, this time with a different purpose in mind. He seemed to sense something was up as he looked back up at me and snarled, though confusion was still apparent in his eyes. I merely growled right back at him, though I raised my hips as much as I could, trying to arouse and confuse him further, at least enough to get the best of him. His eyes widened and he let go of one of my hands to slam it down onto my hip, trying to keep them still. Now that one of my hands was free I moved as fast as I could. Before he could breathe, my hand snaked down and caught a hold of his arousal.

I have never heard such a noise as the one he made then. It was a mixture of a whimper, a moan, a groan, and a growl. It was rather…exciting to hear. Even though he was the enemy and this situation was far from anything safe that noise made delight spread in my subconscious. The fact that I could make someone make that noise gave me great pleasure. His whole body stiffened and his hand that had been on my hips moved to cover my hand that still gripped him. I was surprised he wasn't trying to rip my hand away, though maybe I shouldn't have been since I was holding on rather tightly. Instead he merely pressed his hand against the back of mine, his eyes nearly rolling in his head. I used the tips of my fingers to brush more "nicely" against him and again he whimpered, his eyes nearly closing.

I continued to switch between rubbing and squeezing him until he was distracted enough to loosen his hold on my other hand. Once the opportunity presented itself I snaked my other hand around his neck and pulled him down more firmly against my chest. He quickly tried to pull away but I quieted his movements when I squeezed him, almost painfully. His eyes remained wide, and unsteady, as his gaze changed from anger to lust with confusion always mixed in.

I threaded my fingers into his hear and tugged softly at first, then more firmly, nearly jerking his head back. He just continued to whimper and shake. I leaned up and latched my mouth onto the pulse point in his neck, eagerly sucking at his skin, running my tongue over his fevered flesh. He yelped at my new treatment, his whole body stiffening and shaking at once. His hands roamed over my body of their own accord. They seemed as restless as the rest of him. They never stopped, though they did pause on occasion on my chest or on my hips.

I smiled against his skin, knowing that I was winning this fight. I was better trained, if you could train for such a thing, and I knew exactly what was going on, whereas the poor soul had no clue. I continued to kiss his neck, lavishing hard sucks and bites at various points where I knew the blood vessels were especially thick—hey I knew A&P class would pay off in the end. The hand in his hair continued to pull and tug until finally I moved my hand down to his chest where I raked what nails I had across his skin.

I continued to rub against his erection, though now I managed to work one of my legs out from underneath him and had wrapped it around his waist. I think I'm starting to loose sight of my goal now though. Because now not only is he aroused but I am too, darn it! I need to knock him senseless before I rut with him like a mindless hussy! Keep it together Brenna! Calm down you horny kitty cat!

I used my arm and my leg to push him until I'm straddling his hips and he's beneath me. He seems to gain some sense at the sudden movement and tries to push against the new position but I hush his movements by rubbing my nether regions very firmly against his arousal. His eyes roll up into his head at this and he moans. I use the moment to look around for some sort of blunt object. I spot a rather heavy looking paper weight sitting on the floor a few feet above his head. It'd probably fallen there in our scuffle. It'd be perfect! Now I just had to find some way to reach over him and get it before he noticed.

I leaned down and again took advantage of the poor fool. I pressed my lips firmly against his, using one of my hands to pry his chin down so I could push my tongue into his mouth. That must've pushed his confusion and lust a degree higher because now his hips are moving against mine in an instinctive way and his arms are coming around my waist to hold me more firmly against him. Wow, for a newbie, he's pretty good at this. His eyes are closed and his face is turned into an expression of ecstasy mixed with pain. Poor guy!

I pull my lips away and use the movement of me rubbing up and down his chest, much like a cat in heat, to reach for the paper weight. Drat it! I missed it the first time! Come on Brenna just a bit further! Oh my…did he just bite my neck? Oh please don't do that again…you have no idea how good that feels and I really don't need to think about that. There! Got the stupid thing. Now…how do I hit him with this and not kill him from blunt force trauma? Again, he may be the bad guy but I don't want to kill him. I remember this episode now, he didn't die, and the Kelvan's ended up good, well good(ish).

I held the paper weight in one hand and with the other cupped the back of his neck, pulling him into another deep kiss. I pulled again, making him sit up so my legs were wrapped completely around him and the back of his head was better exposed. He seemed to like the new position, since it settled me more directly against him. Oh bother, don't move like that that again…blast!

I bit back a moan and somehow managed to keep my eyes open when he kissed me as if his life depended on it while at the same time his hands scratched up and down my back. Grr…I think I'm a failure as a seductress. I'm a failure because in the process I'm seducing myself. Oh bloody hell! I need to get this over with. I pull my hand up and bring it down swiftly against his head. His body stiffens then goes limp against me, falling back to the ground with a sickening thud. I scramble off him and check for life signs. Oh thank goodness, he's not dead!

I stand on wobbly legs and shake my head clear of the lustful haze that had descended on it. I start towards the door but suddenly the ship lurches and I myself am thrown to the ground, my head hitting the side of my desk in the process. I manage to curse and groan before darkness started to close in. Darn it…

* * *

When I wake again I'm in sickbay with a very stern looking James on one side and a slightly amused though trying to look stern Mac on the other. I blink a few times then try to sit up.

"I wouldn't try any sudden movements, missy, you have a slight concussion." Mac gestured over his shoulder. "Though you gave him quite the whopping concussion." He chuckled then. "What is it with you lately? You seem to attract trouble like a light attracts moths."

"Just lucky I guess." Then I groaned as a headache started to set in and almost immediately Mac administered a hypospray.

"How were you able to hit him without him getting the best of you?" James looked like he already knew the answer to his own question, but the silly sod wanted me to confirm his suspicions.

I smiled sweetly, "I asked nicely."

Mac chuckled and shook his head before moving over to check on Hanar. I noticed that someone, probably Christine, had changed me into a medical gown and out of the quite torn uniform I'd once worn. Bless that woman!

"Really, Brenna," James leaned closer so only I could hear his voice and not Mac, who had since moved back into his office to leave the two of us alone, "You could've been hurt or…killed. You shouldn't have put yourself at risk like that."

I rolled my eyes, "Well I wouldn't even be in this room if the blasted ship hadn't lurched like it did. So you need to learn to drive better." I smiled, trying to put him at ease but his expression showed me he wasn't about to chill, at least not yet.

"It's just that I keep imagining the worst. I see Hanar turning you into one of those vulnerable white balls only to crush it, and you." He leaned more against the bed and bowed his head in thought.

I couldn't help it; he looked so cute, so I combed a hand through his hair. He seemed to relax a bit at this and so I kept up the motions until he spoke again, though I didn't remove my hand from his head when he looked up again.

"I'm just glad you aren't hurt worse. I honestly don't know what I'd do if you'd gotten…killed." His voice grew husky at the last word and he reached over and took my other hand. "Bones is right, you know, you do attract trouble, more so than I ever did."

I scoffed, "I beg to differe! You've attracked trouble for much longer than I ever have."

"If you say so," He brushed some hair out of my face--this affectionate thing is starting to become a trend now...uh oh. "Brenna I-"

I leaned forward and lightly kissed his lips. I didn't want the kiss to be deep and sexy, really I'd have enough "sexy" for one day, but I wanted him to know that I understood what he was trying to say without having to risk his pride by saying it. I think he understood because he merely kissed me back before pulling away and caressing my cheek lightly.

"Thank you." He nearly whispered before pulling away and straightening his uniform.

I smiled and winked, "You're quite welcome. Though I'll refrain from saying, 'any time.'"

James chuckled and nodded before leaving to join Mac in the other room. I settled back into the biobed and sighed. Whatever Mac had given me probably had a sedative, the little trickster, because I was suddenly feeling a bit drowsy…


	22. Timebomb mission

Two weeks after the Kelvan adventure found me sparring, aka getting my butt kicked, with Spock. He had already taught me a about a dozen moves over the past week but it seemed that no matter how hard I tried I just sucked when it came to sparring. Either that or Spock just was REALLY good. I opted for the latter in order to save some of my self-respect.

"Just don't break her nose while you beat her Spock." I heard the amusement dripping from Kirk's voice as he spoke up from the side-lines.

I refrained from glaring at him, "But feel free to break his when you're done with me."

"It is unlikely that I would harm Miss Jones' nose or the captains given our present training." Spock continued to circle around me.

I shrugged, "You couldn't do me that favor then?"

I heard Kirk chuckle while Spock raised an eyebrow; he seemed to realize I was in jest. I spotted an opening and dove for it, trying my best to manuver my way into a dominant position. Then, for all my hard work, I ended up on my back staring up at the ceiling. Instead of bouncing back to my feet as I'd done for the past hour and a half I remained on the floor, an exhausted heap.

"If I had a white flag I'd wave it right now." I rested a hand on my belly, smiling in amusement when I could feel my heart beat even through my stomach.

Jim's face came into view, "Aw come on Brenna you can last at least three more rounds can't you?"

"Only if you want to cart me back to my quarters, wash me, redress me, and put me to bed. Because I won't have the energy to do any of that if you make me do three more rounds." I slowly pulled myself into a sitting position. "No, my fat is screaming at me right now because it is no longer happy."

"What do you mean your fat is screaming? Is this a common idiom that I have missed in my research?" Spock handed me a towel but made no attempt to help me up.

I shook my head, "No it isn't common. I just think that my out-of-shape body, with the bits of fat that it has, is angry with me right now because of all this work. Too much work is not good for fat."

Kirk chuckled while Spock continued to look "puzzled" while I accepted Jim's hand and pulled myself up. The world tilted for a brief moment then it cleared again and I smiled. Yes I defniitely needed to shower then rest. I didn't have to be on duty until eight hours from now so that would be plenty of time to-

"Keptin." Chekov's voice came over the intercom system.

"Yes?" Kirk went over to the consol and pressed a button.

"Admiral Ruskin wants to speak vith you and your senior officers in the ready room as soon as possible."

"Acknowledged." Kirk turned to Spock with a frown. "He never contacts us unless its for some crazed diplomatic mission."

"Crazed?" I rubbed the towel across my face and down my arms.

Kirk sighed, "It starts out routine then ends up crazed because the people we're dealing with are volatile." He shook his head. "Meet me in the ready room in twenty minutes."

Spock nodded. I looked between them, my question silent but obvious.

"You can come to but make sure you sit way off to the side and pretend to take notes of something on a PADD."

I saluted and Kirk rolled his eyes.

* * *

"We have to do what?"

I almost giggled, almost being the word. I spied the serious (well more serious than normal) look in Spock's eyes and knew that my giggling would be most unwelcome at this moment in time. We were sitting in the briefing room with some Admiral Ruskin on the screen before us, barking out orders that apparently Mac wasn't happy with. I already knew Jim wasn't so to see Mac's displeasure was of no surprise to me.

"Bones." Jim gave Mac a sidelong glance that quickly silenced the good doctor. "Our orders are to escort the general's daughter through possible hostile territory so that she can be safely delivered to her future fiancé, the hostile forces own leader, and remain there until they are firmly married. Is that correct sir?"

Glorified babysitters, that's what we'd become, "paid" escorts risking their lives for aliens who were debating whether or not to enter the Federation. Goody goody! We go from saving the quadrant from the Kelvan's to this, talk about abrupt change of pace. But I shouldn't be surprised. In the time I'd been on board we'd done a number of silmple mission with nothing spectacular to report as well as the crazy missions like getting marooned and the Kelvans. So to have another rather high-risk mission was, lets just say, typical.

"That's correct Jim. You are the closest Federation vessel in the area with the capabilities needed for this mission."

"What sort of capabilities are those?" Mac mumbled. "Seduction and chaos?

I had to turn my face and feign a cough to keep the admiral from seeing me smile or hearing me giggle.

"I didn't hear you Doctor McCoy." The admiral looked like he was used to Mac's sarcasm and cynicism but he also looked like he'd give the good doc a dressing down if he caught him in the act of insubordination, like talking back for instance.

Jim gave Mac a good hard look and Mac sighed before he spoke up again, "I said of course we have those capabilities. We're one of the best star ships in the fleet by my gathering."

I watched Jim duck his head to hide his own amusement and Spock raise an eyebrow at Mac's blatant lie and bum kissing. The admiral merely nodded, though we all knew that he knew that Mac hadn't said that to begin with.

"The complete information on this matter will be forwarded to you within the half hour and in an hour's time you will be expected to arrive at Jequir. You will keep in constant contact with General Zibden once you have his daughter as your ward."

Jim nodded, "Yes sir. Any further instructions admiral?"

"No Kirk, that is all. Keep us posted on any unexpected developments."

"Yes sir." The screen blinked black then and we all turned to face each other.

I sat across from Mac with Spock sitting right beside him. Kirk was to my right at the head of the table, typical spot for a captain in my opinion. With these locations I could kick Mac's legs in "footsy" play to my heart's content, which I had done a number of times during the briefing to distract him from saying something stupid. The old coot merely winked at me and kicked me back, though not nearly as much.

"Brenna you're going to go on this mission." I raised my eyebrows at Jim's words but he continued before I could ask why. "These people are still using technology close enough to the early 21st century that you will be more accustomed to it than any of us. They also have a culture similar to the Native American culture and even though they had been assimilated by your time I think that you are the most readily educated on their culture. Also, you're the only female crew member I can afford to take off the ship and into a hostile situation." Putting it gently, as he really meant I was expendable, but sadly it was true.

I smiled, "I understand."

"Bones I'd prefer someone from your staff to come along but I know you're going to insist on coming and Spock, you will be required on board to monitor the situation and act accordingly if an emergency occurs." Spock nodded, though I figured he'd probably prefer to be on planet as well. "I will accompany the party, with ample security due to the hostilities. The mission should take only three days, if the charts can be trusted of the area we're shuttling down to." His face was grim. "If we don't contact you by the end of those three days, Spock, come and get us."

I knew why everyone was tense. There were shields up around the planet that prevented beaming in and out and transmissions from going in and out. The hostile factions were the ones in charge of the shields, at the moment, and even though the general of the government in power was handing his own daughter over in an act of truce, they were using the shields as protection against outside help—which they probably accused the Federation of doing. They saw the Federation as tyrannical and were not in favor of joining with it. However, both sides did agree to deliberation on the matter of allowing trade with the Federation if this mission was pulled off successfully. Basically, this was a political/diplomatic time bomb on the edge of a precipice that only one wrong move could blow up. Sounded like fun to me!

"Bones, Brenna, we'll meet at the transporter room in one hour." Jim stood and walked stiffly from the room with Spock close behind. He was REALLY worried about the lack of ship support that much I could tell.

"Damn mission." Mac growled close beside me once we were in the corridor. "Just waiting to blow up in our faces. Knowing our damned luck the girl is going to fall in love with Jim or try to run away."

I laughed, "Hopefully its the former and not the latter. I think we could handle a love-sick chick better than a belligerant one."

"If those people have a Native American culture then I doubt they'd appreciate her falling in love with Jim and would probably challenge him to some sort of death duel. Its happened before." He shook his head.

"Well you can rest assured that I'm there to protect Jim from unwarrented advances from females."

"Except your own?" He waggled his eyebrows.

I swatted his shoulder as we continued down the corridor, "Hey that was uncalled for."

"You still haven't really learned how to spar have you? Because, quite frankly Brenna, if you fight like that then you're in big trouble down there."

I swatted him again and we continued to chuckle away our nervousness.

* * *

Of course there was no chuckling away the nervousness or frustration once we were presented to the general and his daughter. The general was a pompous ass, to be politically correct (I could've been much less PC believe me), and his daughter was a spoiled, arrogant, twit that did not look very cooperative--this was probably obvious from the fact that her ankles were shackled together and her wrists as well. I spared a glance at Jim and saw him tense even more. This was going to be soooo much fun...

After a few hours of "pleasantries" we were off. We unshackled the girl out of pity, under Kirk's orders, but we kept a good eye on her. The landscape of the planet was quite mountaineous and hilly and forested, though sometimes the alpine forest landscape suddenly switched to jungle then back again. The going was slow, and since the planet's pressure was just different enough to bother us humans, we had to stop multiple times before night fell. Of course once night fell we all hunkered down for some sleep. However I think we all had the same premonition that something very bad was going to happen.

Then it seemed the resistance decided to rendevous with us tonight, and not at the specified meeting place. More awkward "pleasantries" ensued then hell broke loose. Were we surprised? Not at all.


	23. Frking battle

_Again I only own my original character(s), some alien races and names that I came up with, and the idea of this story. Everything else related to Star Trek I do not own, though I do love. Please let me know of any improvements that can be made, or just leave your opinion. Enjoy._

* * *

The group had been sitting around the fire for close to an hour now, still debating what to do with us. Six out of ten security personnel had been killed during the capture and the remaining four were tied together along with Mac and Jim. I was tied with Hithrine, the spoiled, bitchy, nagging, arrogant, witch who'd gotten us into this situation. Earlier I'd only referred to her as the woman or the girl but now that she'd caused the death of so many Starfleet personnel and given us all grief, I figured using her name while cursing her to her doom was acceptable.

"These ropes are entirely too tight." She shifted yet again, causing me to fall off balance and nearly kiss the ground. "Don't they know who I am, who my father is?"

I bit back the scathing remake I desperately wanted to make and opted for the neutral, "Why do you think we're all still alive despite your earlier stunt?"

She merely grunted and shifted again. I think she knows that every time she moves I nearly kiss dirt. Bitch...I felt my blood boil not only at the current inconsiderate nature but also at what had caused all this. Not only had she tried to run away, but she'd killed one of Geq's men--Geq was her bethrothed--out of disgust and anger when he'd tried to assist us in capturing her cowardly ass. The result of that was…well general mayhem and now this. Geq still hadn't arrived but none of us knew if he was even coming. We figured he'd put a stop to this, knowing that global war and peace was at stake,. However his men were not so interested in that; all they wanted was vengence for the death of their comrade. They were fuming at Hithrine for her initiation of the bloodshed and, though they had started off merely being leery of Federation personnel, after some security had killed their a few of their men in self defense, they now despised all of us.

My stomach growled. I strained against the ropes in an attempt to smack the mosquito-like creature that was currently sucking the plasma out of my neck in a slow but slurpy, and quite itchy, way. I earned a heavy sigh from the girl in a woman's body beside me. I knew I was about to get chewed out for even being born in mere seconds so I quickly drew up a picture of a "happy place" to keep from bitching right back at her. She started in with how she had been unwilling to do this in the first place and that it wasn't her fault and yada yada etc. Just like the drowned out voices of the parents in the Charlie Brown comics and cartoons, Hithrine soon made no sense to me. For me, I interpreted it as, "I'm an f***ing bitch, I think I'm so great and awesome, all you should bow to me, yes it is my fault we're in this shit, so ha ha ha." Of course she didn't really say that, but that is what I heard.

A rock came whizzing through the air and smacked against my temple. My vision blurred, my head immediately pounded, and I couldn't help but curse up a storm in pain. I heard Jim yell at the perpetrator but I didn't have good enough vision to see who did it. I heard Hithrine sigh again.

"They don't even have good enough aim to hit their targets. How pathetic. And to think my great father wants me to marry into this lot. How disgusting."

The "target" had been her nagging self, not me, but I wasn't surprised they hit me instead, the bitch had ducked behind me when she noticed their frustration with her piercing voice. I curled into as much of a fetal position as I could given the fact that I was attached to Hithrine and a tree. My life, at this moment in time, officially sucked.

"You don't seem like one of the others."

I didn't bother opening my eyes, "What do you mean?"

"You don't seem as reservered or polished. You're really quite...weak actually. How did you manage to get into their military? In our military you either survive training or you die. It helps keep out the weaklings, such as yourself."

I began to picture lovely images of me kicking her ass; it helped me deal with the pain and her nagging voice.

"Well I'm not part of the military, and you're right I am different from the others. Not exactly weak, as you said, but different. My talents do not lie in the physical realm."

"So you must be highly intelligent then?" I heard and felt her squirm around. "But you wouldn't have come on this failure of a mission if you were smart. You would've realized that without compliance this unification will never work. I'd rather murder my future husband than let him touch me."

My lips quirked up into a smirk, "So no lying back and thinking of England for you eh?"

Before she could question me, Geq and reinforcements arrived. He immediately ordered Hithrine to be brought to him. She of course fought all the way to the tent that served as his office near the fire. Even from my spot curled around the tree I could hear her spitting and snarling curses at him. I suppose she could be admired for knowing what she wanted and fighting to keep her indepence. But the fact that it had cost six Starfleet security personnel and three of Geq's men...well I wouldn't be surprised if the marriage was off and Hrithine's head would soon follow.

"Brenna." Jim's voice brought back to the moment.

I raised my head and peered across the glade to where he and the other men were tied together. "What?"

"Are you hurt?"

I grunted in twisted amusement, "I have plasma sucking creatures driving my nuts, I probably have a concussion from the Hithrine-intended rock, and I'm covered in scratches and bruises from our captor's kind care. I think I've seen better days. You?"

"Just don't fall asleep." Mac spoke up this time. "When we get back, if we get back, I'll need to take a look at that. And those damn bugs are messing with me too."

"Stay alert, Brenna." I could tell from Jim's voice that he wanted to say, and do, much more but was confined to just that. I understood the sentiment.

Suddenly Geq emerged from the tent in an outrage. Hithrine came out as well, smiling softly to herself. There were loud and angry words exchanged between Geq and his men before suddenly two brutes came towards me and jerked me towards the fire. I heard Jim and Mac yell at them but knew with the abrupt silence that they'd been beaten into submission.

When I was thrown on the ground at Geq's feet, it wasn't the first time I feared for my life, I realized that perhaps I was crazy. I had opted to live life aboard the Enterprise where my life had been threatened over a dozen times in just a few months so far when instead I could've stayed home and stayed safe. Yes, I think I'm crazy. But I guess even crazy people feel fear because fear was coursing through my body in violent shivers when they forced me to my knees looking up at the fiercesome scowl on Geq's face.

"Is it true that you advised Hithrine to kill my men and attempt escape?"

My mouth fell open in surprise. What the hell? I turned and looked at Hithrine and noticed, for the first time, a slight look fear deep within her eyes. Oh…she was trying to put the blame on me for so she could get off scott free. At least that's what I could only assume from the situation and her actions. I didn't blame her for not liking the situation, I didn't blame her for many things, but I did blame her for being a bitch and for causing so many deaths. However if I denied then perhaps Geq would kill her then the planet would continue to suffer from global war and countless lives would be lost, and all because I wouldn't fib for this bitch. Damn. Maybe I'm an angel, maybe I was just too tired to fight, either way I would accept the charges and buy time.

"My only advice to Hithrine was to look out for herself. If she interpreted that in such a way that she felt the need to conduct herself threateningly then what you say could be true." Don't confirm or deny and she should be fine…and I should be okay.

"Then you do admit you are partly at fault for what has occurred?" He continued to look menacing and Hithrine continue to look strong and arrogant with a sense of desperation.

"I admit that I have been a part of the misunderstanding that has occurred."

Geq growled and spoke to some of his men in their native language. They spoke for some time, with Hithrine never looking away from me. By the time they finished speaking a look akin to pity came into her eyes and I knew I was screwed.

"You will prove justice in battle."

My mouth formed a perfect "o" in surprise. What the hell-?

"You will fight the _frk_ and if you perish justice is done. If you live, justice is done. The spirit of blood will be appeased and all may go in peace."

What in the world was a _frk_? Hopefully it wasn't big because suddenly I was hoisted up and taken into the tent where I was stripped, not very nicely either, and quickly thrown into a plain white dress that did nothing in ways of flattery. I suppose it was white to emphasis any blood that would be shed, and I knew there would be some because I am not a fighter—though I'm no lover either.

When we emerged Jim and the others had been moved to the edge of the glade. The fire had been put out and only the moon and stars gave light. The tent was taken down and everything moved from the glade, except me and my bare hands. Suddenly drums began pounding and an eerie chant traveled on the breeze. My stomach churned and my skin grew clammy in fear. Suddenly I felt the ground shift beneath me. It was slight enough to get my attention but not enough to cause me to fall. At least the first shift wasn't. By the time it fully occurred to me that there was something underground I was flat on my back from having been knocked over. I rolled over onto my knees to peer at the creature that had knocked me over.

Instead of being greeted with horrifying features and disgusting smells I saw what looked like an oversized squirrel with a big bushy tall sitting on its rear end staring at me in curiosity. I was tempted to go "aw" and reach out to pet it, but if I've learned anything from Star Trek is that nothing is as it seems. And sure enough, the minute I twitched it let out a ear piercing screech and launched itself at my neck.

Being the size of a medium dog and the weight of one too, it was no easy feat getting it to not rip my throat out. Instead I managed to distract with my arm, which did NOT feel good. I forced my arm to the back of its mouth while with my other hand I reached for its throat. However, it has four legs and I only two arms, so with its hind legs it managed to rip at my legs until I was screaming and totally distracted from the fight.

With its newfound dominance, the _frk_ jumped away for a brief moment only to leap back at my neck once more. By now my left arm is bitten to the bone in some place, my legs are full of deep enough cuts to require stitches, and I'm already woozy from the rock-in-the-head incident earlier. From my standpoint, there is no way I'm going to survive this fight. However, that doesn't mean I'm going to give up. I'm pinned to the ground by its abrupt impact and only barely managed to toss it off in order to roll onto my stomach and pull myself to my knees. I hurriedly rise to my feet but am thrown to the ground when it sinks its claws into my back. I've never felt so much pain in my life. I've never lost so much blood in my life. I'm not experiencing an out of body moment or seeing a light at the end of a dark tunnel but I do understand that if I don't kill this thing within the next few moments I could die.

I barely hear the yells of Mac and Jim over my own blood rushing in my ears and the heavy breathing of the _frk_ but the reminder of their presence is enough to force movement back into my body. I kick at its rear with my feet while with my arms I reach around and poke at its eyes. At least one poke was aimed true and the _frk_ leapt off my back shaking its head furiously. I pulled myself into a crouching position facing the creature, my hands on the ground to brace myself. In the grass beside me I feel a small stick. It would have to do. I wait until the _frk_ leaps at me again before I strike. With its front legs aimed at my torso and its head aimed at my neck it has left its underbelly exposed. I duck and slam my shoulder into its belly, following through with the movement until I have it on the ground.

I ignore the thrashing legs and instead raise the hand clutching the stick and bring it down into one of the _frk's_ eyes as hard as I could. The stick did break, but only after lodging over half of it in the _frk's_ eye socket. It let out another fierce shriek and tried to crawl away but I pushed past my own disgust and shoved my fingers into its other eye socket in my effort to rip out its eye. I succeeded and the _frk_ screamed and wailed while it crawled away on its belly, shaking its head in agony. With one last piercing cry it quickly dug down into the earth and disappeared.

I was left in the middle of the glade, bloodied and broken, with an _frk_ eyeball dangling from my hand. The last thing I remembered before I passed out was Hithrine's shout of triumph and Jim's voice calling to me.

* * *

I woke to the sounds of celebration, a far cry from what I passed out to. As my body came to, along with my mind, I felt pain, an obvious sensation after what I'd been through, but also someone holding my hand. When I opened my eyes I found Mac sitting beside me, looking haggard and worried.

"Mac?" He raised his eyes excitedly at my hoarse voice. "What happened?"

Mac let out a shout of joy before he surged to his feet and drew closer, "Well after you managed to blind that demonic squirrel it was decided that we were innocent of any actions and were actually treated for our wounds and transported to Geq's headquarters. Soon after we arrived, General Zibden arrived with his men and the marriage took place mere hours after that. What you hear now is the celebration for the 'peace' the union has brought." He shook his head. "I don't see any peace coming any time soon for these people. If anything that bitch is going to try to kill Geq in his sleep."

Mac pressed a glass of water to my lips. The water was cool and fresh as it soothed its way down my throat. I lay back with a nod and a slight smile of thanks. Jim came in soon after.

"Good to see your eyes again." Odd way of saying what I knew he was trying to say.

I smiled though, "Good to use them again. When is Spock going to get us? Can we beam out yet?" I was probably more eager than anyone else to get off this stupid planet, though I knew they were chomping at the bit as well.

"We wanted to wait until the peace treaty was officially signed before we beamed back to the ship. And you were in no condition to be moved until you showed signs of improvement. We thought you weren't going to make it for a while." His words gave me the impression that I'd been out for longer that Mac alluded too. In fact, it turned out I'd been out for a day and a half, thanks to bloodloss and the concussion. Sheesh! Stupid _frk_!

"Well is there anyway we can hurry along the process? I'd really like to get home."

Mac and Jim paused at my words and I did as well once they were out of my mouth. It was true though. The _Enterprise_ had become a sort of home for me and these people were like family. The fact that I said it didn't change the truth; only let them know more plainly what I already felt. Mac's face softened at my words while Jim merely nodded, while his eyes did the softening.

"I'll see what I can do. Bones, keep an eye on her." He reached down and patted my hand before he left.

Mac sighed, "Even though you woke up with me here, he's the one who's been hovering over you like a mother hen." He shook his head. "I honestly don't know Brenna, it's a little worrisome how much he's taken to you."

I nodded. It was indeed. Even though it was understandable that after so much we would have formed a bond and friendship, along with affection and attraction, the fact that both of us felt an inclination for more towards the other was bothersome. We still didn't know whether or not I'd remain with them or what the future held. What if-?

"Brenna don't think about it." Mac interrupted my thoughts, bless him. "Just live okay?"

I nodded wearily, letting my eyes drift shut and my consciousness to wander, hoping that the next time I woke up I would be on the _Enterprise_ once more.


	24. Recovering and surprises

I winced as I carefully pressed the button, my whole body shaking with the effort it had taken to roll over to even push it. It had been about a week since the _frk_ battle and even though Mac had given me leave from sickbay I was confined to quarters, under Jim's and Mac's orders. Every evening Mac and Jim ate dinner with me and Spock stopped by on occasion to inquire after my progress in getting better and even played a game of chess the other day. Despite their cheer, I felt very much like an inconvienence to them, making them worry and distracting them, but it was nice to know that they cared--each in his own way.

"Kirk here."

I swallowed past the sudden wave of dizziness at my movements, "Um.." I coughed a bit.

"Brenna?" I could hear the concern in his voice and despite my pain I smiled slightly.

"Jim when you're not busy I think I may need some help." I winced again. "The bandages on my back have seeped through."

There was a slight pause. "I'll be there in just a few minutes. I'm finishing up a conference with Bones."

Damn, now Mac knew I was in pain. I had purposefully not contacted him as every time he found out I was in pain or suffering I always heard at least an hour's worth of a lecture. I knew he did it out of love but still, multiple lectures a week, let alone a day, was a bit rough. I dreaded seeing Mac, for one of the first times since being here, however when Jim arrived alone I heaved a sigh of relief.

"So he's been lecturing you lately?" Jim smiled as he came closer to help me sit up. "Good to know I'm not the only one he picks on."

I let him help me pull my robe off then leaned forward so he could have better access to my back. I was clothed only in bandages and my robe; since my bandages needed changing so often clothing would just become a hindrance. Jim was very careful to avoid looking in any inappropriate places as he helped to take off the old bandages on my back, clean up the mess, then re-bandage me. Once he was finished he got me some water and helped me stay steady enough to drink it before he finally sat back and studied me with tired eyes.

"Thanks." murmured over the rim of my glass.

"Have they been doing that a lot? Don't you think you should go back to sickbay?"

"No this is the first time they've done that since a few days ago. They mostly behave themselves. I think its because I was thrashing a lot in my sleep."

He leaned forward, "Nightmares again?"

I nodded.

"Bones could always give you something to help you sleep." He waved a hand in the air between us and gestured to my head.

"I know, I just haven't gotten around to asking him for anything yet. It was only really bad last night."

He scoffed, "And the night before and the night before. Come on Brenna face it, you are having nightmares almost every night and at this rate you won't heal very quickly due to poor sleep."

"So sleep is the only thing holding me back now?" I smiled at his frown but continued. "I know Jim, calm down, I'll ask Mac as soon as I see him next."

That seemed to appease him enough to get him to change the subject. I asked about the conference and for the next half hour Jim told me about the planet and people we were assigned to assist next. Thankfully it was nothing like our previous mission. Just a resupply a scientific outpost mission. Of course given the past history of routine missions going sour I wouldn't be surprised if this one had a trick up its sleeve as well. Jim was just getting up to leave when we were both surprised by an unannounced guest.

"You look like hell Brenna."

I smiled at the woman now sitting on the edge of my bed, "Thanks Patricia. You on the other hand are looking as lovely as always."

"What are you doing here?" Jim didn't sound too friendly, but I couldn't blame him. After all that had happened in regards to this woman he was perfectly in his right to feel unwelcoming toward her.

"I had come by to extend my thanks to both Brenna and your doctor for their fine work in helping save the future-"

"It took you this long to say thanks?" Jim interrupted her with a rather nasty frown.

Patricia studied her cuticles, completely unfazed by his growl, "Yes well tearing down an old system of government, working out treaties, and setting up new governments worldwide can be a bit time consuming. Forgive me if saying thank you wasn't exactly top priority."

"We understand Patricia," I cut in before Jim could stick his foot further into his mouth, "however I really don't think you'd come here just to say thanks. We were never that good of friends."

She chuckled, "No I don't suppose we were. In any case what I was going to ask you is irrelevant now. You're obviously out of commission for the time being."

"Were you actually going to ask her to go on another mission?" Jim sounded a bit put out, and again I didn't blame him.

"Of course but this mission was of a more personal nature." She was smiling and I could tell something was up.

"Patricia what was it you were going to ask me?" I again cut it before Jim did.

"Well," she suddenly looked a little unsure of herself but before I could ponder this she spoke up again, "I was wondering if you would be my maid of honor."

A moment of silence passed, the type where you would've heard crickets if there'd been any, before any of us spoke again.

"Your maid of honor?" Repeating it still didn't make it sound very realistic.

She nodded, "Yes. I'm being serious actually." She must've noticed my lack of convinction as well as Jim's. "You even know the groom-to-be."

I could only blink my surprise at her.

"I know you probably think I'm crazy-"

"Something like that."

"-Inconsistent and unpredictable-"

"Definitely hitting the nail on the head there."

"-But I actually did love him Brenna. The forever kind of love."

I didn't interrupt this time.

"At the time I tried to write it off and put it away as just part of the mission. But even after I got caught up in the coup his face kept coming back. Finally I got so fed up with it I went back to see how he was doing." She sighed and looked down at her hands where they rested in her lap. "He stilled loved me, despite what I did. Even after I told him the truth, figuring he'd think I was nuts, he still forgave me and actually believed me."

"Maybe you should question his sanity then." She looked up at my words but relaxed a bit when she saw my playful smile.

"Yes, well in any case, we courted again, this time truthfully, and a few weeks ago he proposed."

Jim cleared his throat, "How did you manage to fit in courting and engagements with coups and establishing new world order? Your schedule must be quite intimidating."

I chuckled and Patricia smiled.

"I used the time device. We typically aren't allowed personal use but as a senior officer, and a key figure in helping bring down the old order, the new government allowed me a few uses as a way of saying thanks." She eyed me again. "So I don't suppose you'd be willing to come to my wedding then?"

"To be quite honest Patricia, the thought of traveling through time, going to the wedding of my ex-fiance and a time-traveling agent of chaos," she smiled at my 'endearment', "makes me want to curl up and sleep for a week. Besides it'll probably be another week before the stupid wounds seal up properly and I can get back to work."

Patricia tipped her head to the side, "Oh so you have work now? I'm happy to know they finally recognized something good when they saw it." She shot Jim a pointed look.

I blushed, Jim looked away, and Patricia smiled more.

"Well, mission failed, but as long as I have your blessing I can take my leave in peace."

"Will you come back and bother her again?" Jim sounded hopeful that she wouldn't.

"I don't know, Brenna would be interested in being a volunteer agent on occasion?"

"Depends on the mission." I smiled at Jim's frown. "And depends on what time you'd send me to."

"So nothing like pre-historic with dinosaurs?" I tossed a pillow at her, wincing in regret almost as soon as I moved.

She notied my wince and stood, "I think I've overstayed my welcome, if his frown is any indicator."

"I am happy for you and James, Patricia. I wish you both every happiness in the world." I held out my hand and she gently took it. "Try not to get into too much trouble though. I'm sure James would appreciate having his wife in one piece."

"Of course." She squeezed my hand, spared an amused glance at Jim, then stood. "Farewell then." Just as suddenly she'd come she disappeared.

A moment passed during which Jim helped get me situated again. Once all was settled I saw him shaking his head with a slight smile.

"What's that smile for?"

He chuckled, "Looking back, I can see a lot of similarities between you and her. You both tend to bring chaos and destruction wherever you go."

"Oh get out before I bust a seam throttling you."

He nodded, still chuckling as he left.

* * *

Four days later none of us were laughing.

"Brenna."

I rolled off my bed and punched the com button, happy to not be in as much pain as before with my wounds coming along nicely.

"Yes?"

"Report to the transporter room." Jim didn't sound very chipper. In fact he sounded...well something was off.

"On my way." I didn't question. Something must have gone wrong with the away team. We'd made it to the planet a few days earlier only to find half the scientific team still on site. The others had disappeared in the time span it'd taken us to travel to the planet. Thus we'd been tasked with finding the mission team members. This was difficult given the atmosphere of the planet warped scans and the planet itself was inhabited by a strange race of aliens--hence the presence of the scientists--who didn't want to comply with our search parties.

Of course while I made my way to the transporter room I conjured up images of death and pain and lots of blood and so was not at all prepared for what I found waiting for me in the transporter room.

"Oh my..."


	25. Fussiness and angels

_Hope you enjoy this little bit of entertainment._

* * *

"What happened?" I came more fully into the room.

Jim looked up from the screaming bundle in his arms, "Apparently this is what happened to the other scientists."

I drew closer and peered down at the bundle. Pointed ears, greenish skin, almond eyes...yes it was Spock, just a baby Spock. Wow...now that's weird.

"Um that's all well and good but how did Spock become so tiny?"

Jim winced, obviously not accustomed to screaming children. Before I could protest he thrust the baby at me. Almost immediately the crying stopped and the baby, I can't think of this thing as Spock, started cooing. I looked up to see Jim shaking his head. I shrugged and began to bounce the baby in my arms. Suddenly the rest of the away team beamed aboard, Mac in tow. None of them were babies, thank goodness. I'm sure Mac was one surly baby.

"Well?" Jim questioned as soon as they began to step down from the pad.

"Apparently those damned aliens used some kind of device to turn Spock and the others into children. They refuse to change them back. At least not until we comply with their wishes." Mac came closer and drew a tricorder over Spock. "He's healthy and stable, just a baby."

"I can see that." Jim ran a hand through his hair. "What do they want from us?"

"I don't know. They disappeared before I could ask, and since I didn't really want any more of us to end up in diapers again, I got the hell out of there."

Jim nodded, "Understandable." He hit the com link. "Sulu put us in standard orbit around the planet. Uhura contact Starfleet and tell them about our situation."

I heard two "yes sirs" then Jim let go of the button and turned to stare at me and the now sleeping, and drooling, Spock.

"I don't know how long this will take," from the tone of his voice I knew he was about to say something I probably wouldn't like, "but can you take care of him while we try to figure this out?"

I felt liquid on my arm and looked down to see that Spock had turned his head and was now drooling directly on my forearm. Lovely.

"Um sure, I don't see why not. I've always wanted to babysit a baby Vulcan." I smiled up at both Mac and Jim, trying to ease the tension. "Do we need to make up special formula for him or something? I haven't the foggiest what baby Vulcan's eat."

That moved Mac into action. He quickly ushered me from the room. It took another hour or so to gather all the supplies I'd need to hole up in my room with Spock. While I went about "babyifying" my room Mac researched Vulcan babies. Of course there was little to no information on that subject; it basically said Vulcans were at some point in time babies. Thanks, that was helpful computer. As soon as Spock woke up he started screaming again and Mac did his best to quiet him. However, it seemed that only I had the "touch." Funny. Of all people to fixate on, he had chosen me.

"Call if you need anything."

I looked up from Spock, who was sucking so desperately at the make-shift bottle you'd think he'd never eaten a day in his life. Mac hovered near the doorway, obviously uncomfortable. I smiled and nodded.

"I got this Mac. I am not totally incompetant with children."

He looked relieved and quickly left to see if he could help Jim. When I looked down at Spock I found him staring back at me. He looked so cute! Then the cuteness factor disappeared when I suddenly found my chest covered in burp-up.

* * *

Fourteen hours later and I was ready to shoot baby Spock out of an airlock. Were human babies this fussy? Maybe. I wouldn't know. I'd never really been around them. But in any case baby Spock didn't like it when I held him sitting down, he preferred me bouncing him around the room. He didn't like having his diaper changed. He didn't like it when the formula wasn't at a certain temperature. He certainly hadn't liked the temperature in my room earlier so I'd had to increase it to such a level that now I was almost soaking with sweat. He only went to sleep when I sang to him and woke up almost immediately when I stopped. He didn't like it when I tried to sleep; he didn't like it when I tried to eat. He loved burping up on me, he adored peeing on me, he got quite the kick out of pooping on me. In all, I really was quite glad that I didn't have children and I didn't forsee myself having any in the near future. Especially not when I find myself staring at the pillow beside me with images of murder in my mind at the sound of yet another piercing scream from Spock.

As I picked him up and plugged the bottle into his mouth I heard my door chirp. I croaked out a response. I must have looked pretty bad because when Jim came close enough he looked fairly concerned.

"Are you okay Brenna?" He looked between my haggard face to the fairly content Spock.

"Of course. I'm keeping myself going with the knowledge that hopefully soon I can tease Spock with the fact that I had to change his diapers." I looked pleadingly at Jim. "Please tell me you have some good news."

"We have at least contacted the aliens again and they have agreed to meet with us. However they have still not yet given us their demands nor have they agreed to returning Spock and the others to their original state." He came closer. "Are you sure you're all right Brenna?"

I chuckled, "I haven't slept more than three hours in the past twelve hours. I've been puked, peed, and pooped on. I haven't had a proper meal in nearly a day. This child refuses to be happy with anything it seems, and I swear if all Vulcan children are like this I'm surprised they survive infancy."

Despite the discomfort that was obvious on his face and in his tense shoulders, Jim sat down on the bed beside me. "Why don't you go clean up, eat something, then catch a few moments of sleep? I'll see if Christine will be willing to look after him for a while."

I nearly fell over in relief. After I passed the now sleeping Spock into his awkward arms I placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Consider this practice."

He frowned, "Very funny Brenna. Now off you go before I change my mind."

I pratically ran into the bathroom.

* * *

"Brenna."

I moaned.

"Brenna, I need to go on shift now."

I heard the whimpering of a child and moaned again.

"Please Brenna. I can't be late. Dr. McCoy needs me to help him in the lab."

Now I didn't know if the whimpering was just from the child or from me as well. However despite my exhaustion I rolled over and sat up. Christine stood by my bed, holding Spock close to her chest, a bag of his supplies at her feet.

"How long have I been out?"

"Oh about six hours. He's been an angel." She carefully handed him over to me.

I raised my eyebrows, "An angel? Bloody hell he's the very devil with me."

She chuckled as she pulled out the bottle and burp cloth and set them nearby. She pressed a quick kiss to the top of Spock's head before bidding us goodbye. I looked back down at the now fully alert child and frowned.

"Are you going to be an angel with me too?"

His answering bellow was not surprising. I endured another eight hours of his "angelic" presence before Mac came and relieved me. The aliens had agreed to return all the scientists and Spock to their original form and in return they wanted the scientists to vacate the planet and to have the planet put on the "do not return" list for Starfleet. Given there was no other way to get Spock back to normal form, other than letting him grow-up all over again, Jim agreed. All was taken care of in little over four hours and I was one of the first to greet Spock upon his return.

"So," to followed him out into the corridor, Jim and Mac trailing behind, "do you remember anything from your alien-induced childhood?"

Spock tipped his head to the side, "I had the brain of a child Miss Jones, it is unlikely that I was able to process the events and commit the to memory in such a way that I could recall them now."

"I was afraid of that."

"Would I be mistaken in noting a disappointed tone in your voice Miss Jones?"

"Yes you would Mr. Spock."

"Why are you disappointed Miss Jones?"

I sighed, "Because now guilt trips won't work."

Mac chuckled, as did Jim. Spock raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'guilt trip?"

"I had to change your diapers, endure drool, pee, poop, and puke, and put up with your picky, fussy, screaming antics for hours on end. I was hoping you'd remember at least a little so I could be satisfied with at least a little guilt trip."

"My transition into childhood was an unforseen event for which none of us were prepared. Your assistance in the care of myself is appreciated Miss Jones." He suddenly looked a little odd. "I was unaware of my 'fussy' nature."

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that you were a fussy baby?" I certainly would've.

He shook his head, "No. She always told me I was 'a perfect angel.'" When Jim and Mac laughed and I hung my head Spock continued. "I questioned her on the meaning of this but she only used emotional human terms and at the time I could not understand her meaning. Does being 'fussy' entail angelic behavior then?"

"Hell no it doesn't." I winced at my adament reply. "It just means she loved you a whole heck of a lot more than I do to be able to put up with all that."

"That is understandable Miss Jones. She was after all, my mother."

I smiled, "Thank goodness I'm not. You're mother was an angel for putting up with all that."

There was a pause before Spock replied, "Does that mean she was 'fussy' as well?"

Jim and Mac left me to explain the difference between fussiness and angels.


	26. Infamous Cures

Giving guilt trips to a Vulcan just doesn't work. Take it from me. In the near month since the whole "babyified" Spock incident he hadn't flinched once whenever I mentioned changing diapers or puke or anything. Of course being half-Vulcan, he was probably wincing inside and just not letting me know. Damn clever hobgoblin as Mac woudl say.

I looked from the padd in my hand to the shelf in front of me, comparing stock. Life had settled into some sort of normalcy. We'd gone on a few uneventful missions since Spock's baby moment and were currently in the process of rescuing some aliens from their broken-down vessel. Nothing too exciting. Just what I needed to fully recover and bounce back to my normal mischievious self. I turned around and nearly jumped out of my skin when I found Jim leaning against the wall near the stock room door.

"Nearly made my heart stop there Jim." I lightly swatted his shoulder as I walked past in back into the main medical area. I stopped when I saw sickbay full of the aliens with nurses and Mac rushing here and there. "Um they weren't attacked were they?"

Jim sighed and moved to stand beside me, "No they weren't. Apparently they all have some sort of disease that appears to have flu-like symptoms. The disease has also surfaced in more obvious symptoms that are similar to dysentery, and red marks that itch had begun to appear on the skin as well. Bones says he's never encountered this before or anything like it. At least one has died and Bones says that if we don't contain this and find a solution now then it will spread quickly."

"Um so shouldn't me like leave then? And hey don't you folk have cures for the flu and all that? It really isn't that bad is it?"

"These people are losing precious fluid and at such a rapid rate that it isn't surprising that someone has already died." He drew a tired hand across his equally tired looking face. "I've already informed Starfleet of our situation and they deployed a medical vessel but it won't be here for at least three weeks. We are not near any planets that would allow us shelter, and since we have this disease on board I think we should quarantine the ship anyway."

I nodded, watching in disgust as one of the aliens ejected fluid from both above and below the belt.

"I'll do what I can to help Jim. I think I should be one of the front-line workers since I'm still not technically a member of the crew." He frowned at this suggestion but nodded. "Now get out of here. You're the captain; we can't have you getting sick."

He looked far from convinced but he held my hand tightly before leaving the room. I quickly set aside my padd and offered my services to Mac. Soon I was buried in sick and dying people with little hope for a cure.

* * *

It had been two horrific weeks since James told me about the "plague" that now plagued the ship. About 15% of the crew was sick, and more than half the rescued alien crew had already died. On a side note, it also happened to be Thanksgiving.

"Oi Mac I bet I know something you don't know."

I heard cursing somewhere behind my exhausted back, "The cure to this damned disease?"

"No," I winced before continuing, "It happens to be Thanksgiving today."

"You don't say? Well how ironic that the day of being thankful falls on the day everything looks like the end is near."

I frowned before turning around to face him, "Has anyone shown signs of getting better?"

His face turned into an even deeper scowl and he shook his head. I sighed and leaned back in the chair. Sulu and Chekov were both sick, Christine was sick, Spock had some of the symptoms and that in of itself baffled both the Vulcan and Mac since usually Spock didn't get what the rest of the humans got. Uhura looked like she was about to get sick and a number of others on the ship looked ready to keel over. Even Mac looked rough around the edges but asking him to take a break and rest would be like asking a giraffe to squeeze through a needle head.

"How's Jim?"

Mac winced at my question and I knew that Jim was probably the least compliant of his patients. What captain of a star ship would comply with the doctor's orders to stay in bed and not spread the sickness to the rest of the ship, not to mention the galaxy.

"He's about the same as he was yesterday. Surly, inconsolable, uncontrollable, and downright offensive." Mac pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed deeply. "I've had to threaten him with every threat up my sleeve, from leaving him sick to ordering a nine month shore leave. He's still bent on getting back up to the bridge to be the great sickly captain that he is." He shook his head and looked up at me with those tired eyes and I nearly cried at how pathetic he looked. "I just wish I could find the key to this stupid malady so we could get rid of it before the whole crew comes down with it."

I nodded. Mac got paged and we both groaned when we were informed that at least five crew members were found in their rooms with the sickness after having failed to report to duty and there were still at least a dozen others who hadn't showed for duty either. We shared a look of exhaustion and frustration before we stood and headed off towards the rooms. By the time evening rolled around, Mac and I, along with the team of physicians and nurses that weren't completely keeled over with the sickness, had found over twenty new cases. If this kept up then by the end of the week most of the ship would be under. If our present luck held out then maybe a Klingon ship would happen by and blow us out of the sky.

I made my rounds of the sickly before my shift was over. I saved the best for last: James T. Kirk. I steeled myself for a fight outside the door and I wasn't disappointed when, as soon as the door opened, an empty plate came flying at my head. I ducked just in time and merely chuckled at the equally startled and angry looking captain.

"Sorry Brenna," he resituated himself on the bed as best he could with his restraints—yes, restraints, " I thought you were Bones."

I smiled and shook my head, "He's back in the lab with M'Benga working on developing a cure for this thing. I came to see how you were doing."

Jim help up his arms to show the restraints and growled. I merely smiled some more and nodded.

"You only have those because you tried to get back to the bridge three times without Mac's approval. You're sick, Jim, accept it and let yourself get better before you go spreading the disease even further." I stepped closer and checked his vital signs and jotted them down on the padd in my hand.

He merely stared at me while I worked and when I finished I crossed my eyes at him and sighed. "Why are you staring at me?"

"You aren't sick at all are you?"

I paused. I quickly assessed my own health and realized, to my surprise and happiness, that I didn't feel at all under the weather. My wounds had mostly healed, though there were scars to be had in numerous places, but as to the rest of me I felt fine. Even after I'd been coughed on, puked on, breathed on, and bled on, I didn't feel at all sick. I felt totally normal. What a relief.

"Nope," I smiled prettily at him, "I guess I just have good genes."

We both started at my words and then we both groaned at the same time. I probably had natural enzymes and anti-bodies that were fighting against this diseases that resembled diseases that had been quite nearly wiped out on Earth nowadays. Just like my blood hadn't allowed me to heal from the _frk_ their blood was now condemning them.

"I'll go report to Mac." I smiled sheepishly.

Jim nodded, "Please hurry; I'd rather not spend the rest of the week here."

I smiled again before hurrying out the door and down the corridor towards the lab. Once inside I found M'Benga passed out on the floor with Mac administering a hypo spray that, from the looks of it, he himself probably needed.

"What happened?" I asked as I quickly knelt down and helped Mac scoot M'Benga to the side where he'd be out of the way and perhaps more comfortable.

Mac sighed, "His symptoms got so bad he passed out." Mac wiped his sweaty brow and sighed. "I'm afraid I may be joining him soon if I don't figure this out soon."

As I helped him back into his seat and pulled another chair beside him I told him our theory. Mac looked ready to throttle someone when he too realized that the key to figuring this whole thing out had been literally staring him in the face. With a couple of muttered curses he quickly instructed me on the instruments he'd need to collect samples. Several hours later we managed to find out what I had that no one else did and Mac sort of told me what I needed to do to make an antidote but then the poor man had to go and pass out, leaving me the only active medical personnel with everyone else sick or not at all adept at working with the machines Mac had trained me with. Blast and darn it all! This had to happen to me.

I worked on it for the next two days, only pausing to eat and take a quick nap, but still no luck. Another fifty or so people fell ill in that time and Jim ordered someone, since Uhura was ill, to tell Starfleet that the ship was in an emergency situation--like it hadn't been before. In the mean time the replicators we were using to manufacture the fluids for the patients were starting to falter and some of the more gravely ill patients started to go down-hill. New symptoms were popping up and the disease was spreading faster. Basically, by the end of the week, all of the people I knew (Spock, Mac, Scotty, Uhura, Chekov, Sulu, James, and a few others) were passed out and I was left with the antidote that refused to be made.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" I cried in the lab, completely alone since those who weren't ill yet were busy taking care of the majority of the ship that was ill. I slammed my head down onto my desk and cursed in as many languages I knew (a total of two and a half really). I stayed that way until I felt someone tap my shoulder. I growled but sat up and turned around anyway. My breath rushed from my body when I saw who it was.

"I believe you know who I am already."

I nodded dumbly.

"Then you know I have the power to take care of this situation."

Again, I could only nod silently with my mouth still slightly ajar.

"And of course you already know that I'll want you to do something for me in return."

My mouth snapped shut and my eyes narrowed. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to come with me into the future."

I felt my heart plummet beneath my feet and I could only gape in horror and hope at the infamous Q and his smiling face.


	27. A deal with Q

So a recap just for those who, like myself, have a hard time grasping situations at times: the ship is quaranteened due to a plague that only I can cure, due to my unique anti-bodies; anyone who could actually utilize this fact is sick and unable to move; now I have been approached by one of the most untrustworthy and devious creatures/entities known in the Star Trek 'verse. So what's a girl to do eh? With these facts in mind I gulped down my sudden nausea--probably due to fear--and replied.

"The future?" I echoed back his words--not the snazziest of replies but it worked.

The infamous Q, the man who terrorized and helped the crews of Star Fleet at his own whim, the man who was omnipotent and a complete twirp, the man who could save my ass or burn it, stood before me now. He offered me a solution to my present problem but at the same time offered me a condition that could very well end whatever happiness I'd manage to find here. But the question that bothered me now was why in the hell would he want to help me? I had something he wanted, that much was certain, or else he'd have just sat back and watched us all die.

"Yes the future," he smiled that mischievous smile that made my heart chill, "you know, the future of this universe. The thing that comes next. The next evolutionary step. The big F." He waved his arms in the air. "The thing that all you humans seem to worry so much about. What amuses me is your complete obsession with time itself." He shook his head. "Perhaps that is why I bother."

I crossed my arms as I stared at him, "Your fascination and bothers aside, why do you want me to go?"

"Because it'd be fun!" He jumped up and suddenly disappeared only to appear sitting on the lab desk beside me. "You know some about what's supposed to happen in the universe whereas these people don't. Mores the pity in my opinion, sad little creatures, because it'd make things more fun for me." He giggled and leaned closer. "And also, you are quite an amusing person to watch. Some of the situations I could put you into," he rubbed his hands together in glee, "I'm quite curious as to how you'd get out of them. I've already been amused more than once by your antics. You are quite an interesting study. Not the most interesting mind you, but still worth a little of my 'time.'"

I rolled my eyes, "Oh I'm so honored that I have somehow managed to weedle my way into your manipulative mind."

"Do I detect sarcasm in your voice?" He was leaning closer, totally invading my personal bubble, he knew and I knew it, but I refused to blink or budge.

Instead of answering I opted for a change, "So you want to put me into odd and awkward situations in the future? Could I die from these situations?"

"Where would the fun be in your death?" He shook his head and clicked his tongue at me. "No, I would make sure you stayed alive but I would want you to be on your most obnoxious and crazy behavior, for my sake you know. And the future doesn't have to be the limit. As I said, time is only of consequence for humans. It matters not to me."

"Nothing really matters to you, that much I know. You are only interested in something that can hold your attention for longer than two seconds or something that puts others in danger, all for your amusement."

"I see you understand me a bit." He laughed and stood, straightening his version of the Star Fleet uniform. "So if you agree lets go." He raised his hand to do something and I squealed to get his attention.

"I never said yes."

"What is it? You think you can cure all these people by yourself?" He got that condescending look I'd often seen him give the others. "Not likely."

I shook my head, "Can you at least give me the weekend to say goodbye to everyone?"

"My dear Brenna, when I say I'm going to fix things, I mean I'm going to fix things the way they should've been." He leaned close, so close I could feel the warmth of his breath on my face. "You know, the way things were before you came here."

I gasped. Having Mac forget me…Jim…Spock…all my friends...act and be as if I'd never come into their lives? All the memories we'd made together wiped clean to where only I knew of them? Was I willing to sacrifice that? I had to be. I had if I wanted them to get better. With the way things were going right now many of them would die…

"So Brenna do you still want that weekend of prolonged agony when in the end they won't even realize you'd been there in the first place?"

I looked back into Q's smiling face and I was nearly overcome with the urge to strangle the life out of him. What a bastard to find such pleasure out of my agony! However, he offered the only possible way out and because of that I had to do it. I had to sacrifice my own happiness and current contentment for the lives of my new friends. I sighed, and figured a compromise maybe could be set.

"How about one day and one night?" I know I sounded pathetic pleading with him but I was desperate. "I just want that in order to say goodbye."

Q looked like he'd say no for a moment before he shrugged, "Time makes no difference to me, only to you humans-"

"So I've heard."

He continued as if I hadn't spoken, "But I give that and nothing more, because though time has no meaning for me, I am an impatient fellow." He nodded and suddenly he was gone.

I sat there in stunned silence for a few moments more. The weight of my decision crushed my shoulders, and most especially my heart. I felt tears sting my eyes and threaten to fall. After today there would be no more of this. No more bantering with Jim, or the occasional sexual tension and sweet moment. No more games and odd mentorship with Spock. No more father/daughter moments with Mac. Everything would be gone, wiped clean, as if it'd never happened. All of this would exist only in my mind.

"There you are!" Christine came around the corner a bit breathless, her face a bit flushed from exertion. "We've been looking all over for you!"

I sat up straighter, figuring that because of Q everyone was back to normal and possibly acting as if the sickness had never been there. Sometimes I really wished I had just a portion of the powers Q had.

"What is it?" I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes and stood up to face her.

Christine sighed and shook her head, "Don't tell me you haven't even left yet?"

"Left?" Now I'm really confused.

"To start getting ready for the Thanksgiving dinner!" She marched over to me and started tugging me from the room. "It's going to start in almost two hours!" She frowned down at my uniform. "And it's formal you ninny!"

I could only dumbly nod as she hauled me from the room towards the turbolift. Apparently Q had taken us back in time to Thanksgiving Day, probably to make me feel more indebted to him. What a jerk, bless him.

"Now get ready and be in the dining hall on time or I'll loose my bet!" Christine called over her shoulder once she pushed me inside my room.

I turned around and called out to her back, "What bet?"

I heard her laugh as she yelled around the corner, "You'll see."

From the sound of her voice, it didn't sound too healthy to me and I was suddenly filled with dread from Q and now from Christine.

Once left alone in front of my quarters, getting ready for a formal dinner was the last thing on my mind. Instead of heading inside where I knew I'd find all my stuff ready for me to put on, I turned and head towards my closest friend's quarters. He of course was a bit put out when I came into his office without even knocking and flopping down in the chair across from his desk.

"I'm surprised you aren't flittering about like the rest of these women getting ready for dinner." Mac looked rather like a ruffled chicken and he probably had had a bad day with his nurses begging for early leave and having to listen to all their gabbering about the coming dinner. "You may not be from this time but some things remain the same."

I smiled, "And what's that?"

"Women and their damn silliness."

Mac didn't join me in my laughter, because he thought he was serious, but I knew deep down inside him he loved the silliness of females and wouldn't want it any other way. Seeing his eyes twinkle made my heart give a painful lurch. I honestly didn't know what to tell Mac, or even if I should tell him. No, telling him wouldn't help. If anything it'd make things worse and much more awkward and drawn out. It'd ruin everyone's evening and become more of a vigil than a formal party full of laughter and fun. I didn't want a vigil for my last time here. However...

"Mac do you think you'll forget me?"

Mac scowled, "Why in the blazes would you say something like that Brenna? Sure you may have accidentally come here and you may not exactly fit in, and you may cause a bit of trouble now and then," his eyes twinkled at that, "but there is no way I could forget you. You've become like a part of me." I raised my eyebrows and he scowled more. "I'm not good with flowery words Brenna, you know damn well that's true. But what is also true is that you fit in with this crew as if you were made to be here. You fit in with Jim, me and Spock as if you'd known us for years. Its amazing how the fit works."

"So that's a round about way of saying no I take it?" My lips turned up in a smile when he finished.

"Damn right it is." He leaned forward with a cheeky grin. "In fact, if I were younger or you older, it wouldn't be 'father/daughter' between us if I had anything to do with it." He winked at me and even though I laughed I knew I was blushing as well. "So if you ever do any more time traveling and meet up with a younger version of me, make sure you give me a chance will ya?"

I shook my head with an amused laugh, "Of course Mac, you'll be ten steps ahead of the crowd."

"Good to hear. Now is that the only reason why you came in here? To get your ego massaged like Jim does all that time?"

I giggled, yes giggled, while Mac kept his straight face. When I sobered up I shook my head.

"No I think I'll return to my feminine silliness now that my ego has been properly massaged." I stood and turned towards the door. Hesitating, I pivoted on my feet and leaned across the desk, planting a quick kiss on Mac's cheek before he had time to blink.

"What was that for?" He didn't look surprised just curious.

"For being you and for 'massaging' my ego I suppose."

Mac got a fearful look in his eyes, "I hope you don't teach Jim that form of thank you."

I laughed all the way back to my quarters.


	28. Impending Depatures

_There may be some material in this chapter that could make some uncomfortable—but it is quite mild._

* * *

I looked up to see him staring at me. His facial features betrayed nothing other than tension. That was exactly what I felt deep inside me, tension. It had the potential to be good or bad tension, it all depended on his reaction. I noticed his jaw muscle clench then unclench before he spoke again.

"So you have to wait until you know for sure that you're leaving before you proposition me?" His eyes narrowed and I felt them stab at the heart that had been soft moments before. "All this time you've had this 'holier than thou' attitude towards me and my interactions with women but really how are you any better than me? Before we became friends you judged me according to what you'd seen of my behavior, you had that advantage, and only later—after we were forced to come to terms with one another—did you give me a chance on a personal basis." He shook his head violently and sneered at me. "Now I see what you truly are Brenna. You have to wait until you know for sure that you have a way out before you make a move. That's probably what happened with your fiancé."

"That's not fair."

He scoffed, "Life's not fair, or did you miss the memo? Surely you can admit that you're a coward. Because how else could you muster up the nerve to ask me for a one night stand? Don't try to sugar coat what you're saying here with confessions of admiration, it is a one night stand plain and simple."

I blinked at him then I felt my face flush with anger, "I don't want a one night stand from you. I don't EVER want to have sex with you James. Oh you arrogant bastard!" I stood up and glared down at him. "You have no right to say such things to me!"

"I have every right." He stood up, stepping closer.

"Why? Because you're the captain of this ship? Because you actually belong here? Because you have a longer track record in the romance department than me?" I sneered at him. "At least I'm not mocked as being a futuristic, walking, sexually transmitted disease."

His nostrils flared and he stepped closer again, "Don't bring my reputation into this, what is relevant is your actions here not mine."

"Oh I think you're actions are perfectly relevant." I placed my hands on my hips. "You have had how many one night stands in your lifetime? You've used how many women in your lifetime? With those numbers in mind how dare you call me names and a hypocrite!" Inside I knew what he'd said was right but I wasn't about to admit it, not when he made me so angry.

He was closer again, "No you're the hypocrite Brenna. You're the one who couldn't save her relationship with her fiancé out of fear and doubt; you're the one who held an entire history against me that you'd not been involved in or personally affected by; you're the one who waited until there was a sure escape route before you made your move. You are the worst of hypocrites Brenna. You're a cowardly one."

I don't quite know how it happened but it did. One minute we were glaring at each other, toes-to-toes, the next I nearly punched him in the nose. He, of course, was able to dodge and in the process grabbed my arm and used the momentum to swing me around until my back was to his front. He quickly secured both my wrists against my chest with both his hands, his face thrust forward beside mine. It was an intimate hold, but not one of a sexual nature. No, right now we were both hurting too much, too angry, for anything like that. I was near panting in anger and I felt his chest rise and fall against my back as he continued to hold me fast.

"Do you think it's fair to come to me all open and receptive only the night before you leave? Do you see yourself as justified in doing that?" His hot breath against my neck made my skin pimple with goosebumps. "You believe yourself to be a nice person but what is nice about that? You only get what you want out of this; you have no regard for my feelings do you?" He was silent a moment then his voice lowered and his grip softened just a little, "Do you?"

The honest pain lacing his words cut through my anger. The truth of my own actions slapped me in the face. My tears took me by surprise but it seemed Jim was prepared for them because almost as soon as they began to silently fall he turned me around and began to wipe them away, his face softened from the earlier harshness. I let him, my arms lying limp by my sides, my shoulders slumped in defeat.

"I'm sorry for hitting below the belt Brenna. I don't know how else to operate. Surely you know that I don't play nice?"

I nodded and took a steadying breath then spoke, "I know I'm a coward, I've known that for years. I don't seize opportunities when I should and I allow others to pass me by. I ignore my desires and I push away the desires of others out of fear and stubborn pride. I know all that okay? I sabotaged my relationship with my fiancé, if you want to call it that. I saw the warning signs and I let them pass, figuring it wasn't worth the fight because I'd lose anyway." I felt myself soften even more when one of his hands came to rest against my neck, his fingers brushing back and forth on my skin. "I didn't say what I said earlier because I wanted..." I stopped and narrowed my eyes, "okay maybe I did want something. You're right in that I didn't think it all the way through. Perhaps I shouldn't have been entirely honest with you; but I don't think I could stand being with you and not having you know everything." I sighed and closed my eyes. "Maybe I wanted something from you but you want to know what it was James?" I opened my eyes to find his face slightly closer, his eyes darting between my eyes and my mouth. "I wanted you to be with me the last few hours I had here because you've come to mean more to me than I expected or wanted." I closed my eyes again, "I damn near love you."

Before I could open my eyes again I felt his lips softly brush mine. They were warm, a little chapped, but very pleasant. His touch got my tears started again. He pulled me into his arms, his arms coming up to rest on my lower back. He leaned forward and kissed away a few tears before I opened my eyes and saw myself reflected in his gaze. He wanted this as much as I did. With a sigh, I melted fully against him, my arms coming up around his neck. I took my time leaning in, drawing out the moment, relishing the feel of this mutual acceptance. Our next kiss tasted of tears. It was slow and soft; the beginning of something beautiful. When he pulled away again he smiled and used one of his hands to again brush away the remnant tears.

"If I'd known it'd only taken a few references to cowardice and your fiancé to get you to fuss up then I would've said all that a long time ago." I playfully tugged at his hair but couldn't hide my smile. "To be quite honest I've wanted to be able to tell you everything inside me for some time but just like you I'd put up boundaries, and I knew you had too so I bided my time, complying with your wishes. I hate that it's taken so much anger to get us to come clean." He sighed and lowered his head. "What you feel for me Brenna I," he took a deep breath and slowly let it out, "I feel the same for you."

I tensed, "What do you mean?"

"Well to quote you, I damn near love you."

I looked at him fully and saw a smile playing at the corner of his lips. It was taking time for his admission to process in my head though, because it just couldn't be true. He couldn't love me. I wasn't his type; I wasn't pretty enough; smart enough; Trekish enough...in almost every way I wasn't for him and yet he'd just told me he basically loved me. Maybe Q orchestrated this...how could I know for sure he was in earnest...

"Brenna." He kissed me quickly to bring me back from my mental wandering. "I know your running through all your doubts and fears inside that mind of yours." His thumbs stroked my cheeks and he leaned forward to touch his forehead to mine. "I want you to stop right now."

"I don't know if I can." My voice broke again.

He moved one of his hands to cup my neck while the other tipped my head up, "If all I have is tonight then I can't have you doubting me. That sort of doubt isn't supposed to come until the morning after or weeks later." He smiled crookedly and I chuckled slightly. "Surely you would rather give in to my confession and believe it at least for a few hours instead of wallowing in doubt and fear."

"So now you're asking me for a one night stand?"

He chuckled, placing another soft kiss to my lips before answering, "No, I'm not asking for anything you don't want to give. Besides you already told me you don't want to have sex with me."

"No," I shook my head though I pulled closer to him, "I don't want to have sex with you but," I kissed the side of his lips and whispered in his ear, "I would make love with you."

I felt his whole body tense then release as he pulled back to stare intently at my face. Then a broad smile broke across his face before he pulled me close again, pressing his lips against mine. For the first time I slowly ran my tongue along his lips, letting him know it was acceptable. He was very good at taking cues—had to be with all the experience he's had—because our kisses grew in intensity, soft and slow to deep and hurried. He moved me backward, towards his bed, tugging at his uniform top while I kicked at my own shoes. As we moved closer to the bed more clothing was shed and chuckles were made—mostly whenever something got tangled or one of us tripped. Once on the bed we took our time getting to know one another's body. I hadn't been so vulnerable to someone like this in a long time. James commented on the fact that I was practically blushing from my toes to my hairline. The pleasant openness between us, the unhurried and un-frantic pace, was most welcome to me. It wasn't at all like what I expected it would be with someone like him. Instead of rushing through to the finish, we took out time, drawing out every caress, every kiss, trying to make up for lost time. I've never "known" a man like that before. Not even with my fiancé had I felt so close to someone. We were one and the same as we climbed higher and higher, our moans and gasps mingling together along with our bodies. Even in the afterglow, we did not stop though. We could not be sated though. With the knowledge that THIS was it, we held onto each other and refused to let go. Even when sleep threatened us, we shook each other awake with caresses or words. However, the cliché is true: all good things must come to an end. The last thing I was aware of were his arms holding me tightly against his chest, our chests rising and falling in synchronized breaths, and a sense of peace and happiness blooming inside me, one of which I'd never known before.


	29. So this is goodbye

_Here is the final chapter of THIS Brenna Jones story. I earnestly hope you enjoyed it and gleaned some pleasure from it. Again let me know what you think and of any improvements you believe I could make. Don't worry, anything that I leave hanging in this story will be taken up in the next._

* * *

I knew without having to open my eyes that HE was there. I felt his presence just as easily as one could feel a boil on their ass. I kept my groan of despair to myself, not wanting to disturb James who continued to sleep peacefully curled around me. I memorized the feel of his body curled against me, the sound of his soft breath near my ear, the scent of his skin. I filed it all away in my memory so that I could recall it and relive it for years to come if need be.

"As touching a sight as this is," his voice was dry and I knew he probably had a sarcastic smile on his face, "I really think that it's time for you to go."

I squeezed my eyes shut, wishing him away with every fiber in my being. Why oh why did I have to leave? Why couldn't I stay here with James and the others? I'd found a niche among them, a family. I'd found the promise of a great love within James, and what a surprise that was. Now this bastard of a helper, Q, was making me leave.

"No matter what you do, Brenna, I'm still waiting."

I sighed and finally opened my eyes to find Q's face millimeters from mine. I didn't flinch like I wanted to; I merely stared back at his smiling face. Oh how I wished to smack that smile from his face. Make him feel just a small portion of the pain he was currently putting me through.

"Are you quite finished with all this eewy gooey lovey dovey stuff?" Q turned his nose up at the sight of James curled against my back.

I sighed again, closing my eyes for a moment to relish the last dregs of pleasure I could gain from the moment. When I heard Q tapping his foot on the floor I opened my eyes again and nodded. He smiled and pulled away enough for me to swing my legs onto the floor. I got dressed; even though I knew Q could and probably would alter my clothing at his whim. Once I was finished I turned back to my bed where James continued to sleep peacefully, his hand resting on the pillow my head had once been.

I leaned down and pressed a soft kiss onto his brow. When I pulled away slightly his eyes fluttered. My heart leapt in fear. Please oh please don't wake up! I felt James put a hand on my neck and draw my face closer. He leaned his head up just as he continued to pull my head down until at last our lips met. The kiss was soft, tender and loving even, nothing rushed or lustful. Pure, open, accepting, full of trust. By the time he pulled back, gave me a slight smile, and rolled over to fall back asleep, I felt my heart shatter into a thousand pieces.

"I love you." I whispered over his sleeping form, pressing one last kiss onto his cheek before pulling away and facing Q.

"Oh brother." Q waved at the display of human emotions like it was a pesky fly or ugly vermin. "How you lot have managed to get this far in life is beyond me." He snorted when he spied the tears on my face.

I pulled my shoulders back and took my place beside him. I spared one more glance at the bed, wishing with all my being to return to it. Then Q snapped and the scene was gone. What replaced it was nothingness. We were surrounded by...nothing. The best way to describe would be pointless because this was Q and Q often was indescribable and caused indescribable moments.

My life aboard the Enterprise was over now. The family and friends I'd come to have and love would no longer know me. Their lives would continue on as if I'd never been there. Mac would never realize he'd come to have another daughter of sorts in me. Spock would never know the card games I'd taught him, or his time as a baby. James…James would return to Captain Kirk of the Starship Enterprise and I would return to Brenna Jones, wanderer of the galaxy now that Q had a hold of me.

"You'd think someone told you your best friend had died." He sighed and shook his head as we walked through the nothingness in no particular direction. "It's not like you're not taking a part of him with you." He eyed me from my toes to my forehead, a knowing smile on his face. "Yes a part of him indeed." I felt my heart leap into my eyes and he only laughed at the sight of my confusion. "Oh not to worry, all in good time. Now give me a good performance and we'll see what might happen won't we?"

I eagerly nodded, hating him just as my gratefulness to him increased. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all. Maybe…well who knew…I certainly didn't.


	30. Preview

_If you want to read more on Brenna's new adventures go to Star Trek: 2009 and look up "Trippin Through: A Brenna Jones Story." Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed yourself. Please review._

* * *

"You know some people get a fifteen minute break every four hours, others get maternity leave, though I certainly didn't. If anything you only capitalized on my condition." I studied my nails for a moment before sighing, "It took you seven freakin' years to decide to give me an 'undetermined amount of time for pleasurable study.' What does that mean anyway?" I held up my hand before he could reply. "Wait, don't tell me. It will be pleasurable for you, like it always has been, and I'll be the one studied, again just like always."

"You see that is why I chose you." Q clapped me on my upper back sending all the air out of my lungs in a rush. "You are relatively quick to realize the obvious."

It took me a moment to breathe, and think, properly, after that hit. "Too bad I can't join a worker's union against you. I'd have many complaints to file."

"Would you really want to file against me?" He rubbed his hands together in mischief and I sighed, knowing that would only make my life worse.

"You are sick, you know that right?"

"Now why would you say that?"

"Because you just are. How come you don't need a reason for anything but I always have to have a reason?"

He grinned, "Because it's so much fun hearing you complain."

"Twerp." I glanced around at my surroundings and then turned back to him. "But why? After all these years, and after all that's happened, why?"

He grinned that mischievous grin that always sent warning shivers down my back and shrugged, "You've done such a wonderful job these past few years, I figured I'd give you a treat. You were overdue for a visit after all."

"Yeah, but with the crew I actually knew!" I glared at him but knew it would do no good. "Not with this…this…alternate reality crew I've never met." I sighed, my shoulders slumping. "This is going to be so awkward."

He grinned even more, this time rubbing his hands together in glee, "That's what's going to make this all the more interesting to watch. I already did you a favor by allowing the others to have memories of you through dreams, don't push your luck by actually thinking I'd let you go back to them." He frowned. "That'd be too easy for you and far too boring for me."

I glared daggers at him but kept silent. It was best to keep silent when he made such threats and reminded me of how powerful he was and how pathetic I was.

"I'm sure you'll do a fine job and I'll be quite entertained." He spoke up again, punctuating his words with an awkward pat on my back.

I looked over at him in surprise, "You mean you're not going to come with me on this little adventure you set up?"

"Nope," he smiled and patted my back again, "It's all yours this time. Do me proud will you?" Suddenly I was in babies' clothes and he held me in his arms. "You've grown so much in these past years." He kissed my forehead, giving me a headache, and then suddenly I was redressed and he was no longer holding me. And then just as suddenly as I changed, a boy was in his arms, not at all looking confused at the suddeninity of his appearance. "So has Caiden hasn't he?" At my rather concerned look Q sighed and the boy disappeared, "Don't worry I'll still comply with your stipulations for care. Although I think this child needs more excitement in his life."

"He's associated with you and his mother 'works' for you; how much more excitement can a child get?" I knew Caiden would be safe, Q was trustworthy in that area alone, but whether or not Q would not try to get into trouble with him was another matter. "Just don't feed him too many sweets or change him into anything or alter his age or-"

He gave me a hard slap on the back before he poofed into thin air. I hated it when he did that—just made me even more jealous of his abilities. The little twerp was part leprechaun part muse part devil part angel part worst nightmare part bully part 3-year-old part…something indescribable. I suppose "Q" was indeed the best way to describe the infamous Q himself. He was equally likeable and dislikeable at the same time, and yes that WAS possible.

He certainly had been a great help, and hindrance, during my pregnancy. While he'd hurried time and I didn't carry Caiden for nearly as long as the typical female, he also used my pregnancy against me and put me into some fairly awkward situations during that time. Just thinking about them made me shiver.

Now he had me entering into an equally awkward situation, though at least this time I wasn't pregnant, and thank goodness for that as just thinking about interacting with certain individuals made butterflies form in my stomach; I certainly didn't need the added butterflies brought on by pregnancy. But still, it would be odd. People I thought I knew were going to be different and yet the same. This was going to totally suck and yet be fun at the same time. Curse Q! Why did he have to know me so well as to know that I'd find twisted enjoyment out of this challenge?

A deck finally shimmered into view before me and I refrained from double checking to make sure all of me had reformed correctly. After all these years of basically appearing and disappearing onto worlds, across realities, and into space vessels according to Q's whims, I should've been used to silly things like transporters, but I still got the uncanny sensation that perhaps something wasn't quite the way it had once been before the transport—like maybe my nose was in my neck or an ear was completely gone. I was reminded of Mac with my silly fears because he was exactly the same—well at least the Mac I'd known had been like that. Who knew what this Mac would be like…

I scanned the room, taking in the alien features mixed with the familiar ones. This was going to be like an acid trip, everything was going to make sense and not make sense at the same time. As I continued to look around the room a once familiar but now alien and much younger figure stepped forward, "Your orders, please."

I merely stared for a moment, in dumb silence, before that elusive eyebrow began to rise and I remembered my part in this farce set up by Q. I sheepishly handed him the orders and refrained from staring, though barely. I was to be the ship's assistant counselor, newly assigned. From what I'd gathered from Q, who hadn't dropped much, the ship was only recently replacing crewmen and heading out on a series of training drills before going on its first official peacetime mission—whatever THAT meant.

"Lieutenant Brenna Jones." I didn't think I'd get used to that but Q had insisted on giving me rank, the little devil. "Welcome aboard the Starship Enterprise. I am first officer Spock." His voice was both the same and different from the other Spock. "If you'll follow me Lieutenant."

I was tempted to say something witty like "To the ends of the earth my darling," or "Only if you pay for dinner," but I knew now was not the time or place for my natural inclination for sarcasm and jocularity. In fact, now that I was in a Star Fleet uniform, that tendency of mine would more than likely land me in the brig for insubordination or something like that. Best keep to dry humor then. I could do that, for short time frames—just like my attention span. Now I was aboard the new, though not improved or disproved, Enterprise and her different and yet similar crew.

"Well Lieutenant?" Spock now stood by the doorway and I found myself still gaping at everything. "You are coming." More a statement than a question and I realized I was NOT making a good impression thus far.

"Yes sir."

I quickly moved off the transporter pad, though not as gracefully as I would've liked. You know those women who are always graceful and seem to float through air? I'm not one of them. No, I'm more like an elephant on figure skates, blundering my way through the world. Thus it was no surprise, though it was still unwelcome, that I tripped off the transporter pad, bounced off a console—surprising the technicians stationed there—and landed in a heap at Spock's feet. I dreaded looking up at him so I didn't. I had to sit still a moment, in order to swallow past the curse I wanted to let out, before I bounced back to my feet, brushed off my aching bum and hip, and smiled cheerfully.

"Are you harmed Lieutenant?" Spock had not reached forward to help me, though not insult to him as it had happened so quickly.

I smiled, "Well you know what they say." He raised an eyebrow before I continued. "One small step for mankind." I winked at the closest technician and though I got a small smile I knew I'd only confused them.

Spock raised an eyebrow, "I am vaguely familiar with that phrase, though I do not believe it was applied to such a situation."

"Oh it was a joke First Officer Spock. Something to cover what would've been an awkward silence for me and the fellow humans in here." I was blushing, I knew, but I continued on valiantly. "Now, shall we proceed past my embarrassing moment?"

He left the eyebrow raised but nodded, leading me out into the corridor of a buzzing Enterprise that I would have to re-learn, and hopefully with better success than my previous episode. I knew there would be other awkward moments, soon to follow knowing my luck, but I didn't seek out such moments. They just happened to fall in my lap; like children sought out Santa's lap, awkward moments sought mine. Darn them…

"We will depart the station or 1330 hours. Until that time I will orientate you to your station." Spock stated, obviously believing that I'd be right beside him when he spoke, instead of lagging behind as I watched everyone in fascination.

I nodded silently, pinching myself to come back to reality. It had been too long since I'd been aboard the Enterprise. Well, seven years to be exact, and even then it had been a different Enterprise. It almost felt like a dream to be here. However, this was no dream. This was reality. And this wasn't the Spock I'd grown to know and have an affectionate—though not at all romantic—love for. This was a different Spock, one who had lived different experiences than the Spock I'd known. (Although Q hadn't told me a lot about what was different in this reality, he had at least told me that no one was exactly the same and that it would be safer for me to not act familiar with any of them, though being Q, he encouraged me to do so anyways.)

Spock being Spock, he did not waste time chit chatting about my life, he'd probably read the report Q had created—I could only imagine all the fun facts Q'd thrown in. Knowing my luck he'd said something about me being an excellent negotiator with Cardassians—which I knew from experience that I was NOT. If anything I just pissed them off even more or actually attracted them—and believe me that's NOT something you want to have happen any time soon. An attracted Cardassian can be likened to Jaws pursuing you up onto the beach and home with you to meet your parents. Not a pretty sight let me tell you.

As we rounded the corner I had to withhold my gasp of delight. Heading down the corridor towards us was Chekov and Sulu. Chekov barely looked old enough to be out of the Academy and Sulu was more filled out, though lacked the womanizing aura; since apparently everyone was so young, he probably had just not developed that skill yet. Spock did not introduce us; I just happened to recognize them and barely kept myself from talking to them like old times. Gosh this was going to give me a raging headache!

"Who do you have there, Spock?" HIS voice stopped me in my tracks.

Of course HE'd be here, he was the freaking captain after all, but this was going to be difficult. To look him in the eye and pretend he now meant nothing to me, to pretend that…oh it was difficult with all of them but with HIM…gosh. Spock turned to face Captain Kirk and indicated me with a slight nod of his head.

"Captain Kirk this is Lieutenant Jones. She is the ship's assistant counselor."

As I turned I had to swallow past the lump in my throat. There HE stood, basically leering at me, and I could only smile and nod back at him as if nothing were out of the ordinary—though of course I was the one out of the ordinary. As I quickly studied him I was taken aback at how young he was, how green in the gills he appeared. My goodness how early was I in this timeline of events? They both, Spock and Kirk, looked like they were barely out of the Academy, and knowing my luck they probably were; ready and eager to take on the universe in one small ship—well it's not exactly small but compared to the whole freaking universe it is a mere speck.

I could see traces of "my" James T. Kirk in this mere slip of a man in front of me. Those traces would be the bane of my existence here. It would be those traces that tempted me to slip into familiarity with a man who did not know me or know about my history with the other Him. In any case this was going to be harder than I thought. However, hopefully with him being so young and with this being a different reality, this Kirk would be significantly different personality wise. I was banking on the differences to protect my fragile heart. Even now, staring at his smiling face, I felt my heart strings tug this way and that as images of MY Kirk flashed through my mind.

Suddenly I blushed when his facial expression changed ever so slightly from open friendliness to possible seductiveness. Apparently I'd been silently staring at him too long. Perhaps my silence had given him the idea that I was struck dumb with his hotness. Damn, that's all I needed.

"Welcome aboard Lieutenant. Do you have a name between Lieutenant and Jones or is that it?"

He had the charm of the old James, that would be difficult to handle, but he was rougher around the edges and that would help me immensely. This Kirk was probably my age or maybe even a year or so younger—it had been over seven years since the last _Enterprise_ incident. (To be honest, sometimes I had to actually sit down in silence to think about my past in order to keep it alive as being around Q tended to distract one from reality. So many times I'd almost forgotten where I'd come from, who my parents were, whether or not I had a brother, that sort of thing. Thankfully though, I do remember all of the above, at least right now I do. And of course the presence of Caiden helped to remind me when all else failed.)

"It's Brenna sir." I smiled at him, my good humor peeking through the instantaneous melancholy that'd hit me at the memory of my past life. "Brenna Jones."

He nodded, "Well I'm sure Spock will give you a good tour," he shared a wink and I had to stifle an urge to giggle, "and I'll see you later." He started away then turned around and came back, holding his hands up for emphasis. "Outside your office and off duty of course."

I grinned, "As I'm merely the assistant, that may be arranged. However I will be briefed on all the crew." I winked back, surprising Kirk enough that he grinned. "Have to make sure no one has a screw loose."

"I don't know how screws factor into the mental stability of this crew." Spock's voice reminded me of his presence and I again had to stifle the urge to giggle.

Kirk jerked a thumb in his direction, "We're still breaking him in on human idioms."

"I can see that." I smiled. "I look forward to seeing you again Captain Kirk."

"You can count on it." He gave me another suggestive smile then turned away.

As I watched him walk away flashes of my time aboard the other _Enterprise_ nearly choked out my good humor and left me a bit melancholy once more. But when I realized that I was left with Spock, in the near deserted gangway, I turned to face him and gave a small smile. I pushed back my old memories and made myself resolute to the task of making new ones.

"You may proceed first officer Spock, I'm all ears."

He eyed me curiously, probably sizing up my ears and deciding whether or not to make a comment, before he nodded and turned back to the task at hand. As we walked I was given the opportunity to check him out, though I had to be extremely discreet since I swear he has eyes in the back of his head. He was thinner yet more powerfully built than the other Spock, though equally good looking. He appeared more aloof and less "human" than the other as well. I got the feeling that interacting with him was going to be akin to hugging an ice cycle, at least at first.

We ended up passing Christine, and she was even prettier than I remembered. I smiled and nodded at her and she returned the gesture, but nothing passed between her and Spock. In fact she didn't even acknowledge him. That was interesting. Then we rounded a corner and who should be standing there but Uhura.

"Commander Spock I have some readings on the Garian system that I would like to go over with you." She was tall, quite thin though curvy, and hot!

I watched as she continued to talk to Spock, though her words went over my head. I could tell from her body language that she had a bit more sass than the other Uhura. I also noted something strange that just didn't feel right. She was clearly exhibiting behavior that told of her attraction for Spock. What? I didn't have to be a touch telepath or an empath to see the sparks flying, at least from her end. That's shocking, and a little disturbing, to say the least. Spock and Uhura? Talk about weird! At least in the other 'verse it would've been. Maybe in this one it could work. But I didn't know how I felt having "my" Spock ogled over by another woman. (Just because I couldn't have him didn't mean anyone else could, besides I took care of him—well the other him—as a baby!)

"Lieutenant Uhura this is Lieutenant Jones, she has just been assigned as the ship's assistant counselor." I gave Uhura a gentle smile and nod.

"Nice to meet you." She nodded in return then turned to leave, though not before shooting Spock another hungry look.

Spock did not shift uncomfortably, like I would've if I'd been in his shoes, however he did carry on the tour professionally. Some merits of being half-Vulcan I suppose, is being able to carry on despite crushing crewmates. I inwardly sighed in relief. If he continued to be this aloof then he wouldn't have to worry about me crushing on him. I couldn't help but wonder what had happened in this reality to cause such a change in him, but I figured I'd find out eventually.

By the time we made it to my station, my head was spinning with all the slight alterations. Spock had mentioned a few things here and there about scheduling and stuff, but it'd gone in one ear and out the other—a feat I'm quite good at. I was surprised that I had an actual off, just a small adjoining room to the head counselor's office. Of course, right before we went into my office, I heard Bones approach Spock, sounding not at all pleased with life.

"Who do I have to bribe to get the equipment I need around here?" He growled at Spock, not even taking notice of my presence right around the corner from him. "I'm a doctor not a magician, I can't make equipment and medicines appear out of nowhere, though from the way things are working around here you'd seem to think Starfleet thought I was."

Spock wasn't ruffled in the slightest, as usual, "Doctor McCoy no bribes will be necessary in order for you to receive your equipment. It is, in fact, on its way now. It was moved back in shipment in order for the ship's assistant counselor to arrive."

"So you took some old quack over my damn equipment?" He sounded incredulous and I had to almost cover my mouth to keep from laughing. "I hope you don't get sick any time soon, you or the rest of the crew for that matter, because I'll be working with tools from the dark ages in here!" He turned and started back into his office.

"Doctor McCoy." Spock's voice stopped him and he turned to glare at the Vulcan. "Would you care to meet the 'old quack' as you so described our assistant counselor?"

"Where is the old coot?" I heard him stalking closer and I steeled myself for his reaction. "I better get this done with, I have better things to do then chatter with old-" His words died in his mouth when he rounded the corner and saw me, and in fact my expression fell into shock when I saw him.

I really was early in this timeline because there standing before me was a McCoy I actually found myself physically attracted to. He was tall, powerfully built, with dark brown hair and equally dark brown eyes. I knew that if we got drunk together and ended up in bed there would be no innocent sleeping, not with this McCoy. I'd take full advantage of his inebriation, to put it lightly. As I stood there blatantly attracted to him already, suddenly Mac's words from the other reality came back to haunt me, "give my younger self a chance will ya?" Oh boy would I! When Bones continued to remain silent and Spock shifted slightly I knew I'd better say something.

"Contrary to popular myth, not all counselor's are old, not all old men like to chat, and obviously I am both a woman and young-ish." I extended a hand and a warm smile, doing my best to rein in my attraction. "Lieutenant Brenna Jones. I'm going to go out on a limb and say that you're Doctor Leonard McCoy, head physician." I pulled my hand back after a hearty, though absent minded on his part, handshake.

My words and movements seemed to shake him out of his stupor and he finally looked sheepish, "I'm sorry Miss Jones, if I'd had known who you were I never would've said those things."

"It's Lieutenant, Doctor McCoy, not Miss." Of course Spock had to correct the poor doctor.

McCoy shot Spock a death glare then turned a smile on me, "I hope you can forgive my hasty words and allow me a fresh start in getting better acquainted with you."

Oh gosh that Southern charm, he had it turned on and that flattered me to no end because I knew in the other reality he only did that when he was physically interested in someone. Well if I wasn't in uniform and forced to comply with Starfleet regulations as a result of that I'd blatantly and unashamedly flirt right back with him, consequences be damned.

"Well I'll be happy to get to know you better," I grinned at him, "when you visit me in my office for the mandatory meeting with all ship's personnel." I gave him a suggestive smile before I turned to Spock, "Onward ho, first officer Spock."

He raised an eyebrow before preceding me into my office where I knew he'd give me the rundown of my duties and schedules and yada yada blah blah. I eyed McCoy once more before disappearing into my office, and the verbal clutches of Spock. Bones had only smiled right back him and before he turned to head back into sickbay I noticed that he'd checked out my bum. I smiled to myself as I continued to listen to Spock. This was going to be most interesting indeed.


End file.
